Bella's Heart
by TWILIGHT MAGIC
Summary: Bella Swan fell in love at 13 by 20 her world crumbled. Bella is a successful Author with a secret she lives in LA but her heart belongs in Forks. Watch how Bella finds herself and gets everything she dreamed of. *Explicit Language & Sex scenes RATED M*
1. Bella's Heading home

Bella's Heart Ch 1, Twilight

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

I couldn't put this off any longer I was going over to Jakes house and tell him I could only be his friend. He had wanted to be more but I couldn't I had tried but it was like dating one of my brothers he just wasn't the one and deep down I think he knew it to. I had been trying to end things with him for a few weeks but he was always busy but every night we would talk over the phone but it wasn't a conversation that I wanted to have over phone or via text message.  
I had got up this morning determined to see him today I never called I planned on surprising him then he couldn't make a lame excuse. I pulled into Jakes drive, walked in the house dreading having this conversation with him because i didn't want to hurt him i did love him but only as a friend. I slowly walked thru the narrow hall way looking into his bedroom.

"OMG" I yelped startled

"Bella, Bella wait it's not what it looks like please" Jake said jumping off the bed

"Fuck You Jake!" I said crying

I threw my key to his house at him and left

"Ahhhhhhh" I screamed walking out the front door and getting into my car. I grabbed my phone and called one of my friends back in Forks.

"Hey B"

"Hey Rose."

"B, are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice

"Rose, I'm on my way home."

"Bella, what is going on?" Rose screeched.

"Well long story short I went to Jake's this morning and I found him in bed with another girl." I said

"You're kidding me." she said

"No Rose I'm not, I just want to come home, I need my family and its time I deal with things" I sniffled

"OK Babe, I'll call the guys and let them know your on your way home"

"Rose please don't tell them I want to surprise them."

"Once your brother's find out what happened they are going to kill him."

"Rose please let me tell them."

"OK B."

"Bye Rose I love you."

"I love you too B."

I boarded the plane for Forks. I sat there thinking about everything that I will have to face when I got home. It wasn't just my family but my ex the love of my life. The man who I thought was my soul mate but seriously who finds there soul mate at the age of 13.  
Its been almost 4 years since that awful phone call telling me he didn't love me and how he wanted to experience a normal college life. I lived in L.A. while he was at Med school in Chicago and the long distance thing just wasn't working he said leaving me heartbroken. That was the last words I had heard from Edward and till this day those words stung knowing I wasn't good enough, I wasn't worth it.  
Hours later and I'm in a cab on the way to the car dealer where i had purchased a black Volvo XC90.  
It had been almost 4 years since I had seen my brothers or my friends it was just to hard emotionally to be home all the memories but I had to deal with them if I had any chance to move on and find some sort of closure. I had no choice he had moved on he was dating a secretary his mother had told me. It was time for Bella Swan to let go and move on. The only way I could do that was if I faced everything from my past.  
I picked up my phone and called Rose.

"B where are you?"

"where is everyone?"

"Your dad's."

"Ok I will be there in a few" I told Rose hanging up  
I started to slow down seeing my dads cruiser in the drive and pulled up behind it. I got out of the suv, walked up the steps of my childhood home and opened the door taking a huge breath to settle my nerves.

"Hello, any one home?" I yelled.

I heard a chorus of Bella's and next thing I knew I was being swung around and hugged by my big brother.

"Emmett can't breathe." I gasped

"I've missed you so much" Em said

"Bella what's going on baby girl what are you doing in Forks not that I'm complaining" Dad said

"I'm moving back to Forks." I stated they all stared at me with open mouths

"What if you don't want me here I can leave." I grabbed my keys and purse and stood up.

"No Bella" Jazz said cuddling me

"Ali, how about you and me go pick up some wine and take out?" Rose said

smiling at me. I mouthed thank you to her. I didn't really want to explain anything in front of Ali because she is Edwards twin sister and also my brother Jazz's fiancé. The girls left and I quickly started to head up to my old room.

"Get your arse back here Bella." Em said walking up behind me and pulling me back

"Nice Em" I said

"Well Bella we are waiting for you to tell us why, all of a sudden after almost 4 years you show up and tell us your moving back?" dad asked.

"Ok I'm only going to say this once and then you are never to speak about it again and you have to let me finish before you butt in, deal?"

"Deal" Jazz said.

"Well as you know I had a friend named Jake." I looked at them and they were all nodding.

"Well, I went to over to his house and walked in on him having sex with another girl so I threw his key at him and went straight to the airport got on the next plane home." I said sighing looking at the three men before me

"Look my heart belongs here with you guys not in LA. I have missed you all so much and I know that I can work from anywhere as long as I meet my deadlines plus i was moving back home in two weeks any way things just happened sooner". I said pleading with them

"Bella are you sure you are o.k.?" Jazz asked me with a small smile on his face

"Yeah Jazz I'm fine truly I am, actually I'm better then fine I'm home." I said sniffling

"Baby girl I'm glad you are home but if i ever see him ill kill him for hurting you" dad said cuddling me and kissing me on top of my head

Emmett was standing there looking at me I closed the small distance between us and cuddled into him.

"Emmett I'm fine" I said looking into his eyes hoping he could sense that I was really alright with what had happened and why I was home.

Dont forget to leave a comment


	2. Bella's Heartbreak

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

thanks heaps rbsschess u r the best

* * *

"_Hello Isabella Swan speaking."_

"_Bella is that you?" _

I quickly hung the phone up and the boys were looking at me.

"Oh wrong number" I said shrugging it off.

The fucking phone rang again and Em said "I'll get it squirt" fuck my life I thought.

"_Hello......... Hey Eddie.........Yeah that was Bella..........Yeah 20 minutes...........ok cya then" Em said pointing his figure at me. _

I quickly grabbed my keys and purse started walking out side before he showed up.

"Bella where the fuck are you going?" Emmett said.

"Oh I'm just going to my car for a second" I said walking out the door getting in my SUV and peeling out the driveway heading off to La Push.

Fuck my life. I pulled up at the beach got out of my car and walked to the water's edge, looking out at the water it was dark now and the stars were coming out. I don't know how long I stood there void of any emotion just staring off into the horizon.

I walked back up to my car and headed home only to see a familiar car in the drive. Fuck that I'm going to have a drink at the bar. I pulled up into the parking lot and walked inside to see Jazz standing behind the bar. He looked up at me and next there was a shot glass in front of me and a bottle of tequila.

"Thanks Jazz" I said.

3 shots later

"Bella you know you can't hide from Edward forever." Jazz said.

3 shots later

"Jazz I'm gonna try for as long as I can, I can't deal with it right now."

"You have had 3 years Bella." Jazz said.

2 shots later

"Bella you are gonna wipe ya self out." Jazz said.

1 shot later

"Jazz who gives a fuck, I've loved 1 man in my life and he left me. Smashed my heart into a million pieces and the only other guy I let in fucked my friend, because at the end of the day I wasn't good enough for either of them" I slurred.

"Bells don't drink any more please." Jazz said.

2 shots later just to piss Jazz off

"Fuck off Jazz, I can't believe your my fucking brother, I'm your fucking sister and you took him over me, you pushed me away all of you. You never gave a fuck about me. You never visited me. I fucking cried myself to sleep for 3 ½ years Jazz, 3 ½ fucking years over Edward Cullen while you cunts sat back and had a good fucking time with him. Edward fucked me over and you are his mate for fuck sake I'm your god damn sister who has looked out for you all and you couldn't even come to make sure I was alright." I screamed.

"Bella you know I love you and Edward didn't mean to hurt you like that." Jazz said.

"You know what I think I have had enough, I think I should leave." slamming some bills on the bar

I turned around to slide off the bar stool and who was standing behind me none other than Edward fucking Cullen and my big arse bear of a brother.

I turned around and looked at Jazz "You're a prick Jazz stay the fuck out of my life and that goes the same for you 2. None of you gave a fuck before so don't start caring now." I screamed.

"Right I think I've heard enough Bella get your arse in your car." Emmett said to me thru clenched teeth.

"Fuck off Em don't start to care now." I said.

Edward was just staring at me, I looked at him flipped him off and staggered to the car pulling out my keys from my purse. Emmett snatched my purse and grabbed my keys while I was cussing and smacking him.

"Get in the fucking car Bella now!" Em yelled.

"Fine but he isn't getting in my car, he can fuck off and leave me alone I really don't want to see him for the rest of my life!" I screamed.

I jumped in the back seat of my car.

"Fuck Edward are you ok man?" Em said.

"Yeah" Edward said.

Then I passed out in the back seat.

Em POV

I had never heard Bella talk like that. Fucking hell what am I going to do I broke my sister's heart.

"Hey man I've got her you just open the front door." Edward said.

"Fuck Edward what if she wakes up man, she will fucking kill you."

He opened the back door and scooped Bella up in his arms and walked inside and started heading up the stairs to her bedroom. I followed him up and helped take her shoes off. Edward pulled her covers over her and kissed her on the head and said good night to her.

I can see the pain and torture in his face they say drunks always tell the truth and fuck did Bella let us all have it tonight. I turned her light off and walked out her door down the stairs.

I clapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Want a beer man?"

"Sure Em" he said.

The girls and dad just looked at us concerned about Bella. Alice jumped up and cuddled Edward.

"Are you ok Edward?" she asked

He just looked at her; his eyes were red like he was ready to cry at any moment and shook his head.

Dad looked at me, "What happened Emmett why was Bella passed out?" he asked.

"Honestly dad you don't want to know what we walked into the bar and seen, I don't think it was my little sister." I said sitting and putting my head into my hands.

I can't believe that my little sister said those things to us admittedly she didn't know Edward and I were standing behind her.

"What do you mean Em?" Rose said. I just looked at Edward and he sat back on the couch and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well I have never seen Bella like that, when we got there she was screaming at Jazz that none of us cared about her and we never visited her to make sure she was alright and if we don't watch Bella she will run back to LA or as far away from us as she can."

"Emmett, why will she run?" Alice asked.

"Because of me I really hurt Bella when I broke up with her more than what I had ever imagined and after what she said to us tonight I can't blame her for hating me I deserve everything she said tonight and a lot more" Edward said.

I looked at Edward and noticed a tear fall down his face.

"Edward you know Bella loves you she was just drunk and it's been years since she has seen you. Just wait until tomorrow son." Charlie said to Edward

"I don't know Charlie you didn't hear her." Edward said.

We were all looking at one another when we heard a crash Edward went running up the stairs with the rest of us hot on his heels. He flung the door open and we found a broken looking Bella on the floor sobbing. Edward ran in and scooped her up in his arms and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Emmett," Bella slurred.

"Shhhh it is gonna be ok love" Edward said to her.

Oh fuck me with that Bella pushed Edward away making him fall onto his back and stood up with her hands on her hips looked him in the eyes and then she let him have it again.

"Don't you ever fucking call me that do you hear me Edward Cullen" she screamed at him.

_BPOV _

"Get the fuck out of my room I told you I never want to see you again" I yelled.

"Bella please" Edward pleaded with me.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME. YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART AND LEFT ME" I yelled sobbing.

He looked at me wide eyed tears falling down his face and headed down the stairs and out the front door and into the night.

"Enough Bella" Dad said.

"That's right take his side I'm your fucking daughter. Don't worry; I will be gone in the morning you can all go back to you lives and not have to fucking worry about me. Not that any of you fucking did unless you needed something." I yelled.

"Bella please stop this" Rose said trying to calm me down.

"Rose why didn't you come out to LA I needed you I was alone I had no one." I sobbed.

"Oh Bella" Alice said to me crying.

Rose and Ali helped me back into bed and I passed out.

* * *

Please leave comments


	3. Bella's Dream House

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

thanks heaps rbsschess u r the best beta ever xx

* * *

I woke up feeling like shit the next morning. Oh fuck it was all coming back to me. I quickly jumped in the shower got dressed grabbed my shit high tailed it to my car and took off before anyone could find me. I drove around Forks for a while before I headed over to the Cullen's to apologize to Edward.

I drove past the dream house it was a house that Edward and I used to dream about owning and raising our family in. I pulled up outside and noticed a sign saying it was for sale. I grabbed my mobile and rang the realtor and asked them to come straight over. Within 10 minutes he was there.

"Hello, are you Bella?" he asked.

"Yes I'm Bella Swan."

"Chief Swan's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes that's me."

"I'm Aro Volturi."

"Nice to meet you, can you tell me a bit about this house and the price and show me around please?"

My mobile rang, "Excuse me I need to get this" I said.

"Sure" he said.

"_Hello Isabella Swan speaking." _

"_Hello dear it is Esme" oh shit. _

"_Oh hello mom." _

"_Bella we need to talk." she said. _

"_Mom I'm busy at the moment."_

"_Where are you Bella this can't wait?" she snapped Esme never snapped. _

_I swallowed hard and just above a whisper said, "I'm at the dream house mom." _

"_Oh, Bella I will be there in 2 minutes this has gone on far too long." she said. _

"_Mom please not now, I can't deal with this at the moment." I begged. _

"_I'm already on my way and yes my dear you are." she said and hung up._

I stood there in a daze for a few minutes until I heard a car and then 2 doors opened Esme and Edward. Fuck my life. I put my sunglasses on and walked back over to Aro.

"I'm sorry could you please give me 5 minutes?" I asked Aro.

"Sure Bella I will just be inside." he said.

"Thanks" I said.

I turned around to see Esme and Edward standing there and Edward looking very uncomfortable. I plastered on a smile walked up to Esme hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Hi Mom, I've missed you."

"Me to Bella honey" she told me.

I let go of her and took a step back and looked at Edward. He looked like crap and I knew it was because of me and what I had said to him last night.

"Bella honey what are you doing here?" Esme asked.

"You know this was my dream house and I noticed it was for sale on the way over to your house so I stopped and called the realtor and asked if he could meet me here."

Edward's head snapped up and looked at me.

"Bella what were you coming over to our house for?" he asked me.

"I thought that you and I should sit down Edward and talk because I am back home for good and you are living here not in Chicago anymore plus your sister is marrying my brother and I would like to be able to be civil with you when I visit mom and dad._" _

"Bella why are you looking at this house?" Edward asked.

I looked at him, "Edward, you of all people you should know why I'm here."

Looking at him I wondered if I had really meant nothing to him for all those years we were together.

"Bella honey can I come in and have a look with you?" Esme asked.

"Sure mom, I would really like your opinion." I said.

"Bella can I come in to please, I've never seen the inside." he asked and I just looked at him.

"Sure" I said with my teeth clenched.

"Come on kids lets go look at your dream house." Esme said.

Edward and I just glared at each other and she waved us both off. Esme walked in front of us and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What do you want Edward?" I snapped.

"Bella please don't buy this house." he begged.

"Why the hell not Edward?"

"Because Bella it was our dream or have you forgotten that." he snapped.

"Fuck off Edward, I will and I can you have no say in what I do you gave that right up when you called me over 3 years ago." I snapped and stormed off inside the house.

"So Esme is that Edward's Bella?" Aro asked.

"No I'm not Edwards Bella." I snapped.

"Hello Uncle Aro" Edward said and shook his hand.

Of fucking course it is Edward's Uncle Carlisle's brother-in -law I thought his face was familiar. I started to walk up stairs to get away from them all and look around.

"Edward, what did you say to Bella to make her tell you to fuck off?" Esme asked.

"Mom, you heard that?" Edward said I chuckled to myself.

"Yes and I have never heard Bella cuss before Edward." Esme said.

"I asked her not to buy the house Mom." Edward said.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN you have no right to ask her that." Esme scolded.

I looked down the banister and shouted

"Hey Aro how many rooms does it have?" I asked.

"5 bedrooms, 5 ½ bathrooms, study, media room, 3 living areas, 2 dining, 4 car garage, pool out the back and don't forget about the extra land and the pool house" he was reeling off stuff and I had a smirk on my face.

"OMG Edward you have to come and have a look at this." I shouted excited about the walking track over the back into the forest.

Edward came running up the stairs with a grin on his face.

"What is it Love?" he said.

I turned around so quick I nearly tripped I scowled at him walking past him and down to Aro and Esme.

"How much Aro?" I asked.

"$1,480,000 Bella but it is a fair price." he said as I looked at Esme.

"Mom is it?" I asked.

"I think it is worth 1.4million Aro not a penny more." she said.

"Call them Aro please and I will move in today." I said to him.

He nodded and walked off to make the call.

"Bella honey you don't have that kind of money." Esme said.

I laughed at her as Edward was coming down the stairs.

"Mom I have more than enough plus some" I said she looked at me in shock.

"Bella you have done quite well for yourself haven't you?" she chuckled.

"Mom if I get it could you fix a few things and decorate it please?"

"Sure honey let's see what Aro says first."

"OK." I said to her grinning.

Edward looked at me and then he spoke ever so softly with his voice cracking on each word.

"Bella are you really going to buy the house?" he asked.

"Yeah I am." I said.

"Bella" Aro said.

"Yeah"

"It's all yours" he said. I squealed and hugged mom, Aro and Edward which shocked the shit out of both of us.

"Let's go to Esme's and sign all the papers and I will hand over the keys to your new home." he said.

"Congratulations Bella." Esme said.

"Thanks mom I would have paid full price if you weren't here." We both laughed as we walked to our cars.

"Edward you go with Bella" Esme said.

"Hey Edward you want to drive?" I asked him noticing him looking at my SUV.

"Sure Bella" he said as I threw him the keys.

"I can't believe it Edward I got my dream house!" I said.

"Our" he muttered.

We took off in the car and I knew he was pissed off with me but right at that minute I could care less. In your face Edward Cullen I chuckled to myself.

"Why aren't you at work Edward?"

"I wasn't felling very well."

"I call bullshit!"

"What do you want me to say Bella, I was up all night feeling like shit for what I did to you? Well Bella is that it or do you want to hear that I love you and always have loved you and I have been to chicken shit to fight for you or that I have never gotten over you. What you said last night Bella that broke my heart. I honestly didn't think it could break anymore." he said.

"YOU LEFT ME EDWARD! YOU DUMPED ME! YOU BROKE MY HEART! YOU EDWARD! NOT ME! YOU!" I screamed and jumped out of the car slammed the door and ran inside.

"BELLA, BELLA WAIT PLEASE!" he screamed, running after me.

I ran into the kitchen and sat at the table with Aro and Esme, Edward stood in the door way looking at me.

"OK where do I sign?" I said.

"Here, here and here" Aro said.

"Oh I just have to run and grab my cheque book." I said.

I can't believe that moron. He wants to play the broken heart card on me. I grabbed my cheque book and walked back inside. I sat down and started filling it out.

"I trust you Bella but I have to call it in to the bank." he said.

I just laughed and said no worries. Mom and I were talking about the few changes and about furniture when Edward came over to me.

"Bella your brother is on the phone." he said.

"You better not have told them Edward."

"No Bella I haven't." he said.

"_Hello" _

"_Hey Bella, what are you doing at the Cullen's?"_

"_That is none of your business Jazz."_

"_What time will you be home?"_

"_I'm not coming home Jazz." _

"_What the fuck does that mean?"_

"_Just that Jazz, you are a smart guy you figure it out." and with that I snapped the phone shut and handed it to Edward. _

"Thanks" I said to him. He just smiled at me and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

Aro walked in dangling the keys in front of me.

'It's mine?"

"Yeah Bella, Congratulations" he said.

"Thanks Aro for everything and Aro the meadow on Old Twilight Road is it still for sale?"

"No way Bella, No fucking way" Edward said.

"Umm yeah Bella it is" he said looking at Edward with concern.

"And what is that going for?" I asked him.

"1.2 million beautiful spot" he said.

"I would like to talk to you about that more."

"Umm sure Bella, I will call you later." he said grabbing his stuff and high tailing it out of here.

"No fucking way Bella that's mine, don't be such a bitch." with that I looked at him grabbed my cell and pressed the call button.

"_Hello, it's Bella."_

"_Hey Bella you are ringing to tell me you are buying the meadow aren't you? "Aro asked. _

"_Sure are I will be there in 10 minutes." _

'_OK Bella Bye"_

"_Bye"_

"You fucking Bitch!" Edward screamed walking over to me.

"Bella, how could you do that to me" he screamed.

"Excuse me I have some where to be, Esme I will be back soon." Esme chuckled at me.

I grabbed my purse, cheque book and walked out of the house with Edward hot on my heels. I ran to my car jumped in and locked the doors. Flipping off Edward laughing at him. I started my car and took off to Aro's office I pulled up at the office and walked in noticing the vacant office building next door on my way in.

"Bella you really know how to make my nephew's blood boil." Aro said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I do" I started laughing.

"So are we doing this?" he asked.

'Yeah where do I sign?" I laughed.

"Here, here and here" he chuckled.

"Aro I want the title in Edwards name." I said.

"Are you sure about that Bella?"

"Yeah I'm not really that much of a bitch and it is his meadow he found it and shared it with me. I would never take that away from him" I laughed.

"How about we put it in both your names?" Aro said.

"I would prefer it in his." now we were both laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes.

"You really do love him. Don't you Bella?" he said.

"Yeah I do with all my heart but I don't think he will forgive me after the house and the meadow."

"He will Bella, that kid has been a mess for so long pining after you regretting every day that he broke your heart and he actually had grown a pair and was going to go and beg you to come home to him but when he found out you were with that guy he thought you were happy so he didn't go."

"There is so much hurt and stuff we need to work through."

"It will work out Bella, don't worry and I can't wait for you to be my niece. You really have made me laugh a lot today I have never seen Edward like this."

I started to fill out the cheque and Aro informed me it was 1.1 million, he talked the owners down on my behalf. I smiled at him and as I was handing him the cheque as Edward walked in.

"You are a fucking bitch, Bella!" Edward screamed.

"Watch your mouth Edward and while you are here sign this here, here and here." Aro said.

Edward just looked at us I got up shook Aro's hand kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye. I hopped in my car and headed back to the Cullen's. I turned off my car and sat there trying to compose myself with everything Aro had just told me. My passenger door opened and Edward climbed in. I quickly grabbed my keys and tried to climb out but Edward had a hold of my arm.

"Bella we need to talk." he said.

"I know Edward but I need to go buy a bed and stuff with Mom so I can sleep at the house tonight."

"Bella, can I please come with you and Mom? I would like to spend some time with you."

"O.K. Edward you can come and then tonight we will talk about everything o.k. just not now."

"Uncle Aro told you didn't he Bella?"

"Yeah Edward he did."

"The meadow Bella, why did you do it why did you buy it?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at him. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt the familiar electricity that flowed through me when Edward touched me.

"Thank you Bella" he said.

"I'm not really that much of a bitch Edward; you just made me so mad."

"I know Bella, I'm sorry."

"O.K. let's go inside before mom comes out and smacks us." I snickered.

With that Edward let go of me and came around to my side of the car and walked inside holding my hand. Esme looked up from her chair and smiled at us both looking at our hands and then our faces I quickly let go and put my hands in my jeans pockets.

"Mom we need to go and get a bed and some other things so I can sleep at the house tonight."

"Bella honey it is already done it will be at you house at 2pm." she said.

"Thanks Mom" I said.

"Edward, are you working tomorrow?" He looked at his mum and she smiled.

"I have two months vacation Bella starting tomorrow." he said.

"Go pack a bag. You are staying with me so we can sort our shit out and with no one knowing I bought the house except you, mum and Uncle Aro we won't have any visitors." I said to Edward.

"Bella I called Charlie and told them that you and Edward have gone away for awhile to try and sort through this whole mess. He was ok with it and said ring him a few times just so he knows Edward hasn't killed you and dumped your body." We both laughed.

"Mom how about if Edward and I do go on a holiday?" I said.

"Where to honey?" she said.

"Hang on back in 5 minutes." I said I quickly ran up the stairs to Edwards's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said.

"Edward, how would you feel if we went on a holiday away from everyone and everything for a month but first we have to take a detour to LA and finalize my move and organize my cars to be shipped back home?"

"If that's what you want to do Bella then I'm all for it." he said excited.

"Where do you want to go Edward?"

"Let's just start off in LA first and then once everything is done we can go from there." he said.

"O.K. then we can do that."

"Bella I think I need to pack a bigger suit case." he laughed.

I walked out of his room and down to the kitchen where Esme was.

"Bella honey what did he say?"

"He thinks it is a good idea Mom."

"OK so what is coming from LA?"

"Nothing but personal items and my cars everything else I will leave. So you have free range of every room to decorate here is my credit card I have put you on it so use my money and spend whatever you need."

"Bella honey you have a lot of money why aren't you investing it?"

"Mom when I get back and everything is finalized you and Dad can sit down with me. I just never spent any money. I lived off the bare essentials for years so I have quite a lot and my new book is being released soon so I will have more money."

"Bella you know I don't like talking about money but how well off are you?"

"Mom I am a billionaire a couple times over." I mumbled shyly.

"Holy shit Bella" she screeched.

"Mom please don't say anything. I have kept all my earnings from my books and the movie deals and you know me mom I worked at the local restaurant to make ends meet."

"So Bella out of the 7 books published 4 have been made into movies and you have one new one that is ready to be released."

"Umm yeah"

"Bella what aren't you telling me?"

"My other 3 published books are going to be made into movies also."

"Holy shit Bella"

"Mom stop saying that please."

"Oh honey I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom and just so you know you are the only one who knows how much money I have."

"Ok Bella Mom's the word" she laughed.

"And Bella when you get back everything will be done all the upgrades we spoke of earlier."

"Mom I brought the meadow."

"I know honey Aro told me."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No Bella I'm not mad at you I'm glad you are home and that you still think of me as your mom" she said crying. I walked over and hugged her and was crying myself. Edward walked in the room and started to panic.

"Bella, Mom what's happened?" he said.

We both started giggling and Edward sighed in relief.

"Edward we need to book our flight." I said.

"OK Bella I will do it now" he said and walked over to the computer.

"Bella we have to leave know if we want to make our flight." he said.

"OK" I turned to mom kissed her and said good bye and Edward did the same.

"We can take my car Edward." I threw him the keys.

"OK Bella are you packed?"

"Yeah I never unpacked." I snickered.

"OK let's go then." he said.

* * *

Please leave comments


	4. Sorting out our shit

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

thanks heaps rbsschess u r the best please show your support and read her story xx

* * *

Edward started the car and we took off to Seattle to the airport it was a 4 hour drive so we had plenty of time to talk. I took a deep breath and started.

"Edward" he looked at me.

"Bella" he said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you come after me?" Jackpot the smirk disappeared and he moved uncomfortably in his seat. He cleared his throat and started to explain.

"Bella I am 2 years older than you. You were 13 and I was 15 when we started seeing each other. And I was 18 when I left for college and you were 16."

"Yes and know you are 25 and I am 23 when you finished college in Seattle at 22 you dumped me two weeks later, did I get that right so far?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Bella please let me explain." he said.

"Sure why the fuck not it's not like I have been waiting over 3 years to hear your pathetic excuse." I snapped.

"Fucking hell Bella let me explain!" he snapped back.

I motioned for him to continue.

"I was 22 you were 20. One year into your college degree you already had 2 books published and dropped out. So you could go on your publicity and launch tour. I couldn't go with you and I felt like I was holding you back. You would call me crying because you missed me and were spending so much time in LA for your career I thought you were going to give up and I didn't want you to do that."

"So I spoke to Charlie and your brothers and we decided that I needed to let you go so that you could live your dream. That is why I told you I didn't want to see you anymore because writing is your life. All I wanted was for you to be happy Bella."

"After listening to what you said to Jazz the other night at the bar I know now that was never the case and I am truly sorry Bella. I love you and have always loved you there was never a day that went by that I didn't think about you or I wanted to jump on a plane and tell you I lied to you. When I had finally had enough and couldn't bear to be without you, Charlie told me you had met a guy and had moved on with him. Bella I was shattered. I lost it, I drank, I got into fights at the bar and started to fuck up so badly that mom and dad did an intervention on me with the whole family. (Mom, Dad, Alice, Charlie, Em, Jazz and Rose)" he chuckled.

"Then yesterday I get a call from Alice telling me you were home for good minus your boyfriend. I quickly rang the house and when I heard your voice Bella I thought it was a dream but you hung up on me and I called back to be told by Emmett that you hung up and didn't want to talk to me. I jumped straight into my car and hurried to your house so I could try to sort this whole fucked up mess out and make you understand that I did it for you only because I love you."

"When I got there I was told you took off. I panicked I thought you were going to run from me and I would never get a chance to tell you I love you. We all sat around waiting for you to come home. Jazz went to work and 2 hours later we get a call that you just walked in the bar. Emmett and I walked to the bar and we get there and you were livid to say the least. The things you said Bella broke me, I didn't think I could break anymore but I broke into a million pieces all I wanted to do was to hold you and tell you I love you over and over again."

"When we finally got you in the car and you passed out I was just thankful you were safe. When we got back to the house I carried you inside and put you to bed. After a little while we heard a thump from up stairs and I ran to your room and found you on the floor sobbing I picked you up and held you and tried to tell you everything would be ok. You freaked out when I called you love and told me never to call you that and to leave you never wanted to see me again as long as you lived."

"I got up and walked out the door a shattered man. I went to the bar and got shitfaced and Jazz called my dad to come and get me. I flipped out on mom and dad and told them it was their entire fault that I lost my one true love. I smashed my piano and guitar and everything else in the music room. When there was nothing else to smash I fell in a heap and cried like a girl. My mom was beside her self and your brothers come over and carried me to bed and told me to pull my shit together."

"I knew you would never answer your phone or talk to me, that's why my mom stepped in plus she was sick of my shit. When I heard mum say you were at our dream house I lost it again, I couldn't think straight. When I asked you not to buy it, it was because I wanted to sort our shit out and buy it together like we always dreamed but you were being stubborn and did it any way. But fucking hell Bella the meadow was the last straw. I had the money for that but I wanted to do it together. When I got to Uncle Aro's and saw you handing the check over my heart shattered. I knew then I had lost you and I had made you into this bitch that now stood before me in the office. When you left Uncle Aro yelled and hollered at me. I knew my Bella was still there inside you. I still can't believe you put the title in our names. Uncle Aro told me you wanted it in just mine but he said he did it in both. He also said if I didn't chase you and sort things out with you he would kill me. And now here we are on our way to LA trying to sort our shit out."

I just looked at him and slowly turned my head trying to process everything Edward just told me.

"Bella can I ask you something?" he said.

I just nodded; I didn't trust myself to say anything to him at that moment.

"Do you love Jake?" he asked.

"I thought that over time I could learn to love him but no I never loved him, I gave my heart away when I was 13 Edward my whole heart. When I walked in on Jake and Nessie yesterday I wasn't really mad at him. I could never love him the way he wanted and I always wanted you to be my first and always on our wedding night like we always promised. I always compared him to you and it just never added up when I heard you moved on I lost it." I whispered.

"I never moved on Bella, I went on a date with Tanya to get everyone off my back." he said.

"Did you have sex with anyone Edward?" I asked.

"No Bella I couldn't and I never wanted to and like you I gave my whole heart away when I was 15." He said.

We talked for hours about a lot of things we needed to air out and get off our chests. I felt so much lighter, I actually felt whole again.

"Bella, love we need to get in the airport and catch our flight" he said.

He winced at his mistake but I didn't care that he called me love. After hearing everything I truly knew Edward loved me. We got out handed the keys to a valet to have the car put into storage while we were away, loaded our luggage on a trolley and walked in to catch our flight. Edward kept looking at me probably waiting for me to run. I was so tired the last 36 hours have been a rollercoaster. We checked our luggage and boarded our plane for Los Angeles.

We sat in first class and as the plane took off I felt a great deal of weight lift off my shoulders, the last 3 years were nothing, I had Edward he still loved me and always did but typical of Edward he did what he thought was best for me but we both learned it never was the case and we just hurt each other. Edward needed to learn to make decisions with me not for me, but we would have time to work on that.

"Edward I really only want to have this conversation once so is there anything else you want to know because once it is done and over I'm not going to talk about it again and I want it left in the past never to scratch the surface again."

"Do you still love me Bella, after everything that has happened?" he asked.

"Yes with all my heart" I answered him.

Tears started falling down my cheeks and before I could wipe them Edward had lifted the divider in the seat and pulled me into his lap and was cuddling me. The stewardess asked if I was ok and Edward just asked her for a blanket and some water. She came back and gave him the blanket which he put over us and turned the lights off overhead and told me he loved me over and over again and how he would never lose me again.

I got up off Edward's lap, taking my carryon bag and went to the bathroom, splashed water on my face, cleaned myself up a bit and brushed my teeth. When I walked out and saw Edward sitting there he looked at me and smiled. I walked up the aisle and took my seat.

"Bella" he said. I looked at him.

"Is everything ok with us, I mean is there anything else we need to talk about?" he asked.

"Yeah there is just one more thing Edward." I said.

Panic flashed across his face.

"What is it Bella?" he asked.

"Kiss me" and he did.

He leaned over and brushed his lips on mine. He ran his tongue along the bottom of my lip and I granted him access. Our tongues danced with each other. Edward kissed down to the hollow of my neck and I moaned. He moved back up to my lips. I looked at him and smiled against his lips and whispered, "I love you Edward Anthony Cullen."

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan."

He started fidgeting under the blankets trying to get something he dropped. Oh fuck, no he wasn't. Yes, yes he was on one knee, "Bella, you know no matter how long we were apart I never stopped loving you, you are my life, my other half and my soul mate I never want to spend another day apart from you. Bella will you marry me?"

"Yes" I leaned forward and kissed him with all the passion I had for him. Without Edward I was never whole, with him I was whole. He got up in the seat and placed the ring on my finger and kissed me again and we told each other we loved each other. I was the happiest I had been in over 3 years and by the look on Edwards face he was too.

"Bella Love?"

"Yes Edward?"

"How do you feel about Vegas Love?"

"Are you serious?"

"24 hours and you can be Isabella Cullen"

"What about our family Edward?"

"We could always go to Hawaii and fly everyone in."

"That sounds better." I said.

"Umm Edward I don't like to talk about this sort of stuff but in the past 5 years since my books - I umm well, I have a lot of money Edward and I also own a restaurant in LA called Bella Italiana, Twilight Bar, Twilight Motor Mechanics & Body Shop, Twilight Construction and Twilight Boutique in Forks, the dream house in Forks, one in LA, a ranch in Texas and a villa in Tuscany and our meadow." I looked at him.

"Love, are you telling me you own all the businesses that our family work at?" he said.

"No Edward, we own them." I said.

"Bella how much money do you have?"

"Besides everything I own that I have mentioned I have roughly 2.8 Billion dollars in the bank last time I looked."

"Bella when did you look last at your balance?"

"6 months ago"

"Fuck Bella I can't believe this."

"Who knows about all of this Bella?" he asked.

"You know about all of it but Mom knows I have a few billion in the banks I told her today." I said.

"How Bella, fuck how did you get so much in 5 years?"

"I've published 7 books, that are world wide best sellers and 4 have been made into movies. The other 3 I'm in negotiations for the movie rights and I have 1 book ready for release in a few months that they are calling dibs on the movie rights too. I've written a few movie scripts and I never spent a cent of my money except to buy the businesses and I invested well over the 5 years. I worked at the restaurant to make ends meet and no one knew I owned it not even the manager."

"Bella, are you telling me you are Twilight Inc., which donates $500,000 to the hospital in Forks every year?"

"Yea, the one and only." I said chuckling.

"Fuck Bella I'm so proud of you, small town girl moved to LA and made it big."

"Yes Edward but only you know that. No one else does and I plan on keeping it that way. OK"

"Fuck my fiancé is a billionaire." he laughed.

"Twilight Inc. Bella I should have known, the meadow is on Old Twilight Road everyone in Forks thinks it is a rich old man with money to throw away. Not a sexy author with a good fucking business brain." he chuckled.

"Edward, Mom wants me to sit down with her when we get home. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know love it is your money and your company." he said.

"Um Edward it is our company and our money." I said.

Edward looked at me as if I was stupid.

"What's mine is yours and what yours is mine now Mr. Cullen."

"Bella how much money did you put on the card for mum for all the renovations and interior design?" he asked.

"Um Edward, do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes love we do." he said.

"Six million Edward, why do you ask?" I said.

"Fuck Bella are you serious?"

"Yea"

"Mom knows how much is on that card?" I just shrugged.

He cuddled me and kissed my head and said sorry I just can't believe it. Then we slowly drifted off to sleep in each other arms. I felt like I had just fallen asleep when we were being awakened to put our seat belts on and prepare for landing.

We exited the plane, collected our bags and went to collect my car. When my Audi R8 Spider turned up Edward looked at me.

"Nice car love" he said.

"I also have a BMW 750, two Z4's, Z3 and Ducati" I said.

"What the fuck love a Ducati, I would love to see you on that?" he said.

"Maybe you will." I laughed.

We finished loading my car with our luggage and we headed off to my house. I drove because it would be easier; I knew where we were going. We were both tired and long overdue for bed.

"Edward when we get to the house can we just eat and then sleep please, I'm so tired and we can worry about everything tomorrow?"

"I was hoping you would say that." he laughed.

20 minutes later I pulled up to the security gate of the community I lived in.

"Hey Ms Swan." Paul the guard said.

"Hey Paul, listen I want Jake taken off my list and not let in and you need to add Edward Cullen to it. I don't want any trouble with Jake." I said.

"No worries Ms Swan all done. Have a lovely evening." he said.

I hopped back in the car, smiled at Edward and took off to the house. Pulled up to the gate and put in my access code to enter the drive, pressed the button for the garage and parked my car. We grabbed our bags and headed inside; I turned the alarm off and threw my keys on the bench. I flicked on a few lights and went to the fridge and grabbed a beer for Edward and me.

"Edward I'm going to call for take out what do you feel like?"

"Pizza will be fine love" he said walking over to kiss me. I called and ordered the pizza and plopped on the couch next to Edward. He pulled me into his side and cuddled me.

"Edward you have been really quite since we got here are you ok?"

"Yeah love it has been a hell of a few days, I'm just tired." he said.

"You're not going to change your mind are you?" I said.

"Never, I love you Bella." he said.

The pizza arrived and we ate and chatted about what we were going to do tomorrow. We headed upstairs got changed in our PJ's and crawled into bed. Edward cuddled into me and hummed me to sleep.

* * *

PLease leave comments


	5. Finding Out and Hiccups

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

thanks heaps rbsschess u r the best

* * *

I slept for hours finally waking up to see my god like fiancé on the phone. He leant over and kissed me on the head.

"_Mom, Bella just woke up hang on I will put you on speaker" he said. _

"_Morning Bella honey" Esme said. _

"_Morning mom" I said. _

"_So Bella and Edward what has happened since we last talked?"_

I looked at Edward and he had a huge grin on his face. I just shook my head at him and giggled.

"_Well mom Bella and I have talked about everything and…………" Edward said. _

"_We're getting married" I screamed. _

"_Oh kids I'm so happy for you both, I have so much to do I have to ring Alice and I have to book..." she said._

"_Whoa, down there mom. Bella and I are going to get married in Hawaii, we just want our family there no one else." he said. _

"_Mom I just want to be married on the beach at twilight bare foot. Nothing else, just our family is all I want I don't want fan fair. The only thing I want is Alice to design my dress and my dad to walk me down the aisle" I said. _

"_Oh Bella that sounds so romantic." she gushed. _

"_It will be mom." I said. _

"_Mom, please don't tell anyone yet until Bella and I have worked out all the details." Edward said. _

"_Ok kids I have to go over to your house now and get working so that will keep my mind on other things." she giggled. _

"_Bye Mom" we both said. _

Edward hung up the phone and looked at me. I quickly grabbed mine and put it on speaker.

"_Hello Chief Swan speaking."_

"_Morning dad" I said. _

"_Hey Charlie" Edward said. _

"_Ok kid's what's happening? You haven't killed each other so I take it you have sorted everything out?"_

"_Yeah Dad we have and we have some news for you too." I said. _

"_Edward she finally said yes I take it?" dad asked. _

_Edward rubbed his hand through his hair and chuckled "yeah Charlie she said yes last night" he said. _

"_What so you knew dad?" I asked._

"_Yes Bella, Edward asked me years ago and I told him yes but yesterday he called me to make sure I still gave him my blessing." Charlie chuckled. _

"_You sneak" I said. _

They both laughed at me. We chatted and told him about Hawaii. We laughed with dad and I apologized for being a brat the other night. We said our good bye's and hung the phone up.

We got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Edward and I chatted about what we both wanted for our wedding and even got a bit hot headed with each other over some of the things but in the end we agreed on being married on Kauai and staying at the Outrigger Waipouli Beach Resort. We even called the wedding planner the Resort suggested and spoke to her about what we both wanted. We set the date and booked everyone's flights at the travel agents and fed-ex the tickets to them so they would have them tonight.

Edward and I spoke to James about having all my financial reports up to date and ready to collect tomorrow. We went to the bank and got balances on all of my accounts and I thought Edward was going to shit a brick when he saw how much money I had.

Now all we had to do was call every one with the details. We decided we would ring Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice together.

"Are you ready for this love?" Edward said.

"Ali is going to go ape shit." I said to him.

Edward just chuckled at me as he dialed the number. We sent everyone a text message earlier in the day to be at the Cullen's at 6pm we needed to talk to them all. Edward dialed the number. He sat his phone on the bed between the two of us and we waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello" Ali said. _

"_Hey Pixie is everyone there?" Edward said. _

"_Yeah we are all here. I'm just gonna put the phone on speaker and put it on the table." she said. _

"_Hey Guys" Edward and I said together. _

We just looked at each other and mouthed I love you. There was a large chorus of hellos.

"_Mom did the package arrive yet?" Edward asked. _

"_Yeah son it arrived just before everyone arrived." Mom said. _

Edward and I both sighed in relief.

"_OK mom could you please hand everyone their envelopes and don't open them until we tell you all to." I asked. _

"_Ok kids everyone has them." Mom said. _

"_Ok everyone you can open the envelopes now." Edward said. _

_We were both staring at each other waiting for it. Then it started the squeals, the cussing, and the congratulations. After it died down Edward began to speak._

"_So guys Bella and I are getting married in Hawaii in 6 days. You all fly in on Sunday, Bella and I get married on Thursday and you all fly out the following Thursday. So what do you say?"_

"_Um guys I might not be able to get time off work." Em said and then there was a chorus from the others all saying the same. _

I winked at Edward and began to talk, "_Guys I spoke to the owners of Twilight Inc today and they told me to tell you to have 2 weeks off, fully paid and they would also be giving you a bonus for all your hard work but the catch was the money is to be used for a down payment on a house." I said._

Edward looked at me chuckling and shaking his head.

"_Fuck Bella how did you get to talk to the owners I never can, just there slimy solicitor?" Rose said. _

"_Because I'm famous Rose and I have connections." I laughed. _

"_Bitch" Rose said. _

"_So what are they like?" Jazz asked. I shot a look at Edward as if to say WTF do we say. _

"_They are actually quite nice and pretty young too. His wife was born in Forks and they have family there. They never really went in to much detail about that. They also said that they use your businesses quite regularly so you must have met them too guys ". Edward said chuckling. _

"_Ali, the wife is thinking about opening another store she told us today. She also said that she would like a copy of your designs and she would discuss them with you at a later stage." I said. _

"_So all you 4 managers have to do is hand the baton to your under study for 2 weeks and have fun." Edward laughed. _

There were all laughing and talking about how much their bonus would be. Edward and I had discussed it and decided to give them all $30,000 each to start for their new homes. So at the end of the day they had $60,000 for a down payment.

"_Bella and Edward is it true that you bought the dream home and the meadow before you left?" Em said. _

"_What?" I asked. Edward and I just looked at each other. _

"_Well it is just kind of funny that the 2 places that mean the most to the pair of you sold on the same day. Plus we saw Esme's car there today." Em said. _

"_Busted" Edward said. _

"_Yeah guys we brought them before we left." I said. _

"_Ok Guys we going to go so we will see you all in Hawaii on Sunday." I said._

"_Bella and Edward I would like to speak to you both in private if you could just hold on a minute." Mom said. _

"_Sure mom" we both said. _

I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders.

"_Ok kids I'm gonna ask you both once are you two Twilight Inc?" mom asked. _

"_Yeah" we both said. _

"_I knew it was you two." mom said. _

"_Mom I have only gone on as an owner as of today it was Bella who has worked so hard for this." Edward said. _

"_I'm sure that Bella would disagree if I asked her Edward." mom said._

I just nodded my head at him. He shot me a look and I told him I would tell him later.

"_I'm very proud of you two kids, for such a young age you have accomplished something that you can hand on to your kids and your future grandkids." mom said. _

"_Mom you can't tell the others." I said. _

"_It's ok kids, it is safe with me but I am going to tell your father's they will be so proud of you both." mom said. _

"_Mom you can't tell Charlie he will blab." I screeched. _

"_No he won't Bella have a little faith in your dad. OK" she said. _

"_Mom while we are in Hawaii can you please arrange your crew to do dad's house?" I asked. _

"_Sure Bella that will be a job I would love to do. He will love it too." Mom said. _

"_Thanks Mom and we will talk to you tomorrow." I said. _

"_Night Mom" Edward said. _

"_Night kids" she said and we hung up._

I crawled up the bed and into Edwards waiting arms. We stayed there snuggling and drifted off to sleep, a couple hours later we woke up. I got up and got a shower put on some yoga pants and tee and went down stairs.

Edward came down after he had showered in his pajama bottoms. I stopped and stared open mouthed at him fuck he's beautiful and a smile spread across his face. Unable to look away I studied him, took in every detail. The lines of his jaw were so strong. His bronze hair was tousled, a little messy but in a good way. And his eyes were the most piercing green I had ever seen. I knew I was staring yet I couldn't look away.

"See something you like Bella?" Edward snickered.

I walked over to him, kissed him and mumbled a "yeah" on his lips as he smiled and laughed at me.

"Edward, are you ready for kids?" I asked him.

He looked down at me, "You still want kids Bella?" he asked.

"As soon as we are married I want to try." he smiled at me.

"Me to love." he said.

"What are you going to do after your residency has finished next year Edward?" I asked.

"I would like to open a private practice with my dad love."

"I think that's a good idea Twilight Medical Centre." I laughed.

"That sound wonderful Bella." he said.

"It doesn't have to be Twilight Edward it can be whatever you want it to be."

"Bella Twilight is us, you and me. I'd be pissed knowing what I know now and it didn't have our brand." he chuckled.

"Ok I will talk to James tomorrow and show you the business plan. You, Dr Cullen, need to give up the goods and tell him your vision." I giggled.

"Bella, baby, is this what you want?"

"Edward I want you and if you are happy I am too."

"Fuck I love you Bella."

I looked at him and giggled, "You kiss your mom with that mouth?" He chuckled at me.

"Do you think your dad will join you in your vision?"

"I'm positive he will Bella." he said very matter of fact.

"You know, I know a construction company and an interior designer I could recommend and not forgetting I'm in good with the Chief of Forks Hospital." I chuckled.

"Are you know beautiful Bella?" he chuckled. I just nodded my head.

"Oh yeah and there is a hot doctor there as well and he has such a cute ass" with that I swatted him on the ass and finished cooking our dinner.

"Babe we have to go and get our wedding rings tomorrow." I said.

"I'm going to have to make a list soon Bella." he chuckled.

I flipped him off and he started laughing. I walked over with the spaghetti setting it down on the table. Edward grabbed me and gave me a kiss on the lips. We sat down and ate our dinner making small talk on all the stuff we had to do over the next few days. Edward organized for 3 of the cars and the bike to be shipped back to Forks, leaving a car here for when we had to travel for business. We also decided just to take all of my personal papers, photos and other items but leaving pretty much everything else here. I had called the cleaning service and spoke to them. We were all organized; it was just all the business stuff to tidy up tomorrow.

Edward cleared his throat and I knew he wanted to talk so I placed my fork down and looked at him.

"Bella we need to fix my finances as well. I don't have as much money as you but I would like to put it all in the one place."

"OK babe we can talk to James tomorrow about it all and we can get things sorted out before we leave. The card that your mum is using for all the stuff back in Forks we won't do anything with until she has finished with everything. I'm sure there is more than enough money in there for everything she needs." I said.

"Um Bella there is more than enough money and what's left over we could maybe look at investing into something else like the Medical Centre."

"Edward that will come from Twilight Inc. funds not our personal funds." I said.

"So are you saying they are separate to our personal funds?" he asked.

"Yeah babe they are, Twilight Inc had at the end of last month a surplus of 2 Billion in it and the company is worth over 10 billion dollars." I said softly.

"You're shitting me Bella." he said.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just can't get over the fact that my Bella is a billionaire and I'm only contributing a little over 320 million dollars to add to your already large bank account. I saw the balance today Bella you have 5.9 Billion dollars in your personal accounts and that's not counting what mum has on that fucking card." he said.

I got up from the table stormed out of the house jumped in my car and took off. My cell started ringing straight away it was Edward.

EPOV

"FUCK" what have I done. I grabbed my cell and called Bella's cell.

"_Hello" she said, she was fucking crying. _

"_Bella love, please come home I'm sorry." I pleaded. _

"_I just want to drive around for a bit Edward and cool down. I don't want to fight over money and who has what, it is ours Edward not mine, not yours, OUR'S" and she hung up. _

I paced the floor for what seemed to be forever and she still wasn't back so I called the one person who could help me.

"_Hello Edward is everything alright son?" dad asked. _

"_No dad it's not, I've fucked up again." I said in tears._

"_Oh Edward what did you do son?" _

"_Dad has mom spoken to you about Bella's finances?" _

"_Yes son she told me and Charlie tonight when everyone left, my daughter is a billionaire and owns Twilight Inc." _

"_Yeah dad she does." _

"_What did you do Edward?" _

"_Bella told me about the company and what it owned and what she owned. She also went to the bank to get a balance on her accounts because she wasn't sure how much money she had. Well as it ends up Bella has over 5 billion dollars in her personal accounts and Twilight Inc as of last month had 2 billion." I said. _

"_Holy fucking snapping duck shit Edward she has done really well for herself." Dad said._

I had to laugh my dad never cussed.

"_Oh Edward please tell me you didn't get pissy over her money?" he said. _

"_Yea, that's what I did dad."_

"_For fuck sake Edward why would you do that? Bella worked hard to build her fortune." _

"_Because dad I'm bringing money that I was given I never worked for it like Bella. She wouldn't use her money from the company or her books or movies, she worked at a restaurant to make ends meet and now she wants to open up Twilight Medical Centre with everything dad. I'm talking every high tech machine on the market and a lab, every doctor from every field."_

"_What's a matter with that Edward?" He sighed. _

"_Look at how much she has already done for the town. All the jobs she has created and all of her businesses are successful and thriving. Em was saying tonight he had to employ 10 extra guys this week they have that much work and did you know Twilight Inc is in negotiations with the timber mill and hardware store?" _

"_No Bella never said anything about it to me." _

"_Edward I knew Bella was Twilight Inc. Three years ago when she bought all the businesses in Forks and we got our first donation." _

"_How dad?" _

"_Who do you think signed the check son?" we both chuckled. _

"_I will have to tell her when she gets back." I said. _

"_Feel better now son?"_

"_Yeah dad I will let you get back to sleep."_

"_Night son"_

"_Night dad"_

I walked up into the bed room and grabbed my book out of my bag and laid on the bed reading.

BPOV

"_Hello" _

"_Hey Bella it is James."_

"_Oh hey James, what can I do for you?" _

"_I just thought I would let you know that when you come in tomorrow with Edward. Twilight Inc now owns the mill and hardware store." he said. _

"_Ok James, I want you to call Emmett and discuss what needs to happen in the way of stock and any other tidbits he wants to share, also talk to the manager about upgrades or stock. Get the sign done straight away and get Em onto the construction side, fed-ex a copy of the plans to him_ _and ask him to get it started yesterday. James don't be an ass to him he is my brother and he can crush you." _

"_Is that all Bella?"_

"_No I want you to talk to Aro at Volturi Realtors and talk to him about land for a medical centre I want to build a state of the art facility and with all the other things we have lined up I need to secure the land before others start to move in. Call Ben and have him meet Edward and me at the office I want him there to listen to what Edward's vision is and I will call Carlisle & Esme Cullen and have them conference in on that meeting with Ben and Edward. I want this project up and running within 12 months James."_

"_Bella you want them to know you are Twilight Inc?"_

"_Carlisle, Esme and Charlie know and that is how it is staying." _

"_Ok Bella I will see you at 10." _

"_Bye James."_

I pressed 9 on my cell for Mom and Dad.

"_Hello Bella."_

"_Hey dad I hope I didn't wake you?" _

"_No honey you didn't." _

"_Good, um dad, are you and mom available tomorrow at 10am LA time for a conference call?"_

"_Yeah Bella is everything ok?" _

"_Yeah dad I will let Edward tell you tomorrow." _

"_Ok honey goodnight."_

"_Night dad" _

I pulled up to the garage and walked inside. Everything was shut off except a few lights so Edward must have went to bed. I got to our room and leaned against the door jam watching Edward. He hadn't noticed me arrive yet, he was reading his book. I walked over to the bed and he looked up at me. We both stared at each other waiting for someone to start to talk.

"Bella baby come here," he said. I crawled up the bed, got under the covers and he pulled me into his chest.

"Love I didn't mean to be a prick to you. I am very proud of what you have done with your life and you are a smart business woman. I never meant to disrespect you and what you have accomplished for our family, if anything, I'm jealous love. You started with nothing and in 5 years you have built an empire. Whereas, I've always had money and a trust fund, I've never been without, I've never worked as hard as you have to get where you are my money is blood money handed to me from my grandparents."

"I know what you are telling me but I couldn't walk in to a marriage without you knowing."

"Bella did you know dad knew you were the one behind Twilight Inc. since you first donated to the hospital?" I gasped.

"What?"

"Dad said you signed the checks Bella." I laughed.

"God I'm dumb." he laughed with me.

"Um babe speaking about Twilight Inc," I sat up and turned to him.

"Congratulations we know own Twilight Timber and Hardware formerly known as Forks Tiber Mill and Hardware."

"I know love dad told me the gossip that was going around."

"Gee I only found out 30 minutes ago when James called. Good old Forks gossip." I laughed. Edward laughed too.

"So what else did James say?" he asked.

I began to tell him everything that we discussed on the phone and also the conference call with his parents, Ben and James tomorrow at 10.

"So we are really going to do the Medical Centre?" he asked.

"Yes baby we are, we need to place advertisements for doctors in all fields, I also want to employee nurses which I'm hoping to steal from the hospital because my husband to be and farther -in- law know who they can trust. I will be hands on until we start to have our babies. You and your dad will manage the medical side of it. I can't wait this is ours from start to finish Edward."

"Love you really have got a brilliant business mind."

"Um Edward even if we weren't together this was my next project we have been talking about it for a few months. The boys were going to approach you about it next week." I said to him in a whisper.

"Bella really so even when you hated me you were looking out for me?" he said.

"Yes I was always looking out for you but I didn't hate you Edward, all I have ever done is love you."

"You know love I don't deserve you." he said.

"Edward I'm thinking that once the medical centre is complete and open along with a few other projects I have in the pipe works, we are going to tell all our family who is behind Twilight Inc. because Ben, the architects and James are moving to Forks to be more hands on. We are building a head office in Forks. The sister companies will kick off in a few months New Moon Inc, Eclipse Inc and Breaking Dawn Inc."

"Bella what are the sister companies for?" he asked.

"Our kids" was all I said.

"Those businesses will be what Bella?"

"Architects, Accountants and Lawyer" I said.

"Bella you really have had a vision for a long time haven't you?" he asked.

"Are they all going in to Forks Bella?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Bella you know Forks is a tiny town don't you?"

"I know that Edward but there is nothing like that around the area and the closest big firms are in Seattle so we will have the market pegged."

"Bella what if we have 4 kids?"

"Midnight Sun Inc an Interior Designer Firm"

Edward just chuckled at me shaking his head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you really have thought this through haven't you?"

"Uh huh sure have Edward I've had over 3 years to plan." I laughed.

"We need to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." I said.

"Good Night Bella"

"Good Night Edward"

Edward pulled me into his chest and we fell asleep.

* * *

Please leave comments


	6. Twilight Inc

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Thanks to my Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love thanks **_

_**Also everyone is sending PM asking about the rewrite it isnt a rewrite i just was sick of being slammed for my spelling and grammer so i pulled the story and got a fantastic Beta Reader to help me **_

_**~~~Twilight Magic~~~  
**_

* * *

When we woke the next morning we showered, had breakfast and headed to James's Office. Oops, which I forgot to tell Edward is Twilight Inc.'s Head Office. When we got to the front and Edward saw the sign out the front I just waved it off and said I forgot to tell him. We walked up to the main doors and made our way into my office.

"Morning Ang are the boys here?"

"Yeah Bella they are but James is shitting himself." she said.

"Oh sorry, Angela Cheney this is my fiancé Edward Cullen." I said.

"So finally 10 years in the making and you are finally together again, Bella I'm so happy for you both." she said.

"Thanks Angela" Edward said.

"Ang only 15 calls from Rose to speak to the owner so far this week?" I laughed.

"Ang can you tell the boys I'm in my office?"

"Yeah Bella I will call and let them know." she said.

We went to walk in the office, I stopped and stood in the door way and whispered to Edward

"Watch this she is so sneaky but it is funny to watch" I said giggling.

He turned around to watch Angela call the boys.

"Ang, loud speaker" I said to her. Ang giggled.

"_Ben, Bella is in her office and she wants to see you in 5 minutes." she said. _

"_Oh crap she is here? What's Edward like? Is he a big mean looking motherfucker?" Ben asked. _

"_Ben put it this way, you look like a baby compared to him." Ang laughed. _

"_Right I will be there in 5." Ben said. _

Ang hung up and dialed James extension.

"_James, Bella is here she wants you in her office straight away? She is pissed. What did you say to Emmett last night? This morning Bella called him and he is spitting mad." Ang said. _

"_Oh fuck I didn't do anything, Bella said he is bigger than a fucking bear and we are meeting him in 3 weeks in person. Fuck."_

"_I don't know but her fiancé is pissed too, you better get your ass here now before she has a bitch fit and she fires your ass." Ang said._

"_Fuck Ang I will be there in 5 OK." James said. _

Ang hung up and the 3 of us all burst out laughing I had tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hey Ang want to freak them the fuck out today?" I asked. Ang just nodded her head because she couldn't talk.

"Ok, when the bash brothers come together page me." I said.

"Come on babe lets go set up in our office." I said.

"Bella you two are so mean." Edward chuckled.

"I know but it is fucking funny, wait until you meet them." I said.

My phone beeped so I know the boys where in Ang's office, time to freak them the fuck out. I stood up from my chair, flung the door open and started yelling, "ANGELA WHERE ARE MY REPORTS? I TOLD JAMES, OH JAMES WHERE ARE THE REPORTS FOR LAST MONTH AND WHAT DID YOU SAY TO EMMETT?" I yelled.

"Ah um Bella they are still on my desk, I'll just go and get them for you." James said.

"Ben nice to see you come and meet your new boss." I said.

Ben gave Ang a quick look and Ang shrugged her shoulders as if to say you are on your own buddy. He walked in the door and I slammed it shut, he jumped a mile high and I could hear Ang pissing herself in her office. Edward got up from his chair and walked over to Ben. I could see that he was nervous as all hell.

"Edward Cullen" holding his hand out to shake Ben's.

"Ben Cheney, nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen, why don't you take a seat Ben?" Edward said. I couldn't look at Edward or I would start laughing.

I went back to my seat and paged Angela to come in and bring her note pad to take minutes and actually do what she was paid to do instead of painting her nails. Ang was pissing herself. She opened the door looking at the floor and took the seat in the corner of the office where she always sits. I was looking at my computer screen when James comes in. I didn't look at him when he approached my desk and put the reports on it. I saw Edward get up and approach James and introduce himself, they both sat down. I could see Ang's shoulders shaking and I knew I had to hurry up because she was going to lose her bundle. I looked up at the two guys. Edward came and stood behind my chair as I addressed them.

"James, mind telling me what you did to upset my big bear of a brother?" I asked.

"Um I didn't do anything to him I wasn't an ass hole. We actually had a very productive conversation." he said.

"Is that the conversation you had about the size of my boobs or the shape of my ass?" I said.

I knew my brother and knew he would talk about tits and ass somewhere in the conversation.

"Fuck" James said so quite we weren't meant to hear it.

"I'm sorry James what did you just say?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella, uh um." James stammered.

I couldn't do it any longer I burst in to fits of laughter. Ang and Edward followed suit. Ben and James just looked at us.

"Bitch" they said in unison.

"Fuck, you should have seen your faces. You boys need to go change into big boy pants now." I laughed.

"Fuck off Bella." James said.

Edward cleared his throat and came to sit back down.

"Ok boys so tell me about the conversation you had with Emmet?" I asked.

"Emmett gave me a list of stuff that needs to be stocked and a lot of things that need be changed because he said the set up is screwed up. He also spoke about staff issues in the store and retraining. I have also scheduled a call back at 11 with him to go over what we discuss today regarding the Medical Centre. "James said.

"Edward and I will sit in on that but will not talk when the conference call starts. Esme and Carlisle can be active in that one because it will look good for our company having them on board. Right, let's move to the conference room and talk some more before we call my in laws." I said.

We all walked out of my office and made our way to the conference room. We all took our seats.

"Let's start, Edward this is your concept tell James and Ben what you want?" I said.

Edward cleared his throat ready to begin.

"Ok well where do I begin, have you been to Forks?" Edward looked at Ben, James and Ang they all shook their head at him.

"Right well there isn't much there not even in the medical field. The hospital is overcrowded due to the lack of private practices in our area. Bella's and my vision is a state of the art facility that meets every ones needs in medical care. We also want a lab put there so we can do all of our own blood work and tests at any given time and be able to have the information handed to us quicker than sending it to a lab in Seattle to be tested. At the end of the day we want to be able to do everything the hospital caters to except surgeries and admitting patients. With that said if we get the doctors from each field we will be able to schedule operating rooms at the hospital for elective surgery, bringing in money to the Medical Centre and the Hospital. It will also provide continuity of care because we will all be able to do follow up care for our patients at the hospital." Edward said.

"So what fields are we talking about?" Ben asked.

"Here is a list of some doctors that we should think of." Edward said.

"Look at the end of the day if we could contract them to consult a few days a week that would be better than nothing." Edward said.

"Ok it is time to call your parents." James said and I dialed their number.

"_Hello Cullen residence." Esme said._

"_Hey mom" Edward and I said. _

"_Hang on kids your father is just coming." Esme said. _

"_Hello" Carlisle said. _

"_Hey dad' Edward and I said. _

"_Ok, mom and I are here what is this all about kids?" dad said. _

"_Carlisle and Esme also sitting in on the meeting are James, Ben and Angela." _

"_Hello "they both said as Edward snickered beside me. _

"_Dr. and Mrs. Cullen my names Ben Cheney and we are having a meeting today talking about Edward and Bella's vision for a state of the art Medical Centre in Forks." Ben announced. _

_I heard Esme gasp and Carlisle chuckle at her. _

"_OMG kids I can't believe it." Mom said._

Edward and I both started laughing at her enthusiasm for the project.

"_Ok so what do you need me and Esme for?" dad said. _

We all looked at one another and James motioned to Edward to speak.

"_Mom and Dad we want your input on what you think it needs from staff to equipment to interior design which mom you will work with Ben on that. Dad you and I will come up with the medical side of what we require." Edward said. _

'_Mmm that sounds interesting." Esme said. _

"_Mom" Edward and I screamed. _

Everyone just laughed at us. We spoke for an hour about the medical side and about the concept of the interior. Edward's face would light up when he and his dad would talk about things. I was reading the reports that were prepared on all the businesses we owned. They were all thriving and the construction company was up 25% on last month's figures. I snapped out of the reports when Edward said something to me.

"_Oh sorry, what did you say?" I asked. _

"_Mom just asked you if this was the last business you were creating in Forks?" Edward said. _

"_Oh um sorry mom we are actually in discussion for Twilight Day Spa, Twilight Teens Boutique, Twilight Babies and Twilight Resort and then we are launching four sister companies which I will tell you about when we get home." I said. _

"_Holy shit Bella" mom said. _

"_Mom" we screeched, Edward and I were both blushing. _

"_Well I only found out yesterday that my daughter is a billionaire, I'm still coming to terms with the idea." she said. _

"_Mom it is actual your son and daughter who are, not just me" I said. _

"_Ok now we have to call Emmett now, so Bella and Edward hush and Esme and Carlisle if you could please help answer any questions he has regarding the Medical Centre only. Remember he doesn't know you know everything within Bella and Edwards' Company" James said. _

"_Twilight Pornographic Film's we have the best tits and ass around." Em answered._

"_Emmett Charles Swan you watch your mouth young man." Esme screamed. _

"_Esme oh fuck. Oh sorry, Esme." Em said. _

Edward and I were rolling around in our seats laughing. Ang, Ben and James were all bug eyed and then quickly started laughing. Edward had to leave because he couldn't be quite and we could here Carlisle and Esme chuckling.

"_Esme what are you doing ringing from James's office?" Em asked then there was a big boom of a laugh. _

"_I knew it was you and Carlisle behind Twilight Inc." he said. _

"_Emmett I'm sorry to break up the small chit chat but I called Dr. and Mrs. Cullen for advice on the next major project and now we have conference you in on the call. Plus I hate to break it to you Emmett but they are not the faces behind Twilight Inc." Ben said. _

"_Ok, what have Mr. and Mrs. Twilight come up with now?" Emmett asked. _

"_Ok first project is a state of the art Medical Centre they want built and operational in 12 months." James said._

"_That's why you called Carlisle and Esme for their input? You know Carlisle son is a doctor too you could ask him. He worked in a few clinics while he was studying pre med." Emmett said. _

"_Dr. Cullen is that correct is your son a Doctor too?" James asked. _

"_Yes my son Edward is in his final year as a resident and in a few months he will be a board certified Doctor." Carlisle said. _

"_Ok I will make a note of that and will contact him later today." James said. _

"_James, Edward is on leave for 2 months, he and my sister are 5 days away from being married. I don't think it is a good time to contact him at the moment plus my little sister would have your balls if you told him about this project. It has always been Edward's dream to do something like this." Em said. _

"_Ok I will keep that in mind. I need my balls." James chuckled. _

Then we could hear Emmett mumble _"Alice, Rose, my job, Jazz and now Edward's dream, the friggin meadow."_

_

* * *

Please leave comments  
_


	7. Secrets and Scoldings

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Thanks to my Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love thanks **_

_**Also everyone is sending PM asking about the rewrite it isnt a rewrite i just was sick of being slammed for my spelling and grammer so i pulled the story and got a fantastic Beta Reader to help me **_

_**~~~Twilight Magic~~~**_

* * *

"_James, Edward is on leave for 2 months, he and my sister are 5 days away from being married. I don't think it is a good time to contact him at the moment, plus my little sister would have your balls if you told him about this project. It has always been Edward's dream to do something like this." Em said. _

"_Ok I will keep that in mind. I need my balls." James chuckled. _

Then we could hear Emmett mumble _"Alice, Rose, my job, Jazz and now Edward's dream, the friggin meadow."_

I looked at Edward and everyone was looking at each other we were all quiet for a minute.

"_Friggin hell Esme and Carlisle when was Bella gonna tell me she is Twilight Inc.?" Emmett yelled. _

"_Emmett, don't be silly." Esme said. Only thing is she was never a good liar._

"_OK then Esme swear on my sister's life she isn't Twilight Inc." Emmett said. _

"_Alright Brother Bear enough." I said. _

"_Bella what are you doing?" Edward said. _

"_Bella is Mrs. Twilight who would friggin believe it." Em said. _

"_Emmett you can't tell anyone not even Rose." I said._

"_Come on Bella you know what Emmett's like he has probably already text Rose, Jazz and Alice." Edward said. _

"_Angela conference call all of them now and Emmett if you have I'm going to kill you." I screamed. _

Fuck, fuck my life

"_Emmett I need you to shut your mouth while we handle this." I said._

"_Esme and Carlisle can you please stay on the line but please dad hold your hand over mom's mouth until we have done this?" I asked. _

"_OK Bella" dad said. _

"_James get the contracts, Ang fax them now." I said._

"_Bella I'm patching them all through now they know it is a conference call." Thanks Ang._

Angela signaled to James that they were all on line.

"_Hello Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jazz." James said. _

There was a chorus of hellos from the four of them.

"_O.K there have been a couple of developments today at Twilight Inc. and we would like to discuss them with you four. First of all I would like to say that what is discussed today is not to be repeated, if it is then your employment will be terminated at Twilight Inc. Do you all understand?" _

_There was a chorus of Yes's._

"_Ok the fax that you just received is a Non Disclosure Contract, stating that what we are about to tell you is not to be repeated to anyone. You four are all related and can discuss it in the privacy of your own homes but it is not to be discussed in front of staff or private citizens. Do you understand, please sign it and fax it back so we can continue this meeting." James said. _

"_I'm going to place you all on hold for a moment until I have received the faxes." James said. _

"Angela deposit that money in all their accounts now." I said.

"Ok they are all here, this is it." I said.

"_Thanks guys for faxing them back." James said. _

"_So what is this all about, are we going to finally find out who Mr. and Mrs. Twilight are?" Rose asked. _

"_We will get to that Rose; first of all we want to congratulate you on last month's figures. There has been a bonus of $30,000 deposited into all of your accounts being $10,000 for each year you have worked for Twilight Inc. Also we want to inform you of our new business that has joined our family Twilight Timber and Hardware formerly known as Forks Tiber Mill and Hardware. Also we will have a state of the art Medical Center up and running in 12 months as well as 8 other ventures and our head office is heading to Forks. Are you guys still with me?" James asked. _

"_$30,000 dollars each" Emmett said Rose, Alice and Jazz were still at a loss for words. _

"_Yes Emmett as I stated your bosses are very happy with your work in each area and thought you deserved a bonus so that you could put a down payment on a house or whatever you see fit." James said. _

"_Ok guys without further delay I would like to introduce you to your boss's behind Twilight Inc. Ms Isabella Swan and Dr. Edward Cullen." James said. _

"_Hey Guy's" I said. _

"_Hey Guy's" Edward said. _

"_Bella, Edward no fucking way." Rose yelled._

"_Bella you own Twilight Inc.?" Jazz said. _

"_I'm going to kill you Bella how could you not tell us, we are family." Alice yelled._

"_Mary Alice Cullen you do not talk to Bella like that." Carlisle said. _

"_Dad?" Alice said. _

"_Yes Alice your mother and Charlie are here to." he said._

"_You knew all along and never told us?" Alice said. _

"_Emmett why the fuck are you so quiet?" Rose said. _

"_I'm so sorry guys I couldn't tell you I owned it." I said through sniffles. _

"_Kids I think you are all being a bit hard on Bella and Edward, and we are calling a family meeting in 40 minutes." mom said. _

"_O.K. everyone I know you are all a bit shocked at what you have been told, with saying that you shouldn't be blaming Bella it should be me because I advised her not to disclose her identity to you as mixing business and family most times never works. That being said I will schedule a meeting with you all in 2 weeks when you are back from Bella and Edward's wedding." James said and with that he picked up the phone and hung it back up again effectively ending the call to all of them._

"Bella love, are you ok?" Edward said. The others excused them self's and left the room.

"Yeah Edward I'm ok." I sniffled.

Edward pulled me off my chair to sit on his lap and held me rubbing soothing circles on my back. When I eventually composed myself we got up and walked to my office, I went into my bathroom and splashed water on my face. I walked out and Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Come on Edward you have a heap of paper work to sign in James's office." I grabbed him by the hand and led him to the office to sign all the paper work. James looked up from his desk as we entered.

"Bella, it will be ok they will all come around." James said.

"Yeah James I hope so otherwise I'm gonna have a crappy wedding." I said.

"James, do you have all the paper work I need to sign?" Edward asked.

"Yeah here it is." James said.

Edward sat there signing away and listening to James telling him what they were all for. James and Edward were talking about the finances and showing Edward the business plans for all the new Twilight Inc. businesses. We also signed documents for the sister companies. James gave us all copies of everything so we could have a closer look at them at home. I excused myself to go and return a phone call.

I called the resort in Hawaii and booked 2 more rooms, called the travel agent and organized 4 tickets. Hopped on my computer and went into payroll and deposited money into Ang, Ben and James accounts. Ang knocked on my door and brought in an envelope to me that was delivered with the tickets. I called out to Ang to come into my office.

"Ang can you please organize some lunch for the 5 of us I'm starving"

"Sure Bella" she said

Angela walked out of my office and I sat there reflecting on what had happened in the last few days tears started falling down I can't believe how my life has gone from shit to ecstatic to shit again. Now my only concern is my wedding, are my family and friends going to be able to accept it and my decision for keeping it a secret from them.

EPOV

"Hey James can I use your office for a minute to make a couple of calls?" I said.

"Sure Edward give them hell." James said.

I picked up the phone and dialed mom and dad's house.

"_Hello"_

"_Hello Mom is everyone still there?"_

"_Yes Edward everyone is still here." _

"_Mom can you get them all together in the dining room I think it is time I told them a few things?"_

"_OK honey, hang on a minute." _

I waited I could hear scuffling and glasses being placed down.

"_OK Edward we're all here." Dad said._

"_Ok is Charlie still there?" _

"_Yeah I'm here." he said._

"_Right well I don't care what you all have to say for your self's but you are going to god damn hear me out. I have a fiancé that is looking to back out of our wedding because she thinks that there is going to be fighting and bickering especially from you Alice." _

"_But Edward" Alice said._

"_No you hang on all of you and shut up and listen to me. I don't care what you think you just listen to what I have to say. Right let me tell you I am disgusted with all of you. Bella has worked her ass off the last 5 years for all of you."_

_"I just sat here with James and he told me how Twilight Inc started. It all started with you Alice ringing Bella crying because your boss was a bitch and the shop was a piece of shit, you weren't getting paid correctly and stuff was going missing and you were getting the blame so what does Bella do? She goes and talks to her friend, who happens to have been James, crying about how she could help you out because you were going to marry her brother and have kids one day and you needed job security. So what transpires that night was Twilight Inc. The next day Bella goes with James and they file all the documents. Then rings your boss and buys it and gets Alice in to manage it and gives mum a job doing the interior refit. Alice does that sound familiar?"_

"_Yes" she sniffles. _

"_Weeks later Rose has an accident at work and it could have been prevented but her boss was a tight ass and didn't give a shit about safety or his staff. Rose was made to take weeks off work without pay and you and Em were struggling to make ends meet. What happened then Rose?" I asked. _

"_I got a call from James telling me Twilight Inc. was taking over, they wanted me in there to manage it and to let him know what needed to be done to the shop for safety and whatever else I needed to let him know." she said._

"_Right next Em was the best at his job but was made to use sub standard material and was treated like a dog and got to the point he hated work and was ringing Bella upset because he couldn't tell Rose that his boss was strong arming him into using crap materials on site. Now did I get that right Em or is there more to this tale?" _

"_Ah nah that's pretty much it Edward." Emmett said. _

"_Really Emmett what about you complaining about now having a fantastic job but the mill and hardware never had the stock and you were forever waiting for it to come from Seattle?" I asked. _

"_Yeah, fuck man she really did this for us when you say it like that I feel like an ass. My baby sister was making sure we all had a future for our kids." Emmett said. _

"_Right, Jazz your up now buddy working in a bar for a guy that was sending it into bankruptcy, getting shitty hours so that you and Alice weren't spending time together and were arguing. Even had a case of food poisoning from the kitchen because of the sub quality food from what I hear. You called Bella complaining about it." I said. _

"_Yeah that's right Edward I called Bella told her about my work 2 weeks later I was promoted. Esme came in and renovated the whole inside of the bar and kitchen." Jazz said. _

"_Right there is more to this tale Bella worked at a restaurant for 3 years called Bella Italiana just to make ends meet for her weekly living. She loved the job so much she bought the restaurant, never told them and kept waitressing. She never spent a dime from her books only to set up Twilight Inc. Tell me guys how many books has Bella published?" _

"_5" Emmett said. _

"_No Emmett it is 6" Rose said. _

"_No guys it is 4" Jazz said. _

"_6" Alice said. _

"_You are all wrong it is 7 and her 8__th__ one comes out in a month. Four have been made into movies, 3 are in negotiations and they already want her last one to be made into a movie and they haven't even read it. With that being said there are all the screenplays that she has done for 5 other movies which I might add Rose owns all those DVD's"._

"_Twilight Inc. donates $500,000 to the hospital every year and the Medical Center was already in the pipeline, dad and I would have been contacted about it this week. Charlie there was even mystery equipment that was donated to the police station I believe, things that you guys needed but there was never a budget for it." _

"_Bella just made sure that by giving you that money you were all able to become debt free and purchase a home." _

I waited a few minutes to let it all sink in.

"_So guys what do you have to say for you self's now? Knowing that even in LA Bella was looking out for us all?" and with that I hung up to go and check on Bella._

I was walking to her office and I saw Ang bring in lunch for everyone. She motioned for me to go to the conference room. Bella heard me arrive and motioned for me to step into her office for a minute.

"Hey love, are you ok?"

"Yeah listen now this has come out I want these three to come to our wedding they are a big part of my life Edward and I would love to have them there."

"Bella baby if you want them there then that's fine with me."

"Edward I also deposited money into their accounts too, they have been here from the start and deserve it just as much as the others."

"I totally agree with you."

"I've already booked the tickets; I have them here and the hotel rooms. They will fly out Sunday and fly home on the following Sunday."

"That's fine love lets go tell them."

BPOV

Well that went easy I'm glad Edward agrees with me about Ben, Ang and James they have been here for me for 3 years and I couldn't do it without them. We got to the conference room and just before we walked in Edward spun me around and crashed his lips on mine. After we parted we chuckled and walked in to see them all waiting for us.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." I said.

With that everyone plated up some food and we began eating and chatting about different things.

"OK Edward and I would like to discuss something with the three of you. First of all the last 3 years I wouldn't have been able to do this without you especially you James, with that being said Edward and I deposited $30,000 dollars into your accounts and you 3 plus Vick are coming to Hawaii to our wedding. Here are your tickets, you leave Sunday and come back Sunday, everything is paid for so just bring some spending money. I'm sure that the office can survive without us for a week." I said.

"Bella and Edward I don't know what to say but thank-you" Ang said getting up and giving us both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bella and Edward you rock." Ben said he got up and shook Edward's hand and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. He walked over to Ang and hugged her. James was just sitting on the chair looking at the tickets.

"Bella you know Vick is going to friggin freak out over this and thank you, I'm so happy for you Bella. All the late night drunk calls will officially stop now you two finally got your shit together, truly guys this isn't a job it is a family and Vick can't wait to be part of it when we move to Fork's next month." James stood up came over shook Edward's hand and gave me the biggest cuddle and kiss on the cheek.

"O.K you 3 plus Vick celebration tonight at Bella Italiana at 7pm I expect you to be there and taxi it because we are all drinking and your boss is giving you a free day tomorrow so go finish up everything now and go home and we will see you at 7pm" I said.

With that they gathered everything and walked out of the conference room. Edward and I gathered all our stuff and headed out the door to my car. We put the box with all our reports and files in the trunk and headed off to Tiffany's to get our wedding rings.

"Are you sure you want to marry me Edward?"

"Yes love, we should have married over 3 years ago, I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you Edward Cullen, now let's go pick out our rings" I gave Edward a chaste kiss and we walked in to Tiffany's.

We walked into the store and asked to see the wedding bands. Edward was laughing at me because I was pissed with the sales lady openly flirting with him right in front of me. We settled for a Milgrain Wedding Band for Edward and a Shared Setting Wedding band for me. Total of $10,800 and we both argued on who was paying, in the end I gave in. We had them engraved and we weren't allowed to look at what the other put on it until our wedding day. We walked out of the store hand in hand smiling at each other. Edward opened my door to the car, grabbed me by the waist and drew my body into his and kissed me before letting me get into the car. Edward walked around the front of the car and slid into his seat he let out a deep breath and turned to me.

"Bella"

"Edward"

"Love you know everything will work out don't worry about it. You just need to think about being Bella Cullen in 5 days. We head out to Hawaii tomorrow. What else is on our list?"

"Music for our first dance Edward."

"Hand me my iPod Bella please, I have the perfect song."

I gave him his iPod he pressed a few things and then the most amazing song I have ever heard came through the speakers. My eyes started to fill with tears and when the song was over I looked over at him.

"It's perfect Edward, where did you find that song?"

He cleared his throat "I heard a patient playing it one day. I imagined us dancing at our wedding to it." he said.

"There are a few other songs I want to be played at our wedding too Bella but that one for our first dance as husband and wife."

"I will leave the music up to you Edward you have always had a way with expressing your feelings through music and I know you will make the right choices."

"What's next on the list?"

"We need to go to the bank, it's just up here on the left" I said.

"Bella we are only going to have to come back and do it all again after the wedding, aren't we better off waiting until then?" he asked.

"You're right we will leave this one until we get back but we can't do it in Fork's we have to do it in Seattle."

"OK, next" he said. I looked at the list.

"We need to get Blackberries, so we need to find a phone shop."

"What do we need them for?" he asked.

"Well we all need them so that we can answer emails and communicate with each other for the business. We actually have to get 12 of them Edward and I need to get them all programmed."

"12 Bella, really?"

"Yes, Edward 12 for a start." I answered.

Edward pulled up at the store and we went inside. I let Edward talk to the sales lady. He got a good deal because we purchased so many. We got accessories for them and had her ship them to our house in Forks. I got Edward's cell numbers put onto the business account and we slowly started to get things finalized with the sales assistant when my cell started to chime, I looked down at it and it was Alice. I excused myself and went to take the call.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Belly, I'm just ringing to discuss your wedding dress." she said. _

"_Sure Ali what can I do?"_

"_So I read your email are we all going barefoot even the boys?"_

"_Yes Ali we are, why do you ask?"_

"_The reception Bella we need shoes for that." _

"_No Ali it is on the beach as well hunny, so we don't need shoes I have arranged a day at the spa the day of the wedding for all us girls to get the full treatments. Edward and I just want it simple."_

"_OK well I have made Rose's and my dress in the__ color__ you wanted. I will take a picture of Rose's dress and email it to you tonight. We are having our last fitting for them tonight. Now the bodice of the dress, did you want it plain or did you want the pattern I emailed you today?"_

"_What do you think Ali, I like the pattern but with a plain skirt? Did you understand what I meant with the back of the skirt so it will trail at the back?"_

"_Yeah Bella and I know it is going to look beautiful on you."_

"_Ali I wanted the boys to wear 3 piece suits but no ties and no jackets during the ceremony what do you think?_

"_Their pant legs rolled up too?" she laughed. _

"_Yeah Ali you know me so well?" _

"_OK so is there anything else you need me to do?"_

"_Yeah there is. What do you think if I get the basement made into a studio for Edward for my wedding present?" I asked. _

"_I think he would love it Bella truly he will go ape shit over it you know how much his music means to him." she said. _

"_Ali do you think I could leave that up to you and mom to get it done for me before we get back?" I asked. _

"_Of course you can, I will ring mom in a minute and get it all organized." she said._

"_Ali, mom has my credit card just get her to sign for everything and don't spare on anything, nothing but the best ok." I said. _

"_Sure Bella, anything else?"_

"_Ali, I have a bit of shopping to do when you get to Hawaii. I have to get bridal party gifts,__ jewelry__ for the bridal party and I want to get Edward something too. I was thinking of dog tags you know like the ones he loves of Grandad Masen's and a watch. I have a list of things Al I wanted to do with you girls." I said._

"_Oh Bella I can't wait, I have a list of things just in case you may have over looked stuff."_

"_Thanks Pixie. I love you."_

"_Love you to Bella; I will chat with you later Rose just got here."_

"_Ok bye, tell Rose I love her."_

I walked over to Edward who was still with the sales assistant.

"Everything ok love?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was Ali she just wanted to talk about my dress."

He raised his eyebrows at me "Was she ok to you Bella?"

"Yeah, she didn't say anything about Twilight Inc. and I didn't say anything to her either, I was a bit scared she might get angry with me."

"She has no reason to be angry, Love." he said pulling me into his side and kissing me on the head.

"Ok so now we just need payment." he said.

I looked at him "You have your company credit card you were given today Edward use that" I said. He looked at me before he pulled it out and gave it to the girl.

"I didn't know if I should use that" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

The girl came back and gave us all the paper work and he signed the receipt. We walked outside and got back into the car.

"What's next love?"

"What are you getting the boys Edward?" He looked at me.

"I was thinking about that, I would like to get all of them a watch, something that they can have forever."

"Ok, off to Cartier then, it is 5 blocks down and 3 over." I said.

"So will you give that to them when you go and play golf before the wedding?"

"Yeah I guess so." he said.

"Edward is there any friends you would like to invite now that Ang and the others are coming?" I asked.

"I would like Riley and Peter and their wives to come." he said.

With that I grabbed my phone and dialed the travel agent to organized tickets and the accommodations, got all the info fed-ex to them. Edward just looked at me mouth open shaking his head at me. I just laughed it off.

"OK Dr. Cullen you have a couple of calls to make." I said to him laughing. He grabbed his phone. He called them and told them about the wedding to say they couldn't believe we were back together and getting married was an understatement. Peter just said I knew you two would get your shit together and Riley was over the moon about it. Peter and Riley went to college with Edward so I already knew them. They both were able to get time off and it looked like Edward had 2 more doctors that were going to come on board with us. That made me smile we never told them that we owned Twilight Inc.

"I can't believe you just did that." he laughed.

"It's your wedding too babe. I just want you to be happy and I don't mind having Riley and Pete there."

"Shit Um Edward, What about Uncle Aro?" I asked him.

"Oh fuck Bella, we have to invite him." he stressed.

"OK I will arrange the tickets you call him." I said.

I dialed the travel agent and the Resort and Edward called Aro. Everything was set and Aro was over the moon that we were getting married.

"I love you Bella, you are everything to me, and you know that right?"

"Of course I do and I love you too. We need to go in here and get this over with before Cartier closes." I said.

We walked into the store and looked at the watches. Edward decided to get the same watch for everyone and a hip flask for Em and Jazz. He got them engraved and while he was looking at other stuff I went and paid for the purchases and when he came over and saw me signing the slip he wasn't really happy I just waved him off with the infamous line of "what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine" he was ok with that then. We waited for 30 minutes while they engraved everything for us. Edward and I chatted about things that we still had to do most of it we could do by phone so we decided to just go home after this and make the calls.

We drove home and got everything out of the car and made the calls we needed to make and we were all set to leave the next day for Hawaii.

At 7 we climbed out of the cab at Bella Italiana. James, Vick, Ang and Ben were already seated and waiting for us. We walked over to the table and I introduced Vick to Edward she leapt out of her seat and hugged Edward. She was so excited that we were getting married. We talked about moving the office and about them coming to Forks to purchase their homes in three weeks. We decided to use the pool house as the office until we could arrange the buildings in Forks. The boys chatted about sports while we chatted about the wedding. I didn't give too much away because Edward and I wanted what we had arranged to be a surprise. We were all quite tipsy by the time we left.

We climbed into bed cuddling and having a couple of heated make out sessions before we eventually drifted to sleep.

The next morning we had breakfast and finalized everything with the house. The cars were already on their way back and the boxes had been collected earlier in the morning. Everything was really starting to take shape and I couldn't help but be happy. I got a phone call from the gang at separate times during the day telling me that they loved me and they were sorry, they were shocked by our news but they understood. I wasn't surprised when Emmett told me that Edward had called them and gave them a piece of his mind about their behavior to me. My wedding present to Edward was already taking shape and Alice had made sure that it would be finished by the time we got back to Forks.

With all the new boutiques that we had plans for, Alice was the one that would be over the moon when I finally got to sit down and tell her that I was putting her designs in the boutiques. I had arranged a company to make her clothes she only had to design them. This was her expertise and her dream I was just happy that we could help her to fulfill it. As for the day spa that is where Vick came in, that was her area and she was going to manage it for me. We had all the designs and layouts for everything for the remaining businesses and I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into them. The sister company's were my babies and I was hoping to get all the other investments up and running so I could put 100% of my time into them.

Edward had sat down last night and had gone over all the finances of all the businesses from the start up until now. I was so happy that he was taking an interest in them all. He knew that the gang had built them up from nothing. They were all run down when they had taken them over and had built them up into quite reputable businesses. There were a few surprises that Edward came across when going through the documents and he said he couldn't wait to see their faces in the meeting we were having in Forks in 3 weeks.

Esme had called me to tell me that our house was finished and that Emmett had the contractors working round the clock to have all the things completed so that they could start on dad's house as soon as he was on the airplane to Hawaii. The whole house was being remodeled and a garage was being put up to accommodate his new SUV and boat that Edward and I had purchased him. I had seen the plans for everything and the furniture Esme had picked for the house. Even Ali had been involved and bought dad a whole new wardrobe. I just hoped dad wouldn't get mad with me but at the end of the day I just wanted him to be comfortable. I had payed his mortgage out for him so now from the money he earned he could put more into his savings for retirement. I was hoping he would retire from the force and come work for me as head of security. It was something we were going to bring up with him at our big meeting. Edward had said he thought dad would leave for me and do it because it was a venture for us all. We were all aware that it would come out that Edward and I owned Twilight Inc. Over the next month or two but I wasn't really worried anymore because it was only my family's reaction I cared about no one else's mattered to me.

Aro was in his element with all the new business I brought to his office. He was out looking at land and houses for me so that when we got back to Forks we could start to put everything into motion. Esme and Carlisle had gone and spoke to him this morning for Edward and I and he was over the moon to help us out and be a part of it in his own way.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"I'm just really happy with everything that has been happening today. We have talked about everything and now you know everything there is to about Twilight Inc. I'm just so glad you can accept it all before we get married and I hope that our family will be happy when it is all revealed in 3 weeks"I said.

"I'm glad you are happy love. Yesterday was hell for awhile but we got through it together. It will be easier from here on out." he said.

"God I hope so Edward." I said.

"So Love, are you ready to go catch the plane to Hawaii and marry me?" he asked.

"Yes" was all I said.

* * *

Please leave comments tell me what you think?


	8. Shit hit's the fan

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks to my Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love thanks**

**

* * *

  
**

We walked out to the cab locking everything up and heading to the airport. We sat in the back of the cab cuddling and chatting about the wedding and what we had left to do before they all arrived on Sunday. Edward and I had 3 days to get everything done before our family and friends arrived. We had to meet the wedding planner, speak to the staff at the resort and set everything up for their arrival.

We had arrived at the airport and now we were sitting waiting for our flight to be called. Edward and I had spoken about everything because we wanted nothing left unsaid before we took off on the plane. I just wanted to be able to never have to go back to any of that heart ache ever again and that is what we were going to do once we stepped on the plane our new life's will begin. Our flight had been called and I turned to Edward

"Babe, are you sure there is nothing else we need to talk about before we step on the plane?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella let's start our new life together, you and me forever." he said as he kissed me and we walked on the plane and took our seats in first class. We buckled in and we were waiting for takeoff. Once the seatbelt sign went off after takeoff Edward lifted the divider and undid my seatbelt and pulled me in to cuddle me.

"I love you Bella" he whispered into my hair. I turned to look at my future husband.

"I love you too Edward Cullen" I leaned in and kissed him.

We sat there snuggling and Edward was playing with my engagement ring on my hand. I could see he was in a deep thought.

"Edward what are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that in a few days there will be one more ring on this hand for me to play with and I can't wait. I have never been as happy as I am right now in this moment, sitting here with you on a plane heading for Hawaii, getting ready for our future. My future with you as Bella Cullen, my wife." he said.

I had a tear fall down me cheek and Edward wiped it away.

"No more tears love," he said.

"I'm just so happy Edward, I never thought we would get to this point and I am so happy we have." I said.

"So am I Bella," he said.

We must have fallen asleep because the stewardess was waking us, telling us to put our seatbelts on for landing. I looked at Edward and he was asleep too. I kissed him and tried to wake him, he didn't stir, so I kissed him again and I could see a smile form on his face.

"Edward Cullen stop playing and put your seatbelt on now," I said.

He laughed at me sat up and put it on, ready for the landing. He grabbed my hand and held it as the plane landed in Hawaii. We exited the plane, got our bags and headed out front to the limo that was waiting to take us to the resort.

We arrived at the Resort and checked in. It was beautiful everything about the room was breathtaking. We had finalized the room reservations, worked out where everyone would be staying, where we would be dining for all our meals and made reservations for them, as trying to find a table for 20 people would be hard. Edward and I went to get some things from the supermarket and set everyone's rooms up for them. Tomorrow we were meeting the wedding planner and doing the last run thru before everyone arrived on Sunday. We crashed that night exhausted at 9pm. We slept until 11am, got out of bed and went to breakfast; our appointment with Rachel the Wedding Planner was at 1pm.

One thing Edward and I wanted was to have all the details finalized. It was our day and we wanted it our way and for everyone else to just enjoy their time here. Rachel had organized one of the local restaurant's to do the meals for breakfast, lunch and the reception and their staff would wait on us. The pastor was a lovely guy and we were going with traditional vows. The music, lighting, aisle and chairs were going to be perfect. Rachel had thought of everything and we couldn't be happier. The hair stylists and makeup artists were booked and she gave us a list of places to get the guys stuff. Everything was set for our big day and I was starting to get nervous. Rachel was going to come back Wednesday and do a run thru with us so everyone knew what they were doing.

I had so many phone calls from Alice regarding my dress and just about everything else she was trying to find out what we had set up for our day and wasn't happy with Edward and I because we weren't giving much away. Everyone back home was ready to come to Hawaii for the big day.

Charlie had called me asking about my mom and I told him no way was she coming. He understood how I felt and dropped the subject pretty quickly. As far as I was concerned Esme was my mother, she was there for me to buy my first bra and when I had my first period. Esme was my mom and that was it. I never wanted to think of the person who gave birth to me. What could you say to someone who gave birth to you and then left the hospital an hour later without ever looking back? I've seen her only in photos at my dad's house. I was the mother in the house, at the age of 10 I cooked, cleaned and looked after my dad and brothers. I owe my dad, he never gave up on us kids and for that I will always be in debt to him. I never lost contact with Esme over those lost years. I always sent flowers for Mother's Day and birthdays and I always called her. She has signed copies of all my books and she even surprised me at a book signing to visit me. I love Esme with all my heart, she was my mother and showed me what a real mother was.

"Edward, where are you?" I yelled.

"In the living room, love" he yelled back. I walked out of our room and down to the living room, he was sitting on the couch looking at brochures and stuff. I went and plonked myself on his lap.

"Shit Bella be careful" he said. It just made me giggle.

"You think that's funny do you?" he asked. I just nodded at him, I was trying not to laugh at him.

When I leaned in and kissed him he started to laugh at me.

"What so funny Edward?" I asked.

"You are love" he said.

"Have you slowed down at all over the last few days? You have been on that phone for hours and running around trying to do everything? What did Charlie want love?" he asked and I just looked at him.

"Renee" he looked at me and he was trying to read my face I could tell.

"Oh, are you asking her to come?" he asked. I jumped off his lap and looked at him.

"Are you serious? I have a mother Edward and you and I both know who that is and she will be here on Sunday," I said.

"Love I didn't mean to upset you. I know and I have to agree with you about Esme being your mom Bella," he sighed.

"Bella I know you kept in contact with her over those lost years and that she visited you, she told me" he said.

He reached out for me to go back to sitting on his lap. I kissed him. One thing Edward would never make me do is talk to Renee, he was there for me when she wasn't.

"Edward do you think I will be a good mother?" I asked.

He just looked at me with anger on his face and then he composed himself to answer me.

"Bella, don't let what Renee did to you ever make you doubt your mothering skills. You were made to grow up way too fast and then became a mother to your brothers and they were older than you. You never had to, but you did Bella. You should have been a kid playing with an easy bake oven not cooking meals and washing cloths and running a whole household at 10 Bella." I was sniffling.

"I can't believe that someone I have never met can hold such power over me," I said.

"What's brought this on, what Charlie said to you on the phone?" he asked.

"Don't cry love you shouldn't shed one tear for her" he said.

We sat on the couch cuddling and kissing. Edward got up and excused himself to go upstairs to get something.

EPOV

I grabbed my phone and dialed my mother's cell.

"_Hello" mom said._

"_Hey Mom, do you have a second to talk to me?" _

"_Yes honey what's up?"_

"_Mom, Charlie called Bella. He asked her to invite Renee. She told him no but you know what Bella is like mum, she is thinking about it because she doesn't want to disappoint Charlie. That's not all now she is worried she won't be a good mother. I hate that woman mom how can she have such a hold over Bella?"_

"_What has her worried she will be a good mother? As for Charlie I think he might have been asking so that if Bella did want her there he was giving her an option. Bella has a mother Edward and that is me, I don't like that she is feeling this way and doubting herself."_

"_I know that mom but it is horrible, why does it have to be this way? We had finally had one day that Bella hasn't cried and it was ruined in one phone call." _

"_Don't worry too much about it Edward I will be there on Sunday and I will talk to Bella about it but Edward you need to talk to Bella about these things."_

"_I know, thanks mom."_

"_Edward what are you getting Bella as a wedding present?"_

"_Shit, I hadn't even thought of that mom."_

"_Edward I know what Bella is giving you and let me just say, you really need to think long and hard about your present."_

"_God mom what has she done?" _

"_I'm sorry Edward I can't tell you that."_

"_Ok mom, give me a day to think about it. Mom thanks for talking to me I really needed to talk to you."_

"_Anytime honey, I will see you kids Sunday."_

"_Bye mom, love you."_

"_Love you too."_

BPOV

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked. He turned around looking guilty. What was he up to?

"Um nothing I was just talking to mom," he said.

"Edward Anthony Cullen did you ring your mum and tell her about our conversation just now?" I snapped.

"Yes love, I did" he said.

"UN fucking believable" I muttered.

I took one look at him pivoted on my feet and walked away from him out the front door heading for the beach. I started running down the beach I needed to clear my head. I heard Edward calling me but I needed to be by myself for awhile, how will this marriage work if he calls his mom every five minutes. Why can't he just talk to me, surely I'm not that hard to talk to?

"Bella wait please tell me why you are mad at me?" he said.

"Fucking hell Edward we get married in a few days and you still call your parents. If you can't communicate with me why are we getting married? FUCK I can't do this; I can't marry you if you can't talk to me. I tell you everything Edward, I don't keep secrets and I don't run to our family if things don't sit right with you," I screamed.

"Bella you don't mean that," he said.

"Are you kidding me right now Edward, why do you need to run to them, why can't you talk to me instead?" I yelled.

"I don't want to fuck this up Bella!" he yelled.

"Well it is to fucking late for that isn't it?" I stormed off leaving Edward standing there.

I can't marry Edward who was I kidding. He can't even talk to me. He doesn't trust me. Why can't he talk to me? I walked into the resort and into our room. I walked up to the closet grabbed my bags out and started to pack them. I was half way putting my stuff into them when Edward walked in.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked.

I didn't say anything just kept on packing. He came up and started to unpack my stuff. I was getting shitty now. I snatched my stuff off him and placed it back into the case.

"Bella talk to me" he said.

I shot him daggers, grabbed my bags and walked out of the room. I swiped one of the keys on the way out to one of the other rooms. I ran along the path and entered one of the rooms we had booked. I just got into the front door and into the bedroom and fell into sobs. I can't marry Edward he can't talk to me but he expects me to talk to him. Fuck that. I don't know how long I was crying for but I eventually fell asleep. I woke up and started to cry again I felt the bed move and I bolted upright Edward was sitting on the end of the bed.

"What do you want Edward?" I screamed at him.

"I want to know what I have done for you to call our wedding off?" he said.

"Call your mom, she can tell you seeing as how you can't fucking talk to me!" I screamed.

I climbed off the bed went into the bathroom and locked the door. I started the shower stripping off my clothes and sat down letting the stream of water fall on me while I sobbed. I heard the door and looked up and saw Edward standing there looking at me.

"Fuck Bella, get up love you have been in here for over an hour the water is fucking freezing you will get sick".

He switched off the water, grabbed a towel, picked me up and took me into the bed room. I was fucking freezing, I could hear him talking but couldn't make out what he was saying. He pulled back the covers and was trying to get my body temperature up. He stripped down to his boxers and jumped in and cuddled into me. My teeth were chattering I was fucking freezing. He was rubbing my arms trying to get me to warm up. He was kissing my neck, I ripped myself out of his arms and rolled over. I laid there he tried to put his arm around me and I pulled myself away.

"Fuck Bella STOP" he screamed out.

"NO EDWARD LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE BELLA FUCKING TALK TO ME!"

"I WILL FUCKING LEAVE THEN. IVE HAD IT, YOU DONT TRUST ME. YOU CANT EVEN GOD DAMN TALK TO ME EDWARD!" I threw my phone at him "HERE RING YA MUM MAYBE YOU CAN TELL HER WHY THE FUCK YOU CANT TALK TO ME!" I threw some clothes on and walked out down to the bar.

I ordered a shot and asked for the bottle. I was on my 6th shot when a guy came up to me and asked me to dance. I just looked at him and told him to fuck off. He called me a bitch, I just laughed and told him that I had heard it before. Edward came and sat opposite me, grabbed the bottle and poured himself a few shots. He caught up to me and then just stared at me. I took another shot, so he did and then another, so he did. I went to get up and lost my footing Edward tried to steady me and I ripped my arm out from his and walked or should I say staggered off down to the beach. I sat on the beach. I knew Edward was right behind me I could feel his presence. I looked over my shoulder he knew I saw him so he came and sat beside me.

"Bella talk to me love, I don't understand why you are so angry with me," he slurred.

"Fuck off Edward, don't talk to me you couldn't before," I slurred back.

"Fuck Bella I love you I can't lose you now you mean everything to me please love talk to me," he slurred and sobbed.

"I can't do this Edward you called your mom because I told you I was worried about turning out like Renee. Instead of talking to me about how you felt you called your mom. I can't do this if you can't talk to me. We have no business being married ever." I slurred. I could hear Edward crying but I couldn't look at him he was wrong calling Esme. He should have talked to me.

"I will call everyone in the morning goodnight Edward," and I got up to walk off but Edward grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down again.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean it, I will talk to you I won't call my parents. Please Bella I can't lose you I just got you back," he said.

"HAD" I said. He tried to put his arm around me but I slapped his arm away.

"Fuck Bella stop it, I love you, only you. Please love don't do this I love you, I need you Bella. I will do whatever you say please love don't leave me, I can't do it again. I was worried about you, I needed to tell mum what you thought; she wanted to talk to you about Renee. Esme loves you too Bella; she was so hurt to hear that you thought that you weren't going to be a good mother, love. I love you, I want you I want kids, the picket fence, the dream, our dream Bella please don't leave me." He begged. I got up and slid my ring off my finger and held it out to him.

"I can't Edward" I said.

He looked up at me I could see threw my drunken haze he was shattered but I couldn't do it. He didn't trust me to talk to me he had to talk to his family, I was to be his family in a few days but not now. He scrambled to his feet and looked me in the eye.

"NO Bella put that back on. We need to talk this through you can t leave me," he said.

"I can Edward you have done it now watch me do it." I said grabbing his hand placing the ring in to it and walking off.

I could hear Edward behind me swearing.

"Bella stop wait just listen to me please," he said. I stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Tell me you don't love me," he said. I just looked at him.

"I can't tell you that Edward of course I love you but you don't love me enough to talk to me," I said.

I turned to walk away but he grabbed me, swung me around and kissed me I didn't return his kiss I just stood there still. It finally registered that I wasn't kissing him back. He stopped pulled his head back and looked at me and stormed off. I just fell to the sand and sobbed. I can't do this anymore I thought he changed but he hasn't. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Edward carrying me into the room. I looked at him, his eyes were bloodshot he had been crying. I looked at him as he turned the shower on, undressed me and then himself, picked me up and put me in the shower with him. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his head against mine. I just stood there looking into his eyes.

"I love you Bella, we need to talk," he said so softly and then he placed a kiss on my lips. I returned his kiss. I wanted one more, I needed one more. His hand started to travel down my body and he dropped his head and sucked on my nipple, I let out a moan. He kissed all the way back up to my lips.

"I Love you Bella, please don't leave me. Marry me love. I need you so much, I'm sorry I will always talk to you. It's you and me Bella. I love you Isabella Swan" he said.

He kissed me again planting open mouth kisses along my neck down to my breasts and then flicking his tongue on my left nipple while fondling my right and then he switched. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself and then another to wrap around me, drying me and my hair. He picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bed and placed me in the center. He climbed up the bed hovering over me. He kissed me again and licked my bottom lip asking for access, I granted it and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. It was getting pretty hot and heavy, the fondling and the hand he was sliding down in between my legs, and he grabbed my calf and brought my leg up grinding into me. I moaned. Fuck it felt good but I couldn't do this, we were fighting he didn't trust me to talk to me; we were both still a little drunk but fuck it felt good. I felt his hand on the top of my towel and he undid it and stared at me. I was naked Edward had never seen me like this until today. He licked his bottom lip and looked up at me "You are beautiful Bella."

I flicked his towel off him. "Fuck it" I wanted him, I needed him. I needed him to show me how much he loved me and needed me. To show me how sorry he was and fuck he was. He was sucking on my nipple sliding his tongue around it and bitting. I moaned out his name which only spurred him on more. His hand trailed down my body to my core he plunged a finger inside me. My back arched off the bed and I moaned into his mouth and then he plunged another finger into me over and over again. I couldn't stay still it felt fucking fantastic. I was yelling his name. He was trailing kisses all the way down my body and then I could feel his hot breath on my inner thigh. He removed his fingers I whimpered from the loss but then I felt his tongue flick across my clit and he swirled it around it. Then his flat tongue licked from the bottom of my opening to my clit, he bit and sucked and licked. I couldn't think straight I was panting and moaning his name, chanting Edward over and over again. I could feel something in my stomach it started to coil, I was going to cum.

"Fuck Edward I'm going to cum" I screamed and with that I started to quiver and shake. When I came my orgasm was so intense I thought I might have stopped breathing. He licked all my juice and placed hot kisses all the way up my body to my mouth and then plunged his tongue into my mouth, I could taste myself on him. It was the most fucking hot thing I had ever experienced in my life.

I could feel his rock hard cock on my stomach. I needed him inside me now, I needed the connection.

"I need you Edward" I said.

"What do you need love, tell me," he said through his kisses.

"I need you inside me Edward, I need you to make love to me" I said.

He stopped kissing me and pulled his head up and looked at me.

"Bella are you positive this is what you want love, you aren't drunk you aren't going to regret it tomorrow?" he said.

"No Edward, fuck me, show me how much you love me. I need that connection, I need it Edward please?" I begged.

He looked at me searching my face looking for answers. I pulled up and kissed his mouth showing him that I needed him.

He positioned his cock at my entrance and looked at me again, I nodded my head at him.

"It will hurt love, just tell me ok and I will stop" he said.

I could feel his cock slowly enter me and could feel him, fuck his was huge. Is the fucking thing going to fit I thought and then I could feel him at my barrier. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine I took a deep breath. We both said I love you and then he thrust through it. I took another deep breath and tears fell from my eyes, he stayed still the pain slowly leaving me. Edward was kissing me saying sorry over and over again and he loved me. The pain slowly left, I moved my hips and Edward pulled out of me a bit and then back slowly over and over then he pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back into me. He looked in my eyes and seeing that I was ok. He thrusted in and out of me slowly over and over again.

"Fuck Bella you feel so good, so tight and hot on my cock oh fuck" he screamed. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around him. He went in deeper.

"Oh god Edward that feels so good" I screamed he looked into my eyes then he placed kisses on my lips.

"I'm not going to last much longer love, cum for me" he said. As if on cue I came hard clamping down on his cock screaming his name.

"Fuck love I'm going to cum, oh fuck Bella" he picked up his pace and I felt his cock twitch inside me.

"OH Fuck Bella I love you" he screamed as he came in me.

He crashed down leaning on me still inside me spent as we laid there trying to catch our breath. Minutes passed and we finally calmed down enough to talk. Edward leaned up and pulled his flaccid cock out of me he rolled over onto his side and pulled me into himself cuddling me kissing my face telling me he loved me over and over again.

"Fuck" he shouted I looked at him.

"What Edward?" I said.

"We didn't use a condom love" he said.

"I don't care Edward I told you I wanted kids" I said.

We laid there for a while I was nearly asleep when Edward got up and went to the bathroom I could hear the water running in the bath. Edward came back and lay besides my kissing me.

"I love you Bella, I'm sorry for not talking to you," he said and kissed me again.

He leaned over me and scooped me up and walked me into the bathroom and placed me into the tub. He shut off the water and climbed in behind me. We laid there Edward had his arms wrapped around my stomach, his head resting on his shoulder. The bubbles had started to disappear and Edward leaned forward grabbed a cloth and started to wash me.

"Love, are you sore?" he asked.

"I am a little bit Edward but do you think we could do that again?" I asked.

He chuckled behind me I spun around and looked at him.

"It's just I thought you would be too sore to have sex again tonight love," he said.

"Oh I am a bit but that was so perfect Edward I would like to do it again." I said I could feel myself blush.

"Don't hide you blush from me Bella I enjoyed myself too, it will be something I will never forget" he said in a soft whisper.

Edward gave me the cloth to finish washing myself and I hissed at the pain I felt in between my legs.

"Bella love, are you ok?" he asked.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow Edward I didn't think it was that sore" I said.

Edward had finished washing himself and getting out wrapped a towel around himself. I stood up and went to hop out but Edward wrapped a towel around me and helped me out.

"Bella you are truly beautiful," he said.

We walked over to the bed and I saw a tiny droplet of blood on the sheet I looked up at Edward and he walked over to the closet and grabbed a new sheet. We quickly changed it and climbed into bed naked and cuddling each other. Edward was looking at me deep in thought.

"What is it Edward?" I asked. He looked into my eyes.

"You don't regret not waiting until our wedding night do you?" he asked. I leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Never it was perfect, I love you Edward and I'm sorry for yelling at you and fighting tonight. But you have to talk to me Edward, that's why you left me all those years ago because you never asked me how I felt." I said.

"It was my fault Bella, I will talk to you always love, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I love you Bella always," he said. He pulled me closer and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke to my god like fiancé sleeping wrapped around me. I quietly and softly unwrapped myself from him and went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and went to the toilet. I turned the shower on and climbed in I started to wet my hair when I felt two arms wrap around my body and I felt Edward's lips on mine.

"Morning love" he said.

"Mmmm morning babe"

He kissed me again and then along my jaw and then he attach to my nipple. I moaned as he flicked his tongue around my nipple making it bud. Fuck this man knows how to turn me on and I could feel his hard cock on my thigh. I looked down at him and could see him sucking on my nipples. Oh fuck that's hot. I grabbed Edwards face in between my hands and crashed my lips on his moaning into his mouth. I felt his finger flick my clit, next thing he grabbed me tightly around my waist I automatically wrapped my legs around him and I could feel the cold tiles on my back. He pulled me from his body and lined his cock at my entrance and plunged in. We both moaned at the sensation. Edward stared thrusting into me fucking me against the shower wall.

"Oh fuck Edward" I screamed.

"Oh Bella baby I'm not going to last much longer" he said.

"Touch you self Bella" he said. I place my hand between our bodies and started rubbing my clit.

"Oh fuck Bella that's so fucking hot you playing with yourself" he said. I moaned into his mouth.

"I'm going to cum Edward."

"Oh fuck Bella cum with me love" he screamed and we did together. We slid down the tiles, Edward's legs gave way and we ended up on the bottom of the shower. I started to giggle.

"Bella why are you giggling love?" he said.

"That was one major fucking hot shower Edward. I can't feel my fucking legs." I laughed. Edward started laughing to, "Me either love" he said. We sat there for a bit kissing and then got up, cleaned ourselves up and washed our hair.

We climbed out of the shower and dried our selves. I walked into the room and went into the closet, pulled off my towel, bent over to grab some underwear and a bra. I heard a gasp from behind me. I shot up straight and turned around to find Edward standing there wide eyed.

"Fuck Bella" he said.

I looked at him stalking towards me, grabbing me around the waist and crashed his lips on me. I didn't even notice that we were moving until I felt Edward lay me on the bed.

"I need you Bella" he said.

He ripped his towel off and started kissing me. I flipped him over and climbed onto his stomach placing my legs on either side. I started to kiss my way down his body, I could feel his erection as I moved down kissing everywhere slowly I finally got to his hard cock. I licked the tip of it and swirled my tongue around the head. Edward moaned. I started sucking and twirling my tongue around his cock and placed my hands on his balls fondling them.

"Oh fuck Bella that feels so good, don't stop love." he said.

I moaned at his words and it spurred me on. Edward's hands went to my head and he started lifting his hips fucking my mouth. I heard a growl escape his lips and soft moans. It spurred me on and I could feel the wetness drip on my thigh. I was fucking horny as I tried to rub my legs together to get friction.

"Bella love I'm gonna cum." Edward said and that spurred me on more knowing he had lost control.

"Oh fuck Bella, I love You, Oh Fuck , Fuck!" he screamed and when the last word left his lips I felt him pulse into my mouth. I swallowed it all down and licked the tip of his cock. He hissed at the sensation of my tongue.

I kissed up his body until I got to his lips and plunged my tongue into his mouth. Edward flipped me over and started to kiss me along my body until he reached my core. He started to lick my clit and plunged his tongue inside me. I moaned at the sensation and almost lost it.

"Fuck love you taste so good" he said.

The vibrations of his voice sent me over the edge. I could feel Edward's hard erection once again as he moved up my body. He kissed me and I could taste myself on him. Edward shifted himself and flipped me over on my stomach

"Love get up on you hands and knees, I want to take you from behind" he said.

I got up and did as he asked. I could feel Edward's cock at my entrance and as he plunged in I bit my bottom lip. I was a bit sore and I didn't want to let him know or he would stop. He grabbed my hips and started to thrust into me over and over again. Oh fuck it felt oh so different even being a bit sore I was fucking moaning loud and chanting Edward's name over and over again.

"Oh fuck Bella you are so tight, fuck love, ohhhhhhhhhh fuck," he moaned.

I was going to come any minute and I needed him to come too.

"Oh fuck Edward cum with me," I screamed.

"Fuck Bella" he screamed and we both went over the edge, I fell onto my stomach spent.

There was no fucking way I could do that again today. Edward pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss of the connection. He lay down beside me. We were both spent looking at each other with goofy grins on our faces.

I woke up starving. I felt around for Edward he wasn't there. I got up and put some clothes on. I found a note telling me he went to get us some food. I went into the bathroom, brushed my hair and put it up in a pony tail and brushed my teeth again. I walked out and looked at the clock. Shit it was 2pm. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and drank it all I was so thirsty and my stomach was growling. I went and sat on the couch. Oh fuck that hurt.

I heard the door open and footsteps. Edward walked in placing the food on the counter walked over to me and kissed me. He pulled me up and I winced at the pain.

"Are you ok love?" he asked. I looked at him.

"As long as you keep that monster in your pants for the next day or so I will be fine." I said.

He chuckled at me and shook his head he walked over, grabbed some painkillers and water and handed them to me.

"Baby I'm sorry that you're sore" he said. I just laughed at him.

"I look like I have ridden a fucking huge horse Edward, I'm so fucking sore I can hardly sit down." I said, we looked at each other and both burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh I better not walk like this still when our family and friends get here and I better not be like this to walk down the aisle or I will chop you dick off" I said. He stopped laughing straight away.

"Umm not laughing any more are you Mr Cullen?" I said. He walked over to me and cuddled me.

"Baby, are you really that sore?" he asked.

I just looked up at him with a WTF look on my face of course I'm sore. He pulled me closer to cuddle me and he was rubbing circles on my back, I could feel his erection on my stomach. I looked up at him, "Keep that thing in your pants Edward, I mean it" I said and walked over to see what he had got us to eat.

I could hear him chuckling and saying something about blue balls and cold showers. We sat down and ate lunch and chatted about our fight last night. He promised to talk to me first and not to call his parents and gave me my ring back. We cleaned up and went into the lounge room and turned the TV on.

"Bella are you sure your ok love, I could have a look for you maybe kiss it better." he chuckled.

I flipped him off and got comfortable my shorts were rubbing on me and not in a good way. I got up and took them off. I was standing there in my underwear and t-shirt, Edward looked at me and I could see the lust in his hooded eyes.

"U uh Edward stay away and don't look at me like that," I said.

He chuckled, got up, grabbed me and laid on the couch pulling me on top of him wrapping his arms around me. We were watching TV and I must have fallen asleep again. I heard my phone ring and Edward rolled me over and got up to answer it.

"_Hello.......Edward Cullen, Bella's fiancé..........Who..........Jacob Black...........No Jacob you can't talk to my fiancé...............No...........She is asleep........... Fiancé that's right............No Jacob don't call her again..............Listen you arsehole stay away from Bella..............I've warned you Jacob............Well you will be to late we are getting married on Thursday Jacob..................that's none of your business................goodbye Jacob" and he hung up._

"What did he want Edward?" I asked.

"You Bella, he wants you, he is in Forks," he said. I giggled.

"Well that's too bad because we are in Hawaii."

"Yes we are love we are getting married in a few days our family and friends will be here tomorrow." Edward said.

"Come on love, let's go get dressed and go out for dinner," he said.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine love, just thinking" he said.

"About?" I asked.

"Jacob Black" he said and I looked at him.

"What? You promised Edward once we stepped on the plane." I said.

"Bella I'm not worried love, it's just I'm jealous and angry with him," he said.

I looked at him "Oh Edward I love you only you please don't let him ruin this for us, "I said.

"Ok love, let's get ready and go and have dinner," he said.

We went upstairs and got ready. Edwards phone started to ring I grabbed it and answered it.

"_Hello Isabella Swan speaking."_

"_Oh sorry I was looking for Dr Cullen," the woman said._

"_Sure hold on I'll just see where he is?" I said. _

"Babe phone for you "I said.

"Thanks Love" Edward said kissing my lip.

"_Hello Dr Cullen speaking…………..Tanya what do you want?...............Bella my fiancé……………….No Tanya I told you already………………..One date Tanya that's all we had and I told you……………Please don't call me again Tanya…………….Don't call me Eddie………………..No Tanya I'm getting married in a few days………………….Yes Tanya please leave me alone don't call me again……………………..Good-bye Tanya…………Fuck Tanya take a hint I don't like you, I don't want anything to do with you, stay away from me" and he hung up._

I looked at Edward and cracked up laughing.

"What are you laughing about love?" he chuckled.

"Oh Edward what is it with ex's calling tonight," I laughed.

"I don't know Bella, I don't care either. We need to get new numbers." he chuckled.

"Let's forget about them and enjoy our night together before everyone gets here and maybe I might let that monster come out to play later." I chuckled pointing at his crotch.

"Fuck Bella, you can't say shit like that to me love, look you woke him up." he chuckled.

"Come on Eddie lets go," I laughed.

"I'm going to get you for calling me that" and he lunged at me, grabbed me around the waist and brought me in close to his body. I could feel his erection on my stomach as he leaned in and kissed me passionately. When we stepped apart he grabbed my hand and led me out of our room down the path to the restaurant. We were seated and had ordered our meals and drinks before I spoke again.

"Edward, I've been thinking?" I said and he chuckled

"That could be dangerous."

I looked up at him and shot him daggers which only made him chuckle louder.

"What have you been thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?" he chuckled.

"You know that we could have a baby growing in me already Edward." I said. He looked at me and a big smile came across his face.

"You know what Bella, I love the sound of that," he said.

"If we were pregnant, what would you want first Edward, a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"A boy Bella, with my crazy hair and your chocolate brown eyes." he said.

"A boy huh I would love to have a little girl with my hair and you green eyes." I said.

"Bella love, I can't wait to have kids with you." he said.

"Me either Edward, I can't wait to have a family all of our own." I sniffled.

"Oh Bella baby, what are you crying for?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy Edward, we have everything that we always dreamed of," I sniffled.

Edward leaned over wiped the tears with his thumb and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, more than you could ever know."

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen."

We finished our meal and started to walk back to our room. We got to our room and I went and put my swim suit on to go for a swim in the pool.

"What are you doing love?"

"I'm going to go for a swim, are you coming Edward?"

"Sure just let me get changed."

I grabbed a couple towels and we went to the pool. Edward grabbed me and threw me into the pool.

"I'm going to get you for that Edward Cullen," I shouted.

Edward dived in the pool and I could feel hands grab at my legs as he surfaced in front of me and snaked his arms around my waist. I wrapped my legs around him and put my arms around his neck leaning my head on his looking him in the eye. We stayed like that for awhile looking into each other's eyes.

"Edward, I love you"

"I love you too Bella"

We pressed our lips together in a heated kiss our tongues fighting for dominance. When we broke apart panting he brought me in closer cuddling me walking forward and then I felt the pool wall behind my back. He smirked at me and kissed the side of my mouth peppering small kisses along my face down to my jaw.

"Edward, you need to stop." I said.

"Why my Bella no one is around." he said.

"Someone might see Edward."

His hand slowly trailed down my neck along my breast bone grazing along my stomach. I quickly jumped out of his arms and swam away. There was no friggin way we were doing that in the pool. He grabbed my ankle and dragged me back.

"What are you doing love?" he asked.

"Getting away from you Edward, I'm not doing that in a pool for someone to see."

"Ok love lets swim for a bit then," he chuckled.

After about half an hour we exited the pool and headed back to our room. Had quick showers and got into our pajamas.

"Bella so what's the plan for tomorrow when everyone gets here?" he asked.

"I thought that we would go out for lunch and then spend the rest of the day at the pool lazing around before we go out for dinner. I don't want to do much tomorrow, just hang out and let them all get to know each other. Then on Monday I'm taking the girls and we are going shopping and getting everything we need for our wedding. What are you and the boys going to do Edward?"

"Well I thought we might go and play golf, surf and just hang out nothing major," he said.

"We are leaving here at 11 in the morning to get them all from the airport, our rental car should be here at 9 and we have to finalize the other rentals at the airport before they land." I said.

We rented 10 cars to get everyone around while we are staying here. We had every one staying in a 1 Bedroom 2 Bath Oceanfront Room. We bought snacks and drinks and had them put in all the rooms. Edward was telling me off because he thought I was going overboard but I just wanted everyone to have a good time. The rooms were breath taking, all of them. I was stressing out running around the rooms making sure everything was ready. The cash, boy's presents and our wedding rings were all in the safe in our room. I got my list out to read:

Girl's gifts

Bridal gifts

Edward's present

Jewelry for the wedding

Lingerie for wedding and wedding night

Edward snuck up behind me and snaked his arms around me. He rested his chin on my shoulder and stared at the list.

"Edward's present, love, you don't have to get me anything." he said.

"To bad babe I already have, this is just to add to it." I laughed.

"Come on love let's get to bed, big day tomorrow everyone will be here." he said.

We walked up to bedroom and climbed into bed. I was lying on Edwards's chest and he had his arms wrapped around me. We made love to each other that night it was sweet and loving and then we fell asleep.

* * *

Please leave comments


	9. Motley Crew & Jizzed

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish themfor you all to read  
**

**Beth you are the best thanks heaps for taking a chance on my story Beta Reading it for me xx  
**

**I have also had a few ppl ask if it is going to end after the wedding let me reasure you there are over 40 chapters **

**~~~Twilight Magic~~~**

* * *

The next morning we rushed through our showers and bathroom rituals. I was walking out of the wardrobe when Edward came out of the bathroom, he stopped and his mouth dropped open.

"Fuck Bella you look hot" he said to me.

I was wearing a Victoria's Secret royal blue drop-waist dress and heels. I just laughed at him.

"Come on Edward I need food." I said.

"Ok love, give me a couple of minutes." he said.

He quickly got dressed and we walked out to our car. We headed off to the café we had found for breakfast. We were laughing and chatting away when Edward looked at his watch.

"Time to go love" he said.

"I love my family and friends, Edward but I wish it was just us for a couple more days." I said.

He got up and led me over to the car placing a kiss on my head and helping me in.

"Me too love, I want you all to myself." he said.

We headed off to the airport and went inside to finish organizing and paying for the car rentals. We headed off to wait for our family and friends they were all on one plane now as you have to change planes to get to Kauai. I was standing with Edward waiting for them to come thru the gate we, saw the plane land so we knew they wouldn't be far away. We heard a booming laugh and I looked at Edward.

"Emmett" we both said.

"There they all are the whole motley crew" he laughed.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I sure am, let's get this wedding over with Mrs. Cullen," and with that he swatted my ass and walked over to meet every one. After the greetings and hugs were over we introduced every one to each other. Edward was helping them get their luggage and he gave all the guys the keys to their rental car.

"So Mrs. Twilight, are you ready to get married?" Rose asked.

"Yes Rose, more than ready." I answered.

"Hey Belly only been in Hawaii for 5 minutes and already got laid." Emmett laughed.

"Fuck this is going to be a long week," I said to the girls.

"So what are the plans for today Bella?" Alice asked.

"We're going to go back to the resort so you can all get settled. We will meet in the lobby at 1:30 to go for lunch and then spend the rest of the day lounging round the pool until dinner tonight at 7. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me," they all said.

Edward came up and wrapped his arm around me as we headed out of the airport to our cars. We were laughing and chatting to everyone. We all got into our cars and headed to the resort.

"Bella love what's up? You are really quite." Edward asked.

"I'm a bit overwhelmed babe, 18 people just showed up all at once." I laughed.

"Yeah it was a bit much; Pete said that you are still as hot as you were 3 years ago. Think I will have to watch him." he laughed.

"Mmmm Pete," I murmured and Edward stopped laughing.

"Gotcha" I laughed.

"Not funny Bella. I will get you for that." he said.

As we pulled up to the resort I jumped out of the car, flicked my heels off and ran. Edward was chasing after me and everyone was laughing watching us. Edward grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder running towards the pool slapping me on the butt.

"Don't you do it Edward!" I screamed.

"What are you going to do to stop me Bella?" he said and with that he threw me into the water.

I came to the surface coughing and splattering. I put my hands on my hips looked him straight in the eye

"No sex and you can sleep on the sofa," I said quietly.

As I climbed out of the pool everyone was standing there laughing at me until I looked up and shot them a dagger.

Edward came up beside me chuckling.

"I'm serious Edward leave me alone," and I stormed off to our room and up to shower. I had on my black lace bra and panties when Edward walked in the room. He came up to cuddle me and I slapped his hands away.

"Oh come on Bella you can't be mad at me," he said as I was slipping on my dark blue Ruched Square Neck Bra Top dress from Victoria's Secret and a pair of flip flops.

"Why not Edward you just embarrassed me in front of all our friends, family and our employees" I screamed. I stormed out of the room to the lobby.

I sat on the seat waiting for everyone to join me chuckling at Edward. Everyone slowly started to come in to meet us. Edward walked up and sat beside me kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry love," I didn't answer him since everyone was here now.

"Ok guys lets go have some lunch and lots of alcohol." I said.

"Hell yeah" came from the boys.

Alice linked my arm and we started to walk off to the restaurant.

"Bella, are you really mad at Edward?" Alice asked.

"Nah Ali, I'm not just making him squirm a bit." I laughed.

"God I love you Bella," she chuckled.

"So how was the flight?" I asked her.

"Long and annoying you know what it is like to travel with the bear which is your brother" she said. I just laughed and shook my head.

We arrived at the restaurant and Edward grabbed my hand and we walked up to the maître'd . "Cullen" he said. The guy looked up at Edward "Table for 20?" "That would be us" Edward replied. We followed the guy to our table and we all sat down. We ordered drinks. Conversations started up between everyone.

"So Bella what are you doing with yourself these days?" Pete asked. Everyone's head snapped up and looked at me.

"Well Pete I'm still writing. I've had a few books published and I own a business as well," I said. There were a few chuckles and a few comments from our family. I shot them daggers and they quickly shut up.

"Oh ok so what are I missing, Bella what sort of business?" he asked. I looked at Edward and then looked over at James. James nodded his head and Edward shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Well Pete, god I hate saying this it makes me out to be an ass," I said shaking my head. Edward cleared his throat.

"What Bella meant to say is she has 7 published books and another due out next month, 4 have been made into movies, 3 are in talks with her lawyer" he motioned to James "and the one that is due to be released they want to make it into a movie as well. She has also written movie scripts and Bella owns Twilight Inc." he said proudly. Pete spat his beer over the table.

"Holy shit Bella" Riley said. Everyone laughed at him.

"Christ Bella, you have done really well for yourself, congratulations" he said.

"Thanks Pete" I said shyly.

"So Bella how much are you worth?" Em asked and I shot him a look.

"27 Billion give or take" James said. With that there were a few people coughing and a few squeals. I started to sink into my seat I was so fucking embarrassed.

"James shut your mouth." I said dryly.

"Ok guys enough about Bella and Edward's billions, let's talk about the Medical Center, there are a few doctors sitting here." Ben said.

I shot him a look and excused myself to the ladies room. I went into the stall and sat on the toilet lid trying to compose myself. I heard the door swing open and footsteps.

"Bella" Esme said. I quickly composed myself flushed the toilet and walked out to wash my hands.

"Bella are you ok honey?" she asked.

"Yeah mom I'm ok, I just don't like to talk about that sort of stuff, about money it isn't who I am." I said.

"We know honey and Edward just ripped into everyone at the table especially James." she said.

Come on honey our meals will be there in a minute. We walked out and back over to the table. Edward leaned into me "Are you ok love?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"Bella can I asked you something?" Riley asked. Edward shot him a look. I elbowed Edward in the ribs.

"Sure Riley what is it?" I asked.

"Why the name Twilight Inc. and how many people do you employee?" he asked.

"When Edward and I were growing up he came across a meadow and he shared it with me it is such a beautiful place to be and it is on the Old Twilight Road in Forks. So I decided to call it Twilight because if there was any place I would rather be in the whole world it would be there. As for my employees I've lost count you would have to ask James that one." I said.

"328" James said.

"You know Bella I can understand why you feel uncomfortable talking about your success, you always have. But you should be proud of what you have done for yourself and the other 328 people you help." Riley said.

"Thanks Riley that's nice to hear," I said.

"Oh and James if you say shit like you did before it will be 327." I said. Everyone started to laugh and the atmosphere changed.

"So what about you, Pete and Riley, it has been awhile since I've seen you. What are you doing with yourselves?" I asked.

"Well I'm a Neurologist, Riley's an Oncologist, Bree is a Psychologist and Marie is a Radiologist," Pete said.

"Really that's great, so what are your plans once you finish your residency?" I asked.

"A guy we went to college with has offered us all jobs when we finish so I guess we will all be moving. Oh and Bella it is now 332." he laughed.

"Fantastic I can't wait, Forks won't know what hit them when it opens and I would really love to sit down with you guys and talk about everything. Would you be able to come to a meeting in Forks in a few weeks?" I said.

"Yes" they four of them all said.

"Bella do you have a business degree?" Irina asked.

"Yeah when I bought my first business I went to college and fast tracked and got my MBA at CSU." I answered. Everyone's head snapped up and looked at me.

"What?" I said.

"Dad, Esme and Carlisle were at my graduation if you don't believe me." I said.

"Yes we were very proud of our daughter I have photos I can show you Edward." mom said and winked at me.

"I just changed my major Edward I never dropped out." I laughed and so was everyone else.

"God Bella what else, I suppose you're going to tell me that you do pole dancing as well." Edward said.

Vick, Ang and I all cracked up laughing.

"Actually Edward, she does and has taken classes for it, the 3 of us did." Vick laughed.

"I even have my own pole Edward I will show you one day." I laughed. His head snapped up and looked at me.

"What? I had to do something to fill in my time while you got your shit together." I laughed.

Everyone was all laughing. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Don't worry Edward, when Bella told me I fell off my chair, my baby girl a pole dancer, she can't even walk without tripping" he laughed.

"But god she is hot when she dances," Ben said.

"OMG stop it I can't breathe," I looked at Edward and he wasn't happy. Once we all composed our selves I turned to look at Edward.

"What's up Edward?" I asked. He leaned over and whispered.

"Fuck Bella you pole dance? You can't say shit like that I'm fucking so hard." he whispered.

"If you think you are hard now wait until you see me dance." I said. He groaned.

"So Bells what's happening tomorrow?" Jazz asked.

"Tomorrow all of us ladies are going shopping and Edward has plans for you boys." I said.

"Alright guys, let's head back get changed into our suits and go swimming." I announced.

"Where is the bill?" Aro said.

"All taken care of Uncle Aro you just have fun." Edward said.

We all walked outside while Edward fixed up the tab from lunch. When Edward walked out he wrapped his arm around me and we all walked back to our rooms and got changed.

"Bella how long until we all meet at the pool?" he asked.

"Not long enough for what you are thinking Edward." I giggled.

"I think we can Bella, I need you love." he said.

I went to bend down and whipped his board shorts down, he was already rock hard.

"Well then what are you waiting for Edward?" I asked.

With that he growled, lifted me up and threw my on the bed. He pulled by bikini bottoms off and undid my top. He was kissing me and trailing kisses down my neck and along my stomach right to my center.

"I can't wait Edward I need you inside me," I said.

"I want you to ride me Bella," he said.

He lay down on the bed and I straddled him. I lifted up and he positioned himself at my entrance. I looked down at him and slid down his cock until I felt him all the way in. I started riding him and Edward grabbed my hips and started guiding me I started to pick up the pace and I could feel him plunging in and out of me.

"Oh fuck Edward this feels so good," I panted.

"Bella baby I need you to cum I'm not going to last much longer."

Edward started rubbing my clit in circles and he pinched it, which pushed me over the edge.

"OH FUCK BELLA" he screamed as he was cumming.

I was spent and leaned forward, Edward wrapped his arms around me cuddling me. I could feel his hand move tickling up and down my back and then they were on my hips he lifted me up and rolled me over. He got up and went to the bathroom. He came back and helped pull me up so I could clean myself up and get my bikini back on.

"Fuck babe you can't fuck me like that and expect me to go down to my family. I still can't feel my friggin legs." I chuckled.

He swatted my ass and I yelped and went to get ready. I walked out of the bathroom all ready to head out. Edward came out and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I love you Bella" he said.

"I love you too Edward, now piggy back me babe I can't feel my legs." I laughed.

He chuckled and helped me onto his back. We were getting closer to the pool and he started to pick up his pace. I leaned in a whispered to him, "If you throw me in again I will tell Emmett you fucked his little sister and stole her virtue" I laughed.

"Fuck Bella, I think I will take my chances" the next thing I knew I was being thrown into the pool. Fucking bastard. Once I got to the surface I was trying to scan the area looking for him. I spotted him over my right shoulder.

"Hey Emmett" I shouted.

"Yeah Belly what is it?" Em asked.

"You know how you said that if Edward ever hurt me or did something bad to me you would make him pay?" I asked winking at him he knew I was fucking with Edward and was playing along with me.

"You wouldn't dare Bella, I'm telling you" Edward said. I could see him over my shoulder making his way to me he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his chest.

"WHAT DID YOU DO EDWARD!" Emmett shouted.

"Yeah Edward what did you do?" I faked hurt. Edward pinched my side.

"Bella I'm warning you shut up little girl or I will have a black eye for our wedding," he whispered into the back of my head.

"Emmett come and get him away from me," I yelled.

"The fucker keeps pinching me," I said.

"Game on Bella" Edward said to me. Em dived into the pool heading in our direction.

"I'd run if I was you Edward, Brother Bear is gonna get you" I said between laughs. Emmett came to the surface just in front of us.

"Edward" Emmett said.

"Emmett" Edward said.

"You have been fucking my sister haven't you?" Emmett said.

"Fuck Bella" Edward yelled.

"Emmett shut up dickhead," I yelled.

Em stood there looking at us.

"I don't know what you did, Edward but I think you need a punch." With that he lunged at Edward and me and we all went under the water. When we resurfaced I was in Edwards arms. I looked at Emmett and gave him daggers.

"So Emmett how does it feel knowing that for the last 3 years you have been talking about your bosses boobs and ass and guess what you have been talking about your sisters boobs and ass." Edward said.

A pained expression came across Emmett's face.

"Fucking James where is that fucker?" Emmett said.

"Oh gross Emmett, talking about me like that," I yelled.

Emmett turned and swam away.

"Bells I'm going to get you for that little stunt baby," he said I just laughed at him and got out of his arms to swim over to the girls.

"So girls what are you up to?" I asked.

"You are such a pot stirrer Bella, you could have gotten Edwards ass kicked then," Rose said. I laughed.

"Nah he is after James now," I laughed.

"So are you all set for Thursday Bella?" Marie asked.

"Yeah I will be after tomorrow, I've just got a few presents to get and I have to go and get my lingerie." I said.

"Wow Bella in a Victoria's Secret there goes half a day." Ang said.

"Oh shut up Ang, I don't think they have one on the island." I laughed.

"When can I try on my dress Alice I can't wait to see it?" I asked.

"Tonight Bells then I can make any alterations by Thursday." Alice said.

"Hey Bree" I yelled.

"Yeah Bella" she said.

"Remember that time we went to that club with the boys?" I laughed.

"Oh shit Bella I forgot about that," she laughed.

"Hey Pete" I yelled.

"Yeah Bells" he said. All the boys were looking our way.

"Remember that time we went to the club in Seattle?" I yelled.

"Oh fuck yeah that was funny, that was the night the tranny tried to pick up your man and wouldn't take no for an answer." Pete laughed.

Most of the boy's heads snapped around to look at Edward. I was laughing and so were most of the other girls.

"Shut up Bella that wasn't even funny." Edward yelled.

"Oh yeah it was Edward, it was fucking hilarious. You should have seen his face the tranny was all over him. Bella and I were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. Edward was slapping her hands away and I think at one point he had his junk grabbed." Bree laughed.

Everyone was laughing now. I hadn't noticed that Edward had come close to me until the last minute when he grabbed me and pulled me under the water. When I eventually resurfaced I was coughing and splattering. Everyone was laughing at me now.

"Your screwed Cullen I have lots of stories to tell." I yelled.

"Hey Rose what do you say us girls after dinner go out to the club?" I yelled.

"Hell yeah I'm in!" she yelled.

"What do you say girls no guys allowed?" I yelled and they all agreed to go to the club.

We swam and played till 6 and then we all decided to go get ready for dinner.

I went and showered and came out wearing a lace thong that really never covers anything and changed into a midnight blue corset and a pair of dark low rise jeans with a pair of black heels. My hair was up in a pony tail exposing more skin. Wait until Edward see's me in this I chuckled. I opened the bathroom door and yelled out to Edward.

"Babe I will meet you down at the foyer I just want to go see mom for a minute ok?"

"Sure love I will see you in a few." he said.

I was chuckling to myself as I walked over to mom and dad's room. I knocked on the door and waited until they answered.

"Hey Bella, you look nice," mom said.

"Thanks mom, I was just wondering how Charlie's house was going?" I said. She chuckled.

"No you didn't Bella, you came over here before Edward could see you." she laughed.

"Yeah I did," I laughed.

"A mother knows Bella" Esme said. I got a little choked up. Esme grabbed and hugged me.

"I know Charlie asked you about Renee Bella. You don't have to worry about it honey I'm here for you like I always am." she said.

"That was the other thing I wanted to ask you mom, you know when they ask who gives this girl blah blah blah?" I asked.

"Yeah honey" Esme said

"Mom I want you to stand with Charlie." I said.

"Oh honey I would be honored," she sniffled. Carlisle came out and saw us standing there cuddling and sniffling.

"Are you ladies ok?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, were fine" I said.

"Come on lets meet everyone for dinner." We walked down the path and over to meet everyone.

"Fuck Bella you look hot" Rose said. Edward spun around and his mouth dropped open. I walked up to him placed my hand under his chin and snapped his mouth shut.

"You will catch flies Edward" I said. Everyone just laughed.

We all walked out to the cars and doubled up. We took off to the restaurant. We entered and Edward went up to the Maitre'd and we were shown to our seats. We all sat around chatting and Esme was telling stories about us all. Vick was chatting about some of the things that we had gotten into over the last few years.

"So girls what are you up to tonight?" Mom said.

"Clubbing" I said.

"What about you boys?" mom asked.

"Clubbing" they all said.

"No way we are going, no guys allowed, we already told you all that." I said.

"Bella if you think we are going to let you and the other girls out of our site for one minute dressed like that you are mistaken." Riley said.

"Oh shit man you shouldn't have said that," Emmett said.

"What is that suppose to mean Riley?" Alice asked.

"Well look at what Bella's wearing. I know what I was thinking when I first saw her enter the lobby, add some alcohol and some horny men," Riley said.

"Oh shit man you need to keep ya mouth shut." Peter said.

"You know what Riley, you might be able to say shit like that to Marie but fuck you." I snapped.

"That goes double for me, god you are an ass Riley." said Marie.

"Ladies shall we?" I asked.

With that we all got up and left even Esme, Sue and Irina. We could hear the boys calling us but none of us stopped.

"WTF Marie does he say shit like that all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah he tends to speak before he thinks." she laughed.

"Right o girls forget them lets go and drink and dance." I said.

We walked into the club it was smoky and the music was pumping we found a booth and we all sat. The waitress came for our order.

"We will have 30 shots and 10 screaming orgasms' thanks and just run me a tab," I said.

"I will need a credit card" I flashed my black credit card and she walked away.

"Come on girls let's take our shots and have an orgasm," I laughed.

We sat there had our shots and we were all a little tipsy.

"Now let's go and dance a few songs" I said. We danced to a few songs and then went back to the table.

"We will have 30 shots and 10 Lady Love's thanks," I said.

"Shit Bella you are gonna get us all shit faced." Bree said.

"Yea sure are, you know the boys are here don't you? They are standing on the other side of the bar watching us. I think we need to give them a show girls'." I laughed.

"Un-fucking believable" Esme said.

"MOM" Ali and I yelled. She just waved us off and chuckled.

"Come on girls let's go and dance and give them a show," I said.

With a chorus of yeah's and a couple I'll wait here's from mom, Sue and Irina. We got out on the dance floor and Flo Rida's "Low" started blearing through the club, we all looked at one another.

"Come on girls let's make them jizz in their pants," I laughed.

"Hey Ang, Vick remember dance class?" I yelled.

"Fuck yeah let's do it!" Vick yelled back.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_She had them_

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
[Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_  
Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her_

_  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_  
Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo Above her crack,  
I had to handle that,_

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock_

_  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Come on_

By the time the music finished there were 7 pissed off men all looking at us and a heap of guys surrounding us wanting to dance. Next thing Lil John's "Get Low" started I looked at Ang and Vick they both yelled "Hell Yeah" and we started dancing. If they thought the last dance was erotic they haven't seen anything yet. We were getting into the song grinding, dropping it and a few more obscene movements. I could see Edward, his mouth had dropped nearly to the floor. Ben and James were just laughing they had seen it before. Even Rose, Alice, Bree and Marie were standing watching.

_3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 2x  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skeet skeet mdaotherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)_

_Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that  
Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine  
I done came to the club about 50 11 times now can I play with yo  
Panty line the club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating  
Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now_

_She getting crunk in the club I mean she work  
Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked  
ATL. Hoe don't disrespect it  
Pa pop yo pussy like this cause yin yang twins in this b i itch  
Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me and we all like to see Ass and tities  
Now bring yo ass over here hoe and let me see you get low if you want this Thug  
Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can keep yo  
ass where you at_

I could see the lust in Edwards's eyes. We really laid it on thick for the boys and with the mix of alcohol running through our veins Vick, Ang and I knew how to work it. I didn't know who was going to go cave man first Em, Jazz or Edward but they were pissed. I just played innocent like I hadn't noticed them.

_  
3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 2x  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)_

_Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Now back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit it_

_3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 2x  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)_

_Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend  
Stupid bitch standing there while I'm drinking my hen  
Steady looking at me Still asking questions  
Times up nigga pass me another contestant  
Hoe move to the left if you ain't bout 50  
Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already  
looking at a nigga with yo palm out bitch I ain't even seen you dance  
Twerk something baby work something baby  
Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby  
Slide down dat bitch  
a little bit then stop  
Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop  
Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands  
I just wanna see yo ass dirty dance yin yang we done again  
And put it on the map like annnnn_

_3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 2x  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)_

_Got dam (Got dam) ya ya'll twerking a little bit ladies  
But ya got to twerk a little bit harder then dat  
now right now I need all the ladies dat know they look good tonite  
(where my sexy ladies) we want ya'll to do this shit like this  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)_

_3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 2x  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)_

When the song had finished with a chorus of wolf whistles and a few "one more" called we went back to our seats for a drink. We were laughing and watching the expressions on the boy's faces as we walked past.

"Fuck Bella that was hottest thing I've ever seen. You moved like that and I think nearly every guy in the club jizzed in their pants." Rose laughed.

"Rose, the dance lessons came in very handy." I laughed.

"That was hot Bella if I was a lesbian I would so do you." Bree said. I just laughed.

"Shit Bella that was just gggooodddddddddddd," Marie said.

"Bella you need to teach me and Rose them moves girl that was hot." Alice said.

I was laughing so hard I nearly had tears.

"Hey Ang, Vick we just need 'Salt Shaker' to come on now," I laughed.

"Oh Bells I think your man has seen enough for one night." Vick laughed.

"Do you know how to Salsa Bella?" Bree yelled. I just nodded my head at her.

"Shit B you really did do lots when you were away didn't you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Ali I took a lot of dance classes and stuff, they were fun and as you can see I actually like to dance now." I laughed.

Edward walked up to me and pulled me up and then placed me back on his lap.

"Hey babe" I said.

"That was hot Love" Edward said.

"B that was hot" Pete said.

"Hey Pete don't worry I'm gonna teach Bree how to dance like that." I laughed. His eyes bugged out of his head and then he laughed.

"Bella, do you want to dance with me?" Edward asked.

"One condition Edward I pick the song," I asked. I winked at Ang and Vick. I could hear James and Ben saying don't do it man.

"Ok Bella you pick it," he said.

I got up and walked over to the DJ and asked him to play Lil Jon's "Salt shaker" for me and he just laughed. I could see him rigging the song to start and I could hear him announce it. "Hey guys this is a request for "Salt Shaker" (he pointed at Edward) I hope you have a good heart man"

_Ooooo...Shawty crunk on the floor wide open  
Skeet so much they call her billy ocean  
Row, like a 18-wheeler  
That hoe fine, but this hoe a killa'  
She's leakin' she soakin wet  
She's leakin' she soakin wet_

_Shake it like a salt shaker!  
Shake it like a salt shaker!  
Shake it like a salt shaker!  
Shake it like a salt shaker!_

_P-poppin 'till u perculate  
First booty on duty no time to wait  
Make it work with your wet t-shirt  
Bitch you gotta shake it  
Till your calf muscle hurt_

_Say the heels on your feet  
With the strap around your ankles  
Jangle, Jangle, Jangle  
Call that bitch Bo'Jangles  
Juicy like fruit or douche like coupe deville  
Used to get loose on the goose for real_

_Five dollars get your ass a table dance  
If you got ten, then bring a friend  
Hoe shake your ass to the song then  
If you ain't with it well go on then  
We ain't no boys we grown men  
If you ain't gon' dance well don't then  
Why you wanna waste a nigga song then  
See your ass down doing nothing_

_Ooooo...Shawty crunk on the floor wide open  
Skeet so much they call her billy ocean  
Rolllike a 18-wheeler  
That hoe fine, but this hoe a killa'  
She's leakin , she soakin' wet  
She's leakin , soakin' wet_

_Just shake it like a salt shaker!  
Shake it like a salt shaker!  
Just shake it like a salt shaker!  
Shake it like a salt shaker!_

_Face the wall shawty, put your hands on it  
Bounce that ass up and down, make a nigga want it  
Face the wall shawty, put your hands on it  
Bounce that ass up and down, make a nigga want it_

_Roll that ass 'round and 'round like a mothafuckin' wheel  
Shake that shit, this ain't no mothafuckin' drill  
Roll that ass 'round and 'round like a mothafuckin' wheel  
Shake that shit, this ain't no mothafuckin' drill_

_Get crunk with it! Get loose with it!  
Like $hort said, let Bruce Bruce hit it!  
Get crunk with it! Get loose with it!  
Like $hort said, let Bruce Bruce hit it!_

_Now, shake that ass real fast then stop! (Awww shitttt)  
Shake that ass real fast then stop! (Awww shitttt)  
Shake that ass real fast then drop! (Awww shitttt)  
Shake that ass real fast then drop!_

_Ooooo...Shawty crunk on the floor wide open  
Skeet so much they call her billy ocean  
Row, like a 18-wheeler  
That hoe fine, but this hoe a killa'  
She's leakin , she soakin' wet  
She's leakin , soakin' wet_

_Shake it like a salt shaker! (4x)_

_Shake it like a dollar, a five or ten  
But what would you do for a twenty-twen  
Get on the stage shake that ass then  
Get on the pole and do a back bend  
I like that do it again  
Here's another ten bitch do it again  
Work it like a game that you playin' to win  
Make that pussy fart for the ying yang twins_

_Sixteen bitches with thongs in one club  
The home of the 5th rated bones and big butts  
Nice big pussys splittin' all over the floor  
Hornafied, can't deny, certified pro  
On a pole upside down (this shit for real)  
Did the sixty-nine plenty of times to pay her bill  
By day she a clerk by night she turn stripper  
You don't wanna date her you tryin' so you can tip her_

_Ooooo...Shawty crunk on the floor wide open  
Skeet so much they call her billy ocean  
Row, like a 18-wheeler  
That hoe fine, but this hoe a killa',  
She's leakin , she's soakin' wet,  
She's leakin , soakin' wet_

_Shake it like a salt shaker! (4x)_

By the end on the song I think Edward had truly jizzed in his pants. I did hear him grunt a few times and definitely moan.

"Bella I don't think I can dance with you again tonight." he chuckled.

"Oh babe, why not?" I asked.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes and led me back to the table. The boys were all high fiving him as he past.

"That would have been so much better if you weren't my sister but it was fucking hot." Em said.

I just shook my head and laughed. We reached the table and I ordered a bottle of water. I was so thirsty. Edward leaned in and whispered, "Love I'm just going to the restrooms." I laughed at him as he left the table and I swatted his ass.

We all sat around talking and laughing. The guys were laughing and commenting on a few skanks that were trying to dance like Ang, Vick and me. We got up and danced to a couple of songs with our partners and we all decided to go back to the Resort. We all piled into the cars and headed back.

As we were getting out I yelled "Who's up for a swim?" nearly every one said yes. We all ran up got into our suits and went swimming. We swam for a couple hours laughing until we were told off so we all decided to call it a night. Edward and I jumped into the shower and had shower sex it was hot, fast and furious. We crawled into bed spent.

"Babe did you jizz in your pants tonight at the club when we danced?" I asked. He looked at me with a grin.

"Fuck Bella of course I did, that was the fucking hottest most erotic dance of my life and I jizzed twice love." he said chuckling.

"OMG I made Edward Cullen cum in his pants twice in one dance." I laughed.

"I have never had so many high 5's in my life from the time I left the table to the rest rooms and back," he chuckled.

"Oh god, did you hear what Pete said to Riley?" I asked.

"No love what did Pete say?" he asked.

"I was every man's wet dream tonight and that there would be a few going home and relieving themselves thinking of us dancing." I laughed.

"Oh Bella that is sick I don't want to even think of it. Trust Pete to say that the dirty bastard." he chuckled.

"Good night Edward I love you"

"Good night Bella, I love you too"

I yawned and snuggled into Edward and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please reveiw the story and tell me what you think of it so far ~~~Twilight Magic~~~ xx **


	10. Bump in the Road

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter please dont forget to leave comments or a reveiw at the end_**

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish them for you all to read**

**Twilight Magic  
**

* * *

BPOV

"Good Morning beautiful" Edward said as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"Mmmmm morning" I said.

"Love we need to get up for breakfast."

"I need to brush my teeth, shower and then get something to get rid of the banging in my head." I chuckled.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I had started brushing my teeth when Edward came up behind me and swatted my ass. I made sure that I had excess toothpaste around my mouth, turned around and kissed him rubbing my mouth over his face.

"Oh fuck Bella that was disgusting." he chuckled.

"That's what you get for smacking my ass, and don't worry I won't kiss you the rest of the day Edward since it is so disgusting." I said.

I turned starting the shower and hopped in.

"Come on Bella you can't do that." he said.

"Watch me," I retorted.

I quickly showered so that by the time he hopped in I could get out. As Edward got in I got out.

"Bella baby what are you doing?"

"Getting ready, just like you asked."

I walked out of the bathroom quickly getting dressed into a pair of daisy duke denim shorts, white tart v-neck t and white flip-flops. I grabbed my phone and text every one telling them to meet in the lobby in 20 minutes for breakfast. Edward walked out with a towel around his hips running his hand thru his hair. I looked at him smiling and narrowed my eyes at him game on sunshine I thought.

"What are you up to Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nothing" I said and smiled at him.

"Love do you think those shorts could be any shorter I can see your ass cheeks?" he laughed.

"Yeah I have a smaller pair hang on I will change into them."

"No Bella those are fine." he said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Are you sure I could put my mini skirt on?"

"No what you have on is fine love."

I walked away laughing to myself. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and took a couple of tablets. Edward walked into the room in a black quicksilver wife beater, black and grey quicksilver board shorts and flip-flops. Fuck he looked hot. He started to walk over to me so I turned grabbed the key and my purse and started to walk outside.

"Bella are you running away from me?" he asked.

"No babe everyone is waiting for us in the lobby, come on hurry up."

I put on my sunglasses as we exited the door and Edward put on his as well. Edward snaked his arm around me cuddling into my side as we walked over to the lobby.

"Gee Bella take a look at the girls they look like shit." he laughed.

"Are you saying I do too Edward?"

"No baby those daisy dukes have given me a hard on." he chuckled.

"Morning everyone" I said as we entered the lobby.

"How can you be so cheerful haven't you got a hangover?" Bree said.

"Nope not really," I said.

"Bitch" Rose said.

"Oh come on Rose you love me. Let's go get some greasy food into us." I said.

"Oh fuck I think I'm going to be sick." Marie said.

There were a few of us laughing and Riley just gave me daggers. Oh bite me Riley I thought we had fun live a little, gee possessive much. We all walked into the restaurant and took our usual seats. We all ordered our meals and drinks and were making chit chat.

"Hey Bella, where did you learn to dance like you did last night?" Pete asked.

"I took a few classes: hip hop, pole dancing, Latin dance, swing dance, ballroom, freestyle and belly dance, over the last 3 years" I said.

"Really, I noticed you aren't as clumsy as you used to be." he laughed.

"Yeah I think dancing has helped." I said.

"Yeah well you can dance that's for sure." Riley said.

"Bella how come you never told me about your dance classes?" Alice asked.

"I didn't say anything because I knew you would all laugh." I said.

"I wish I could dance like you did last night Bella. That was hot." Marie said.

"Don't worry Marie, I will teach you how to dance like that. When you move to Forks we can hire the dance studio. I will even buy you your own pole." I laughed.

"I think we should build one Bella we have enough room and land. It is obviously something that you enjoy." Edward said.

"Yeah B, you ended up teaching a few classes for Melissa, you know what you are doing." Ang said.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Gee Bella is there anything that you can't do?" Rose asked.

"Yeah heaps Rose, I took a few classes and really liked it that's why I kept going back. Until Melissa wanted me to do ballet and that was it." I laughed.

"How come you didn't do ballet?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not graceful enough to do ballet Emmett." I said.

"Well if you could teach Rose some of those moves I would be a really happy man." Emmett said.

"Yeah I don't want to hear about that Emmett." I laughed.

"Dad, Emmett, Jazz and Edward you have to meet us at the tailors at 4."

"Ok" they all said.

"So Edward have you told them what they are doing today?" I asked.

"No not yet Bella I haven't had a chance to love." he said.

"What are we doing Edward?" Em asked.

"We are going out on a yacht, then playing a few rounds of golf and then tonight we are all going to a Luau at Kalamaku." he said.

"Really that's what we are up to today while the girls are shopping?" Em said.

"Yeah, why did you want to do something else Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Nah man that sounds like fun," Emmett said. All the boys agreed that it sounded good.

"Hey dad can I talk to you outside for a minute please?" I asked.

"Sure Bella" Charlie said. We both excused ourselves and went outside.

"What is it baby girl?"

"Dad I want to talk to you about Twilight Inc."

"What is it Bells?"

"Dad I want you to work for us as Head of Security, with the Medical Center opening soon and the other businesses I really need you dad; I will pay you double what you get now. Dad I really want you to be a part of this plus I get to spend time with you." I said.

"Bells you really want me?" he asked.

"Yeah dad I do please say you will, there will be a lot of work at the start setting it all up and I don't trust anyone else to do it." I said pleading with my eyes.

"Ok Bells I'll come work for you, I thought you would never ask." he said choking up.

"I always need you dad no matter what." I said hugging him.

"I love you kiddo."

"I love you too dad. Oh and dad please promise when you get home not to be mad with me, you have a surprise waiting for you."

"OK Bells I promise," he said.

We walked back inside and took our seats. Everyone looked at us. Edward leaned into me and whispered "What did he say love?" I looked at him and nodded.

"How did you know I was going to ask him?"

"You have been watching your dad all morning love." he said.

"God, am I that transparent?" I asked.

Edward just chuckled at me nodding his head. I sat there and cleared my throat.

"Hey guys we have an announcement to make." I said. I got up from my seat pulling Edward behind me and we stood behind dad.

"I would like you to meet Twilight Inc's new Head of Security." I said.

"Dad you're leaving the police force?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah son, I couldn't think of better people to work for and Bella offered me the best deal, being able to spend more time with all of my family plus Bella and Edward are going to try and start having kids as soon they say I do." he said a bit choked up.

"Hell yeah I'm going to be an Uncle." Emmett said smashing his fist with Jazz.

"Oh I can't wait," Mom squealed.

"Rose we are going to be Aunties," Ali said sniffling.

"Hey guys I have to get pregnant first." I said laughing.

"Bella, should you tell them about the sister companies now?" James asked.

"What's James talking about Squirt" Emmett said

I looked at Edward and pleaded with my eyes for him to tell them.

"Bella and I started 4 sister companies last week called New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and Midnight Sun." he said.

"What are they?" Rose asked.

"They're for our kids. We are opening an Architect, Accountant, Lawyer and Interior Designer Business." Edward said.

"So what you are saying is that you are already building a future for your kids that aren't even here yet?" Jazz said.

"Yes" we both answered.

"I think that is wonderful, you really have thought about your future and your kids and then their kids haven't you?" Irina asked.

"There isn't anything like that in Forks and people have to go to Seattle or Port Angeles, so why not have them in Forks? They are businesses that everyone needs." I said.

"OMG, I can't believe it you are so smart you two. No wonder you are a billionaire." Alice said.

"Mom we were going to ask you when we got home to head up the Interior Design but as usual everything gets let out of the bag before we get a chance to talk to you." I said.

"I know honey and of course I will. It will be nice to sink my teeth into something like that again." she said.

"Thanks Mom" Edward said.

"Well you guys I don't know what to say except look out Forks or should the name be changed to Twilight?" Aro chuckled.

Everyone started to laugh and chat in smaller conversations. Carlisle cleared his throat and Edward and I looked up at him "Can I see you two outside please?" We looked at each other and got up and walked out the front with Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Sue following.

"Bella and Edward I just want to tell you two how proud your mother, Charlie, Sue and I are of you two, you two have had a rough couple of years but I sit here now and seeing the two of you together and what you are doing with your lives makes us the happiest and proudest parents there can be anywhere." he said.

"I couldn't have said it better. We are so proud of you both." Charlie said.

"Thanks" Edward and I said.

"Ok lets go inside and round every one up and get going we have heaps to do today." I said.

We all walked inside and everyone at the table was looking at us. We just smiled.

"Ok guys let's get going big day planned for us all." Edward said.

Everyone got up and started heading outside Edward kept me in his arms until they were all outside.

"Bella are you ok love?" he asked.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Ha I knew I would win." he said.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." I said.

He placed his lips back on mine and kissed me passionately. Once we broke free we went up and paid the bill. We walked outside into the sunlight and walked back to the Resort.

"I will meet all you ladies here in 30 minutes." I said.

"I will meet all the guys here in 20 minutes." Edward said.

We walked along the path and back to our room holding hands. We walked in and Edward sat on the couch and pulled me into sit on his lap.

"Bella I'm going to miss you today."

"I will miss you to baby." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Babe do you want to go and practice for our baby?" he said chuckling.

"We don't have time plus I don't want to walk out with a freshly fucked face." I said laughing.

"OK love, I will just have to wait until tonight." he said pouting.

"That you will Dr Cullen," I said.

We sat there cuddling until it was time for Edward to leave. He stood me up and gave me a kiss and then walked out the door. I got up and grabbed my list and headed to the lobby. Everyone was waiting, we walked out and over to the limo that I had arranged to take us to the mall.

"So Bella are you ready to get married Thursday?" Bree asked.

"More than ready Bree I can't wait" I answered.

"I can't wait either" Ali said.

"So what are you doing for a honeymoon?" Rose asked.

"Well we have to go back to Forks for a week after the wedding for the big meeting and then maybe go to Tuscany for 2 weeks." I said.

"So you are going over to your Villa?" Vick said.

"Yeah, we aren't really sure what we want to do yet not 100% anyway." I answered.

"Hey Ali what's on your list?" I asked.

She started going through her list laughing at some of the things that she had on it. We pulled up at the mall and all got out and headed in. We went to a Jeweler and I got Edward's dog tags, cufflinks and watch, I also got diamond earrings, a necklace, bracelet and a beautiful jewelry box for the bridal party and I got all the girls a watch and a white gold bangle. I bought mom and Sue an antique pair of earrings with a matching pendant and bracelet set. We went to a little boutique and got Sue's dress for the wedding, dad had talked to me before we left and asked me to help her find the right dress for my big day. I got my lingerie for the wedding and wedding night. I spent quite a bit in Quicksilver I love their cloths and Edward looks hot in all of it.

"Bella what else is on your list?" Rose asked.

"That's it I got everything I need. Let's go and have lunch." I said.

We all walked to the restaurant that was just down the street a bit and sat down and chatted while we ate our lunch. My phone started to ring.

"_Hello Isabella Swan speaking." _

"_Bella" the guy said. _

"_Yeah is that you Seth?" I asked. _

"_Yeah Bella it is me," Seth said. _

"_What can I do Seth? Do you need your mum she is here?" I said. _

"_No Bella I need to talk to you." _

I excused myself from the table and walked out the front.

"_OK Seth what's up?" I asked._

"_Bella what do I do, I just caught my boss stealing, I have been watching him for a few weeks now and I have noticed heaps of stock go missing. The same truck pulls up and the stock suddenly disappears. I have the surveillance camera tapes and the paper work as proof of the missing stock I also have footage on my phone of the conversation between my boss and the man." he said. _

"_You work at the timber mill and hardware don't you, Seth?" I asked. _

"_Yeah B, Twilight Inc. just bought it and I don't know how to get hold of the owner." he said. _

"_OK Seth, hold on 10 minutes and I will ring you back. Is Sam Uley there?"_

"_Yeah B he was the one who told me to call you, I'm bugging B we don't know what to do." he said. _

"_Ok Seth just hold on I will call you right back." I said. _

I got off the phone and called Edward.

"_Hey love, miss me already." he said. _

"_Yeah babe listen where are you?" I asked. _

"_We just got back. What's up Bella?" _

"_I need you, dad, James and Ben to meet me at the restaurant at the mall. I will explain everything once you get here." I said. _

"_OK Bella we are on our way." he said. _

I walked back into the restaurant. I text Seth and told him head of Twilight Security would ring him in 30 minutes. I told the girls what was going on just as the boys walked in.

"Bella what's going on?" Dad asked.

"I think we need to go and sit over here and I will fill you in." I said.

"Guys Seth just called me there is a problem at the mill and hardware." I said.

"What is it Bella?" James said.

"Demetri has been stealing stock. Seth and Sam have been watching him for 2 weeks. They have the surveillance camera tapes, paperwork of the missing stock and Seth has recorded a transaction on his phone of some of the stock going on the same truck." I said.

"How come he called you Bella?"

"To ask me what he should do." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"OK Chief, your head of security what do we do?" James said.

"We need to go to Forks. I have to see the evidence and then we need Bella and Edward to terminate his employment." Charlie said.

"If we leave now we can be there in 5 hours, stay in Forks the night and be back tomorrow afternoon" Ben said.

"Ok Dad I will call Seth. James I want you to call Demetri and tell him that Seth and Sam Uley are needed at the Construction Company to help out as they are swamped. I will get Seth and Sam to go to our house and wait for us there. Ben call and get our flight we need to leave now." I said.

All the calls were made and we were now sitting on a plane heading to home.

"Edward I'm sorry we had to leave for a day baby." I said.

"Love, don't worry about it." he said.

"You just seem quiet."

"I'm not quiet love, I'm just thinking about the way you handled everything back there. I could never do that and it was hot the way you took control." he chuckled kissing me on the cheek.

"Baby we get to see our house, oh fuck dad's house Edward." I said.

"We will just make him stay at our house tonight ok."

"James have you finished the termination contact?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella I just need you and Edward to read it later on." James said.

"James I want you to draw up contracts for Seth and Sam. I want them to manage the mill and hardware store and they both need to be enrolled in school in Washington State for that business course online. We need to stop and purchase them Blackberries, laptops, printers and internet connection before we leave Seattle." I said.

I also needed to get a Blackberry for Peter, Riley, Bree and Maria.

"OK Bella so they will go onto salary now, we need to get business credit cards for them ASAP. We will have to stop at the bank as well before we head to Forks." he said.

"Right, I will call once we land and organize everything so we only have to pick the stuff up." I answered.

"Edward do you have a good laptop?" I asked.

"Um yeah its ok it's full of my music. Should I get one for the business?" he asked.

"Yeah we will pick you one up as well." I said.

We landed in Seattle, dropped James and Ben off at the bank while Dad, Edward and I went to get the laptops and cell phones. I ended up purchasing dad one as well. We had them all set up and took off back to James and Ben. The boys had the credit cards and Demetri's severance pay check. We headed out of Seattle and off to Forks. Dad called the boys at the station, filled them in and had them meet us at the house so they could talk to the boy's as well so we could decide what to do. We chatted in the car and worked out how we were going to approach everything. We pulled up at our house and drove into the garage my cars and bike were in the garage already delivered from LA.

"Bella who's cars and bike is that?" dad asked.

"There mine dad from LA." I answered.

"Nice rides Bella but the bike." dad said.

"I am a good rider dad don't stress." I said.

"OK let's get this show on the road." Edward said.

We walked into the house and Sam, Emily and Seth were sitting on the couch watching TV. Seth jumped up and grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella you didn't have to fly home to help me out. Aren't you and Edward getting married in a few days?" Seth said.

"Yeah Seth we are but I think you need to come and sit down at the table so we can all have a chat." I said.

Emily and Sam got up and gave me a hug and took their seats. As we all sat around the table Ben was getting the contracts and everything ready for the boys to sign.

I stood up and looked at Seth, Sam and Emily and started to talk.

"Guys I just want to say that this may come as a shock to the three of you but I would like you to know that Edward and I own Twilight Inc. and I am your boss." I said.

The three of them looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Um guys why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Emily said you probably owned it and we laughed at her." Sam said.

"Well Emily is a smart girl isn't she you dumbasses." I said with a smirk.

"Oh Belly don't be like that, we just thought you were a writer not a business woman." Seth said.

There was a knock on the door and dad went to answer it Embry and Quill, Dad's deputies, came in.

"Little Bella Swan is that you?" Quill said.

"Oh Quill look at you still playing cop's I see." I said with a giggle.

"Yeah and I get to frisk pretty little girls like you all day." Quill said.

I slapped his hands away. "Quill you are still as stupid as you always were." I said laughing.

"Yeah and I see you and Edward are still playing Doctor." Embry said laughing.

"We sure are. Bella and I are getting married on Thursday too boys." Edward said.

"Well it is about time." Embry said.

We were all laughing and I introduced everyone to the boys while dad gave Quill a playful slap to the head for talking to me like that. This only made us all laugh even harder at them. Edward had gone to school with all the boys and played football with them on the Res so we were all really close. They were all like big brothers to me growing up they all looked out for me.

"OK Seth and Sam tell us what's been going on." I said.

They explained everything to us and showed us everything they had on Demetri. Dad and the boys were going to arrest Demetri after we had fired him. They talked about the legal side of it with James and Edward, Sam and Seth were playing a game on the Wii. Emily and I were in the kitchen getting beers and some snacks for the boys when Edward came in.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure babe, what's up?" I asked. He came over and cuddled me.

"Bella love, there is a studio down stairs did you do that for me?" he asked.

"Shit, that was your wedding gift Edward." I said hurt that he had found his surprise.

"Oh love, that is the best surprise I have ever had." he said.

He kissed me and cuddled into me.

"I love you Bella Swan." he said between kisses.

"I love you too Edward Cullen."

We walked back in the dining room as Quill and Embry were leaving, they shook everyone's hand and gave me a cuddle and kiss on the cheek. I called and ordered pizzas for everyone.

"Seth and Sam could I get you two to come in here for a minute please we would like to talk to you both." Edward said.

"Emily you come in too. I would like you to hear this as well." I said. Looking at the boys and rolling my eyes at James and Ben getting shitty because they had to stop playing the Wii.

"OK Twilight Inc. would like to offer the two of you a promotion to joint managers of the mill and hardware; we would also like you to do an online business course through Washington State. You would be on a monthly Salary of $4,400 which will be negotiable depending on performance, a company car, fuel card, and credit card for business purposes, cell phone and laptop, wireless internet for your course and work purposes. What do you say boys?" Edward asked.

They both looked at each other and then back to Edward and me. Emily squealed and looked at Sam nodding her head.

"Hell Yeah!" Seth said.

"That sound too good to be true." Sam said.

"Trust me boys it is all true and written in this contract all you have to do is sign it." James said.

"Well fuck, where do I sign?" Seth Said. We all started laughing. They both signed the contracts and shook our hands giving me a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. I threw them both a set of keys to their Black 2010 Lincoln Navigators that we had the Twilight Timber & Hardware logo on them. Edward handed them their Blackberry and laptops. Dad gave them their credit cards and fuel cards. James handed them a check for back pay for this month. Ben gave them a booklet with contact numbers and the business plan. They just stood there looking at us with their mouths open. Emily had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't let me down boys and you start at 8am in the morning don't be late." I said to them both.

Sam and Seth came forward and both cuddled me and thanked me they man hugged all the guys. They were over the moon and both had shit eating grins plastered on their faces.

"We just ask that you boys drive straight home and put the cars away and please don't drive them around until you leave for work in the morning and please only tell your family tonight." James asked.

"Charlie I can't believe it, is this really happening?" Seth asked.

"Yes it is Seth and you better not let Bella and Edward down. They have every confidence in you and so do your mother and me. Now go ring her I'm sure she will be over the moon to hear the news." Charlie said.

The pizza turned up and we all ate and chatted with the boys about the timber & hardware business. They gave us the inside information as to what needs to be done to bring the store out of the ice age and into the 21st century. We told the boys that we were holding a meeting in 2 weeks to discuss everything concerning the businesses and that they were to contact us by email or phone regarding any concern. Edward had gone and got our Blackberry's from the office and handed them to James, Ben, Dad and me. Ben set an emailing list for the management and an email list for all the businesses. Edward taught dad how to use his Blackberry and Dad even sent me an email, he was so proud of himself.

Emily, Seth and Sam left and I showed everyone to the guest rooms. Edward and I were looking around our house taking in everything that Esme had done for us; the rooms looked like pages out of a magazine. The last room we came to was our bedroom, we opened the door and my breathing stopped. I had tears in my eyes it was quite a site a king size 4 poster bed with white linen. There were over sized chairs, a couch, and big chunky wood furniture. The walls were a natural color but there was a feature wall that was in a blue. We walked into the closet and it was obvious Ali had been in there, everything was put away and even Edwards's cloths and stuff were there. We walked out of closet and into our master bathroom there was a double shower, a huge bath and a double sink with mirrors lining the walls.

"Mom really out did herself Edward." I said.

"That she did love, the house is magnificent every room." he said.

"Let's go to bed, we have to be up at rather early in the morning." I said.

We stripped off and climbed under the covers, snuggled up to each other and fell asleep. I was woken to Edward shaking me and kissing my neck.

"Come on love, time to get up." he said.

"No to comfy in our bed." I whined.

"I know love but we have to get up we have people to fire and arrests to be made this morning." he said.

"Oh crap I forgot about that." I said climbing out of bed.

I went into our bathroom and brushed my teeth. Edward came in and started brushing his. We both were smiling at each other it just felt so right. I finished and started the shower, washing myself while Edward was shaving. I was washing my hair when I felt Edward snake his arms around me giving me a quick cuddle before he started washing himself. I finished my shower, climbed out and went to the closet to put on my long black high waisted skirt, a white blouse and a pair of black heels. Edward walked into the closet and whistled at me.

"You look beautiful Bella" he said. I gave him a quick peck and went down stairs to the kitchen. Ben had already got the coffee going and had made pancakes. Ang had trained him well. Dad, James, Ben and I were already seated when Edward came in; he was in a black suit with a white shirt and a black slim tie. Very hot Dr Cullen I thought to myself. He grabbed a plate and sat down with us. James and Ben were in suits as well and dad was in his uniform.

"Dad where did you get your uniform?" I asked.

He cleared his throat; I went and got it this morning Bella. I'm not mad baby. I didn't have a look around I just went straight to my room grabbed it and left." he said.

"Dad you can't wear it you have to be my dad today. You can't be involved in the arrest." I said looking at him.

"OK Bella, I will go and change into the suit Alice bought for me." he said blushing.

"Ok guys we need to leave if we are going to beat Demetri to work and we need to grab Embry and Quill so we need to take 2 cars." I said.

"I'll go and pick up the boys from the station Bella and meet you there." dad said.

"Ok let's get a move on then." I said.

We got into the cars and headed off to the timber mill and hardware store. We pulled up, James got out and put the code in that Seth gave us last night and opened the gate. We made sure to close them after we pulled in. We walked up to the office; James unlocked it and put the security code in. We walked into the office and James went to work looking over the files and Ben was going through the computer files. Dad, Embry and Quill were standing to the far side of the office against the wall.

"Bella you need to check this out he has been ripping you off since we took over, look at the figures and then the balance sheet. It looks to be $4,000 dollars a day, that's not counting the stock he has sold on the side" James said.

"Fucking bastard" Dad said.

Edward was swearing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Embry and Quill just looked at dad and then to me.

"Don't worry Belly you have him now and he can't rip you off any more." Embry said.

"How much exactly James with those figures plus what the boys have paper work for?" I asked.

"What we know of $68,000 in stock and "$28,000 in cash." James said.

"FUCK" I said.

They all looked at me. Then the door swung open. Demetri walked in closing the door. Embry and Quill were quick to walk behind him blocking his exit out of the door.

"Can I help you? Who are you? What do you think you are doing?" Demetri asked.

I walked behind the desk and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Please take a seat Demetri. My name is Isabella and this is my husband Edward Cullen we are the owners of Twilight Inc. and your bosses." I said.

"Can I ask what the meaning of this is coming into my office?" Demetri asked.

"That would be our office Demetri, you no longer work for Twilight Inc. I would like your keys to the business, keys to the vehicle, credit card, fuel card and anything else belonging to us." Edward said.

"You can't do this." Demetri said.

"Actually they can. My name is James Smith and I'm there attorney. It has come to your bosses' attention that you have been stealing quite a substantial amount of money and stock from them on a daily basis." James said.

"You have no proof!" Demetri said.

"Charlie" James said motioning to dad. Dad walked up and put a folder on the bench with all the documents that we had on him showing his indiscretions. Demetri went white as a ghost and looked at every face that was in the room.

"Do you have anything that you would like to say to my wife or myself before the officers take you away and charge you?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry." Demetri said.

"OK. Boys take him away please." Edward said.

With that Embry and Quill hand cuffed him and led him outside with dad following them. They took him off to the station in my car. I let out a big breath of air.

"Husband Bella?" Edward said.

"I didn't want him to know I was the Chief's daughter Edward" I said. They all laughed and we started going through the office files in more depth.

I grabbed the phone and called Tyler, my accountant, and asked him to fly out to Forks and go over the books and straighten it all out for us. I also called our cleaning service from our other businesses and arranged for them to start cleaning the offices in 3 weeks. The boys cleaned out the previous owner's books and paperwork just leaving our 9 days of trading in the office. James called our computer tech and got him to come over and install the new computers and teach Seth and Sam how to use them. We also talked to our other employees about the new programs that will now be used for stock, sales and accounts. We had planned on doing all of this when we came back from the wedding but we might as well do it now and have it in place for when we get back.

Dad came back and told us what they had charged Demetri with. He also told me that he had given notice along with Quill and Embry. He said he spoke with them at the station and they jumped at the chance of working for Edward and me but under dad still. Everything was starting to take shape and I couldn't be happier. Dad had called the locksmith to change all the locks and also called the alarm company to install more cameras and a better alarm system. I spoke to James and he got the contracts ready for Quill and Embry to look over while we were away. Seth and Sam had come into work and we had spoken to them about everything that had gone on and what would take place over the next few days while we were away. After everything was fixed we headed back to the cars and to Hawaii so I could get married.


	11. Bump in the Road Pt 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter please dont forget to leave comments or a reveiw at the end_**

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish them for you all to read and check her story out**

**Twilight Magic  
**

**

* * *

  
**

By the time we got back to Hawaii we were all tired and just crawled into bed.

I woke up the next morning and I snuggled into Edward and kissed him on his chest.

"Love, don't start anything you can't finish." he said.

I raised my head and looked at him with a grin. I trailed my hand that had been resting on his chest down and grabbed his cock giving it a quick squeeze and rolling over. I started to giggle when I felt Edward start to spoon me.

"Don't start something you can't finish Edward." I said.

The next thing I knew I was on my back and Edward was between my legs grinding his erection into my core. He looked into my eyes, leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish Bella." he said seductively. He started peppering kisses over my face.

"First I'm going to take your clothes off and then I'm going to show you how much I love you. I'm going to make you scream my name multiple time's baby." I moaned as Edward finished the last word, the cocky bastard.

"Hmmm Bella I think I need to take your clothes off first," pulling my sleep shorts down as he said it and then my cami. I was laying naked with Edward staring down at me licking his lip. I felt his finger rub my clit.

"Bella so wet for me already love."

"Oh fuck Edward just fuck me already!" I screamed.

"Hmmm not yet my love patience," he said.

He started kissing down my neck going lower and lower then taking a nipple in his warm mouth swirling it with his tongue sucking and twirling and swirling.

"Oh fuck" I screamed. I felt Edward chuckle against my skin. He was still kissing me going lower making his way down to my core.

"I'm going to taste you Isabella and then I'm going to make you scream calling my name over and over." he said as he reached my core licking my clit twirling his tongue over it nipping, sucking, and plunging his tongue in and out.

"Holy shit I'm going to cum Edward!" I screamed.

"Let go love, cum for me," he said against my core.

"Oh fuck Edward," I screamed cumming. He started kissing trailing back up to my mouth and the kissed me passionately. I could taste myself on him. Oh fuck he grabbed my legs and put his arm under my knees and the plunged into me. I felt the air gush out of me.

"Put your arms around my neck baby," he said between thrusts. I did what he said and he lifted me up still pounding into me. The new sensation was going to push me over again.

"Oh fuck Edward, I'm going to cum!" I screamed.

"Not yet love just a little bit longer." he said pounding into me.

"Now Bella cum now, fuck oh FUCK!" he screamed.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed. Edward let go of my legs and then laid me back on the bed lying on top of me panting trying to compose our self's.

"Oh Bella you are fucking so beautiful." he said still trying to catch his breath.

"Mmmm babe that was fantastic, can we do it again?" I said.

"Mmmm soon Baby girl," he said thrusting his hips into me. I could feel his cock growing inside me again.

"Babe you ready for round two?" he said.

"Oh fuck yeah," I giggled.

"Hop on your hands and knees Bella," he said moving off me. I did as he asked and he positioned himself behind me and rammed his cock in me.

"I'm going to be a little rough baby, tell me if I hurt you." he said picking up his pace. He was slamming in and out of me digging his hands into my hips as he continued to pound me.

"Oh fuck love you feel so tight, so oh ah good." he said as he reached around me and started to rub my already sensitive clit. I could feel myself starting to coil in my stomach.

"Fuck Bella I'm going to cum, cum with me love." and with that we both fell over the edge screaming and chanting each other's name. We crashed on the bed and Edward lay beside me, cuddling me spent. He placed a kiss on my head

"I love you Bella" he said softly.

"I love you to babe" I said sweetly giving him a kiss.

We laid there for a bit and then I heard Edward groan

"We have to get up for breakfast love." he said.

"Come on we can shower together," he said.

I just stayed there as he got off the bed, went into the bathroom and started the shower. He came back grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and took me into the bathroom smacking my ass on the way.

"Ow babe that hurt." I said. He placed me down on my feet in the shower.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to hurt you." he said kissing my head.

"Babe you know what today is?" I asked.

"The eve of our wedding." he said.

"Yes and the last day of me being Isabella Swan." I said with a giggle.

"Mmmm Isabella Cullen, I like that it sounds so much better." he said.

We finished washing ourselves and got ready to head out for breakfast. We meet every one in the lobby. We started walking off to the restaurant when Pete came up and grabbed me out of Edwards's arms wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Edward looked at him and grabbed Bree and swung his arm around her shoulder and we kept walking with Bree and me giggling.

"So Bella, how you feeling on the eve of your wedding no cold feet?" Pete asked.

"No cold feet sorry Pete, you are still going to have to pine for me." I faked fluttering my eyelashes at him. We both cracked up laughing.

"Seriously Bella I'm so happy for you the last 3 years have been hell not just for Edward but for us as well. I'm so glad he is back, he doesn't brood anymore and he is happy, joking and laughing all the time. Look at him Bella I haven't seen him so happy." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek dropping his arm striding up to Edward flicking his arm off Bree and pulling her into his side again. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What was that about Love?" Edward asked.

"Pete was just pissed I wouldn't leave you for him." I said laughing.

Pete flipped me off and Bree just giggled at the exchange.

"Oh Pete you know I love you." I faked hurt.

"Yeah Bella I know," Pete said laughing.

"Plus if it was Bree I may have considered." I said sounding serious.

Pete and Edward both stopped walking. Pete spun around looking at me.

"Yeah Bella I'm hurt you marrying Edward leaving me." Bree said faked hurt. I walked over to Bree and placed a kiss on her lips.

"It's ok Bree; I told you we can still be friends." I said. Bree and I looked at Pete and Edward and cracked up laughing.

"I wish you two wouldn't do that shit now I have a hard on." Pete said.

"Me to man," Edward said making Bree and me crack up laughing even more linking arms and walking to the table together everyone turned around looking at us.

"Well done Bella, I've never seen Pete like that." Bree said laughing.

"I can't help but fuck with them it's every man's dream." I said laughing.

"Oh Bella I have missed you." she said giving me a hug and getting a bit teary.

"Enough you two," Pete said laughing at us.

"I've missed you to Bree but we will get to spend heaps of time together once you move to Forks." I said.

"I can't wait Bella, to have my best friend back." Bree said.

"Me either," I said looking at Bree and then everyone at the table getting a bit teary. We took our seats and everyone started chatting.

"Did everyone get the email from Tyler?" I asked. There were a course of yes's.

"Ok so now you will all meet him in a couple of weeks, he is our accountant." I said to them.

"Is he coming to Forks to live Bella?" Rose asked.

"Um from the sounds of the email management got before from him it looks like he is pleading to stay." I said giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" Em asked.

"He thinks he is love with the receptionist from the Timber & Hardware." I said.

"Oh not Lauren," Jazz said.

"The one and only," I laughed.

"We have to go to the car dealers when we get back to Seattle too James. I got an email from them before, they are all ready." I said.

"I hope they look as good as the boys do." James said.

"They are delivering them all to our house on Wednesday." I said.

"Mom did you get the pool house set up for me?" I asked.

"Yeah honey we did. Didn't you get a chance to have a look while you were in Forks?" mom asked.

"We only really had a chance to have a quick look in the house mom, we were so busy while we were there" I said.

"Oh ok honey" she said. We had already thanked her for the house when we got back last night. She was over the moon that were loved it.

"Ali I didn't get to thank you for the music studio Edward loves it." I said.

"Oh Edward you sneak." Ali said.

"Not my fault Ben and I were having a look around the house when we came across it." Edward said.

"Speaking about coming across things, Esme what do you have planned with my house?" Charlie asked.

"Oh Charlie you have to wait until we get back." mom said laughing.

"Ok I know no matter what you do it will look great and it will be even better because I have asked Sue to marry me and move in." Dad said.

I jumped up and ran over to Sue crying and congratulating them. Everyone else followed suit.

"You gave Sue grandma's ring." I said.

"Yeah Baby I did," Charlie said.

"How exciting I get a new mother, a baby brother and Leah." I said with a grimace. Everyone cracked up laughing they knew there was no love lost between Leah and me.

"Isabella" Charlie scolded.

"Ha ha, you're in trouble Isabella." Emmett said. I just flipped him off and everyone laughed.

"So what is Leah doing with herself these days and have you told Seth?" I asked.

"Leah is well, Leah is Leah you should know that Bella. We told Seth this morning." Sue said.

I grabbed my phone out and dialed Seth's number.

"_Hello Seth Clearwater speaking." he said. _

"_Hello baby brother" I said. _

"_Oh hey Belly they just told you did they?" he asked. _

"_Yeah baby brother they did." I said laughing and everyone around me laughing at me. _

"_Hey Seth, guess what?" I asked. _

"_What Belly?" he said. _

"_Your two big brothers can't wait to welcome you to the family." I said. _

"_That's ok Emmett's a big pussy and Jazz is a push over. They won't do anything to me." he said laughing. _

"_Is that so Baby Brother, what about your thing you have for Rose?" I asked smirking._

"_Yeah it's good I can actually give Rose a cuddle and a kiss and he can't do jack shit to me because she is my sister-in-law." he said laughing. _

"_How's work baby brother?" I asked. _

"_Good much better did you get yesterdays figures?" he asked. _

"_Yeah we did they looked good." I answered. _

"_Hey did Charlie tell you Demetri's side kick came in for a delivery and is now in jail too." he asked. _

"_No, dad never told me. Are you sure he knows?" I asked. _

"_I thought Quill and Embry would have told him." he said. _

"_I will have to find out and let you know anyway, have to go baby brother I will talk to you later ok." I said. _

"_Bye sis" and we hung up._

"Have any of you heard from Embry or Quill?" I asked.

There was a course of no's.

"My baby brother just told me that Demetri's side kick came in for a delivery yesterday so Seth and Sam called Embry and Quill and they arrested him. He is now sitting in jail with Demetri." I said.

With that dad excused himself from the table and walked off.

"Bella you are such a shit stirrer." Jazz said.

"Nah Bella and Seth were joking about it the other night." Edward said.

"Aunty Irina I never got a chance to ask what you do?" I said.

"I'm a medical receptionist at the hospital." Irina said.

"I think you mean were." Carlisle said laughing as well as everyone else.

"Welcome aboard Aunty Irina," I said laughing.

"Emmett you have your work cut out for you when we get back to Forks." I said.

"Yeah, I think I need a raise." he said laughing.

"I don't think so Emmett Charles Swan." I said laughing.

My cell started ringing.

"_Hello Isabella Swan speaking."_

"_Hello Miss Swan it is Jane from the Seattle Times. I'm calling regarding the firing of Demetri Dennis yesterday after he was caught thieving from Twilight Timber and Hardware."_

"_Could you hold the line please Jane, I will just get the person in charge of all our publicity for you." _ I placed Jane on hold.

"Fuck" I said under my breath.

"James I have Jane from the Seattle Times calling about Demetri." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"How the fuck did she get my number? SETH! I'm going to kill him." I said.

"Give me your phone Bella." James said. I passed him my phone and he walked outside to take the call.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah this sort of publicity we don't need Edward." I said looking at him.

"Don't worry about it James will sort it out." Vick said.

"I hope so Vick this could blow up in my face otherwise." I said looking at her.

"So dad what did Quill and Embry have to say?" I asked.

"It has been going on for nearly 4 years. Apparently the other guy sang like a bird after he was arrested." dad said.

"You're fucking kidding me." Emmett said.

"Nope they took him to his house yesterday and he gave them a file with delivery dockets." dad said.

"Unbelievable, lucky Sam and Seth caught on when they did. They just saved us $500,000 a month." I said looking at dad and Edward.

"Bella would it have been that much?" Em asked.

"Well Em in 9 days of trading he stole $68,000 in stock and $28,000 in cash that we could trace." I said looking at them.

"Shit Bella that's a fucking lot." Riley said.

"Don't I know it." I said looking at him.

James walked in and handed me my phone back. He sat down and started to tell us what was said and he only hoped that she was a credible journalist.

"Bella you know it is going to be splashed on the front page of tomorrow's paper around the country." James said.

"Yeah I know but I didn't do anything wrong so I'm not that worried." I said looking at James.

My phone rang again.

"_Hello Isabella Swan speaking."_

"_Hello Miss Swan, it's Phil Dwyer from the New York Times. I was wondering if we could arrange to have an interview regarding Twilight Timber and Hardware." he said. _

"_I'm sorry Mr. Dwyer but I have no comment regarding that issue if you would like to speak to James Smith he would be more than happy to answer any of questions you have for him." I said. _

"_Would Mr. Smith be available Miss Swan?" he asked. _

"_Just hold the line please Mr. Dwyer and I will see if he is free." I said. _

"James, Phil Dwyer the New York Times." I said handing him my phone. James took my phone and headed back outside.

"I'm sorry Ang and Ben we need to get on top of this can you meet me in my room in 30 minutes. Bring your laptops and phones." I said.

"I'm sorry guys as you can see we have a crisis and I need to go and deal with the media and release a statement if you will excuse us please. We will see you all tonight for dinner. Mom can you please use your card for lunch." I said getting up from my chair, grabbing my purse and Edward's hand and walking out of the restaurant.

"Love it will be ok baby don't stress please. What if you are pregnant it can't be good for our baby Bella. Please Bella, just slow it down love." Edward begged.

"OK babe, just hold me for a minute please." I said.

We walked down the path to our room and met Ben, Ang and James at the door. I opened the door and we went into the dining room and set up the computers and started to get to work on a statement to issue to the media. James called his mate and asked him to help us out in writing the statement. I was pacing the floor back and forth. Edward got up from his chair and pulled me back over to his chair and pulled me into his lap and started to rub calming circles on my back soothing me. Edward's phone rang and we all looked at each other.

"_Hello Edward Cullen Speaking………… I'm sorry Mr. Platt but I have no comment regarding that issue if you would like to speak to James Smith he would be more than happy to answer any of your questions you have for him……………ok please hold_

"James, Mr. Platt the Washington Times." Edward said handing him his phone. James exited the room and went into another room to take the call. My phone started to ring. I took a deep breath and answered it.

"_Hello Isabella Swan Speaking." _

"_Belly" Seth said. _

"_Yeah Seth what's up?" _

"_Belly there is all sorts of media here, we had to get Quill and Embry to come and man the entrance and keep them away."_

"_You're kidding me Seth."_

"_No Bella, I'm not kidding they are friggin everywhere." _

"_Ok Seth I will call you back in 15 minutes just hold on ok."_

"_OK Bella" and he hung up._

I grabbed my phone and called the wedding planner asking her if everything could be done in 2 hours? She guaranteed me it could be done and I told her I would give her an extra $10,000 to pull it off. I called everyone and told them we were being married in 2 hours. I called Seth and told him I would be there in 12 hours to get Quill to tell the press that I would be there to give them a statement, I was out of town and on my way back. I called a friend to borrow his jet to get everyone back to Forks after the wedding.

I gave Edward a kiss "Are you ready babe, I'm so sorry?" I said crying.

"Don't cry love please." Edward said.

I kissed Edward again and left him to go get ready for our wedding in one hour and 30 minutes.


	12. I Do's & Bump in the Road Part 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter please dont forget to leave comments or a reveiw at the end_**

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish them for you all to read and check her story out**

**Twilight Magic**

* * *

I knocked on Ali's door and she pulled me into a hug.

"Come on let's get you ready and to your man on time." Ali said.

Esme walked in the door and came to sit next to me. I had people pulling and prodding me from every side. The makeup artist and hair stylist had us ready in 30 minutes. Ali walked out with my dress and Esme, Rose, Ali and Sue helped me get dressed. I grabbed the jewelry and gave everyone theirs to put on. The Florist delivered our flowers and when we were all set the photographer started snapping shots. Dad walked in and came up to me to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, Rachel has everything done. There was a small army down there getting it all organized." Charlie said.

"I knew she would dad, I had every faith in her." I said looking at him.

"Bella you look beautiful baby." he said.

"Oh Bella, for your something old here are Grandma Swan's hair clips, something borrowed Ang gave you her garter and something blue is your flower in your hair." Alice said.

My dress was a Chiffon A-line empire silhouette with crystal beading, sequins and a chapel train. Rose and Alice were wearing Aqua A-line full length dresses.

"Are you ready kiddo?" Charlie said.

"Yeah just don't let me fall dad, please." I said.

We walked down the path until we reached the start of the aisle, Rose was first and then Ali. I looked to see Edward waiting for me at the arch. The path had torches and candelabras lining it sending off a soft glow. Dad and I started walking and I noticed the music playing was something I had never heard before. I stood just to the side of Edward as the pastor started to talk.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently and somberly. Into this estate these two people come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"We do." Charlie and Esme said. Charlie put my hand into Edwards and kissed me cheek then stood back with Sue. Esme kissed both Edward and me on the cheek and stood back with Carlisle. Edward and I walked the last steps to the pastor; I turned and handed my flowers to Ali.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Edward said smiling at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Edward, please repeat after me?"

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take thee, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my troth."

"Isabella, please repeat after me?"

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take thee, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my troth."

The Pastor then asks for the rings from the Em.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace. And continue in love until life's end." The pastor said, while holding up my ring, then handing it to Edward.

Edward placed the ring on my finger looking into my eyes. "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace. And continue in love until life's end." He handed me Edward's ring after the blessing.

I placed the ring on Edward's finger looking into his eyes. "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Edward and Isabella are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Edward and Isabella have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared the same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

"You may now kiss your bride." Edward leaned in and kissed me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen." the pastor announced.

There were cheers and clapping from all our friend's and family. We turned and walked back up the aisle to have photos taken. An hour later we walked back down to the beach for our reception in the marquee, it had candles and fairy lights everywhere. While we were standing at the entrance Edward turned to me "I love you Isabella Cullen" I looked at him as a tear fell from my cheek "I love you too Edward Cullen." We slowly walked in and were bombarded with kisses and hugs. We did the cutting of the cake and had photos taken. Then it was our first dance as husband and wife. As the music started we were lost in each other as "Songbird" by Eva Cassidy played.

_For you there will be no crying  
For you the sun will be shining_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I __love you__, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

_To you, I would give the world  
To you, I'd never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before Like never before; like never before_

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd when the song finished. Everyone was just looking transfixed as we danced. I then danced with Charlie and Carlisle while Edward danced with his mother and Alice. We went and sat down and there was champagne flowing by this stage. Carlisle made a speech welcoming me into the family and Charlie made a speech welcoming Edward. When it was Emmett's turn for his speech I was shitting myself wondering what he could say.

"Well first of all, I want to say congratulations to the both of you. My baby sister and my best friend have been in love for 10 years but Alice, Jazz and I were talking and we say they have been in love since the first time they met when I stole Bella's Barbie doll in the playground and she was crying and of course Edward went to comfort her and kissed her check. They were 5 and 7 years old and I am positive it was love at first site. I don't have one childhood memory that doesn't have you two in it. And I can't wait to make more memories with you both in the future. I love you both. To Bella and Edward." Em said raising his glass.

I had tears falling from my eyes. Alice stood up next.

"Well it sure has been a rush to get here today and you pulled it off, the wedding ceremony was beautiful. There is something that you two share and it is beyond what anyone could ever envision. You went thru so many ups and downs along the way to get here but it was your true love for each other that brought you here. I love you both and am so happy for you. To Edward and Bella." Alice said raising her glass.

Edward stood up to make his speech. He let out a big breath and looked down at me.

"Well, we finally made it Bella, is finally my wife. I would just like to say that Bella and I would like to thank our parents and our family which we count as all of you for sharing our day with us. It was a bit of a rush today but it all worked out." he chuckled. Please eat up, drink lots and enjoy the evening. I would like to propose a toast "To Family," he said. "To family," we all said together.

"Edward what does your ring say?" I asked him.

"Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore- I Love you with all my heart" he said looking at me.

'Yours Bella?" he asked.

"Ti amo per sempre – I love you forever" I said kissing him.

"Aw" Ali and Rose said together.

We sat down and ate our meals, drank our champagne and talked, laughed and danced. After a couple of hours we all looked around and knew we had to leave but none of us wanted to budge, we were all having a good time.

I stood up and started to say goodbye to Ali, Jazz, Em, Rose, Bree, Pete, Riley, Marie, Uncle Aro and Auntie Irina they were staying while the rest of us were leaving to go to Forks. We walked back to our rooms deciding to meet in the lobby in an hour. Edward picked me up bridal style and walked me over the thresh hold and into the bedroom. Edward and I helped undress each other and we made love whispering our love for each other. I had nearly fallen asleep when Edward grabbed me and took me into the closet.

"Come on Mrs. Cullen we have to meet our family in 20 minutes in the lobby." he said.

"I like the sound of that, Mrs. Cullen." I said kissing against his lips.

"Love, do I need to wear a suit?"

"Yeah babe, I am guessing they will be waiting for us when we land." I said.

Edward dressed in his suit and I chose an A-line high waisted black skirt and a white corset shirt with black heels. I put my hair up in a pony tail, fixed my make-up and packed our suit cases. We headed out to the lobby where everyone was waiting for us. While the guys loaded the cars we kissed everyone goodbye one more time. Ali and Rose came up to me and took the keys to our rooms telling me they would do a double check to make sure that we got everything. I thanked them all again hopping in the car and we drove off to the airport.

We got there and the jet was waiting for us. We were walking up the stairs when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well look here, if it isn't Isabella Swan." I looked up to see my friend waiting at the top. I ran up and gave him a huge hug.

"That's Isabella Cullen to you, Mr. Pattinson." I said chuckling.

"Well I'll be you finally married him, I'm hurt Isabella." Rob said fake hurting.

"Oh fuck off Rob you have to many girls." I said leading him into the plane.

"Oh, you've been reading those trashy magazines again Isabella. I thought you didn't give into all that shit." Rob said. I flipped him off and turned to my family staring at us.

"Robert Pattinson, this is Edward Cullen my husband, Carlisle and Esme Cullen my in-laws, Charlie Swan my father, Sue Clearwater my future mother and you already know Vick, James, Ben and Ang." I said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all Isabella hasn't shut up about any of you over the years." he said chuckling shaking every ones hand.

"Shut up Rob you are full of shit." I said laughing.

"Nice mouth B. We all need to take our seats so we can take off." Rob said.

We took our seats and the plane took off heading for Seattle.

"Hey B, I um packed a bag I thought I could stay for a few days. Do you think you might have a spare bed?" Rob said.

"Mmmm let me think," I said tapping my index finger against my chin. "Edward, Rob packed a bag for a few days can he stay with us?" I asked.

"Of course he can love, he is more than welcome." Edward said.

"B please tell me your bike is in Forks?" he said.

"Yeah it is and yes you can take it out for a spin." I laughed.

"Got to love the Ducati." he said laughing.

"Yeah I was going to get Edward one too, maybe you two can go for a ride and Edward can show you around." I said looking at Edward. A big grin came across his face and he nodded.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN MY SON IS NOT GETTING ON A MOTOR BIKE!" Esme yelled.

"Oh mom, don't worry he will be careful." I laughed.

"OK Bella we need to prepare the media release in case they are waiting for us at the airport." James said.

"Oh you could be right, they know it is me coming in and I arranged for your cars to meet us at the hanger where my plane will be kept so they won't get to you until you get to Forks." Rob said.

"Nice to be famous," Vick said.

"It is and I wouldn't be famous if it wasn't for Bella, so I am only too happy to help her out." Rob said.

"What do you mean by that Rob?" Dad asked.

"All my movies I have starred in Bella wrote." Rob said. He got up and slapped Edward on the shoulder.

"So I've been playing you man." he laughed.

Edward just looked at me, so I kissed him laughing at the scowl on his face.

"So Bella, do you and Edward want to read over what you will be reading to the press?" James asked.

"Yeah I guess, nice honeymoon." I said sarcastically.

"We need to fix this first then we can go away in a few weeks Bella, don't worry about it." Edward said.

We sat there and read over the statement that we would be reading to the press. Or should I say I will be reading and Edward will be standing by my side. Fuck my life.

"Rob how long until we touchdown in Seattle?" I asked.

He got up and walked into the cockpit to ask the captain.

"Two hours B" Rob said.

"So how will we work this James?" I asked.

"OK Sam and Seth have informed them that you will be making a statement at 8am, so we have a little over 4 hours. When we arrive, Edward and you will be ushered inside the building where Ang, Ben and I will set up outside for you. Esme has organized a podium and a Twilight Inc. banner will be behind you. Just read your speech and then direct all questioning to me. It will be fine Bella don't worry." James said.

"Easy for you to say," I snapped.

Everyone just looked at me. "I'm sorry James I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just stressed, tired and this is not the way I want to remember my wedding night." I said sniffling into Edward.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me into his chest placing kisses on my head. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in the back seat of the SUV in Edwards's arms with Dad and Rob in the front. I went to sit up and Edward kept his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen did you enjoy your sleep?" he cooed.

"Yes Mr. Cullen I did, where are we babe?" I asked.

"We are just about to pull up to the car dealers." he said.

I sat up and straightened my cloths out and smoothed my hair popped some gum in my mouth and applied some lip gloss. We got out of the car and walked over to see Matthew, the car dealer. Dad pointed to the cars that were in the lot. I looked at Edward and smiled. There before me were our company cars Black 2010 Lincoln Navigators with the Twilight Inc. logos on them. I went inside with Edward and we signed all the papers and paid for them. The cars were loaded on to a truck to be delivered to our house. We got back into the SUV. Dad, Ben and James took a company car each and Carlisle and Esme were in their Mercedes following us. We meet just outside Forks and Rob took a Navigator, Sue took my SUV and Vick took Carlisle's car and headed to my house to wait.

We piled into the to the company cars and headed off to Twilight Timber & Hardware. When we got to the front gate I couldn't believe the amount of reporters and film crews waiting for us. I think the whole town turned up as well. Embry and Quill moved the crowed and ushered us all inside.

"Fuck" I said under my breath once we got inside.

"OK Bella and Edward this is it, you need to go out there and do this. We will be there for you." James said giving me a cuddle.

James walked ahead of us and out to where they had set up for us. He approached the podium and started to talk.

"Thank you all for waiting I will now bring the owners of Twilight Incorporated out Edward and Isabella Cullen."

Edward and I stood in front of the podium for me to address every one. Edward clasped my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"On behalf of my husband and myself, we would like to thank you all for being so patient. On Tuesday we received a phone call from a member of staff about one of our employees. During the phone conversation we were told of the activities of Mr. Dennis and with the evidence that was brought forward by the staff member we were given no option except to terminate his employment with Twilight Timber and Hardware. On Tuesday afternoon Mr. Dennis's partner was also apprehended and charged for his crimes. With the evidence that was brought forward we estimate that the men stole over $100,000 in cash and stock from our business over the 9 days that we were trading. Both men have pled guilty and have been remanded to wait for sentencing. We at Twilight Inc. would like to thank you all for coming today and if you have any questions they can be directed to Twilight Incorporated's Lawyer and Public Relation Manager, Mr. James Smith." I said and then stepped back to stand with Edward and the family.

"Mr. Smith, Isabella Cullen's Company is worth in excess 27 Billion is that correct?" the reporter said.

"Mrs. Cullen net worth is not up for discussion, Sir." James said.

"Jane from Seattle Times, Mr. Smith is it true that Police Chief Swan and two deputies were present during your conversation with Mr. Dennis on Tuesday?"

"Yes that is correct they were present during our conversation." James said.

"And what did Mr. Dennis have to say after being shown all of the evidence against him?" Jane said.

"He told Mr. and Mrs. Cullen that he was sorry." James said.

"Jane, you were made aware of this in the phone conversation that we had on Wednesday. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have not done anything illegal by having the police present. Chief Swan was only present to support his daughter and son-in-law and was not in uniform at the time of the arrests. He has not been active in the investigation and has been out of town celebrating his daughter's upcoming wedding. The deputy's, Quill and Embry, arrested and charged the men. Also the men pled guilty to all the charges." James said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have been married how long?" a reporter asked.

"8 hours. They were in Hawaii when they received the phone call. They married just before they left to come and do this interview." James said.

"So it isn't a nice way to start their marriage or their honey moon?" a reporter asked.

"I would say no. But knowing Isabella and Edward as I do, Twilight Inc and the town of Forks are important to them so they would and did leave their family and guests in Hawaii to enjoy their reception and activities while they did this interview." James said.

"If you would like to have an interview, please contact our office and schedule an appointment. Thank you all for coming." Ben said.

We all turned and walked back into the office and sat down.

"Well how do you think it went?" I asked.

"I think it went rather well." Dad said.

"Thank god lets go home." I said looking at Edward who had his arms around me cuddling me.

We all hopped into the cars and took off to our home. When we pulled into the drive I noticed Jazz, Em and Aro's cars in the drive. WTF I thought. I walked inside to find everyone including Riley, Pete, Marie and Bree were there waiting for us.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We couldn't stay after you left and do nothing. So we decided to come home and be with our family who needed us." Ali said cuddling me as I burst into tears.

"Oh guys you didn't have to do that. You could have stayed in Hawaii." I said thru sniffles.

"Family First" Pete said hugging me.

"Right we better sort out where everyone is sleeping." I said.

"Already done Bella," Vic said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Ben, Ang, James and I are in the pool house. Pete, Bree, Riley, Marie and Rob are in the guest rooms. See already done. Alice has organized the furniture to be delivered for the pool house and Aro has leased us office space in Forks until yours is up and running." she said.

"OMG I can't believe this, I love you guys so much." I said.

"Speaking about loving us who's cars are out there Bella?" Emmett asked.

I started laughing and throwing them all their keys.

"You're shitting me sis we all get one" Emmett asked

"Yep you sure do," I said still laughing at their faces.

"Bella the truck is here to get all the office stuff from the pool house I better go out and see them" Ali said.

"Where is the new office Aro?" I asked.

"Right next to me Bella." he said.

"That didn't look too bad the other day. I noticed it when I was at your office." I said.

"Right, their packing it in the truck so let's all head out and have a look at this new office space." Ali said.

"Our old cars?" Em said.

"Run them home first and then come back." I said.

"Right we will be back in 10 min." Jazz said.

"I want to get changed anyway." I said running up to our bedroom with Edward hot on my heels. He grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder. He placed me down on my feet and kissed me. After we broke the kiss we just stayed there cuddling.

"I love you Bella Cullen."

"I love you too Edward Cullen."

"Let's get everything up and running and sorted and then I am taking my wife on our honey moon." he said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Really you are ok about all of this?"

"More than ok Bella, we need to do this before we can look forward to our future." he said.

"OK let's get changed and set the office up."

We walked into the closet and changed into some comfy jeans, a t-shirt hoodie and sneakers.

I went down stairs and everyone was dressed pretty much the same. We walked outside, jumped into the cars and headed to the new office. Ali and Esme will love setting it all up. James, Ang and Ben were all on their phones making arrangements for different things. We pulled up at the rear of the office and all parked our cars at the back and some in Aro's space.

"What's coming from the LA office guys?" I asked.

"Just all the files, all the furniture and stuff we sold with the building." James said.

"When is that coming?"

"It will be here tomorrow? We have Mandy and Chris packing it all up now. I told them that we will pay them out until the end of the month like we promised and their severance pay will all be in the bank on their pay day." Ben said.

"Right then Mom and Ali go for it." I said.

"Yeah, well we only rented the other desks and chairs until you were in your own space so all of that has gone back to the office store." Mom said.

"OK well go for it, call your crew." I said laughing.

"Watch them work guys this place will be finished in 3 hours tops." I said laughing.

"You know us well young grasshopper." Ali said laughing.

"Sign Designer is here Bella." Edward yelled.

"Ben someone here to see you," I yelled.

"IT guy is here Bella." Pete yelled.

"Mom and Ali Office people are here." Edward yelled.

"Phone company is here too." Marie yelled.

"Charlie the security company is here." Rob yelled.

"Fuck Bella you don't waste time do you?" Riley said while passing me. I just nodded laughing at him.

Ali, Rose, Marie, Bree and Vick went back home to set up the pool house. Sue, Charlie and Carlisle went home to their houses. Emmett went to the construction company to check in after we first arrived and so did Jazz. Irina and Aro went next door to fix the contract up for the office. Mum went office by office, first she did the reception and waiting area, then Edward's and my office, Angela's, Ben's, Tyler's, James, the spare offices, the conference room and finally the break room. The sign was done, the phones were all set up and our computers were up and running. We were set and ready for business. Today I needed to hire a receptionist. I called an agency and asked them to send 5 of their best for an interview.

"Ben, James, Edward and Ang my office now," I yelled.

"Well guys what do you all think it? The building is for sale I haven't signed a lease yet." I asked.

"Buy it Bella. It is what we need plus one less vacant building in town." James said. Everyone else just nodded.

"Come on Edward lets go buy this bitch." I said laughing.

We walked out the door and in next door.

"Well if it isn't my favorite niece and nephew, I have the contract for sale drawn up." Aro said.

"How did you know?" Edward asked.

"Because I knew once you saw it you would buy it." Aro said.

"Write the check Edward." I said laughing.

"You know I have sold 6 houses since we got back." Aro said.

"Really anyone we know?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Em and Rose, Ali and Jazz, Pete and Bree, Marie and Riley, Ben and Ang and James and Vick, even Mr. Movie Star is looking at a house next to yours." Aro said.

"You're kidding me?" I laughed.

"Nope he is going with me later to look at it." he laughed.

"I even had a call from Tyler, he will be here soon." Aro said.

We finished signing the paper work and headed back next door. Edward stopped in his tracks.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I got a call from the agency telling me I had an interview." she said.

"Oh ok well take a seat, my wife and I will be with you in a few minutes." Edward said planting a kiss on my head. We walked up to our office and I burst out laughing.

"You have got to be shitting me." Edward said.

"Oh babe don't worry about it I will interview her." I laughed.

Everyone had gone home to have lunch and relax leaving Edward, Ang, Ben, James and myself to do the interviews. We interviewed all 5 girls and decided to hire Emily, Sam's wife. I had no Idea until she walked in she was even out of a job. We gave her a contract and all her extras. She laughed when we handed her keys and stuff. Emily called Sam and he came straight down and thanked us for everything. I organized for her to meet with Alice and to go shopping for her work cloths the next day and to take Sam and Seth to get suits.

"Ok guys we are all set here for business in the morning lets head home and crash." I said to them all.

"Yeah one day and then the week end." Ang said.

"Thank god" Edward said.

We locked up the office, set the alarm and headed back to our house. I walked thru the front door and could smell something cooking.

"Oh who's the cook?" I asked.

"Pete" they all said.

"Smells good Pete what is it?" I asked.

"Spaghetti, garlic bread and salad" he said.

"Oh Pete I really love you." I said laughing.

"Sit you ass down and let's eat." Pete said.

We all sat around chatting and eating talking about the Medical Center and about their houses that they had bought. Rob was telling them about the new movie he was going to start filming. I nearly choked when he told them the name of it and was one of mine about my life pretty much up except the ending was different.

"Bella love, this movie Rob is staring in do you know anything about it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I've heard about it." I said giving Edward and Rob death glares.

"Oh fuck off Bella, you wrote it as well 2 others that I am staring in after that don't play fucking dumb." Rob said rolling his eyes.

"Bella you don't lie very well." Pete said.

"Oh well fuck me if I don't want everyone knowing that I write movie scripts." I said.

"Bella we're not everyone we are family." Pete said.

"Fucking Bastard" I said back to him.

"Got to admit love, Pete got you there." he said laughing.

"Fine, Edward and Rob are going to clean up and do the dishes, isn't that nice of them?" I said.

"Hey I'm a guest." Rob said.

"Like hell you are Pattinson. Wash the dishes or I will call your mom up and tell her" I said

"Bitch" Rob said.

"Ha ha big movie star afraid of his mommy," Edward said.

"I will call Esme, Edward." I said.

"OK come on movie star let's get to work." Edward said.

"Huuuum, now who is afraid of their mommy?" Rob said.

"Rob, you know you are staying in my house don't you?" Edward said.

"Oh yeah man, let's get these dishes done so then we can jam and get Bella to sing." Rob said.

"Bella doesn't sing." Edward said.

* * *

Leave some love


	13. Learning Some Secrets

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter please dont forget to leave comments or a reveiw at the end_**

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish them for you all to read and check her story out**

**Twilight Magic**

**

* * *

**

"Hate to break it to you man but she does and is quite good." Rob retorted.

Everyone was bringing out their dishes and helping the boys clean up. It only took minutes and everything was clean.

"So you guys want to have a jam session?" Edward asked.

"I'm in," Pete and Riley said.

"Me too," James said.

"Why not," Ben said.

"You know I'm already in." Rob said.

We all walked down stairs and the girls took a seat on the couch. The boys got set up and started to play a heap of songs they all knew. They weren't bad either.

"Come on Bella up here and sing." Rob said.

"Only if you will sing it with me," I said.

"_Butterfly Fly Away_" Rob said.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_

"_The Climb_" Vick yelled.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on_

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

"_White Horse_" Ang yelled.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known_

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

_Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know_

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now._

"_Walking the Ghost_" James said.

_No matter which way you go  
No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind_

_I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist  
I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist_

_No matter which way you go  
No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind_

_I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist  
I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist_

_No matter which way you go  
No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind_

_I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost_

_Out of my mind, out of my mind  
(I said please)  
Out of my mind, out of my mind  
(I said please)_

_You're out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind_

_I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost_

"That's it guys no more tonight ok." I said.

"Fuck baby sister since when can you sing?" Emmett yelled.

"Shit when did you get here?" I asked.

"When Rob counted you in." Jazz said.

"Shit girl, Edward text us to say the boys were going to have a jam session." Rose said.

"Great" I said.

"You have a good set of pipes on you." Alice said.

"Excuse me I need the ladies room." I said walking out.

POV

"Well that will be the last time she will sing." James said.

"WHY?" Bree said.

"Edward hasn't said a thing that's why." Ben said.

"Fuck man, my wife that I have known for years just got up and sang and I never knew she could. I'm fucking speechless." Edward said looking at Ben.

"Edward, Bella did a lot of things so she would have more things in common with you. I know she said she just wanted to learn but think about it you love music and you could always dance. You all only saw her as a book worm." Vick said.

"Your shitting me, aren't you Vick?" Edward asked.

"Nah man she isn't, it was like she was out to make herself better for you. The music and dancing are just some of the things." Rob said looking at Edward.

"What else?" Edward asked.

"I think I can answer that." Alice said.

"OK, tell me why my wife thought she needed to make herself better because I sure as hell don't know." Edward said.

"Look at her clothes for a start Edward that's not the Bella we grew up with. Everything she does has to be perfect, nothing but the best and I just don't mean money either the way she carries herself it is a lot stronger and she isn't scared to be the center of attention as much as she used to be. She has changed whether you like to see it or not." Alice said.

"You all need to shut up if she hears or knows we have talked about her, she will never forgive any of us." Emmett said.

BPOV

"What are you all doing?" I asked.

"Waiting on you Bella, how about we all play and you belt out another song for us?" Emmett asked.

"Nah Em not tonight Rose can sing or someone else." I said.

"Come on baby sing for us, I can't believe it I never knew you could sing." Edward said kissing me.

"Ok, I've got sheet music for '_Try_' I said.

I quickly went up stairs and grabbed my folder and brought it down and gave the boys a copy of it and went and sat on the stool with the mic in front of me again. I started to sing putting everything into it.

"_Try"_

_All I know  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
but the more I grow the less I know  
And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow_

_Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try_

_I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
And all the real people are really not real at all  
The more I learn the more I cry  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
I thought I had designed for me_

_Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
But all I can do is try  
Try_

_All of the moments that already passed  
We'll try to go back and make them last  
All of the things we want each other to be  
We never will be  
And that's wonderful, and that's life  
And that's you, baby  
This is me, baby  
And we are, we are, we are, we are  
Free  
In our love  
We are free in our love_

I stopped singing and everyone just looked at me. Ali, Rose, Bree and Marie had tears streaming down there face. I looked at Edward and shrugged my shoulders. Em and Jazz came up and gave me a hug. Rob winked at me. Ok this is a bit oh what ever. Shit what is up with everyone. Then I heard the start to start to _Hallelujah_ Em's favorite song growing up. I sat and listened to Rob sing it. It was always his favorite too.

Then once that was finished Edward started to play "_Butterfly Fly Away_" again I looked at him and he just smiled at me. So I started singing again.

"_The Climb_" Rose said.

"_White Horse_" Ali said.

"_Walking The Ghost_" Bree said.

"_Try_" Edward said.

"That's it I'm done no more." I said taking a drink.

There was clapping from in the far corner I looked over to see Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Sue. I shot a look at Emmett he shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Oh Bella honey you sounded wonderful, actually you all did." Esme said hugging me.

"Kiddo you sure can sing baby girl." Charlie said hugging me.

"Bella you sang beautifully." Carlisle said hugging me.

"Bella, you truly that was amazing." Sue said.

"Love, I just have one more song I would like you to sing please. How's your throat?" Edward said.

"Little sore" I said cuddling him as he leaned down, kissed my head and handed me a music sheet. I looked at it and had a tear in my eye.

"I would love to baby," I said taking my place in front of the mic.

Then the boys started to play our song from our wedding that Edward and I danced to as husband and wife. "Songbird"

_For you there'll be no crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

_instrumental_

_To you, I would give the world  
To you, I'd never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

_Like never before; like never before._

Edward got up and walked over to me and kissed me and cuddled me "That was beautiful Bella," Edward said.

"Ok someone else now before I have no voice." I said to them and went to sit on the couch.

"Actually, who wants a cup of tea or a drink or something?" I asked walking up the stairs.

"Hang on Bella all us girls will come give you a hand the boys just want beer and it is in that fridge right there guys." Ali laughed.

We all walked up stairs and popped the kettle on.

POV

"Fuck man can Bella be any more perfect." Riley said.

"Yeah you are one lucky SOB." Rob said.

"So what's the deal with you and Bella, Rob?" Edward asked.

"Woo wow hang on, Bella and I are mates, she is like a sister. We have a connection I guess you would say but Bella just got her happy ending." Rob said.

"Girl" Emmett said.

"Yeah man, she was the one." Rob said taking a swig of his beer.

"What Rob said is true Edward, Bella and him have that connection and they helped each other out over the years." James said.

"He was the one who helped her pursue her music." Ben said.

"I just can't get over it we are all learning so much stuff about Bella. Nothing is going to shock me anymore." Jazz said.

"Bella has and will always shock you Jazz. Fuck she helped raised you two. I don't know another 10 year old that ran a household and went to school and got straight A's. She was born a mother and so what the last 3 years she did things she would never have even tried before. I'm fucking proud of Bella and so should you be. She is still looking out for your sorry asses now." Edward said.

"OK Edward keep your shirt on." Em said.

"Sorry man I didn't, FUCK those songs have me fucking lost." Edward said.

"_Butterfly Fly Away_ was for Charlie and _White Horse_ was when she started to see Jake. God I'm glad that mutt has gone." Rob said.

"None of us liked him but the more we said things to Bella the more she stayed away from us so Vick told us to all shut our mouths. We did and he was gone 2 weeks later." James said.

"Rob what about _Try?_" Edward said looking at him.

"What would have been your anniversary?" Rob told Edward.

"How many more are there?" Em asked.

"30 maybe 40" James said.

"Did you lay them down?" Riley said.

"Fuck I forgot," Edward said.

"Fuck Edward, Bella did this whole studio with everything that you could possibly want and you forgot to record them." Pete said.

"Piss off man I was fucking speechless." Edward said.

"Yeah we all noticed." Jazz said.

Edward flipped Jazz off and grabbed another beer for everyone.

"How come you 2 old farts aren't joining into the conversation?" Emmett asked.

Charlie just shrugged his shoulders and kept drinking his beer.

"What would you like me to say Emmett that my daughter-in-law is brilliant and the most intelligent person I have ever known? That she has a heart that is so big that it makes me want to hold her and tell her to stop and care about herself for once. Or maybe I should take her for granted like you two do" Carlisle said pointing to Emmett and Jazz.

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with Carlisle boys you need to show your sister more respect, she has always lived her life with you two in mind and really you haven't given her anything in return. What do you really know about Bella, nothing because for the past few years you have only cared about yourselves." Charlie said.

"Of course you are finding everything out know because Edward is here and he loves Bella and he wants to know everything about her therefore you are too. You boys couldn't even help your sister with the new office today you were there for what 5 minutes and bailed but I bet when you move she will be there to help you guys." Carlisle said to them.

"No need to tag team us." Emmett said.

"Why are you feeling guilty, I hope so and Rose and Alice are just as much to blame. Bella might have been in LA but she knew what was going on in your life because she asked. She even knew about Edwards's life because she called Esme and me every week." Carlisle said.

"Just a bit of food for thought boy's," Charlie said.

"Son, you need to understand Bella may have learned and grown while she was away but she is still your Bella and still loves you more than anything in this world." Carlisle said to Edward.

"OK I'm going to see my wife and give her a kiss." Edwards said.

"Whipped" Rob said laughing.

BPOV

"Hey love how's your throat?" Edward asked.

"It's still a little sore but this cup of tea is helping." I said.

Edward pulled me off my chair and sat back pulling me on his lap and giving me a kiss.

"Ladies, I was wondering if everyone would be in agreement to going to the meadow Saturday and having a cookout and hanging out. Thought we could get a spit and the marquee from mom's and take it up there. Maybe we could play baseball or football. Get a few of the old crowd from the Res and make a day of it." Edward said.

"I can ask Emily tomorrow and call Seth, Quill and Embry if you want?" I asked.

"Yeah I was going to ask them so that's fine, one less thing to worry about. So what do you say ladies?" Edward asked.

They were all in. I started laughing.

"What's so funny Mrs. Cullen?" Rose asked.

"Sounds like our First Twilight Annual Picnic." I laughed.

"Hey let's do that, email all the Twilight Businesses in Forks we can get a jumping castle and petting zoo for the kids." Edward said.

"We can really show them there hot sexy boss." Edward said. We all just cracked up.

"As long as it is catered for and we don't have to lift a finger I'm in." I said.

"Mom" Edward said giving her a grin.

"Yes son, leave it to me." Esme said.

"Thanks Mom you're the best." Edward said getting up kissing her on the cheek and then running down the stairs to the boys.

"Oh god the things he gets you to agree with just with a smile." Vick said.

"Yeah Bella you are screwed." Ang said laughing.

"Yeah I know but you have to love him." I said laughing with them all.

"Bella I think he is going to have to wait a week a day's notice won't be enough time." Ang said.

"Let me go and talk to Mr. Twilight ok." I said giggling.

POV

"Let's get a stage set up and get Bella to sing." Em said.

"Yeah do you think she will do it?" Jazz asked.

"There is no fucking way, no how I am singing in front of people." I screeched.

BPOV

"There is you answer." Rob said laughing.

"I came down to tell you that Ang thinks it is too short of notice to do it Saturday." I said narrowing my eyes at them all.

"I don't think so Bella honey, they will be all chomping at the bit to meet all of you." Carlisle said.

"I think so to kiddo." Charlie said.

"Ok we will do it then, Emmett and Jazz can I get you to come to the office tomorrow about 2 and help get some stuff to set up the meadow please?" I asked.

"Sure Bells no worries we will be there first thing." Em said.

"Eager much, what crawled up your butts to help me all of a sudden." I said walking away.

POV

Everyone was laughing they all heard Bella's comment as she left the studio.

"We rest our case" Carlisle said shaking Charlie's hand laughing at Jazz and Emmett's faces.

"Yeah man, see thru much" Pete said laughing.

"Right well I'm heading to bed goodnight all." Ben said.

BPOV

"Well it is still on the Dad's think everyone will turn up for a sticky beak." I said.

"Probably" Rose said laughing.

"Come on people lets go some people have to work tomorrow." Emmett said.

"That's why I'm a billionaire." I said laughing.

"Are you really Bella?" Em asked.

"Ah Yeah" I said.

"So how much do you have personally not the business? We know that's worth a bulk." Em said.

"Edward and I have 6 Billion and don't ask me again Emmett that is our business and we worked hard for it." I said.

He walked over and gave me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you have Bella and I am so darn proud to call you my sister. I don't know if I told you today but thanks for the Navigator and all the other things. Thanks to you Rose and I are debt free and can purchase our first house. I really mean it Bell's, you are the best sister a guy could ever have and I love you heaps and I'm glad your home for good because I missed you." he said.

I was now blubbering in his arms hugging into him.

"Do you really want me to sing on Saturday Emmett?" I asked sniffling still.

"Yeah Bella I want to show off my incredible sister and her talents." Em said.

"OK Emmett. I have a song for you and Jazz I want to sing that to you first." I said sniffling.

"Rob would you mind playing it for me please?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, come on honey." he said grabbing me.

We walked down and Rob grabbed the guitar and sat next to me, I took a deep breath and Rob began to play.

"_More Than Words_" Rob said

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want to  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words_

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words_

"_Big Big World_" Rob said

_I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I do do will miss you much  
miss you much..._

_I can see the first leaf falling  
it's all yellow and nice  
It's so very cold outside  
like the way I'm feeling inside_

_I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I do do will miss you much  
miss you much..._

_Outside it's now raining  
and tears are falling from my eyes  
why did it have to happen  
why did it all have to end_

_I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I do do will miss you much  
miss you much..._

_I have your arms around me warm like fire  
but when I open my eyes  
you're gone..._

_I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I do do will miss you much  
miss you much..._

_I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do feel I will miss you much  
miss you much..._

"_Try_" Edward said. Shook my head at him and he nodded and mouthed "please".

When the song was over I jumped off the seat and ran up stairs so they couldn't make me sing again. My throat was sore so I made myself another cup of tea.

POV

"Did you hear those first two songs?" Em said.

"Yeah man I heard them." Jazz said.

"She is good isn't she?" Rob said with a friggin grin.

"Yeah man she is good but deep." Pete said.

"Yeah you wanna see her with a few in her trying to sing them." Rob said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"She can't man she cries her eyes out." James said.

"Edward she loves you man, I mean real love all those years she hoped that you would walk up and knock on her door and tell her you loved her." Rob said.

"Yeah I know she told me all about that." Edward said.

"Out of the songs I honestly thought she wouldn't sing _Try_ in front of you." Rob said.

"Me either and when she ran to get the sheet music I nearly pissed my pants." James said.

"You and me both," Rob said.

"Well we're heading off the girls have already gone. So I will see you all tomorrow." Emmett said.

"Night guys" Edward said.

"Yeah I'm going to crash too." James said.

"Night Boys" Bella yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Night Love" Edward yelled.

"Night Bella" Rob, Pete and Riley yelled.

"Anyone for another beer?" Edward asked.

"Yeah man love one," Rob said.

"So Rob this new movie Bella wrote?" Pete asked.

"Yeah man she is so artistic. What can I say she writes, composes, sings, paints and dances as well." Rob said.

"Um yeah we have all seen her dance." Riley said laughing.

"Oh Edward, please tell me you didn't let her pick the song?" Rob asked.

"Yeah I did" Edward said laughing.

"Salt Shaker" Rob said.

"Yeah" Edward said laughing.

"You totally jizzed in ya pants." Rob was in fits of laughter.

"Hey man I wasn't even dancing with her and I came close." Pete said laughing.

"Oh man I can't breathe." Rob said hysterical.

After a few minutes they all settled down.

"You know she was so good with her dancing Julliard offered her a full scholarship 12 months ago." Rob said.

"No I had no idea but she is good." Edward said.

"Yeah she knocked it back because they wanted her to do ballet and she said she wasn't graceful enough." Rob said.

"Yeah she said about ballet to us in Hawaii but not anything about Julliard." Edward said.

"So Rob what else has my wife been up to over the past 3 years" Edward asked

"Man it's up to Bella to tell you things. I'm not prepared to lose her friendship or trust, sorry man you're on your own." Rob said.

"Bella has surprised me heaps over the last week, she is so innocent looking but some of the things she says and does are hysterical." Pete said.

"Yeah man makes you love her more." Rob said.

"Yeah man, she is definitely one friend that I am glad to have. I must admit it makes you love her more too. Sorry Edward but she is the package." Pete said.

"I know and guess what she is all mine," Edward said laughing.

"Rob you staying around for a few more days aren't you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah man I don't have to be on set for a few weeks but I don't want to outstay my welcome." Rob said.

"Man you're welcome here any time and for as long as you like. Bella loves having you here and I have to admit for a big Movie Star you're cool to hang around with." Edward said.

"Thanks Edward, I'm glad Bella and you are back together and married. I'm a bit disappointed I didn't get an invite." Rob said.

"Man it was organized in the blink of an eye, we didn't really have many people just all the ones that you met today, family but I know Bella is upset that she couldn't ask you she told me before on the way home." Edward said.

"Yeah that's ok man, Bella said she would show me the video and pictures when they come and name a baby after me." Rob said with a smirk.

"So Edward have you seen the new script Bella is working on?" Rob asked.

"No I didn't even know she was working on one." Edward said.

"Man she never works on one she has like 5 or 6 going at once." Rob said.

"Really" Riley said.

"Yeah, Adam Sandler and Rob Snyder have been trying for ages to get her to co-write with them but she won't. They even asked her to play a part in their next film. The three of them are tight and they are funny to be around when they have a few drinks. Bella has a lot of friends in Hollywood." Rob said.

"Holy shit" Pete said.

"Anyway guys I'm going to go to bed. I'll catch you later." Edward said standing and heading up the stairs.

"Yeah me too," Pete said.

"Yeah I might go to bed too," Riley said.

"Well fuck it I may as well too," Rob said chuckling.

"Baby, are you awake?" Edward said.

"mmmm" Bella said.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey guys I just wanted to say that all the songs used in my story aren't mine and No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY – MILEY CYRUS**_

_**THE CLIMB – MILEY CIRUS**_

_**TRY – NELLY FURTADO**_

_**WHITE HORSE – TAYLOR SWIFT**_

_**WALKING THE GHOST – TEAGAN & SARA**_

_**MORE THAN WORDS – EXTREME**_

_**BIG BIG WORLD – EMILIA**_

_**And please leave a reveiw i love reading what you think ~~~Twilight Magic~~~  
**_


	14. Getting It Sorted

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter please dont forget to leave comments or a review at the end_**

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish them for you all to read and check her story out**

**~~~Twilight Magic~~~**

**

* * *

**

When the alarm went off the next morning I climbed out of bed not to disturb Edward and went into shower. After I finished showering I got dressed ready for work into a cream cotton ribbed turtleneck sweater-dress, a chunky black belt with a pair of black thigh high stockings and black boots. I had my hair down in large curls with smoky eyes and light pink lip-gloss.

I leaned in and kissed Edward and exited the bedroom to find a cup of coffee. I wrote a note for Edward leaving it on the bench telling him I had gone into the office. Grabbed my travel mug and headed off to work jumping in my SUV.

I pulled up to the office and parked out back. I grabbed my handbag and files and headed to the front to unlock the office but Emily was already there.

"Morning Emily" I said.

"Mrs. Cullen you look hot, just like you walked off the runway." Emily said.

"Emily please, it is Bella none of that Mrs. Cullen shit that's Esme." I laughed.

"Ok Bella, sorry bit nervous." Em said.

"You have nothing to be nervous for Em I'm still the same Bella that peed her pants on the Res when I was 3. Come on Emily let's get you organized." I said to her laughing.

"Now Emily just don't sign for anything for awhile until you get used to the different things, buzz Ang, Ben, James or myself for a little while. Now you know how to use this phone system?" I asked.

"No Bella it is different then what I'm used to."

"That's ok Em don't stress about it. Paul from the phone company will be here in a minute to teach you. It is still on the answering machine at the moment and I'm fucked because I don't know how to do it either." I said laughing.

"Ang should be here soon she will go over everything with you please and Emily don't be scared to ask questions everyone is more than willing to help." I said placing my hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile.

"What time do you call this?" I asked Ben, Ang and James as they walked in the door.

"Fuck off bitch and get me a coffee." Ang said.

"Did you buy some Ang?" I yelled.

"Oh fuck no I haven't," she said.

"It's ok I will go and get some things for the break room." I yelled.

"Ang we are waiting on Paul to give you and Emily a lesson with the phone system, so they're still not switched over yet. The fucker better be here soon." I yelled.

"Emily I will be back soon just call me if you need me ok?"

"Ok Bella" Emily said.

I walked outside and got into my car and headed for the supermarket. I pulled in and went to grab some things for the break room and was just exiting when Tanya walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," she said sweetly.

"Morning Tanya I am sorry but I am in a hurry, I will catch up with you some other time." I said almost running out of the store.

I hurried back to the office when I heard a wolf whistle from a passing car. I just ignored them and went into the office placing the stuff away in the break room and putting on a pot of coffee.

"Excuse me sorry to interrupt, girls I will be in my office if anyone needs me and please announce their arrival. I want to be able to decide if I need to see them. I am betting a few people will come out of the woodwork today." I said walking away to my office.

I sat behind my desk turning on my new computer and checking my emails. Fuck a lot to answer. I started going though them and answering the important ones. I turned my music on softly for a bit of background noise when my phone rang.

"_Hello"_

"_Bella you husband is on line 1." _

"_Thanks Emily_"

"_Hello baby you're awake?" _

"_Yes but my wife wasn't there." _

"_I'm sorry baby I had to get into the office. I have so much work to catch up on and you mustn't have come to bed until late so I didn't want to wake you." _

"_Yeah love, I stayed up talking to Rob, Riley and Pete for awhile." _

"_Edward the songs I sang last night babe, they are from ages ago, I didn't mean to upset you."_

"_Love, I'm not upset with you at all, I was speechless they were really good and you have a voice of an angel." _

"_Yeah right"_

"_Isabella, please you do, Love." _

"_So what are your plans for today?"_

"_Have you had breakfast love?"_

"_No I need to get groceries unless my husband would like to get them for me and stop in to give me a kiss." _

"_Bella" he groaned _

"_Oh ok I will do them after work." _

"_Isabella Cullen I will be there in 15 with breakfast for everyone."_

"_Bye baby, I love you" _

"_Love you too" _

There was a knock on the door and it was Paul to show me how to use the phone system. After 10 minutes I had it so he left to teach James. My phone went off.

"_Bella Esme is here"_

"_Ok Emily send her in" _

"Hey mom"

"Morning honey, did you sleep well?"

"Like a bomb I didn't even hear Edward come to bed."

"Are you busy honey?"

"Not for my Mom I'm not" I got up, walked over and kissed her on the cheek and went back to sit at my desk.

"What can I do for you mom?" I asked.

"I came to organize the picnic."

"Mom, take one of the spare offices, put all your stuff in there make yourself at home. I will need your services from now on anyway." I said smiling at her.

"Oh Bella thank you"

"You're welcome mom, now get to work." I said chuckling.

"Ok honey" she said exiting and heading to her office.

I picked up the phone and dialed reception to let Em know Esme was in office 5 from now on, and then dialed James' office.

"_James, can you come to my office please?" _

"_Sure B I will be there in a minute." _

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in"

"You wanted me Bella." James said.

"Yeah I want you to draw up a contract for Esme I want her retained to Twilight Inc. with the usual package and she has taken office 5."

"OK Bella I will have a draft done for you and Edward to look over in an hour."

"Thanks is there something else James."

"Yeah Bella we might have to live in your pool house for 4 months."

"That isn't a problem James you should know that."

"Thanks Bella"

"James what else is bothering you?"

"Vick, she will start to drive me mad. We need to find her a job." I was laughing.

"OK what do we have to offer her?"

"Let me think on it."

"OK and where is Tyler?"

"Don't know Bella."

"Right I will talk to you later James."

"Ok Bella"

I picked up my phone and dialed Tyler.

"_Hello Tyler Crowley Speaking"_

"_Hello Tyler this is Isabella Cullen your employer. Where are you?"_

"_I'm at Twilight Timber and Hardware." _

"_Tyler you have 10 minutes to have yourself in my office or you can get on the next plane back to LA. I am not paying you to be with your new flame and not work. Get your ass here." And with that I hung up._

"_Hello Sam" _

"_Hey Bella, what's up is Emily ok?" _

"_Yeah Sam she is fine, you have had Tyler there for the last few days what has he been up to?" _

"_Nothing except annoying the crap out of me, he should have been gone after two hours." _

"_Thanks Sam" _

"_No worries Bella"_

"_Bye Sam"_

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Tyler, take a seat, mind explaining to me where you have been."

"Twilight Timber & Hardware"

"Cut the shit Tyler, I do not and will not pay you to sit on your ass and play house with your girlfriend. Do you know you have been at my little brother's place of work since Tuesday afternoon? I know what you have and haven't done Tyler. You haven't called any of us and you didn't have the common decency to give us a hand to set the office up. My husband and our friends helped." I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"That's Mrs. Cullen. You wanted to stay in Forks so I got the boys to arrange contracts and all for you and you didn't even have the decency to call. You have worked for me for over three years I expect better of you."

"I am really sorry I let you down."

"Right don't do it again or you will be gone Tyler. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes"

"Right you are in office 4 but go and see James first and sign your contract."

"OK thanks Mrs. Cullen."

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come In"

"Hey love is it safe to come in, you aren't going to chew me and the boys out?" Edwards said laughing.

"No baby and you don't have to knock it is your office too. Tyler just pissed me off."

I got up and walked over to give Edward a kiss when I heard a whistle.

"You look hot Bella." Pete said.

"Why thank you Pete." I said laughing.

"So what are you all up to today?"

"Grocery shopping," Rob groaned.

"Oh come on it isn't that bad." I said laughing at them all.

"What did you bring me?"

I asked just as my phone rang.

"_Hello"_

"_Mrs. Cullen" _

"_Yes Tyler, What can I do for you now?"_

"_Just billing out the cars and I don't know whom to bill."_

"_Well Tyler if you had have been here 2 days ago you would now wouldn't yo?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Right give me 10 minutes and I will come to your office." _

"_Thank you" _

"Edward you need to go and introduce your self to the staff in office's 4 & 5."

"OK love, I will go and do that now. I will be back in a minute." Edward said walking off.

"So groceries don't forget to get..."

"Don't say it Bella." Pete said.

"What you are all Doctors," I said laughing.

"Yeah but not that sort of Doctor thank Christ." Riley said.

"I was going to say alcohol actually." I said laughing at them.

"Oh we can do that," Rob said.

"Yeah well, we have to fill Edward's bar so get lots." I said laughing.

"Where are the girls?"

"Sleeping still, your husband woke us." Riley said.

I just laughed at them. We chatted for awhile and they left to go say hello to Ben and James. I was working away when Edward walked back in, he came around and pulled me off my seat and put me back on his lap.

"Love my Mom, wouldn't let me leave she was so excited." he said laughing.

"I know she is. Did you see Emily when you walked in poor thing she was so nervous when I got here this morning."

"Yeah she called me Dr. Cullen I couldn't help but laugh."

"Yeah she dropped the Mrs. Cullen on me too."

"Love you look tired are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine baby. I just want to be at home on the couch snuggling with you watching a DVD."

"That sounds good."

My phone rang. I just looked at Edward. He answered it.

"_Edward Cullen speaking"_

"_Hey James"_

"_Yeah sure"_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Edward said.

"Hey guys, here is a copy of Esme's retainer for you to approve." James said.

"Thanks James" Edward said.

James left after handing the contract to Edward. He was reading over it.

"Looks good mom will be happy with the hours and the salary and dad will be happy with her doing something she loves again."

"OK call Mom ask her to come to our office and let her read it." I said.

"How" Edward said.

"Pick it up and press 5."

"_Hello Mom" _

"_Could you please come to our office?"_

"_Thanks"_

"You can handle this one baby while I have a nap." I said snuggling into him more.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Edward said.

"Oh honey, are you ok?" Esme said.

"She is just tired mom." Edward said.

"What did you need to see me for Boss?" Esme giggled and Edward chuckled.

"Mom we have drafted a retainer for your services we would like you to read it over and tell us what you think." Edward said.

Esme sat on the couch going over the document. My phone rang again.

"_Hello Edward Cullen Speaking"_

"_Thanks Em could you bring them to Bella's Office." _

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in Emily" Edward said.

"Here you go Edward, Is Bella ok?" Em said.

"Yeah she is just really tired" Edward said.

"OK cya Edward"

"Cya Emily"

I woke up finding myself on my couch with a pillow and a throw rug over me. I got up and went into my private bathroom and fixed myself up. I walked out of my office and went to Ang's office.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Ang said.

"Hey Ang, how long was I out for?"

"Couple hours we were under strict orders not to wake you by your husband." Ang laughed.

"OK well I'm starving I'll send Emily to go get us all lunch." I said.

I walked out of Ang's office to reception.

"Emily could you go and buy us all some lunch please?" I said.

"Sure Bella what do you all want?" Em asked.

"Just get a mixture of stuff and drinks just make sure to get a receipt otherwise Tyler will have a cow and set it up in the conference room and let everyone know. Then lock the door and put the back in 1 hour sign up and switch the phones over." I said.

"OK Bella" Emily said.

"Emily did you have plans to have lunch with Sam?"

"Yeah"

"I will call him he can just join us too. It is nice to all sit and chat but you don't have to if you don't want to?" I said.

"Nah Bella that sounds nice," she said.

"OK well get food for him and Seth as well." I said.

"OK" Em said.

I picked up the reception phone and called Sam.

"_Hey Sam" _

"_Hey Bella"_

"_You and Seth be at my office in 15 minutes."_

"_OK Bella is everything ok?"_

"_Yeah Sam. CYA in 15minutes."_

I walked out of the reception area and back to my office. I had caught up on everything by the time Emily was back. Seth and Sam had just entered my office.

"Take a seat boys," I said looking at them.

"So what's up sis?" Seth said.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." I said.

"Yeah it's more than fine, the last few days the men you hired have been fixing the layout of the yard and store. It should have been done years ago." Sam said.

"Sam I know you wanted to have lunch with Emily but she really needed to have lunch with us today so she can get more comfortable with the others. I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't sweat it Bella." Sam said.

"So you two boy's ready to join the big boys for lunch." I said chuckling.

"Yeah" Seth said.

"Come on follow me to the conference room." I said leading the way.

"Wow Emily this looks good thank you so much." I said grabbing a plate.

"Hey babe how's your first day so far?" Sam asked Emily.

"I love it Sam everyone is so nice." Emily said.

"Emily did you expect anything different from Bella and Edward?" Sam asked.

"No but I was scared and nervous this morning. Bella helped me settle in and now I'm fine." Em said.

"Good to hear," Sam said giving her a kiss.

Everyone started to file in and grab a plate of food and sat eating.

"So mom how's your first day?" I asked.

"Bella I am enjoying it so much. Carlisle called 4 times asking how to make his lunch so I am missed." mom said chuckling.

"Well I left it up to Edward, Pete, Riley and Rob to do the grocery shopping. God knows what I'm going to end up with." I said laughing and everyone else agreed laughing.

"Feeling better honey?" Esme asked.

"Yeah Mom heaps" I said.

"So what does everyone at the Timber & Hardware think of the picnic boys?" I asked.

"Everyone is going on about it Bella and they have all said it is a great way to meet you and the others from the head office." Seth said.

"I'm glad; just email Esme with your head count because we need to know for catering." I said.

"Sure Bella" Sam said.

"Mrs. Cullen" Tyler said.

"Yes" Esme and I both answered.

"Um Bella" Tyler said.

"Yes Tyler" I said.

"Where is everyone from here staying?" he asked.

"At my house Tyler, you are more than welcome to stay until you have made all of your arrangements." I said.

"Thanks I'll collect my things from the motel and follow you all there after work." he said.

"Tyler, I'm sorry but Lauren is not allowed in my house." I said.

"Oh ok" he said.

There were a few snickers from everyone.

"Hey Bella are we going to jam again tonight?" James asked.

"Probably I'm sure Rob will make sure of it." I said laughing.

"Who is Rob?" Seth asked.

"Tell them Emily," I said laughing.

"Robert Pattinson the famous actor from Hollywood." Emily said all star struck.

"Must be a fag," Seth said.

"Excuse me" Rob said walking in the door.

"Hey boys, what are you up to?" I said laughing.

"Well we came to have lunch with my wife but it looks like she has already eaten." Edward said.

"Grab a plate boys and dig in." Ang said.

"Seth and Sam this is Robert Pattinson." I said laughing.

Rob shook Sam's hand and then when he shook Seth's he said "the fag" we all burst out laughing.

"So where are the girls?" I asked.

"Shopping, movies and lunch I think the note said." Pete laughed.

"Hope they're having fun." I said laughing at Pete's grimace.

"So how was grocery shopping?" I asked.

"Fine except for Mr. Movie Star." Riley said rolling his eyes.

"Girls" I said laughing.

"Yeah he was friggin mobbed." Pete said laughing.

"Ok looks like it is time to head back to work." I said.

"I want management to stay, Em hold all our calls for 30minutes please." I said.

"Sure Bella" Em said leaving.

"I will see you tomorrow." Sam said kissing mine and Esme's cheeks.

"Bye Sam" I said.

"Cya Sis" Seth said blowing a raspberry on my neck.

"Bye Baby Brother" I said giving him a punch.

"You three can stay." I said.

"So mom what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

Esme started telling us everything she had planned and I was blown away at what she had done for the picnic. None of us had to do a thing it was all taken care of we just had to show up and have a good time.

"I know now why you were quick to retain Esme, Bella." James said.

"She is the best at what she does, always has been." I said.

"Ok guys back to work." I said.

Everyone left and headed back to their offices. Emily walked in and started to clean the conference room.

"Thanks Emily" I said walking out and back into my office.

"Right o boys spit it out." I said looking at them all. Edward snickered at them.

"Bella can Edward please buy his bike today?" Riley said.

"What Edward you didn't have to ask I knew you were getting one." I said laughing.

"Actually Pete and Riley are too." Edward said.

"What have your wife's said?" I asked them.

"Well" Riley started.

"Unbelievable" I said laughing.

I went to my desk and picked up my phone and dialed Bree's cell.

"_Hey Breezy"_

"_Hey how's work?" _

"_Great listen I have something to ask you?"_

"_Yeah" _

"_The boys are here and you know how they always wanted a Ducati to take us for a ride and how hot they will look on them?"_

"_Yeah is Pete going to buy one?" _

"_I don't know will you kill him if he turns up with one" _

"_Hell no" _

"_What about Marie?" _

I could hear them chatting.

"_She said she is already wet" Bree said laughing._

"_Good enough for me and Bree don't forget to buy yourself some leathers and a black full faced helmet while you two are shopping." _

"_Ok Bella cya tonight" Bree said._

"You don't want to know what your wife's said but you can all buy one." I said laughing.

"You are the best Bella." Pete said kissing me.

"I can't wait." Riley said.

"Do you want me to follow you home and drop you off in Port Angeles at the bike shop?" I asked.

"Hell Yeah" they said.

I walked out and told them I would be back in an hour. We drove home and dropped of the car and they piled in and I drove off heading for the Ducati dealer. They were all babbling on about their bikes and I didn't even get to stop the car and they all piled out.

"Bye boys have fun" I said. Edward leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Don't forget to buy full leathers and boots and a full faced helmet Edward Cullen and stop and show me when you get back please and ride safe. I love you." I said kissing him.

"I love you too baby" he said walking off with the boys as they all high fived each other.

I just chuckled at them and headed back off to the office. When I got back to the office Emmett and Jazz were waiting for me.

"Hey Jazz and Emmett come to my office" I said they both followed me to my office and had taken a seat.

"Esme called us this morning and told us everything was set for tomorrow that she didn't need us to help but we just wanted to come and see you?" Jazz said.

"Um that's nice" I said. What the hell are these two up to?

"Look Bella Jazz and I know we fucked up over the last few years and weren't there for you when you needed us and we are sorry for that truly. We want you to know that we are proud of you and we are so happy that you and Edward are back together and married. But Bella, Jazz and I are just glad that we have our sister back." Emmett said.

"Look, guys that is all in the past can't we move on and seriously guys this conversation isn't happening at my office." I said looking at them.

"OK" they both said.

"Where's Edward?" Jazz asked.

"OH he is with Rob, Pete and Riley in Port Angeles they should be here soon." I said trying not to give away anything.

"Rob he is a great guy Bella." Jazz said.

"He is the best; he really helped me while I was in LA." I said looking at them.

"Yeah we are glad you had him." Emmett said.

"So how are your new cars?" I asked.

"Fantastic, you should see all the looks I get from the people in town." Emmett said.

"You don't need the vehicle for that." Jazz said laughing.

"How many supervises do you have working for you Emmett?" I asked.

"There are 9 Site Foreman." he said.

"Can you email me a list of all your employees and position they hold and you too please Jazz?" I asked.

"Sure" they both said.

"So Emmett and Jazz have you been to work today to check in. What have they said about the picnic?" I asked.

"Everyone is excited Bella, it is like the president is coming to visit or something" Emmett said chuckling.

"Yeah a couple are pissed they can't make it because they are scheduled to work." Jazz said.

"Jazz I won't you to close the bar from 2pm until 5pm so they can come." I said.

"Are you sure Bella?" Jazz asked.

"Positive and then give everyone a free beer and wine when you open back up to compensate."

"Most of the town will be at the picnic anyway." Emmett said.

"So it starts at 1pm. I want all employees with vehicles there at 12.30pm." I said looking at them.

"OK" they said.

"I got a call from Tyler today he is coming to look over the books on Monday and the bar's on Tuesday." Emmett said.

"That is his job, but make sure you two are there please." I said looking at them.

My phone rang.

"_Hello" _

"_Bella Edward is here and he wants you to come out the front." _

"_Sure Em I will be there in a minute." _

"Come on you two follow me." I said to them.

We walked out the office and out the front to see 4 guys on bikes. I looked at Em and Jazz laughing at them with big goofy grins on their faces. Edward got off his bike and walked over to me taking his helmet off. Jazz and Em's jaw dropped looking at him in awe.

"Nice bike" I said.

"Thanks love," Edward said kissing my head and cuddling into me.

"What do you think guys?" Edward asked Emmett and Jazz.

"Man I want one." Emmett whined walking over to Edwards Ducati.

"Ali would never let me have one." Jazz said walking over.

Pete, Riley and Rob all got off their bikes taking their helmets off and walking over to stand next to us. They were all in full leather and boots and all looked hot, fuck I think I need new panties.

"So, where have you been so far?" I asked them.

"Just back from Port Angeles and now we're going to go for a ride to La Push." Edward said laughing at Emmett and Jazz.

"Ok well I really need to get back in and do some work if I want to leave here at 5 so I will catch you all at home." I said leaning in and kissing Edward good bye. I got a chorus of good- byes and headed back into my office. I was working away in my office when there was a knock.

"Come in" I said.

"Hey Bella" Ali said.

"Oh hey what are you up to?" I asked.

"I'm here to get Em I just wanted to talk to you before I left." Ali said.

"Yeah, sure shoot what can I do for you?" I asked.

"What do you want me to get her clothes wise?" Ali asked.

"Come on Ali you are the fashion diva you know what to get. I want you to complete every outfit with shoes, bags, and the whole lot. Emily is what people see when they walk in so I need her to look smart and professional and same with the boys." I said looking at Ali.

"How many out fits?" Ali said.

"15, 3 weeks' worth for Emily and 8 suits and 15 shirts and ties." I said looking at her.

"I made an appointment at the stylist for Emily too." Ali said.

"That's fine Ali, just don't push Em into something that she will regret and Sam will get pissed at. Don't cut her hair off. Subtle changes Ali not dramatic." I said giving her a pointed look.

"OK done I will see you later." Ali said.

"OH and Ali grab my credit card off mom and use that please they aren't to pay for anything." I said.

"Sure"

"Ali, buy yourself a present for doing this for me." I said.

"Oh I have been eyeing an outfit and a pair of shoes." Ali said.

"Knock yourself out Ali." I said laughing at her.

Emily came in and said goodbye to me before she left and headed out with Alice to get her stuff. Emily looked frightened when she left. I just laughed it off and told her she would be fine.

I called Emmett and asked him to bring all supervisors to my office at 4pm for a meeting. Their cars had been delivered and where now sitting out back waiting to be collected, we couldn't get out even if we tried. James had their contracts waiting for them to look over and sign. So know the Timber & Hardware and the Construction Company will be all set employee wise. Their new uniforms had been delivered for all the staff at the construction and hardware businesses. It was just a little after 4 when I was paged to the conference room. I walked in and there were all the men sitting at the table with Ben, Ang and James.

"Ok guy's we can get started now Mrs. Cullen is here." James said.

"Hey guys my name is Isabella Cullen but please call me Bella." I said. I shook all their hands and they told me there names a few of them I knew some I didn't.

"Ok I've asked you all to come in today so we could first meet and then talk to you a bit about some of the projects that we have coming up. Also I want to talk to you all about your positions within the company and a few other bits and pieces of housekeeping to get thru. Don't look so worried you aren't going to lose your jobs quite the opposite actually." I said looking at them all.

We all talked to them about everything. They told me about some of the things they needed tool wise for the new businesses. They were all happy with the outcome of the meeting. Then I handed them there contracts to read over and I was sitting there watching the facial expressions. Emmett gave me a wink and a smile and chuckled.

"Bella is this for real?" one of the guys asked.

"Yes it is real, what you see before you is what we are offering you. We want you guys to know that we do care about our staff and especially about management which once you all sign them you will all be." I said.

They all signed them and shook our hands. I took them into another room and we organized their uniforms and work boots. I asked them to follow me out the back and you should have seen their faces when they saw the vehicles. We had their nicknames written on their doors in small print just the same as everyone else's.

"Feels like Christmas don't it?" Emmett said to them laughing.

One of the older men came up and gave me a cuddle and thanked me. I just laughed him off explaining I wanted all them at the picnic at 12.30pm because I wanted all the company vehicles lined in a row at the front of the parking. They all agreed and thanked me over and over again before they all left to go home.

"Well that went well," I said chuckling.

"Bella you have no idea what you have done for those guys do you?" Emmett asked.

"Ah gave them a vehicle," I said laughing.

"No Bells you gave them more than all that, they finally know how much they mean to the company. The way you spoke to them and joked I think you just won over 9 guy's hearts." Emmett said.

"You think so do you really Emmett?" I asked.

"I know so squirt." he said chuckling.

"Well I don't know about you but I want to go home." I said.

"Me too I will see you later." Emmett said giving me a kiss.

I walked into the office grabbed my handbag, paperwork that Edward needed to sign and walked into everyone's office saying I was off home. Esme was heading home too. We were chatting on the way out the door and laughing she gave me a kiss and we both got into our Volvo's.


	15. Duets, Bikes & Picnics

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter please don't forget to leave comments or a review at the end**_

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish them for you all to read and check her story out**

**Also if you leave your review i will let you all know what Edward's Wedding present to Bella was..............lol **

**I also what to thank everyone who has left me reviews i love reading them and i do reply to them.  
**

**~~~Twilight Magic~~~**

**

* * *

**

I started down the road and headed home. When I got home I couldn't put my car in the garage because there were 4 bikes taking its place. I walked inside putting my bag and files on the table. I could hear the boys in the Studio so I went up to get changed. I walked into my room headed for the closet and changed into some comfy sweats and pulled on my Ugg boots. I walked back into the kitchen and started to make dinner. I opened the fridge and cupboards to see what the boys had bought while shopping. I had to laugh at the amount of junk food they bought and 3 of them are doctors. Everyone was now home and my house was over flowing again. I showed Tyler to his room and sent him down to the studio with the boys.

Ang and I were plating up everyone's dinner when Edward came out of the studio.

"Hey love, how was your day?" Edward asked giving me a kiss.

"Long, I'm glad to be home." I said.

"Edward do you want to call everyone for dinner please," Ang said.

Edward got everyone and we all sat down talking about everything. The girls were discussing their shopping trip the guys were telling us about their bikes and the ride to La Push. We finished eating and had cleaned everything up and I was just about to sit down when Rose, Em, Alice and Jazz showed up. We greeted them and chatted. Alice gave me back my card and told me what she had bought. There was a knock on the door and Edward answered it and it was Seth, Sam and Emily. Emily looked fantastic and Sam said she was so happy when she got back from shopping showing him all her work outfits. He said he liked his new suits as well. We all got drinks and headed down to the studio. The boys were all playing a list of songs and laughing Rose and Rob had got up and sang a couple of songs. Then I heard someone yelling my name.

"Yeah" I said.

"Come on Bella get up and sing." Rob said.

"Not tonight" I said.

"Come on Bella please," Rob said looking at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Bella sing you have got to be kidding." Seth said.

"Now you have to Bella," Rob said.

I got up and sat in front of the mic flipping Seth off and waited for them to start a song.

"_Try_" Edward yelled at me.

The music started and I began singing. Seth, Tyler, Sam and Emily sat there mouths open listening to me. The boys played all the ones I had sang last night it was obvious Rob had given them the sheet music today. After singing all the songs and everyone clapping and whistling I went and sat on the couch again with the girls.

"Fuck Bella you are good. I had no idea." Seth said.

"Neither did we until last night." Emmett said.

Sam got up and sang a few songs with the guys and Rob came over and grabbed me and Edward and sat us both in front of mic handed us sheet music. I looked at it and then at Rob he just nodded at me. The guys started playing and Edward and I sang it together.

"Someday We'll Know"

_Bella:  
Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I Need an answer  
Two years later  
he's still on my mind  
Edward:  
Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
Both:  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_(Ohh)_

_(Chorus)  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Bella:  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Edward:  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
Bella:  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
Both:  
For the 97th time...Tonight_

_(Chorus)  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Both:  
Someday we'll know  
Edward:  
Why Samson loved Delilah...  
Both:  
One day I'll go  
Bella:  
Dancing on the moon...  
Both:  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...  
Bella:  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow,  
Edward:  
I watched the stars crash in the sea,  
Bella:  
If I could ask God just one question...  
Both:  
Why aren't you here with me?...Tonight_

_(Chorus)  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah...  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon...  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

When we had finished everyone was clapping and cheering the girls were all crying. I had a small tear fall from my eye and Edward got up from his seat and wiped it away with his thumb kissed me and gave me a cuddle.

"I told you that you would finally get to sing it Bella." Rob said hugging me.

"Bella that was amazing." Ali said.

"Did you get it Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Yeah man I did." Emmett said.

"What?" I asked.

"We recorded all the songs you sang Bella." Edward said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I screamed. I got up from my chair and walked out of the studio.

"BELLA" everyone was calling.

I kept walking and went to my room walked into the closet and changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. 20 minutes later I heard Edward come in so I pretended I was asleep. He tried to wake me but I didn't budge. He ended up walking out and going back down stairs. I started to cry it was one thing singing the songs but to have them recorded that just pissed me off. I eventually fell asleep. I didn't even hear Edward come to bed I was so tired.

I woke at 7am the next morning snuck out of bed putting on my leathers and grabbing my helmet. I walked outside and jumped on my bike. I had just started going down the drive when I noticed Edward standing at the garage in my side mirror. I kept riding I needed to clear my head. I got out of the gate and floored it the speed quickly picking up and the adrenalin hitting me.

I rode to La Push pulled in to the car park near the beach and hopped off. I saw a few teenagers from the Res watching me and when I pulled my helmet off and unzipped my jacket you should have seen their faces. I chuckled to myself and went over to the kiosk and ordered a coffee and some breakfast.

I heard a bike in the distance and new it would be Edward. So I got up and ordered him a coffee and breakfast to. He got off his bike and took his helmet off and unzipped his jacket while walking over to me. One of the kids stopped him and pointed to me I could see Edward laughing and talking to him.

"Hey love, why did you take off this morning?" Edward said while kissing me on the head and sitting next to me.

"I just needed to clear my head and I didn't feel like facing anyone this morning after the way I reacted last night." I said to him with tears filling my eyes.

"Love, I'm sorry I recorded the songs without telling you but I wanted them so I could play them when you're not around."

Our breakfast arrived and the coffee. Edward just looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I heard a bike and I knew it would be you."

"Bella are you still mad at me?"

"Yes and no, oh I don't know Edward those songs are mine they are a big part of me and I felt like you stole them. I know it sounds stupid but they were all I had."

"I know love, and I'm sorry."

"OK" I said kissing him.

We sat in silence eating and drinking. When we were finished we walked hand in hand over to our bikes. Edward kissed me and I did my jacket up and put my helmet on. I got onto my bike and started it and looked over to him he nodded at me so I took off with him following.

We rode into town and we parked in the street. There were a few people looking. There were some guys coming along the footpath I nodded my head to Edward at the guys and took off my helmet and unzipped my jacked

I heard a "Holy Fuck" come from one guy and a "God damn" from another the last one said "that's fucking hot" I just chuckled as Edward unzipped his jacket. Edward came towards me and put his arm around me.

"Do you always get that reaction love?"

"Yeah, something about chicks and bikes does it for guys," I said laughing. I walked up to the office door and opened it turning the alarm off and heading to my office. I walked up and grabbed my phone which I had forgotten fuck 27 missed calls and 19 texts. I listened to the voice mail and answered the text messages.

"We have to go to Mom and Dad's." I said to Edward.

"OK love, lead the way." Edward said.

We walked back out and got on our bikes and headed over there. Edward had signaled me to pull over so I did. I waited for him and he pulled alongside me, he flipped his visor up and looked at me

"You want to take the bikes home?" I said chuckling he just nodded. I took off heading for home. I pulled up in the garage with Edward beside me. I put my jacket and helmet in the utility cabinet and grabbed my keys for my car. We jumped in and headed over to Mom and Dad's. We got there and Esme was already at my door.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked.

"I just got a call from Mrs. Newton telling me that my son and his wife were riding motor bikes and by the look at both of your out fits it is true." she said.

"Yes mom we were." Edward said.

"I asked you not to Edward." Esme said.

"Mom I'm a 25 years old. I'm also a married man if I want to ride a bike I will." Edward said.

"OK please tell me you will both be careful?" Esme said.

We both agreed and head off back home. I was laughing at Edward getting in trouble from his mom.

We walked inside and found everyone eating breakfast. I said a quick hello and a sorry and went to our room to shower and get ready. Edward followed me into the room and into the bathroom we both brushed our teeth and Edward shaved. I jumped into the shower and started shaving my legs I had just finished when Edward jumped in. He came up and snaked his arms round my waist and pulled me into his chest and gave me a kiss.

"I've missed this." he said to me.

"Mmmm me too," I said against his lips.

50 minutes later after having shower sex and sex in the bottom of our closet we were ready to leave for the picnic. There was a convoy of company cars following each other. Edward was laughing about it singing "_Convoy_" with Rob. I just chuckled at the two of them being idiots.

"Holy fucking shit" I said looking at the boys.

"Fuck man your mom is good." Rob said starring out the window at the sight in front of us.

"It's like a big fucking carnival." Edward said.

There were rides, a jumping castle, a big slide, midway games, clowns making balloon animals, a band and dance floor, there was popcorn and fairy floss, food being cooked everywhere and tables spread about everywhere. The entrance had a banner, Welcome to Twilight Incorporated's 1st Annual Family Picnic.

"Holy shit Bella, this is huge." Emmett said.

"We know" was all I said looking around.

Esme came rushing up to us "What do you think kids?" she said.

"Oh mom I can't believe it, it is fantastic thank you." I said.

"That's what I get paid for, to make your dreams happen." Esme said chuckling.

We must have looked like idiots looking at everything. The guys from the construction site turned up and headed over to us.

"Bella this is amazing." the big guy said.

They all introduced them self's to Edward while I talked to the wife's and kids. It was now 3pm and the place was packed. Everyone looked like they were having fun and enjoying them self's.

It was time for us to make a speech Edward, James, Ang, Ben, Esme and Tyler all followed me to the stage. James got everyone's attention and motioned for Edward and I to start the speech. I got up and did my speech and got a round of applause from everyone when it finished. We headed off the stage and the band started to play again.

Edward and I were bombarded with people thanking us for a wonderful day. Then I heard the lead singer of the band call my name. I turned and looked at them.

"So Bella are you going to come up here and belt out a few songs?" the guy said.

I looked at everyone standing around me and then they were clapping and chanting my name. I slowly made my way to the stage and took the mic. The boys all followed me and took their position.

"I'm sorry guys but I promised my big brother Emmett I would sing for you today and I had actually hoped he forgot." I said.

I motioned for Rob to start playing and sang all the songs they had played. Everyone was clapping as we exited the stage. Lauren and Jessica came running up to me. I cringed and I heard Edward chuckling.

"OMG Bella you were good." Jessica said.

"Yeah didn't know you could sing." Lauren said dryly.

"So Bella, how have you been?" Jessica asked.

"Good thanks Jess" I answered not wanting to really talk to them.

"Bitch" I heard Lauren say.

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"You heard me, she is still the same book worm Bella who thinks she is better than everyone." Lauren spat.

Tyler walked forward and looked at Lauren.

"Lauren you need to watch who you are calling a bitch, Bella is your boss and you have no right to speak like that." he said.

"I don't give a shit who she is." she snapped back.

"Don't make a scene guys." I hissed.

"Excuse us" Edward said.

We could hear Jess and Lauren arguing as we walked off.

"Just like high school hey Bella." Ali said.

"Yes but she will be without a job Monday." Sam said.

"No Sam I will deal with it. I will be working Twilight Timber & Hardware Monday." I said.

"OK Boss Lady" Sam said chuckling.

"What do you guys say, dinner and drinks on me at the pub." I said to all the managers.

A few of them were going to drop kids off and meet at the pub at 7pm. Jazz rang ahead and secured tables for us all. We went home, everyone quickly got changed and fixed themselves up a bit and we headed off to the Pub.

We walked in and headed for the dining area. Every one sat with whomever and while we had our meals it was nice socializing and the staff were kept on their toes. The meals were lovely and we made sure the drinks kept coming. Embry and Quill were funny telling stories and Charlie was telling a few too. It was a great day and night. When it was time to leave everyone had thanked Edward and me for a great day and evening. I told the wife's not to be strangers and to visit us at the office whenever they wanted. I found out one of the wife's was out of work and looking for clerical work and kept her in mind for Lauren's job. She was a really nice lady and she got along with everyone.

We drove home and everyone went to bed. We were all tired. Tomorrow everyone was leaving and heading back to their jobs. Ben and Ang would be in their home by the end of next week and Esme was put in charge to decorate it. They had sold their furniture with their condo and just had the moving company bring their personal items. That would be here by Tuesday leaving Vick and James the pool house and Tyler still living with us for a few more weeks. Edward and I had decided to have a dance studio, gym and a garage built for the extra cars we had. Ben had done the designs and the Construction Company was going to build it. We had purchased all the land for the new businesses and everything was taking shape we even bought the vacant land beside the pub to extend it and add a night club.

Sunday came and went with lots of tears and hugs from our friends as they drove off back to Seattle and with Rob leaving to head back to LA. Edward and I had an early night full of love making and cuddling. It was nice not having a full house but it was so quiet.

* * *

**Autours Note:**

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that all the songs used in my story aren't mine and No copyright infringement is intended_._**

**BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY – MILEY CYRUS**

**THE CLIMB – MILEY CYRUS**

**TRY – NELLY FURTADO**

**WHITE HORSE – TAYLOR SWIFT**

**WALKING THE GHOST – TEAGAN & SARA**

**MORE THAN WORDS – EXTREME**

**BIG BIG WORLD – EMILIA**

**SOMEDAY WE'LL KNOW – MANDY MOORE & JOHNATHON**

_**And please leave a review i love reading what you think ~~~Twilight Magic~~~**_


	16. Terminating & Hiring

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter please dont forget to leave comments or a review at the end_**

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish them for you all to read and check her story out**

**~~~Twilight Magic~~~**

**

* * *

**

I woke to the alarm Monday morning quickly showering and dressing in a dark grey Merino wool turtleneck sweater dress, black thigh highs and black heels having my hair down and smoky eyes and clear lip-gloss. Walking out of the room grabbing a coffee and my bag, keys and folders as I passed I went out to the garage and decided to take my Black M3 BMW Convertible to work. I hoped in my baby and drove to the Timber & Hardware.

When I arrived I got a couple of whistles off Seth and Sam and a few crude comments from Seth, reminding him he was my baby brother he soon shut up with Sam and I now laughing at him. The offices had been revamped and remodeled. Esme had out done herself yet again in such a small amount of time it is hard to believe what she can accomplish.

I called the office and spoke to Emily asking her to tell them that I was out of the office. I called Dad and asked him how the house looked now it was finished and he was so choked up, he and Sue even went fishing yesterday in his new boat.

I was in the middle of answering my emails when I heard Lauren enter 30 minutes late to work. I could hear Sam reprimanding her for being late and she told him to fuck off, that was the last straw right there.

I flew out of my office "LAUREN MY OFFICE NOW!" I yelled at her.

Sam and Seth cringed at me yelling but quickly recovered.

"Take a seat Lauren please" I asked. I walked out to Seth and Sam's office and asked them to join me in mine. They both followed me in and stood on either side of my chair.

"Lauren it has come to my attention that you are not conducting your self in a professional manner and also the disrespect you showed your boss this morning has gone too far. Do you have anything to say for your behavior?" I asked calmly and professionally.

"No nothing. I don't have to answer to them two Indians." she snapped.

"I asked Lauren and you do need to answer to me your job is depending on what comes out of your mouth in the next five minutes." I said.

"I'm not answering to you." she said.

"OK Lauren you have left me no choice, clean your desk out and please leave the premises quietly or I will have you removed. Sam and Seth escort Lauren to get her things and off the premises please. Good day Lauren." I said going back to my work.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU CAN'T FIRE ME!" she yelled.

"I assure you that I can and have Lauren now please leave." I said picking up the phone.

"Quill, I need you to come and escort Lauren off the premises now please." I said and hung up.

"Lauren you have 5 minutes before you will be physically removed." I said to her.

"Bella" Quill said.

"Quill, please get her out of here and if she isn't gone in 5 minutes arrest her and charge her with trespassing." I said.

"OK Bella. Come on Lauren lets go." Quill said.

Lauren got up and stormed out of the office to collect her things. I let out a big breathe and looked at Seth and Sam. They both had big grins on their face.

"You were fucking brilliant. How did you stay so calm Bella?" Sam said.

"I have to I can't have her suing me." I said laughing.

I picked up my phone to call Ang she was laughing when she answered. I asked her to divert reception to her phone and send Emily over to work here for the day. I called Charlotte and offered her the job and asked her if she could start straight away and sent Seth to go and pick her up. I got James to draw up a contract and bring it over to my office and to arrange all the extras to be delivered by lunch.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" I said.

"Hey Bella I'm here." Emily said.

"We'll look at you, you look hot Emily." I said.

"Thanks Bella, what do you want me to do?"

"Just answer the phones and anything Sam, Seth or I need just the usual. It's the same phone system. Emily could you also clean out the reception desk and put everything in a box that doesn't belong please?" I asked.

"Sure Bella" she said as she left.

I went back to work. I didn't realize how much work I had to do this morning. I called Ali and asked her to take Charlotte and do the same as she did with Emily and she jumped at the chance.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"

"Hi Bella" Charlotte said.

"Hey Charlotte, come in and take a seat."

"So did you ring your husband and tell him your good news." I asked.

"Yeah as soon as I got off the phone from you I called him and he is over the moon Bella thank you so much for this opportunity." Charlotte said.

"You're welcome Charlotte." I said.

"Now I have a contract for you to read that has all the bits and pieces in it, pay, responsibilities, and job description just all the normal stuff. If you could read this over and let me know if you don't understand anything and then I will get you to sign it." I said.

I watched her reading it and she broke out into a smile and looked at me.

"Bella is this contract right?" she asked.

"Yeah Charlotte it is." I said.

"OMG" she said crying.

"Oh Charlotte honey don't cry please." I said.

"I get a car, phone, computer, expense account, fuel card just like Chris." she said.

"Yeah and Charlotte my personal shopper will be here to take you to get your uniforms and stuff." I said. She jumped off the seat and ran over giving me a cuddle crying on my shoulder.

"Oh thank you Bella, you don't know how happy I am." she said.

"Charlotte here use my phone and call Chris and tell him." I said.

"Thanks Bella"

I got up and walked out of my office and stood outside the door. Sam cam up to me and gave me a hug.

"That is exactly how Emily was when she told me." he said chuckling.

"Hey what's going on here?" Edward said.

"Sorry Edward I traded for the day." I said laughing.

"Oh in that case hang on a minute." he walked out.

Sam and I looked at each other and then noticed Edward walking back cuddling Emily. Sam and I looked at each other and cracked up laughing. I pushed Sam away and went to Edward and Emily went to Sam.

"So what was that all about you two?" Edward said chuckling.

"Bella just made another dream come true." Sam said.

"You fired Lauren and hired Charlotte didn't you?" he asked I just nodded my head.

"Man you should have heard Charlotte, to say she was over the moon when she read her contract and Bella telling her everything she got and the Pixie is taking her shopping as well." Sam said.

"I could imagine how Charlotte took it she is so nice did she squeal loud?" Edward said laughing.

"She cried and hugged me saying thank you over and over again." I said.

My office door opened and Charlotte came out with a big grin on her face.

"Oh hello" Charlotte said.

They all said hello and I asked Sam to get Seth and meet us in my office. We went back in and sat waiting.

"What did Chris say Charlotte?" I asked.

"Well after I stopped blubbering he was just as excited as me. He said if I get to wear cloths like you and Emily he will be a happy man." Charlotte said laughing. Edward and I cracked up laughing too.

"Yes Charlotte you will, I'm a Victoria Secret addict." I said laughing.

"Yes she is," Edward said laughing.

"Hey guys" Ali said.

"Hey Ali" we all said.

"So Charlotte, are you ready to shop?" Ali asked.

"Yeah I sure am." Charlotte said.

"I will have her back by 3pm ok." Ali said.

"That's fine" I said handing Ali my card.

"Same deal Bella?" Ali asked.

"Two this time Ali, I really appreciate it." I said laughing at her.

"OK come on Charlotte lets go." she said walking out of the office.

They both left leaving Edward and I in the office.

"So Mrs. Cullen where is my kiss?" Edward asked.

"Right here" I said kissing him.

"Mmmm I missed you baby." I said.

"I missed you too, love."

I filled Edward in about what Lauren said and did and he was beyond pissed at her behavior. I just laughed and told him Quill had to escort her out which made him laugh too.

"We have a meeting in 30 minutes Edward. we are meeting the 3 foreman from the mill. I spoke to Emmett about them and he said that they are idiots who don't know what they're doing and Sam agrees with Emmett. I don't want to offer them a contract or the perks if they aren't right for the job." I said looking at him.

"Well use that business head of yours. What is it telling you?" Edward said.

"They really don't have titles and they get paid the same but they were Demetri's mates it just doesn't sit well with me."

"Well Mrs. Cullen what are you going to do?" he asked.

I picked up my phone and called Sam to come to my office. I explained what I was doing and asked him to get the three men he wanted and who deserved the job to come to the meeting. Sam, Edward and I left to go over to the head office for the meeting. I set the conference room up and waited for them to arrive. Edward, Sam and I were going to conduct the interviews.

They arrived and we asked them to take a seat. I explained to them why they were there and that we would be interviewing them individually and would have a decision either way by 4 o'clock today. We interviewed all the men and the 3 Sam had picked were so much nicer to even talk to and they knew their stuff. I got James to draw up the contracts and I had everything delivered by 3pm to the Timber & Hardware. Edward called the 6 of them and told them the out come of their interviews.

We went back over to the Timber & Hardware so I could work. When I walked in I asked Emily to go and get us all lunch. Edward and I were setting everything up in my office when Emily let me know she had lunch in the conference room. We went in there and started eating.

"I am so tired today." I said.

"Actually I am too Bella. I think it is just the day." Emily said.

"Man you should have seen Bella handle Lauren this morning she was only here 5 minutes and Bella had already fired her." Seth said.

"Yeah Bella told me about it." Edward said.

"So what do you think of Charlotte boys?" I asked.

"Anyone can be better then Lauren" Seth said and Sam just nodded laughing. There was a knock on the door and Charlotte walked in.

"Wow Charlotte look at you." I said.

"Bella I had so much fun and learnt heaps from Ali." she said.

We all just laughed. I told Charlotte to sit and have some lunch with us. I explained to Emily to show Charlotte how to use the phone and show her where everything was. I told Sam and Seth to make sure they kept checking on Charlotte and to help her out because they knew how everything was done.

Chris, Charlotte's husband turned up and ate lunch with us too. Chris told me he loved my convertible I grabbed the keys and threw them at him and told him to take it for a spin his eyes light up like Christmas and he took off in it. We just all laughed, even Charlotte, at her husband's face.

I was complaining to the boys about having to work over at the construction office with Jessica tomorrow and they were placing bets about whether I would fire her or not. Everyone had gone back to their offices and Edward and I were snuggling on the couch in my office. My office phone rang. I got up and answered it and took a seat at my desk.

"_Hello" _

"_Pete is on line 2 for you Bella."_

"_Thanks Charlotte" and I transferred the call._

"_Hello Isabella Cullen speaking."_

"_Why hello there sexy lady." _

"_Oh hey honey, how are you it's been 24hours and I miss you already." I said laughing._

"_The man is there isn't he?"_

"_Yeah" I said sighing._

"_You are going to drive him mad."_

"_OH GOD, say it again."_

"_Can I talk to him Bella please?" Pete laughed._

"_Love you" _

"_Love you to B"_

"The phone is for you Edward." I said looking at him innocently.

"_Hello"_

"_I should have fucking known it was you."_

"_Yeah on Wednesday that should be fine."_

"_OK talk to you then, say hi to Breezy."_

"_Bye Pete"_

"Very funny Bella" Edward said.

"I thought it was." I said laughing.

"Wednesday night we are going to Seattle for dinner for Bree's birthday. Is that ok love?" he asked.

"Sure babe that's fine I might take Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off and spend it in Seattle." I said.

"That sounds wonderful" Edward said.

"You'll book a hotel room from Tuesday night thru to Sunday?" I said.

"On it I will do it right now, move your cute butt." he said kissing me.

Edward got on the computer and made reservations. I was sitting on Edward's lap working while he was on the phone with Ben and James discussing the medical center. Sam popped his head in to tell us that the guys were here. Edward wrapped up his call and we walked into the conference room to talk to the guys. Edward was the one to talk to them this time and we both congratulated them. They left and so did Edward and I for the day.

We headed home and started to cook dinner for the others. Vick came in complaining about being bored. I really needed to find her a job. The house cleaner had been in today so the house was spotless I had even organized her to do the weekly grocery shopping for me. So the Timber and Hardware was all fixed, the renovations were all finished, the offices were done and it was running like clockwork.

I just had the construction tomorrow and we were set. Emmett was even going to come and keep an eye on me. Yeah right. Everyone slowly started arriving home. I asked Tyler to come with me to help box up all the paper work. Jessica and Emmett would be at the head office for the next few weeks while the construction office was rebuilt. Emmett was all excited, Esme had fixed his office and Jessica would have one too. I had already told him that she would have to work for everyone while she was there because Emily would cover their reception side of it.

We all sat and ate our dinner, one big family laughing and joking really enjoying each other's company. Tyler told me he had brought a house and could move in it straight away and was wondering if Esme could decorate it for him. I told him that was fine with me but he would have to talk to her about it. The boys did the dishes and we all went into the media room and put a DVD on to watch and chill out. We had all changed in to our pajamas and were snuggling.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up in my bed in Edwards arms. I turned over and started to kiss his neck and the side of his mouth. When he started to stir I kicked it up a notch and started to kiss down his torso. When I reached his huge erection I slipped down his pajama pants and twirled my tongue on his tip and deep throated his cock sucking up and down his shaft. I grabbed his balls and started to massage them; I felt Edward's hand go into my hair and heard him moan. He started to thrust into my mouth.

"Oh fuck Bella that's so good love, don't stop." he moaned.

I licked his tip again and was really getting turned on his growls and moans that were coming out quicker and his breathing had picked up to almost a pant.

"Oh fuck Bella I'm going to cum baby."

"Ah oh fuck" he screamed and I felt him twitching and exploding in my mouth. I lapped it all up and licked his sensitive tip as I worked my way up his body.

"Hey baby" I said before I kissed his lips.

"Fuck love, you can wake me up like that anytime." he said against my lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did too." I said giggling.

"I did more than enjoy it baby." he said.

"Mmmm I could tell" I said.

"What time is it love?"

"Umm it is 5:30." I said quietly.

"Well now it is your turn and we have plenty of time," he said pulling my wife beater off and latching onto my nipple. Edward spent heaps of time on both breasts licking and grouping and slowly moved down my body placing open mouth kisses on me. I felt his finger go inside me and start to pump and then he added another.

"Fuck Bella so wet already love," he was still moving down placing kisses on my body then inside my thigh and closer to my core. When he flicked his tongue over my clit I nearly shot out of the bed. I could feel him chuckling; I just ignored him because I could feel his hot breath and then his tongue swirling over my clit.

"Oh fuck that oh fuck Edward," was all I could get out. He was plunging his fingers in and then curled them a bit.

"Oh my fucking god I'm gonna cum," and then my legs started shaking and I exploded in his mouth

"Fuck" I screamed. Edward was making his way up kissing me on his way up and then he kissed me on the lips I could taste myself on him and then I felt his hard cock plunged into me, oh fuck we both groaned together.

Edward took his time making love to me, kissing me and we were whispering against each other's lips declaring our love for each other. We were moaning and groaning.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum love, cum with me," it was like a switch was turned and we both came together riding out our orgasm together.

Edward crashed to my chest spent kissing in between my breasts.

I looked at the clock and the alarm was just about to go off. So I reached over and turned it off.

"Come on babe lets go have a shower and get ready for work." I said to him.

"You go first I will be there in a minute, I can't feel my fucking legs" he chuckled.

"Ok" I jumped out of bed smacking his ass.

"Ow love that hurt."

"It was meant to babe."

I went to the toilet, brushed my teeth and started the shower. Edward came in just as I hopped in; he brushed his teeth, shaved and hopped in with me. I had washed my body and hair; I was rinsing my hair when I felt Edwards's arms on me pushing me back against the wall of the shower

"Fuck you are beautiful Bella," and that was the start of round two hot hard sex.

After I picked myself up off the shower floor and rewashed my body I got out, dried myself and went to the closet to get ready. I wore a Roxy sweats and hoodie, with a v-neck tee and runners. I put my hair up into a ponytail. Edward walked in with a towel wrapped low on his hips and I could see his abs and the v... oh my god round three anyone.

"Comfort today is it."

"Yep I'm not wrecking an outfit packing the office up."

"Ok love, I will be down stairs in a minute."

I kissed him and deepened the kiss undoing his towel and dropping it on the ground. I put my hands around his neck and he snaked his arms around me and lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around him and he pushed me against the wall.

"Fuck love, we have to stop." he said breaking the kiss panting. I hoped down and stalked off.

"BELLA" Edward called after me.

I ran down stairs to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee in my travel mug grabbed my keys bag and ran into the garage before Edward caught me and took off in my SUV.

I pulled up at the construction company office, got out of the car and went inside. Emmett was there already trying to tidy up. Tyler turned up 5 minutes later followed by Edward. He came over to me to kiss me but I bent down to pick up some files and placed them in a stack on the bench. I told Tyler, Em and Edward we wanted them packed and labeled.

"Where is Jess?" I asked Emmett. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not good enough Emmett, I won't take this shit." I said.

"OK I will speak to her." Emmett said.

"You better because I don't pay people to be late and shirk their responsibilities." I snapped.

"OK Bella" he said.

"What did you do to her?" he asked Edward.

"Switch the fucking phone over Emmett." I said.

"Fuck Bella what's wrong with you?" Emmett said.

"I'm sick of paying people who don't fucking do their job properly. I'm the fucking CEO and I am doing the receptionists job." I snapped.

The phone started to ring straight away and I answered it.

RING RING

"_Good Morning Twilight Construction how can I help you?" _

"_Yes could I speak with Emmett Swan?" _

"_May I ask who is calling please so I can direct your call?" _

"_It's Chris one of the contractors." _

"_Ok Chris, just hold the line and I will transfer you." _

"_Emmett Chris is on line 1 for you." I snapped at him._

_RINGRING_

"_Good Morning Twilight Construction how can I help you?" _

"_Yeah can I talk to Derek Please?" _

"_May I ask who is calling please so I can direct your call?" _

"_Yeah it's Peter Smith."_

"_Ok Peter, just hold the line and I will transfer you."_

"_Hello" _

"_Hey Derek its Bella, Peter Smith on line 2 for you."_

"_Thanks Bella." _

_RING RING_

"_Good Morning Twilight Construction how can I help you?" _

"_Yeah can I talk to Emmett Swan please?"_

"_May I ask who is calling please so I can direct your call?" _

"_Yeah it's Mack from the Thompson site."_

"_Hey Mac it's Bella he is actually on a call I will get him to call as soon as he is free." _

"_Thanks Bella."_

"_No worries Mac have a great day."_

"_You too beautiful" _

_RING RING_

"_Good Morning Twilight Construction how can I help you?" _

"_Yeah can I talk to Emmett Swan please?"_

"_May I ask who is calling please so I can direct your call?" _

"_Is that you Bella?"_

"_Yes it is to whom am I speaking with?"_

"_Tiny from construction"_

"_Oh hey Tiny, Em's on another call I will get him to call you when he is free." _

"_Thanks Bella" _

"_Hey Tiny before you go, if you use your Blackberry and email him you will get an answer quicker." _

"_I'll do that thanks Bella."_

"_Bye Tiny have a good day."_

"_You too Bella"_

_RING RING_

"_Good Morning Twilight Construction how can I help you?" _

"_Yeah can I talk to Emmett Swan please?"_

"_May I ask who is calling please so I can direct your call?" _

"_Buster from construction"_

"_Sorry Buster Emmett is on another call I will get him to call once he is free."_

"_Thanks" _

"_No worries Buster have a good day."_

"_You too"_

I went and knocked softly on Emmett's door and placed his messages on his desk. He gave me a thumb up and continued with his call.

RING RING

"_Good Morning Twilight Construction how can I help you?" _

"_Hey Bella it's Chris again, look I need a new nail gun this one just died and I can't wait on Emmett to return my call."_

"_Chris just go get it and anything else you need don't worry about the price."_

"_Are you sure Bella?"_

"_Positive just use your card and bring the receipt to my office, I will deal with it."_

"_Thanks Bella" _

"_No worries Chris anytime."_

"_Cya Bella"_

"_Bye Chris"_

The phone kept ringing and still no sign of Jess. I turned on her computer and logged in to look at what jobs the guys had left her. I was fucking floored at the amount of work that was there, some of it was 3 weeks old. I started working when Emmett came up behind me and looked at what I was doing he was fucking fuming. I was setting up quotes, answering emails from clients and forwarding them on to the correct people. It took me hours to do it. I was nearly finished when Jess came thru the door with a new hairdo and nails perfectly manicured.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Good Morning Jess. Mr. Swan would like a word with you in his office. Follow me please. Tyler, cover the reception area please. Edward I need you to come with me" I said.

I knocked on the door and Emmett asked us to enter. We walked in and I sat down next to Edward on the couch.

"Where have you been Jess?" Emmett asked.

"I um I was um" Jess said before Emmett cut her off.

"You know what Jess I defended you to Bella and said you were a good worker maybe your car broke down but then my boss had to work reception this morning for 4 hours while you got your hair and nails done. Then we turn your computer on and you haven't done any of the quotes I asked you to do weeks ago, you haven't forwarded or read any of the emails or answered them back. I'm sorry Jess clean out your desk your employment is terminated." Emmett said.

"Asshole" Jess spat at him.

"You fucking walk back into town like you own the place, you are still a fuckup" she spat at me.

"Jess enough do not talk to my wife like that." Edward said.

"Fuck off Cullen" Jess said to Edward.

Emmett picked up the phone.

"_Hello Embry could you please come an escort Jessica Stanley off the premises please?" _

"_Thanks" _

"Jessica, please follow me?" Embry said.

"FUCK OFF" she spat at him.

"I will take you in, your choice Jess." Embry said.

Jess turned grabbed her stuff and walked out, telling us all to get fucked. Embry came back in rubbing his shin.

"Bitch kicked me" Embry said. We all burst out laughing.

"Are you ok sis?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah" I said shrugging my shoulders.

I stood up and walked out of the office back to the reception area. I took over from Tyler and started finishing answering the emails and doing the quotes. Edward called Vick to come and give us a hand. I was working away when I went into the sent items in the mail box.

"FUCK" I yelled.

Em came and looked at what I was swearing at Jess had been emailing our competition the quotes and receiving money from them.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." I screeched.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry" Emmett said.

I couldn't handle it I walked out and hopped in my car and took off. FUCK MY LIFE. What did I do to deserve disloyal staff? I called our IT guy and told him what had happened and I wanted it all put on a disc. I went to the police station and spoke to dad's 2nd in command. He sent guys up to retrieve the computer as evidence. I gave a statement and had Jess charged with a number of things. I got back in my car and drove to La Push Beach, got out of my car took my shoes and socks off and rolled my pants up. I walked along the beach trying to clear my head.

I sent an email to all levels of management for an emergency meeting in 30 minutes at the Twilight Head Office. Edward had text to say they had been kicked out of the office because it was now counted as a crime scene and the FBI were on their way. I made my way back to the office, walked into my office and burst into tears. I meat with The FBI agents and answered all their questions with James and Edward present. They interviewed Emmett, Derek, Michael and Peter all with James, Edward and me present for every interview. After the interviews we went into the conference room. I walked in and asked everyone to take a seat.

"Ok guy's thanks for coming and waiting. I would just like to say that what is said in this room is to stay here and not to be discussed even with your family. In your contracts was the Do Not Disclose clause if this is breached it is an instant dismissal." I said and burst into tears the boys all looked at me wondering why I was upset.

"Today as you know I worked at the construction company and our receptionist didn't show up so I had to man the phones and do her job until she became available. In doing that we found quotes for jobs that were not done and emails not answered and a few other things that's really beside the point. When Jess turned up 4 hours late she was asked in Emmett's office and asked to explain her absence and she couldn't come up with an excuse apart from her new hairdo and manicured nails. Emmett had no other option but to terminate her employment. Jess had to be escorted off the premises.

I went back and finished the work that Jess had neglected to do. I went into the sent items and found all of our quotes that she had sent to our competition and the money she was receiving for us losing out on the job and for the plans that Pete and Derek had done for those jobs. Jess has just cost us over 9 million dollars in work from the few quotes I had opened and looked at before the FBI declared it a crime scene and escorted us off the premises." I said letting out a big breathe.

They sat there stunned looking at me open mouthed. 10 minutes went by before someone talked.

"How much was she receiving from them?" Tiny asked.

"$2,000 a quote" I said looking at them.

"Fuck" Chris said.

"I said that and a few more words," I said laughing and hugging Edward crying into his chest.

"Also Lauren's employment was terminated yesterday. Edward, James and I were informed she was in on the Demetri scandal and was taking money from the company. She will be arrested and charged today." I said.

"OMG how could they do that?" Buster said.

"You guys have all got company cars if someone asks you anything you need to tell them no comment, the press are going to be all over this. Please remember you cannot discuss this with any one not your wife's, girlfriend's, significant other no one. Do I make myself clear?" James said.

"Yes" they all said.

"OK is there anything else you want to ask?" Edward asked.

KNOCK KNOCK

Three FBI agents walked in. They ask me to come outside and speak to them.

"What ever you have to say can be said in front of them, they are family and we don't hide anything." I said.

"We have Lauren and Jessica in custody. Preliminary examination on the computer traces Jessica's activities with La Push Construction for 3 years 7 months costing your company 11.8 Billion dollars in profit." the FBI Agent said. That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	17. What The FUCK?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter please dont forget to leave comments or a review at the end_**

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish them for you all to read and check her story out**

**~~~Twilight Magic~~~**

**

* * *

**

POV

"OMG BELLA"

"Someone call 911" Edward yelled.

There was blood coming from her head, he was trying to stop it grabbing his shirt off his back. Carlisle pushed him out of the way treating Bella. The EMT's came rushing in placing Bella on the gurney and taking her away. Edward and Carlisle jumped in the back with them, the sirens started and the ambulance took off. Carlisle was working franticly trying to get the bleeding stopped. They pulled up to the hospital and took her inside. Carlisle yelled at Edward to go sit in the waiting room.

Edward sat down shirtless putting his elbows on his thigh and his head in his hands tears falling down his face. Edward felt an arm wrap around him it was his mom. Charlie, Sue, Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Ang, Ben, James, Vick, Tyler, Emily, Sam, Seth, Embry, Quill, Charlotte, Chris, Tiny, Buster and the others were all walking in taking seats waiting. Everyone was quiet, no one dare say a word all you could hear were sobs and sniffles. It had been hours and there was still no word. Edward had filled out all Bella's paperwork and signed for her to go into surgery but that was within the first 10 minutes of him getting there.

There was a noise and Edward snapped his head up to look at who it was Pete, Bree, Riley and Marie had come from Seattle. Pete walked over to Edward and put his arm around him and gave him a hug. Edward broke down again "I can't lose her Pete, I just got her back." he said sobbing.

That sent everyone into another round of faint sobs and cries.

"She will be fine Edward." Pete said choked up.

They sat in silence again. It had been 6 hours since Edward had seen his father and he was starting to panic.

"Son" Edward's head snapped up.

"Bella's in the ICU" Edward didn't even let Carlisle finish he ran to the ICU. One of the nurses told him 5 as he past. He was standing outside her room, pushed the door open to see his wife laying there hooked up to machines. He walked to the side of her bed climbed in and cuddled into her sobbing.

"Bella Love I need you to wake up." sob sob

"Please love don't leave me, I just got you back." sob sob.

"Love I need you to wake up." sob sob sob sob Edward cried himself to sleep.

People came in not disturbing Edward letting him sleep. Charlie, Sue, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Ang, Ben, James, Vick, Tyler, Emily, Sam, Seth, Pete, Bree, Riley, Marie Aro, Irina and Rob were all in the room sitting on the floor, the window any place they could find. Rob had flown in as soon as Ang called him.

"Edward, get up son we need to check Bella" Carlisle said pulling him off Bella.

Carlisle and Pete wheeled her back down to run more tests.

"Carlisle, how is she really doing?" Pete asked.

"We will know more after these tests. She lost a lot of blood Pete it was touch and go for awhile." Carlisle told him.

"Pete where is Edward?" Bella asked.

"He is in your room we just needed to run some tests." he said kissing her check.

Carlisle sent the nurse to go and get Edward.

"What happened to me?" Bella said.

"You fainted and hit your head" Pete said.

"Bella, love" Edward choked out.

"Hey babe" Bella said.

"Oh Bella you had us all worried love." Edward said.

"You look like shit Dr Cullen." Bella said giggling and winced.

"What's a matter Bella?" Edward asked.

"My friggin head hurts" she said causing the 3 men to laugh.

"How long have I been out?" Bella asked.

"14 hours" Carlisle said.

"I didn't mean to scare you all I'm ok now. Carlisle, can I go home please?" Bella asked.

"No Bella" Carlisle said chuckling.

"Edward, Pete kissed me and you haven't I think he loves me more." Bella said Edward started chuckling.

"Is that so love" he said kissing her on the lips.

Pete and Carlisle were in fits of laughter at Bella antics.

"Dad you haven't kissed me yet. Come on Mc Steamy pucker up." Bella said the nurse had lost it and was laughing hysterically. Carlisle gave Bella a kiss on the head.

"So Mc Steamy, Mc Dreamy and Mc Hottie I think all the nurses are going to talk about you frisking up a patient outside x-ray. Oh every girls fantasy where are your lab coats boys you need to dress the part at least."

"BELLA" Edward warned.

"I like her" the nurse said to Edward laughing.

"Dad what have you given her?" Edward asked.

"Whatever it is, it is too much." Pete told them chuckling. Bella had fallen asleep again.

"Dr Cullen she is going to keep you on your toes." the nurse told Edward.

"Don't I know it" Edward said.

The 3 Doctors ran the tests and they all looked good. They wheeled Bella back to her room and Edward kicked every one out to go home and get some sleep. Pete refused to leave his friend and stayed with Edward.

Edward had filled Pete in on what had happened at the construction company. Pete was speechless he couldn't believe someone could do that to Bella. Pete fell asleep in the recliner and Edward fell asleep beside his wife.

BPOV

I opened my eyes and saw Edward asleep on the bed with me and Pete in the chair beside me. I buzzed the nurse and she came in,

"Is everything ok Mrs. Cullen?" the Nurse whispered.

"I have a headache. Like a pounding head ache," I whispered.

"Ok I will go and get you something for it."

"Thanks" I whispered.

The nurse walked out and came back a couple of minutes later and gave me some more painkillers and I slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Bella is not eating that shit." Pete whispered to Edward.

"OK dickhead I'm not leaving her." Edward said.

"Well I'm fucking not" Pete said.

They both looked at each other "MOM" they said together. Edward walked into the hallway. Pete moved in the seat and it made a farting noise.

"I'm lying here dying and you fart. Nice Pete," I said.

"How long have you been awake for possum?" Pete said.

"Long enough to hear you two carry on about breakfast." I giggled.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Pete asked.

"I have people in my head banging and I want to go home." I said pouting.

"Well I'll call a nurse," Pete said.

"No don't, they will give me that shit and I will fall asleep again." I pouted.

Pete leaned over and pressed the button.

"Oh fuck, look at that oops sorry" Pete said laughing.

"You will pay for that you fucker." I said.

The nurse walked in and looked at me

"Are you ok Mrs. Cullen?" she asked.

"No can you please get this stranger out of my room he is asking me to give his sexual favors." I said trying to look scared.

Pete gasped and gave me a look.

"OK young man out before I call security." the nurse said.

"But I" Pete said.

"OUT" she said sternly and picked my phone up to call security.

"You will pay Bella." Pete said.

I put my arm around the nurses back and flipped him off. I heard him chuckle at me as he left.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen that was funny." she said high fiving me.

"I know sorry I owed him." I said laughing.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Pressed the button to call you," I said in a fit of laughter. She burst out laughing as well.

"Oh I'm going to love having you here Mrs. Cullen." she said.

"Please Mrs. Cullen is Esme. I'm Bella" I said.

"Michelle" she said still laughing.

"Bella what did you do to Pete he is on the floor laughing and he won't tell me what happened" Edward said. Michelle and I looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter.

"I love your wife Dr. Cullen she is a keeper." Michelle said.

"So the nurses keep telling me." Edward said.

"Fuck Bella what did you say?" Edward said. Michelle and I laughed again.

"You made him swear. I never "she said laughing.

"BELLA" Edward warned.

"Michelle go and get Bella some meds please?" Edward said.

"Oh come on Dr. Fun Sucker. Keep your shirt on I was just having some fun." I said. Michelle bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh and walked out I could hear her laughing in the corridor.

"Bella I can't believe you did that to me." Pete said.

"What did she do?" Edward asked.

Pete told Edward what I had done. Edward burst out laughing

"Oh Bella love, you are pure evil" he said kissing me.

"I know I'm a Cullen." I said looking at my nails. That just sent us all into fits.

"Michelle I don't want it because it makes me sleep." I whined.

"Bella honey you need all the sleep you can get to put up with these two." she said laughing.

"I don't think I like you any more Michelle." I said crossing my arms and pouting making us all laugh.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, I can see why you married Bella she is lovely and so funny." Michelle said.

"Sometimes I wonder" Edward said. I gasped at him.

"Go home Edward you're stinking up my room, you too farty pants." I said rolling over.

"It was the chair Bella I swear." Peter said.

"Whatever" I said.

"Come on farty pants lets go shower." Edward said walking out of the room.

"Hey Bella you know they shaved your head, well half of it" Pete said chuckling. I picked up a magazine and threw at their heads causing Michelle to laugh again as she exited.

I grabbed my blackberry from my bag and started sending an email telling everyone that I was awake and feeling fine. I also thanked everyone for their cards, flowers and phone calls. I replied to a few emails when Esme caught me.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Esme yelled.

"Nothing mom" I said trying to hide my Blackberry. She held her hand out to me and tapped her foot.

"Fine" I said handing it over to her.

"I brought you some breakfast honey." Esme said.

"Oh mom what did you make me?"

"Banana pancakes, eggs & bacon"

"Oh mom have I told you how much I love you."

"Not today" she said laughing.

"Mom I want to go home, surely I can I have 5 doctors there, I promise I won't do anything except lay on the couch and Edward can carry me everywhere, I won't even walk." I cried.

"You really don't like hospitals do you?" Esme cuddled me.

"Good morning and how is……. Bella sweetheart what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to go home dad please I have 5 doctors there nothing can happen." I said.

"Maybe later on this evening ok honey?" Carlisle said.

"OK"

"Bella how are you feeling honey how's the head?" Carlisle asked.

"I have a slight headache other than that I'm fine." I said.

"That's good to hear."

"Dad how come I was in surgery so long?"

"We had trouble getting the bleeding to stop and you lost so much blood sweetheart. Plus that gash you have in your head there are 137 stitches plus it took us a bit to get you to come around after surgery." Carlisle said.

"Dad you shaved my head." I pouted.

"I know honey I had to but I only shaved where the cut is because I knew you would kick my butt otherwise." he said.

Pete and Edward walked in and Edward stopped in his tracks, his mother and father were both sitting either side of my bed, mom cuddling me and Carlisle holding my hand.

Peter, Edward and Carlisle went out of the room to talk coming back in minutes later.

"Bella honey I have to go to work." Esme said kissing me and walking out the room.

"I'll be back to check on you later Bella." Carlisle said kissing my head.

"Where is everyone?" I asked them.

"Oh don't worry they will be here soon enough." Edward said.

"Bella last night in the waiting room while you were in surgery do you know how many people were there, it was like half the friggin town? Pete said I just rolled my eyes.

"Edward who was that big fucker he was scary. I thought at one point he was gonna eat me alive when I first got there he wouldn't let me in the waiting room" Pete asked. I looked at Edward waiting for him to answer.

"Tiny" he said with a smirk.

"WHAT he isn't fucking tiny." Pete said.

"He is such a gentle giant plus he calls me beautiful Bella." I giggled.

"You really do have all the men wrapped around that little finger of yours don't you." Pete said laughing.

"Yep, I wouldn't have it any other way." I said giggling.

"How long are you staying Pete?" Edward asked.

"We leave today." Pete said.

"OH FUCK, Edward hand me my phone now please." I screeched.

"_Hello Ali" _

"_Bella how are you?"_

"_Good, listen I need a favor."_

"_Sure Bells, what is it?"_

"_It is Bree's birthday."_

"_No worries I'll take care of it Bells."_

"_Ali, spoil her please."_

"_Consider it done."_

"_Thanks, love you"_

"_Love you too Bells" _

"OK Ali has it all taken care of, now you two need to get me out of here." I said smirking at them.

"Dr Cullen there is a man outside wanting to see Bella." Sammy the nurse said.

"OK send him in." Edward said.

"Um Dr Cullen it is a reporter." Sammy said.

"FUCK" the 3 of us said.

"Tell him she isn't allowed visitors just family." Pete said.

"OK" she said and walked back out.

"Edward you have to get me out of here now." I said looking at him and Pete.

"OK Bella I will go and talk to dad." Edward said standing and leaving the room as soon as the door shut I burst into tears.

Pete jumped off his seat and got on the bed and cuddled me trying to sooth me. Edward walked in 10 minutes later to find me asleep on Pete's chest.

"How much more is she meant to take before she breaks Edward, I don't like this?" Pete said.

"Me either man." Edward said.

"Wait outside while I dress her so we can take her home, FBI Agents are coming to help get her out of here." Edward said to his mate. Pete walked outside while Edward dressed me.

"Bella love, you need to wake up." Edward said.

"Mmmm ok" I said helping him slip on my sweats and tee.

Once I was dressed I noticed 2 FBI agents at the door with Pete I looked at Edward. He just looked at me scooped me up and carried me thru the hospital. Michelle gave Edward a blanket to put over me to cover my face and body. We got out side and I could hear people calling Edward's name and mine and clicking which sounded like a cameras lots of cameras. Next thing I knew we were moving. Edward pulled the blanket off me and I noticed that I was in a car with 2 FBI agents in the front seat.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked.

"Love the place is swarming with media." Edward said.

I burst into tears again I was still in Edwards's lap he had his arms wrapped around me.

"Sir you might want to put the blanket on your wife again." he said motioning to what was up ahead.

"FUCK" I heard Pete and Edward say.

"The FBI will be making an official statement to the media within the hour hopefully it will stop this craziness." the FBI agent said.

We pulled up at the gate and Edward gave the agent the code and we drove through when we reached the house Edward carried me inside. I grabbed my phone.

"_Hello James"_

"_Bella"_

"_What's going on James?"_

"_There are reporters everywhere here."_

"_Right close the office switch the phones over to here and bring everyone here."_

"_Bella you just got out of hospital."_

"_James I'm not asking you, I am telling you." and hung up on him._

"_Hello Emmett"_

"_Hello Bella"_

"_What's going on Emmett, where are you?"_

"_The office, I'm not going to lie sis there are fucking reporters here every where."_

"_Right, switch the phones over to my house and bring everyone here and bring your lap tops."_

"_Ok sis see you soon."_

"_Bye"_

"Bella you just got home." Edward said.

"Yes, and I have a company we have to save Edward." I snapped.

"Fine Bella you do that." Edward said and went down to the studio and Pete following.

"Make your selves at home if you want a drink or anything the kitchen is just there." I said to the two FBI Agents.

They got up and made them self's a drink and something to eat. The FBI Agent came and sat on the couch opposite me.

"Mrs. Cullen I have something to tell you?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I think we better wait for everyone to get here." he said.

I grabbed my phone emailed Emergency meeting to all management 30 minutes at our house. Edward emerged from the studio.

"Bella love what is it?" Edward asked.

"FBI agent needs to talk to us all again." I said.

Edward took a seat on the couch and cuddled into me. People started showing up asking me how I was and what the meeting was for. The girls all busied them self's in the kitchen making food and getting drinks for everyone. I looked at Edward when the 3 men that I didn't give jobs to from the mill turned up with Sam. 12 more FBI Agents walked in and stood in the living room. I was starting to freak out.

"Is everyone here Mrs. Cullen?" the Agent asked. I took a quick look so did Emmett and Sam they both nodded their heads.

"Yes it appears so" I said

"OK first of all we need to do some housekeeping," with that 6 people were being hauled off and having their rights read to them. We all just sat there frozen.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I demanded.

"It's ok Mrs. Cullen I will explain everything in a minute." the FBI Agent said.

"NO IT IS NOT EXPLAIN NOW!" I yelled.

"Bella you need to stay calm." Edward yelled.

"CALM Edward how can I stay fucking calm 12 fucking FBI Agents just hauled off 6 of our employees." I shouted.

"Bella you just got out of hospital please calm down." Edward said to me.

Rob walked over and grabbed me and looked into my eyes.

"Bella if you don't calm the fuck down I will make Edward sedate you." Rob said to me with that I burst into tears again.

Rob handed me back to Edward who picked me up Bridal style and took me to our room.

POV

"Bella isn't going to be able to cope emotionally much more." Marie said.

"Maybe you should sedate her Carlisle" Bree said to him.

"Yeah Carlisle please do something it is breaking my heart." Emmett said.

"Ok I will go and get my bag." Carlisle said to them walking out to retrieve his bag.

"Is Tinks going to be ok" Tiny said.

"Who the fuck is Tinks? Emmett asked.

"Bella, the boys nicknamed her Tinkabella because she spreads her fairy dust and makes everyone's dream come true." Chris said. Everyone in the room started to laugh and nod.

"I like that name it suites her?" Rose said. Everyone agreed with the statement.

"Ok, but is Tinks going to be ok?"

"Yeah Tiny she will be." Emmett said clapping his hand on Tiny's shoulder.

"You can't help but love Bella and this shit this is fucked up." Buster said.

"Man look at all you big strong grown ass men, Tink walks in to town and you all friggin melt." Rose said laughing at them.

"Who wants a beer?" Emmett asked and started handing out the beer to all the boys.

"I take it they were all involved with the stuff that has been happening?" Chris asked the Agent.

The agent just nodded his head.

"Tyler" Ang said looking at James.

"The fucking bastard" James said.

"Look everyone as soon as Mrs. Cullen comes back I will fill you all in but I have to say I've never seen so many people love their boss the way that you all do." the FBI Agent said to them all.

"That's because she is family." Bluey from the Construction Company said. Everyone else just nodded.

BPOV

"Dad you are not sticking that thing in me I will be ok" I said.

"Bella either you let me sedate you a bit or you go back to hospital. What will it be?" Carlisle said sternly.

"Fine prick" (pause) there were a few gasps "me" I said.

"Nice, ass" Rob said to me.

"Fuck off Rob" I laughed. Ok wait five and bring her down Carlisle told Edward. Edward was cuddling me on our bed.

"Bella you know everything will work out don't you?" Edward said.

"Yeah I know but why is this happening to us?" I asked.

"I don't know love but let's go find out." Edward said lifting me and carrying me back down stairs.

Edward sat on the couch and everyone was looking at me. I looked at the FBI Agent.

"Right o fucker let's get this show on the road." I said.

"Bella" Edward warned.

"What?" I said.

"How much did you give her Carlisle?" Charlie said chuckling.

"Obviously too much" he said laughing and everyone joined in.

"I would just like to say whatever comes out of my pretty little wife's mouth you will all have to excuse her." Edward said laughing.

"Shut up Assward." Bella said sending everyone into fits again.

Bella went to get up to go to the toilet and Edward grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Oh god I need to fucking pee Edward." Bella said.

"Come on let me take you." Edward said.

"What you want to wipe it too." she said groggily.

"BELLA" Edward screeched.

Everyone was in fits of laughter at Bella being too far out of it and not having a filter before she talked.

POV

"OMG she is going to be so embarrassed tomorrow." Jazz said.

"Tell them what Bella did to you this morning Pete?" Carlisle said.

"Oh no, that isn't even funny." Pete said.

"OH come on what did Tink do?" Tiny said.

"When she woke up this morning she said told me she head ache I so pressed the call button for the nurse. Bella got pissed at me and told me she would get me back because whatever they gave her would make her fall to sleep again. So when the nurse came in she told her I was a stranger and to get me out of her room and I had been asking her to give me sexual favors. So the nurse kicked me out and was gonna call security on me. When the nurse turned her back to face Bella to try and calm her down, Bella reached her arm out and flipped me off behind the nurses back." Pete said. Everyone burst out laughing even the FBI agents.

"OMG I love her" Tiny said.

"Yes and I have to say the nursing staff were sad to see her leave." Carlisle said laughing.

"Yeah Dr Mc Steamy or was it Dr Dreamy?" Peter asked Carlisle.

"Shut it Mc Hottie" Carlisle laughed.

"OMG what else did my sister do?" Jazz asked laughing.

"When Bella first woke up Pete gave her a kiss and Bella teased Edward when he got there about Pete kissing her so of course Edward kissed her. Then she turned to me and said "Come on Mc Steamy pucker up." The nurses were in fits Bella mustn't have noticed them laughing because she said to us "So Mc Steamy, Mc Dreamy and Mc Hottie I think all the nurses are going to talk about you frisking up a patient outside x-ray. You know it is every girl's fantasy to have a doctor kiss them and by the way where are your lab coats boys you need to dress the part at least." Carlisle said.

That was it the whole room erupted in laughter they were all rolling around tears in their eyes.

"Is that it any more?" Tiny said.

"Yeah the nurses are all calling Edward Dr Fun Sucker because he wouldn't let her talk to them anymore." Pete roared in laughter.

"OMG stop I can't my sides hurt." Rose gasped.

"Who came up with the name?" Chris laughed.

"Bella" Pete said laughing.

"I'm so proud." Emmett laughed.

BPOV

"What are you all laughing at?" Edward asked.

There were a course of "Nothing" said by them all. I didn't believe them they were up to something. Crap maybe they heard us.

"Edward what happened to your hair?" Esme said. Everyone looked at him.

"Bella" he said causing everyone to laugh.

"Bella seriously you couldn't wait until we left." Pete said to me I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shut up Dr Farty Ass." I told him.

"I told you Bella it was the chair." Pete told me.

"You never told us that one Pete." Buster said making everyone laugh.

"Can we do this now?" I asked the FBI Agent.

"Sorry Mrs. Cullen we have to wait for my superior to show". he said.

"Mrs. Cullen is Esme. I'm Bella." I said.

"Jenks" he said.

"What the hell is that kind of name? Do you think you are Bond as in James Bond?" I asked.

"Jason Jenks" he said to me laughing.

"BELLA" Edward warned.

"Shut up Dr Fun Sucker." I said to him in warning. That caused another round of laughter from everyone.

"So Jason Jenks do have any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"No" he told me.

"Do you want mine? I have a sister named Leah. You can have her for free." I said seriously.

"OMG Bella" Seth said laughing.

"WHAT?" I said to him.

"Bella love I think you should rest or at least rest your mouth." Edward said to me.

"Mmmm ok" I told him closing my eyes and fell asleep straight away**.**

POV

"Why did you do that Edward" Jazz said.

"Because do you know how she is going to feel when she hears you all laughing at her tomorrow?" Edward said.

"Oh come on she was making us all laugh." Jazz said.

"Yeah but tomorrow it will be at her expense wont it Jazz?" Edward told him sternly.

"So Bond when will ya boss be here?" Buster asked laughing.

"In about 15 minutes" Jason said laughing.

"I'm so sorry about that Jason." Edward told him.

"Don't be I found her very entertaining," Jason told Edward "plus I haven't laughed so much in a long time."

Everyone in the room agreed with Jason they had been laughing at Bella's antics for over an hour.

"So Charlotte how are you enjoying your new job?" Buster asked her.

"I love it and I really love the people I work with." Charlotte said.

"Yeah I have to say I love my job and my boss as well." Tiny said looking at Bella asleep in Edwards arms. Everyone around Tiny agreed with his statement.

"Thanks Tiny" Emmett said to him.

"Not you idiot, Tinks" Tiny told him.

"Tiny why do you call her that?" Edward asked.

"We nicknamed her Tinkabella because she spread her fairy dust and made everyone's dreams come true." Tiny told Edward. Edward just smiled at him.

"She likes you to Tiny she calls you her gentle giant." Edward told him. There were a few "aw's" from the girls and a few chuckles from the men.

"I have to tell you since Bella and you have made yourself public about being the owner's god she gets things done quick doesn't she." Bluey said to Edward.

"She does but do you think she would do it any different?" Edward asked Bluey.

"No I don't think she would, she really loves this town and the people here doesn't she"? Bluey asked Edward.

"She does and once you're in her heart she will always be there for you and look out for you like she did with all of us." Edward said.

"What do you mean Edward?" Bluey asked.

"Maybe I need to tell you the entire story and then you will all understand her better." Edward told them.

Edward began to tell their story right from the first time he met Bella and Vick filled in the three missing years for them all.

"That is some story Edward." Charlotte told him.

"Yeah it is" Edward said.

"Tiny are you crying man?" Bluey asked him.

"No I have something in my eye." Tiny told him. Everyone laughed.

"You really are a gentle giant." Charlotte told him.

"I just I have no words, you both put your love on hold and she started helping her family and then it was about making sure that the town would survive and the people and now it is to make sure your and our kids have a future." Tiny said.

"Yeah man" Edward said.

"You never know Bella might write a movie about it." Edward told them.

"She is the smartest kid I have ever met Charlie you must be proud of her?" Bluey asked.

"The proudest" Charlie told him.

"Emmett in all the years you talked about Bella you made her out to be a flakey artist." Bluey said.

"I know man but you have to understand Bella is really private we all have only just begun to learn about everything." Emmett told them.

"But she is your sister Emmett you could have asked." Tiny scolded.

"Yeah man, I know trust me I feel like an ass and I have a lot to make up to her for not being there for her." Emmett retorted.

"I will hold you to that." Bluey scolded him and then there were a few more who said "and me."

"Are you alright Jason?" Carlisle asked him.

"Yeah I just don't know how she is going to take the news I we have to tell her." Jason told him.

"What do you mean son?" Carlisle asked him.

"The people we arrested before have been on the take from La Push Constructions since Bella bought Twilight Construction Company we have been investigation it since the first day she bought it. We knew that Twilight Timber and Hardware were connected somehow but we couldn't figure it out until Bella showed us the link when she came across Demetri. The previous owner of the construction company tipped us off on his suspicions when he sold it." Jason said.

"So what are you saying Jason is you have been investigating my daughter-in-law for nearly 4 years?" Carlisle asked him.

"No, Yes, No, Bella has done nothing; it was her so called trusted employees." Jason said and grabbed a folder and opened it on the table in front of Edward. There were pictures of money exchanges and meetings. Everyone was standing around looking at the photos spread on the table.

"FUCK" Edward yelled.

"Do you see what I mean; I don't want to push her over the edge." Jason told them.

"Look, everything you were talking about, I've seen Bella every day for the last nearly 4 years. She is the nicest person I've ever met and those drunken calls to you Vick, I heard them I felt bad but it was my job. Edward I've got to tell you she always loved you and Mr. Black he cheated on her the first night and all through her relationship. He called Bella prudeosaur to all his mates. He found a bank statement, he knew how much money she had he only wanted her for her money he never loved her." Jason told them.

"You love her" Charlotte asked him.

"I have loved Bella since my first day I was assigned to the case. I'm sorry man she draws you in." Jason told Edward.

"I know what you are saying Jason don't worry." Edward said to him.

"So you were at our wedding? " Edward asked. Jason got up from his seat and grabbed another folder and opened it there were wedding surveillance photos.

"Look man I'm sorry but I was only doing my job." Jason told him.

"Its fine Jason I understand." Edward said.

"Man Bella breaks hearts all over." Emmett said to everyone.

Rose smacked Emmett over the back of the head and a few people called him an idiot.

"I wish Bella had tossed your ass yesterday Emmett when she was at the office. You should have known something was going on with Jessica. Bella found all the evidence needed in 5 minutes." Jason said to him.

"I'm pretty sure she has picked up on the rest today with the arrests." Jason said to Edward.

"Yeah man she has, she just doesn't know from when it started and why." Edward said.

"Have you heard of a guy called Caius Vampire?" Jason asked. Everyone in the room was silent.

"He hated us me, Jazz and Emmett and half you boys too." Edward said.

"He went after Bella because he was trying to get to us." Jazz said.

"Exactly, why do you think Lauren and Jess were so easy to go on board with him?" Jason asked.

"Because they hated Bella," Emmett said.

"Because they were jealous of Bella always have been and from what I have learned from their school mates Bella was always nice to them." Jason told them all.

"So what is going to happen to them all?" Carlisle asked.

"They are going away for a very long time and once Bella sues La Push Construction she will own it too." Jason told them.

"What do you mean Jason?" James asked him.

"They will have to go into receivership and pay Bella out which means she will end up with that business too." Jason said laughing.

"So Bella gets the last laugh?" Tiny asked.

"Yep she sure does and the way things are going and with everyone turning on Caius she probably will have it by the end of the month plus all his money in his bank." Jason said laughing which made everyone else laugh.

"So what are we waiting for?" Tiny asked.

"They are making deals with the attorney's." Jason told them.

"One thing I need to ask Edward the dance at the nightclub how many times?" Jason asked laughing.

"Two" was all Edward said laughing.

"Thanks man I just won 100 bucks." Jason said laughing and so did everyone from the wedding.

"You bet on it?" Edward asked Jason.

"Yeah man we did one of them said 3, one was at 1st contact." Jason said laughing.

"Can I have a look in them folders?" Edward asked.

"Yeah all but that one." Jason said to Edward. Edward grabbed it and quickly opened it and looked at the dates.

"Jason you are fucking kidding me every year?" Edward asked him.


	18. Secrets & La Push

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks to my Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love thanks**

**Also thanks heaps for your reviews i love reading them and i do answer them all**

**~~~Twilight Magic ~~~**

**

* * *

**

"I told you not to look in that one." Jason told Edward.

"What is it Edward?" Emmett asked walking over to them.

"It's the meadow and the date is oh fuck." Emmett said looking at Edward.

"My Birthday" Edward said quietly.

"Are you saying Bella came back to Forks every year on Edward's Birthday and went to the Meadow?" Jazz asked.

"What the fuck is in her hand?" Emmett asked Jason.

"A cupcake with a candle" Jason said softly looking at Edward.

"The unnamed presents at the hospital?" Edward asked Jason just nodded his head.

"Last year the person on the motorbike that was her when I pulled up and got out of the car the motorbike revved at me and the rider nodded and took off that was her wasn't it?" Edward asked Jason.

"Yeah man if you had have been 5 minutes earlier you would have meet her." Jason told Edward.

"Hey what are you doing what's that?" Bella asked looking at the pictures.

BPOV

WTF. Where did these pictures come from?

"Someone better start talking and now." I snapped.

I was flicking through all the pictures of me at the meadow on Edwards's birthday. Everyone just looked at each other. I got up off the couch and went outside. There were so many cars in our drive I walked to the last one and looked in the keys were in it I climbed in and started it, turned it around and headed out down the drive heading towards Fork's.

POV

"Just let her have a moment Edward." Carlisle told Edward after Bella left the room and went outside to get fresh air.

Jason's cell rang and he answered it, whatever it must have been bad he was running a hand through his head.

"Whose vehicle has Brother Bear on its door Edward quick?" Jason asked.

"It's mine" Emmett said to Jason. Jason closed his eyes and kept talking something about don't lose visual on it and then he swore snapping the phone shut.

"It's Bella, she has taken off in Emmett's car they have lost visual they are trying to track her now all they know is that she was heading out of Forks." Jason told everyone.

Edward ran out of the room and into his garage grabbing his jacket and helmet climbing on his bike and starting it and taking off after Bella.

"Damn stupid kid" Carlisle said to everyone.

BPOV

Where am I going to go? I need to get away process everything I had been driving for 10 minutes.

Idiot WTF I slammed on the brakes got out of the car.

"What the fuck Edward I could have killed you!" I screamed.

"What the fuck Bella stop fucking running." Edward screamed at me.

"I'm not fucking running I need to be alone and process what I just seen Edward. Don't you understand there are things I never wanted you to know? It is all there in pictures for you to see how broken I was. I don't want to be that pathetic loser anymore." I screamed.

"You're not a pathetic loser love, why didn't you tell me you came home every year?" Edward asked.

"I'm going home Edward" I snapped getting back in the car turning around and heading back home. I got home went thru the back entrance and up to my bedroom laying on my bed sobbing.

POV

"Where is she?" Edward snapped at everyone.

"She didn't come in here Edward." Emmett said.

Edward ran up to his bedroom and saw Bella laying on the bed sobbing. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Bella cuddling her.

BPOV

My phone rang and I reached out to answer it.

"_Hello Isabella Cullen speaking."_

"_Hello Isabella its Laurent James from La Push Constructions."_

I got up and walked down to the dining room and motioned everyone to be quite putting my phone on speaker.

"_Yes Mr. James what can I do for you?"_

"_I'm calling about what has transpired over the last 24hours." _

"_Yes I'm listening?"_

"_You have just put my business into receivership." _

"_I'm sorry but I have done no such thing I think you should be looking at your staff before you start throwing accusations around."_

"_You say Potatoes I say potato." he said. _

"_You called me Mr. James remember and you are wasting my time." _

"_I have a business proposition for you Mrs. Cullen." _

"_I'm not sure I like La Push Constructions business proposition it has landed a lot of people in jail and I for one I am not that sort of business person. I didn't become successful by under minding my opposition because they are the best at what they do." _

"_Point well taken Isabella." _

"_That is Mrs. Cullen to you Mr. James only my friends have that right." _

"_Fair enough Mrs. Cullen. I want you to buy La Push Constructions off me today."_

"_Well with its reputation I doubt it would be worth much Mr. James."_

"_Yes this is true."_

"_Well what do you propose Mr. James?" _

"_You call off your people and I will sign it over to you plus 14.5 million dollars." _

"_What about all the started projects you have and the ones waiting to be done I need to see all the paper work for that I will not let you strong arm me Mr. James." _

"_Ok Mrs. Cullen I will bring the paper work for all work under contract with us to your office in 30 minutes for your people to go over."_

"_Good day Mr. James" and I hung up._

"Right I want everyone to the office now, James legally is this offer legit?" I asked.

"Yes it is Bella."

"FUCK I don't have an accountant."

"Leave that with me Bella," Jason said "I will have our accountant go under cover for you."

"Thank You" I said.

"Let's move" I screeched.

"Jason, change into this so you blend in with the boys." I said to him walking out the door.

"Edward quick get into a suit," I yelled running into our closet. 10 minutes later we were in my car driving to the office with Jason in our car.

"Jason bring your agents in I want them here. I don't want to find out I am doing the wrong thing I want a floater in each office." I said.

"OK Bella I will get on it now."

We pulled into the office and everyone was there.

"Right Bella where do you want everyone?"

"All construction in conference room 1, everyone else into their offices, Jason you stick with me" I said.

"James, register the business now as Twilight Construction Company La Push Division."

"Has anyone been there do you know what the offices look like or anything else?" I asked.

"Emmett log into the construction server and get ready to print out all the quotes we did for the jobs he is going to show us."

"James 14 cars here by 4pm and get them to stay late I want the signs and stuff up and running by tomorrow let's show them how a true company runs."

"Emmett I'm going to give Chris the Manager position at La Push."

"He was my choice too." Emmett said.

"Esme, Ali and Rose be ready to work your magic."

"Guys I want all your men on standby tell them we will feed them and OT will be paid and I will give them a bonus. Don't look at me like that call them."

"Charlie locks and alarms."

"Ang ring for uniforms and stationary with logos I want it by close of business."

"Charlotte can you make me a cup of tea please?"

"Ben I need you to call the agency, I need 4 architects, 5 receptionists/ secretary, 1 accountant. Do the interviews here and get them sent ASAP tell them not to send the ones I've already seen."

"Bella Love calm down," Edward pleaded.

"I will when I have everything done."

**10 minutes later **

"ShowTime"

"Mrs. Cullen" Mr. James said shaking my hand.

"Mr. James, this is my husband Edward and Jason Jenks my PA." I said.

"Gentlemen" he said.

"My office is this way, follow me." I said to him.

"You have the papers I asked for?"

"Yes here they are," he said handing them to me. I walked out giving them to Emmett and the FBI agent to go over and walked back into the office.

"Mr. James my people are just going over them now. Your staff, you have terminated their employment?" I asked.

"Well I want to talk about that." Laurent said.

"Yes go on."

"What staff is left I want you to guarantee their jobs."

"I'm sorry Mr. James but you are not in a position to make such demands."

"I see."

"If you will excuse me," I said walking out.

"What's happening? " I asked.

"Ok we have gone over them and I have analyzed everything, you need to ask for 20 million nothing less."

"James put all them into the contract." I said.

"Already done" he said smiling.

"That's why I love you; you know what I'm thinking before I even ask."

"Emmett, take them in and show the boys." I said.

"Right everyone follow me." I said. Ben, Ang, James, Esme, Charlotte, Seth, Sam and 5 FBI Agents all followed me into my office and stood behind my chair.

"Right Mr. James my offer to take it off you is this, I will not require any staff from the offices and all construction workers can reapply for their jobs in the morning at 8am. I will take your business plus you will pay me 60.5 million based on our calculation of the contracts outstanding that you have been paid for and so forth plus compensation for your Companies indiscretions against mine. That is my offer take it or leave it." I said.

"Deal" he said getting up and shaking my hand and then everyone else's.

"Here is the contract and so forth please sign it, get me a cashier's check and get out of my office." I said to him. His lawyer read the contracts and told him to sign it and he brought me a check, handed it to me and he got up to leave.

"Hm hm Mr. James keys to my cars please." I said holding my hand out for them; he placed them in my hand and humped out my door.

"How am I going to get back home?" he snapped.

"Not my problem Mr. James good evening." I said.

Everyone cracked up laughing "fuck Bella you are brilliant" they said all laughing.

"Bella we have agents there collecting the cars and property off the staff before they leave, they were waiting for him to call." Jason said laughing.

"Ok guys come into my office." I said and then my door swung open and the boys all walked in laughing.

"Tink you are fantastic." Tiny said looking at me.

"Thanks" I said looking at everyone.

"Ok guys, I have an announcement to make." I walked over to Chris.

"Meet the new manager of Twilight Construction Company La Push Division." I put my hand out to shake his but he just grabbed me and cuddled me instead. Everyone congratulated him. I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arms around him and cuddled into him.

"Come on guys lets go and check out our new business." Edward said.

"Jazz" I yelled.

"On it I will meet you there." he yelled back.

"Hey guys call all the boys I want them there as well." I yelled to them.

We drove over, Edward and I leading the way, there were 30 of us all following each other. Edward, Jason, Rob and I were laughing all the way over singing "Convoy." We pulled up and there were guys everywhere out front we went through the gates and we parked. I walked down to the men waiting outside.

"Hey guys, I'm Isabella Cullen owner of Twilight Construction Company I just need you to give me a couple of hours to do some reshuffling and then we will get to you guys. I am sorry for what has happened to you and I will try my hardest to speak to you as soon as we possibly can. If you would like to come in and wait just over there you are more than welcome to." I said walking back towards the office.

"Ben, Ang, Charlotte, Emily, Seth, Sam I want you to go thru all the files and box them up."

"James, find an office and get ready to do some contracts."

"Esme, Ali and Rose go do your thing."

The 3 boys from the mill "Jeff, Rick and Darren go and do a stock take of the timber."

"Construction Managers and Chris I need to talk to you please." I asked. They all walked over to me.

"Who deserves to be promoted? Call their names and think about it before you call them." I asked them.

The boys called their names and they walked over to me, looking at me and Edward.

"Congratulations guy, you have just been promoted to Foreman for Twilight Construction Company La Push Division. Now I just need you to go and find James and he will give you contracts to sign and then come find me once you sign them I have presents." I said laughing.

"Is she for real?" one of them said.

"Tinks don't joke" Tiny said.

"Chris one more to replace you," I said looking at him. He called the guy over and he looked at me.

"Congratulations you have been promoted to Foreman for Twilight Construction Company Forks Division replacing Chris. Now go in and find James and he will give you a contract and then come find me once you sign them I have presents." he shook Edward, Chris and my hand and walked inside.

"Chris if you have anything in your car I need you to remove it and place it into your new one. Yours already has the logo on it and take the computer and phone that is on the passenger seat and put it in your old car. Tell the logo writer the guy's nickname and he will change it on the door and I need your fuel and credit card's, you will get new ones in the morning when they get here." I told him.

We stood there chatting until Chris came back. The guys went over and told the logo writer the other guys nick names so he could put them on the doors.

"Will you need any more Lincolns or SUV's Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes how many do you have left in the lot from my order."

"There are still 76 Lincolns, 4 SUV's and 18 Site Vans."

"OK deliver half to Forks and the other half here. When can they be here?"

"The trucks are already on the way and we will collect all the old cars and what we give you for them I will let you know itemized."

"Thanks for all your help."

"Any time Mrs. Cullen it is a pleasure doing business with you." he said and walked off getting in his car.

"Fuck Bella how many did you buy?" Emmett said.

"That's my business Emmett do you not trust my business brain?" I asked.

"Yes of course I do." Emmett said.

"Well shut the fuck up." I snapped.

"Your sister just made 40.5 million from Mr. James, stop being an idiot Emmett." Edward said.

"Ha, what do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"They told her to ask for 20 million she got 60.5 million. She isn't dumb when it comes to business stuff." Edward told him.

"So why do the girls all get Volvo's?" Emmett asked.

"Cuz we do." I laughed.

"What else vehicles wise, is coming Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I have a tow truck for Rose's shop it should be there tomorrow, 2 delivery trucks for the hardware and 2 for the mill anything else Emmett?" I asked.

"So you guys will get everything delivered on site from Twilight Timber & Hardware but look I will explain it all to you at our big meeting on Monday at 7am." I laughed at them.

"Think of the convoy now Edward and Jason." I laughed. The other guys all walked out and stood with us.

"All signed boys?" I asked they all said yes and laughed.

"Well you have a bit to do first, pair off with your old boss. Pick 4 guys from the old crew each and once that's done go get them and come back to me with them." I said laughing. Chris and Em flanked each side of me laughing.

"OK guys you will be picked up in the morning for work at 7 by your boss you can all go home now and thanks for coming and helping us out make sure they have your address before you leave and your present will be waiting for you when you get here plus a bonus in your pay this week." I said to them.

"Right, foreman you have to go and hire from that crowd out there to make 10 men per crew, Ox you need to pick one of the men and pick him up in the morning and have him here by 7. You need the ones you employ to fill out these forms before they leave, you are working with them you are hiring them too. Tell them to be waiting outside their house at 8 to start their day and they will be picked up. Anyone not hired today ask them to come and see me here tomorrow at 10 am with a resume. Chris and Em I hope you have a speech ready because I'm leaving this up to you two, don't let me down. Once they have been hired come and find me boys and I will explain everything to you. Come on Edward lets go check out the offices." I laughed grabbing Edward and leaving the boys to scratch their heads.

"Surely they have worked it out?" Jason laughed.

"Probably not" Edward laughed.

We walked in to the offices and there was shit flying everywhere boxes, FBI agents, the place was swarming.

"How's your head love?" Edward said cuddling me.

"It's ok" I said not very convincing.

"Ben did you fix email accounts for the new Foreman's?" I asked.

"Doing it know Tink." he said.

"James contracts for the guys getting the cars set them up." I said.

"On it Tink" he said.

"Ang, I will have the new list of employees in a couple hours we will have to fix payroll up."

"OK Tink" she said laughing.

"Ben, new office staff?" I asked.

"Interviews tomorrow at 2pm Tinks," he said.

"Why the fuck is everyone calling me Tinks?" I asked.

"The construction boys call you Tinkerbella because you sprinkled your fairy dust and made their dreams come true, therefore you get Tinks." Edward said and I burst into tears and cuddled into Edward sobbing.

"Charlotte, can you and Emily order Chinese takeaway and drinks for every one? We need to feed 40 people and get it from Forks please?"

"Sure Tinks" Charlotte said.

"Insurance James?" I asked.

"Already done Tinks," he said.

"Excuse me for a second I need to make a call." I said leaving the room.

"_Hello Paula"_

"_Hey Bella"_

"_Have you come up with the name yet?"_

"_Yeah, Tinks by Mary Alice Swan. I want it on black label hot pink writing and 2000 tees with it on the front." _

"_Oh Bella she is going to love it."_

"_When can you have it done?" _

"_You will receive them Friday at 9am." _

"_Thanks heaps Paula"_

"_I will register the name for you and send you my bill don't worry Bella."_

"_Thanks" I said ending the call walking back out to everyone else._

"Hey guys how did it go?" I said laughing at them.

"Well they all love you Tinks, they heard about what you have done since you moved back to Forks with Twilight Construction Company Forks Division and they can't wait to start working for you." Emmett laughed.

"Right how many guys weren't hired?"

"10 but we hired them as gofers." Chris said.

"So 5 for Forks and 5 for La Push?" I asked.

"Yep" they both said.

"You told them they start at 8am and will be picked up?" I asked.

"Yep" they said laughing.

"Ox who did you hire to pick up at 7am?" I asked.

"Paul, Emmett and Edward went to school with him and he is Sam's cousin." Ox said.

"Right the 4 guys that you are all picking up in the morning are getting cars." I said laughing.

"I knew it. Tinks you are amazing." Tiny laughed.

"You need to write there nick names and real names on this paper for Forks and this for La Push." I said to them.

"Next thing La Push rents there equipment and tools they don't own it?" I asked looking at them for confirmation.

"So guess what you 20 men are doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Are we going shopping?" Buster said excited.

"Yep" I said laughing.

"BUT" I said watching their faces fall.

"You have to get all the equipment from every site and out of your vehicles. I want it listed and put in the paper to Auction along with any other crap you find at both sites. Then sit down list what you need to purchase for one site and then buy 18 of them. I want you all to pick up the trailers from Seattle and deck them out with tools. The Site Transits vehicles should be here tomorrow. Look, don't look at me like an idiot I will go with you tomorrow ok and you will be all kissing my ass by the days end." I said laughing.

"Trust her guys she researched them for 6 months." James said.

"I can't wait for the town to see 90 Twilight cars and 18 Twilight Vans go thru town tomorrow, we so have to convoy." I laughed. Everyone laughed with me.

"New foreman you need to show Ben your phones so he can set up the email on them."

"What do you think of the layout of this office Ben?"

"Actually I was just playing with them I found the plans for it on the computer." he said showing me.

"Guy's how long would it take to gut and redo?" I asked.

"1/2 day easy, it is only framing and drywall." Chris said.

"Right this is a bonding experience for the La Push Crew then. I want it done so Esme can work her magic tomorrow afternoon." I said to them.

"FOODS HERE" Emily yelled.

We all ate in silence everyone was starving, we finished and were all sitting around.

"So Jason, when are you going to tells us everything?" I asked.

"Tinks I will tell you but you can't say anything until I have finished ok?" Jason said.

"OK" I said.

40 minutes later Jason had told us everything that happened over the last 3 years 7 months.

"WHAT you followed me all that time that's creepy dude." I said to him narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah and now I have to stay with you until after the trial." he said.

"Yeah but you can hang out with us now?" I asked.

"If you want me to then I can." Jason said.

"Better than stalking me," I said laughing.

"So have your guys finished getting everything they need from here?" I asked.

"Yep what you see belongs to you, everything has been returned and picked up that was hired or leased." Jason said to me.

"I feel sorry for the poor office girl she is going to have her worked cut out for her." I said.

"Unless Charlotte and Emily do you want to work for your husband's?"

"NO" they both said everyone cracked up laughing even Edward, I narrowed my eyes at him and he kissed me.

"Jason, where are you staying?" I asked.

"In a motel" he said to me.

"Oh no you aren't I have a guest room you can have and you can't say no or I will ring your boss and tell him you asked me for sexual favors." I said.

"BELLA" Edward warned.

"What everyone believes me," I said.

"Dad all the locks changed and Security Alarm installed? I asked.

"Yeah baby girl" he said.

"So boys, who came up with Tinks?" I asked them.

"Tiny" they all yelled.

"I like it Tiny thanks." I said cuddling him.

"Sexual harassment Bella" James said laughing.

"What he is family I can cuddle him isn't that right Tiny?" I asked.

"Sure is Tinks" he said kissing my head.

"OW" I said.

"Oh Christ Tinks are you ok?"

"Gotcha" I said laughing.

"Edward, take me home I am tired and my head is killing me." I said.

"Come on Bond we will stop and get ya shit on the way home." I said.

"Night all thanks for today and I will cya bright an early in the morning." I said walking out.

POV

Hey James is Tinks joking about the trailers and the vans?' Buster asked.

"Nah man she researches everything," James said.

"The cars, for one thing it is all tax write off, her big business Guru Mr. Microsoft himself told her to do it. Happy employees are productive employees, that's why you get a doona day." James laughed.

"A what?" Tiny asked.

"It is basically an I can't be fucked going to work today, I'm going to stay in bed. You get one a year." James told them.

"You are kidding?" Buster said.

"No and it is proven that employees use that and not sick days." James said.

"She researched that as well?" Ox said.

"Yep" James said laughing.

"She might be only 23 but I'm telling you she has business smarts." James said.

"Yeah she is full on, how do you keep up with her?" OX asked.

"As soon as she starts planning, we start organizing. We try to stay a step ahead of her." James said.

"She is unbelievable. I near shit myself when I saw all those cars on the truck pulling in here before, there is a lot of money just there." Tiny said.

"Yeah but Bella buys in bulk and drives a hard bargain." James said.

"Yeah she has the gift of the gab." Ox said.

"You guys should have seen how she handled the owner of this place. He wanted to give her the business plus 14.5 million she got 60.5 million plus the dude' car." James laughed so did everyone else.

"You're kidding" one of the guys said.

"Nope I told you she looks so innocent and what she says you believe her it is like she hypnotizes you." James laughed.

"Yeah I can see that in her, you just can't say no to her." one of the guys said.

"Wait till she calls you to her office and tells you off. You nearly start crying because you let her down and then she will laugh and say sorry you want to go put your big boy pants on." James and Ben laughed.

"Look, Bella is the best boss you could have she would give you anything. She is funny and loves a joke but she can be a hard ass too, she expects a day's work for a day's pay. Edward told her why you all call her Tinks tonight when you were outside and she was so touched she cried for ages." Ben said.

"Like Jason he admitted to being in love with Bella today and you guys have known her for what a week and you all love her. You just can't help it but when people hurt her or she gets hurt everyone falls apart. She is what draws you in and keeps you going, she makes you want to be a better person. She is the glue if that breaks we all fall. Yesterday for instance how many people were at the hospital even a Hollywood movie star flew in to make sure she was ok." Ang said.

The guys all looked at Ang for a few moments and then all agreed with her.

"Look I will tell you all a secret you all know Alice, Edwards's sister, she has wanted to be a fashion designer for years but could never get a break. Bella hired a New York company to make the cloths they will be here on Friday. Bella has been stuck on the name for ages but today when she heard your reasons for calling her Tinks she rang them the name is Tinks by Mary Alice Swan because she said everyone needs fairy dust and if you can all be at the office at 8.30 on Friday you will see how Alice reacts." Ang said to them.

"She found out I wasn't working at the picnic on Saturday and talked to me at dinner that night about what I wanted to do and how Chris and I were living on one income. Monday I had a job." Charlotte said to them all.

"She would give you the shirt from her back if you needed it. I've known Bella for years, we all went to school together she has never changed she is selfless, she puts others before herself." Sam said to them.

"Bella has been married one week today. She hasn't even had a honey moon, she got married a day early to come back to save the Timber & Hardware and she won't do anything until everything is up and running. She is going to drive you all crazy over the next week making sure you have everything or if you need anything so just bear with her." James laughed.

"So have you guys heard about the Company Baseball Game she is madly trying to organize?"

"Yeah we heard a bit about it." OX said.

"I think it will be good thing, we get to socialize with everyone." Tiny said.

"Yeah everyone on the same level no bosses just people having a good time." Chris said.

"Exactly, that's what she wants. She wants employees to be able to go up to any of us, executives or foreman and tell us if something is troubling them at work. Neutral ground," Ben said.

"God that kid is smart." Beefy said.

"Yes and if we all want to be on time in the morning we better all go home and get some shut eye." Ben said.

"Guys thanks for everything today we really appreciate it." James said.

BPOV

"Edward, when are Pete and Marie coming back?" I asked him.

"Friday afternoon love" Edward said brushing his teeth.

"How is your head love?" Edward asked while he got into bed snuggling into me.

"I have a bit of a head ache." I told him.

"What a day love." Edward said chuckling.

"Big day, sleep now baby." I told him.

"I love you" Edward said to me.

"I love you too baby."

We fell asleep straight away, we were both tired.

I woke up to the alarm blaring I rolled over and switched it off climbing out of bed and going to shower.

"OW FUCK ouch Ow fuck" I screeched.

"Bella love what did you do?" Edward asked as he came into the bathroom.

"I stubbed my friggin toe," I said crying "And it fucking hurt."

"Oh love, give me a look at it." Edward asked me.

"No just be a husband and kiss me not a Doctor."

Edward leaned in and kissed me and kissed my neck.

"Better now love."

"Yeah" I said getting in the shower.

We both showered, got ready for work and headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Bond you can cook?" I laughed.

"Yeah Tinks I can, sit down and I will bring it over, you to Edward." Jason said.

"This looks good" I said looking at Jason.

"Tastes good too" Edward said.

"So Bond do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"My kind of work you can't have a serious relationship." Jason told me.

"Well if you need a job I know someone who would give you one in a flash." I said laughing.

"Really, you would give me a job?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Might take you up on that Tinks," Jason said laughing.

"What car are we taking today Edward?" Jason asked.

"The SUV" Edward said.

"You like that one don't you Edward?" I asked.

"It's a Volvo Bella." Edward said.

"Hey nothing wrong with my BMW's," I whined.

"Let's get a move on." Edward said.

"Grumpy ass this morning Cullen," I said to him grabbing my bag and Blackberry.

"Sorry love" Edward said kissing me.

We hopped in the car and headed off to La Push. I sent an email to the manager's and foreman's telling them what time I would be there and to wait.

"Look the sign writer got all the signs done and look our name is on them too Edward." I said exited.

The boys just laughed at me. Come on let's go and snoop. I was laughing at an email Tiny sent to me.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"I sent an email wishing everyone a good morning and Tiny sent one back asking if fairy's sleep." I said laughing. Edward and Jason laughed with me.

"OK show time boys," I said walking back to the office. "Fuck James did you piss your bed?" I asked.

"I'm grumpy leave me alone." he said to me.

"Oh Vick piss you off again did she." I said laughing.

"Blue balls Bella" James said.

"Oh for fuck sake James," I whined and the two boys laughed.

"Morning Tink's" Ox said.

"Hey Ox you ready for a big day?" I asked.

"Yeah Tinks "he said.

"PAULY" I said running at him and jumping in his arms.

"Fuck B you never change," he said laughing.

"Hey Paul, how are ya man?" Edward said shaking his hand.

"Pauley this is Jason Jenks my PA." I said laughing.

"Hey man nice to meet you." he said smirking.

"Is that everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah Tinks" one of the guys said.

"I told you yesterday I had a present for you and there it is sitting just over there in the car park. You deserved to get them being loyal and trusted workers please don't fuck it up. Your foreman has a sheet to give you, it has the names of each person in your crew. You're responsible to pick whoever is highlighted on your sheet up for work each day. You are to meet Chris and your foreman to find out where you are going to be working but you must have picked your buddy up and be here by 7 am Monday to Friday. The cars belong to me you use them for work I don't mind you driving them but don't abuse my kindness or they will be gone. There is also a fuel card and we will be watching the mileage on them. If you want to take them further than Seattle you must ask Chris do I make myself clear." I asked.

"Yes" they all said.

"Chris you have anything you want to say?" I asked.

"Not yet I will address them once they are all here." he said to me.

"James?" I asked.

James explained everything about the contracts and asked them to sign them before they collected there sheet and went to collect their buddy.

"Ok guys lets go to Forks, they will be waiting." I yelled.

We all hopped into one car and headed over to Fork's.

"Edward your turn," I said getting out.

"Morning Tinks, Hey Edward" Tiny said.

"Hey Tiny" I said laughing. "Hi Tiny" Edward said.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yeah Tinks all here," Buster said.

I stood looking at Edward waiting and nothing I whispered "Edward" he just shook his head.

I did the same speech as I did in La Push to the guys at Forks.

"Right Emmett you got anything to say?" I asked.

"I will talk when there all here." he said.

"James"

James explained everything about the contracts and asked them to sign them before they collected there sheet and went to collect their buddy.

"Back in 40 minutes don't start anything before I get here." I yelled getting into my car.

"Fuck there already here, Edward don't let me trip over please." I asked.

"Sure Love, wait and I will open your door." Edward said getting out and coming around to get me I walked up to stand next to Chris and the boys and cleared my throat.

"Good morning every one I'm Bella Cullen and this is my husband Edward Cullen and we are the owners of Twilight Construction Company La Push. First off I want to say thank you for being so patient last night while we tried to figure a few things out it was a quick flick of the pen and this was mine. We all know what has happened between the previous owners but that is the past and I am only driven to go forward. The other people standing with me are your Foreman's, your boss Chris and Jason, James, Ben and Ang they are all Executives. I have contracts for you all to read before you start today and I will let James explain to you what they are about." I said taking a step back.

James explained every page for them so they knew what they were getting into.

"All signed?" I asked they all nodded.

"Ok guys I have uniforms for you to collect and change into. Chris is going to have a talk to you and the foremen are going to cook you bacon, sausages and eggs for breakfast. I will be back in 1 hour to tell you what you are all doing today." I said laughing.

"OH before I go has anyone got any questions they would like to ask?" I asked.

"Ok if you do just ask one of the supervisors don't be sacred to speak up I have an open door policy my numbers are on that piece of paper you have don't be scared. I will see you all later." I said walking to the car. We drove back to Fork's to do the same thing over again.

We did the whole speech again and stayed and mingled for breakfast. A few of them approached me and talked to me about issues that were with their old boss. I went over and stood with the guys.

"So guys you got your lips puckered up and ready yet." I said laughing giving them a cheeky wave.

"Right back to La Push baby," I said laughing.

We got back and Chris had them already working, the stuff was already in the shed and they were already demolishing the inside. Edward and I walked over to the sheds and had a look at what they had done. They placed all office furniture in one, paper work and computers in another, tools is the last and they were just stock taking them.

"So Pauley, How's Claire bear?"

"She's ok," he said.

"I call bullshit. What's up Pauley?"

"Claire was the Receptionist Bella." he said.

"Ring her tell her she has her job back but at Forks. Actually Pauley go and get her. NOW Pauley." I said sternly. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"_Hi Ali"_

"_Hey Tinks"_

"_Want to get 3 outfits today?" _

"_Who for and where do you want me?"_

"_Claire Bear and La Push" _

"_Be there in 10" _

"Bella you are unbelievable." Edward said cuddling me and kissing me on my head.

"I know that is why you married me." I said laughing and kissing him.

15 minutes later

"Here she comes Bella." Edward said nodding in her direction.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't pooh bear." I said to Claire.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't ballerina who can't dance." Claire said to me.

"Hey babe, how are you? It's been so long." I said hugging her.

"OMG Mc Dreamy himself" Claire laughed.

"Shut up Claire Bear and give the doc a hug." Edward said laughing.

"So Claire were you on the take too?" I said seriously.

"Fuck off Bella" Claire said.

"Excuse me boss talking now." I said sternly.

"No and I had no idea either, Caius knew I was friends with you, so nothing was said in front of me." Claire said.

"Well I will offer you a job but it is in Forks not La Push and Brother Bear is your boss." I said.

"Bella, Fork's? How am I going to get there?" she asked.

"Hang on Claire there is more company car, fuel card, expense account, Blackberry and laptop. What do you say come work for me in Forks?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" Claire asked.

"Claire how long have we known each other?" I asked.

"Hell Yes!" Claire yelled.

"You need to read this and sign it and then I will tell you what I give all my Receptionists as a bonus." I said. She stood with Paul reading it and he said.

"Sign the fucking thing before she changes her mind." Pauley told her laughing.

"_Yeah Tinks"_

"_Emmett, can you get one of the gofers to bring over the Volvo please?" _

"_Fuck that I will bring it over I want to meet my new secretary is she hot?" he asked. _

"_The car Emmett NOW," and I hung up laughing._

We were standing chatting when I saw the Volvo coming up to us.

"Well smack my ass and call it Claire." Emmett said.

"Emmett Swan your new secretary Claire Wolf." I said laughing they shook hands.

"Now Claire you remember Alice my sister-in-law?"

"Hey Ali" Claire said.

"Hey Claire bear" Ali said.

"Now Claire you are going shopping with Alice and to the Spa I will see you at my office at 2pm." I said waving and laughing.

"Claire you need to drop me back off at the office on the way past." Emmett yelled getting in the car.

"Thanks Bella" Paul said.

"You will be thanking me tonight Paul trust me." I said laughing.

"So Paul, who else was in the office that wasn't arrested?" Edward asked.

"Just Claire" Paul said. Edward and I looked at Jason and he just nodded.

"Right let's get back to work shall we." I said to the boys. We walked over to the office and Chris came out.

"It's ready for Esme." Chris said.

"You're fucking kidding me?" I asked.

"Nope" Chris said popping the P.

"Right everyone who has a car go and get in it and wait you will be dropping your work mates at home and meeting us at Forks Construction. I need 9 volunteers to drive them."

"Right you 9 go get in them and drive to Forks Construction and wait for me there. Everyone else you will be picked up in the morning to be here to start by 7." I said before walking up to Chris.

"Esme is here with her crew." I said to everyone that was left.

"Hey mom, back at 4 have fun." I said walking to the car and heading back to Forks.

"I'm tired already." I said to Edward squeezing his hand.

We pulled up at Forks 15 minutes later and I walked into the office to find everything gone, the yard was spotless and everyone standing around waiting for me to talk. Once the other boys were here and accounted for and everyone else sent home I got Emmett to tell them what they were up to.

"Ok everyone follows me the vans last." I said getting in my car.

I turned to Jason and said "How about you go with Emmett." He smiled at me and walked away and got into Emmett's car.

"Baby what up? I asked Edward looking over at him.

"Nothing Love, I'm glad you asked Jason to go with Emmett I feel like we haven't been by our self for so long." Edward said to me looking over.

"Baby, eyes on the road." I scolded.

"Hey Love look behind us." Edward said chuckling.

"CONVOY" I said laughing with Edward.

"Love this place we are going to pick up the trailers are we going to fit 90 cars?" Edward asked.

"Yeah it is huge wait until you see it." I laughed.

"Ok baby I will be surprised if we all fit in at once."

"Edward, if we fit then you have to take me out for dinner just you and me."

"Ok baby deal and what do I get if you lose?"

"Blow job" I said laughing.

"BELLA" Edward warned.

"What baby I need it. I have been so busy and in hospital I know it isn't the ideal honeymoon. I feel like I've neglected you and the whole Jason thing following me and the FBI it's like, oh fuck, what am I saying I haven't been a good wife." I said.

"Bella you are the best wife don't let it worry you, fuck all the shit you have dealt with and the way you handled it baby I'm so proud of you. Please don't think that I'm not." he said squeezing my hand as he talked.

"Baby I love you more than anything and your support this week, baby I couldn't have done it without you." I said leaning over and kissing him.

We arrived at the trailer company, Edward and I walked inside the office and spoke with them and then they took us out back where all the boys were hitching the trailers up and having a look at them. I shot an email to all construction management telling them I needed to speak with them. It was too hard to find them in a crowd. Edward and I stood over in the corner of the lot waiting for them. They all walked over looking at me.

"Right guys what do you think of the trailers?" I asked them.

"There fucking brilliant, they look fucking good behind the cars to and the way they are designed." Emmett said.

"Well pucker up boys," I said laughing and bending over "I'm glad you like them, what about the site vans?"

"There not vans Tinks they are baby fucking trucks." Ox said.

"Well will they help you all to do your job better?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah" a few of them said.

"Right has everyone got their credit cards?" I asked there were a chorus of yes from the boys.

"OK Managers you buy the van stuff 9 of each, Foreman you buy trailer stuff 5 of each use your cards and give the receipts to your managers for safe keeping and guys please don't worry about the price I just want you to be able to have the tools you need to do your job. Let's go shopping," I said to them as we all got back into our cars and headed to the biggest tool and equipment warehouse I have ever seen.

You should have seen the men's eyes and faces Edward and I couldn't help but laugh at them. They nearly ran to the warehouse and when they walked in the door I think I heard a few of them moan no shit. I had already spoken to the manager and worked out a deal with him because we were buying so much we were getting a huge discount.

"Tinks one of the things we need is $20,000 dollars and we need 4 per van." Chris said with Emmett standing beside him.

"Bella told you already guys, if you need it get it no matter the price." Edward told them hugging me.

A huge smile spread across their face and they fucking skipped off. Edward and I looked at each other laughing. Edward and I were strolling down the aisles laughing at the guys it was like frigging Christmas the things they were saying had Edward and I in fits of laughter. Seriously I didn't realize how much crap they need on site the vans were nearly loaded and the grins on all the workers faces. Hours later we were all finished I sent the workers to the yard to have their names written on their trailer and then told them to have the rest of the day off. The guys in the vans were told to take them back to the yard and park them and get a ride home with their buddies. Edward and I were standing with Emmett, Chris and the Foreman's.

"So guys do you think you got everything?" I asked laughing.

"Don't stress if you get to a site and come across something you need, email what you need and I will have it to you within the hour. On site delivered to you all so if one needs it you will all get it."

"Ah here are the receipts Tinks" Chris said handing them to me. I opened the folder and had a look I had expected it to cost more but I couldn't help but want to fuck with them.

"Oh my god I told you to get what you need but fuck?" I said. I saw the color ran from 20 men's faces and I couldn't help it.

"Gotcha" I said in hysterics. "I actually expected it to cost a hell of a lot more." I said still laughing.

"Tinks that wasn't funny." Chris said laughing.

"So guys is there anything else you need to be able to do your job better?" I asked.

"Nah" they all said.

"OK well you have a 1 week window to email me of the things you need. Now Foreman go and get the logos done, leave the trailers at the yard and meet me at the La Push office at 3pm. Chris and Emmett lets head back to head office." I said to them laughing walking over to the car and getting in.

"Well that was fun." I said to Edward laughing.

"Did you see Tiny? I thought I actually heard him moan." Edward said laughing.

"Yeah I thought he did too, was it when he was looking at those drills?" I said laughing Edward just nodded. We chatted and laughed as we drove to the office. When we got there we walked into James's office and sat down.

"So how did it go Tinks?" James asked.

I started laughing telling him about Tiny and their faces and about me getting them when they gave me the receipts.

"Oh Tinks you're a bitch, I wish I was there I would have loved to have seen it." James said laughing.

"Ok I will be in my office if you need me." I said laughing walking into my office. Edward and I were working away. I was answering phone calls and emails, returning calls. Edward was on the phone with Carlisle, they asked him if he could do a shift tomorrow in the ER he said he would help out for the day. I was pouting at him because he would be leaving and doing a 12 hour shift tomorrow and I had loved having him with me, we worked well together. Then I thought about being able to actually put in a full day at the office I would be able to catch up on everything.

There was a knock on my door and it was Claire Bear. She walked in and stood looking at us.

"Well, well look who has boobs." I said laughing "You look hot Claire."

"Bella omg look at me I love the clothes, the hair, the makeup and I got a Pedi/Mani. Oh I feel like a million bucks."

"You look it to Claire." Edward said giving her a panty dropping smile.

"Thanks you two, you don't know how much I appreciate this." Claire said walking over and hugging us.

"Ok Claire, follow me to your office." I said getting up and walking into the office we had set up for Claire and Emmett for the next 6 weeks.

"Come in this is your desk, IT have fixed it all up, and this is your log in to the server. Any email you answer or quotes you set up I want Emmett CC'd into it. So basically anything you do has to be cc'd to him. Also anytime you send quotes or letters you are to make a copy and put in a file, label it and put into those filing cabinets there. Claire you know what to do I just want a paper trail of everything that is done, especially with what happened and I assure you that we will be monitored by the FBI for years to come even if we weren't in the wrong." I said looking at her.

"OK Bella, I understand and thanks again." she said.

"OK I will leave so you can get started and I will get Em to start sending calls through." I said as I was leaving.

I walked into the conference room and told Emmett Clair was in the office and could he go and talk to her about what he needs done. I got Emily to give Chris and Emmett their messages so they could start returning them I put Chris in Tyler's old office. Emily had cleaned his shit out of it for us. I sent Emily to go and buy lunch because we were all starving. I called Paul, Claire's husband, and asked him to lunch. Charlotte, Seth and Sam were also coming over. I walked back into my office and Edward was on the phone, Jason was at the police station and wouldn't be back until 5. I had asked Vick to be an office floater last night and she agreed to start work on Friday. We had people coming in for interviews today to fill the positions we had open. The construction foremen were coming at 3 to sort out the work for tomorrow and next week. I had spoken to the Emmett and Chris and told them every Friday they were to hold a meeting with the foreman and work out the next weeks work. All the new stationary had been delivered and the business cards. Emily had come back and we were now in the conference room having lunch.

"Bella I heard that the boys gave you a nickname." Paul said to me.

"Yeah they did." I said laughing.

"You know I have to agree with their reasoning." he said looking at me.

"You think so do you?" I said to Paul narrowing my eyes.

"You only have to hear the guys talk about you, even the old La Push men. Bells we were treated like crap and made use of shitty hired or secondhand equipment that gave sub stranded quality to the customers. When Mr. James called us all off site yesterday and told us that we had no jobs and our final pays were in the bank and that he was meeting with you as soon as he pulled away the guys were shattered. Then when you got to the yard you never let them down you came down and talked to them asked them to wait and when the boys came down and talked the way Buster, Ox, Beefy, Tiny, Bluey and the others regarded you they told us about your nick name and what it meant. It was like you had 20 big brothers that were your protectors. We all knew right then that it was a journey we all wanted to be a part of. Our first day Bells we all got uniforms that was more than we got in all the years we worked for those bastards and breakfast Bella companies just don't do that stuff." Paul said to me.

"Paul I'm not driven by money I never have been that's why I don't care about the cost of stuff. I want my workers to actually look forward to coming to work not dreading having to." I said looking at him.

"The cars and trailers, picking the guys up for work, the safety equipment we all got and the Friday night catch up and Friday Breakfast Bella, it's just wow. I don't think you realize what you have done and what security you have given to those men, we never had that with La Push Constructions. Fuck the bosses wouldn't even socialize with us but you did." He said a bit choked up.

"Pauley you don't have to worry anymore, forget about the past your future started this morning at 7." I said to him with a few tears in my eyes.

"Hey Pauley you love Tinks now wait until 3 o'clock for our meeting you are staying for." Chris said to him.

"Why what's going on?" Paul asked Chris.

"Just wait Pauley" I said to him eating my sandwich.

"So do you guys know an out of work construction guy to fill the ranks?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Yeah I do Bells a guy from the Res." Pauley said.

"Well go pick him up and bring him to me." I said to him. He jumped out of his chair and took off.

"He is going to fucking freak when he finds out." Chris said laughing.

Claire just looked at me I shrugged my shoulders. We all finished eating, cleaned up and went back to work. Paul had brought the guy back and I talked to him and explained everything and about the car and asked Edward to take him to La Push to pick up his car and trailer and to get the sign writer to do his thing on the door and trailer. All the guys were there now and they knew what was going on with Paul but he had no clue.

"Hey Tinks" they all said when I entered the room. I just shook my head laughing. Edward walked in and I asked everyone to take a seat.

"So Pauley do you know why we asked you here today?" I asked him.

"I have no clue, I'm not in trouble already are I?" he asked and we all laughed.

"Edward can you please explain to Pauley why he is here" I asked him laughing.

"So Pauley you have been with us for less than 24hours now and my wife has come to the conclusion that you need a promotion to Foreman running your own crew. What do you say man?" Edward asked.

"Your joking me aren't you?" he said looking around at every one.

"Tinks don't joke," Tiny said to him.

"This is for real?" Paul said to me.

"Yeah Pauley it is here is your contract. I need you to sign it, your credit card, laptop, Blackberry and your list of people in your crew. I just need you to tell me which 4 deserve a car?" I said to him.

"Fuck Tinks I don't know what to say?" Pauley said.

"YES" everyone else said to him laughing. He grabbed the contract read it and gave it back to me told me who deserves the cars. I gave the stuff to James to organize everything.

"Right boys you need to work out where everyone is tomorrow. Paul your crew will be going shopping so you won't be working tomorrow until you have the trailer and van filled Chris you will be going with them and putting the van stuff on your card and the trailers will go on yours Paul. Then I need you to work out next week's work, this is what you will all be doing every Friday afternoon working out the next week's work. You will all meet at La Push at 2pm every Friday. Have fun and keep it down because we are interviewing next door."

Ben was interviewing the architects, James was interviewing the accountants and Ang, Claire, Edward and I were interviewing the receptionists. We had made our decisions and had Jason run background checks on them all for us. I had the 3 reception staff go on their trip with Ali. Tomorrow she was taking James, Ben, the accountant, 4 architects, Emmett and Chris they were all pissing and moaning about it but caved and then in the afternoon she was taking Ang and Vick.

Everything was set for tomorrow and Esme had called and said it was finished. We closed the office for the day and all headed over to check it out. Esme had a company come in and buy the office furniture that was in the shed and a salvage company bought all the tools. She hired a company that specializes in arranging files so all the boxes and crap were now in the office storage room labeled clearly. God that woman can get things done. She handed over checks for the stuff she sold today and the sheds were big enough to house all the trailers so they could be locked up overnight. Charlie had the sheds fitted with alarms and security cameras. She had a company come in and mark lines for parking and spaces marked out front for management. We walked into the office and OMG she is awesome it was fucking fantastic we all looked around in awe at what she had done. Everything was stocked, everything in its place, there were pictures on the wall and the offices were fantastic. She had everyone come in from IT to the phone company.

"Oh Mom you really have out done yourself this time it is fantastic. What do you think Chris?" I asked looking over at him.

"I'm speechless," he said.

"That's good enough." Esme laughed.

"OK Chris, this is your baby show me what you can do!" I said to him.

"Thanks Tinks I won't let you down, I already have 4 clients to meet with on Monday." he said looking at me.

"You know what you are doing Chris, you were Emmett's right hand man for years." I said looking at him.

"OK guys lets all head home and spend some time with our families because we have been neglecting them the last few days and I'm sure they are missing you all. Go buy them a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine on the way home on me use your card and tell them thanks from Edward and me." I said as Edward and I were ushering them all out the door.

We got into the car and Edward and I couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

_**Please Leave a Review**_


	19. Tink's Strikes Again

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter please dont forget to leave comments or a review at the end_**

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish them for you all to read and check her story out**

**~~~Twilight Magic~~~**

* * *

We basically ran into our bedroom stripping off clothes and had hot sex. It had been days and after a few rounds we got up to shower having another round in there too. When we eventually got dressed we took off to the pub for dinner. We walked into the pub and there were a chorus of Tinks and Edward from a heap of men, they came over and introduced them self's and thanked us. We sat and ordered our meals. As we were waiting for them Mr. Stanley approached our table. I was shitting myself.

"Edward, Isabella" he said.

"Mr. Stanley" we both said together.

I looked up and there were without a lie 40 men standing there.

"Tinks is there a problem here?" the guy said.

"There is no problem." Mr. Stanley said, "I came to apologize for my daughter's wrong doing."

"Mr. Stanley I appreciate you saying that to us but you have nothing to apologize for it was your daughter." I said looking into his eyes.

"Isabella you were always a good kid. I just wish some of that had rubbed off on Jessica. You know she is looking at 25 years for her crimes." Mr. Stanley said.

"I'm so sorry." I said in a whisper trying to reel my emotions in.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Isabella. Please I'm not here to guilt you. I'm here to say that my wife and I will be supporting our daughter when she goes to court but we hold no ill feelings for you. Jess is the one in the wrong." he said.

"Thank you Mr. Stanley and pass our regards to your wife and if there is anything Edward and I can do please let us know." I said as he walked away.

"Thanks guys" I said to the men standing near our table.

"Anything for you Tinks." one of the guys said.

"Go up to the bar and have a drink on me tell them to put it on my tab." I said to them all.

"Thanks" they all said.

"Gee love, I'm going to have to watch all the males in town trying to win my wife's affection." Edward said chuckling.

"Come on eat up so we can go to the bar and have a drink with the boys." I said laughing.

We finished our meals and walked over to the bar, Jazz was working and we ordered another round for the guys and a drink for our self's so we sat chatting with them. We were laughing and joking when I heard a loud "TINKS" I turned around and it was Ox and his wife.

"Hey Ox" I said laughing.

I introduced myself to his wife and she thanked Edward and me for the flowers and wine. She told me her husband had told her about the whole Tinks name and she said it suited me. We both laughed and joked and I got her number and told her I would call her and have lunch next week some time. Edward and I left the bar and headed home. We walked in to find the house silent, Jason must be in bed. We walked into the bedroom put our pajamas on and slipped into bed. We cuddled and chattered and eventually fell to sleep.

I was awoken the next morning with my husband on top of me kissing me. We made love to each other then climbed out of bed and showered both getting ready for work. I had my leathers, wife beater and boots on when I entered the kitchen.

"Bella you can't ride your bike, your head love." Edward told me.

"It is fine Edward. I will be ok don't worry." I said stealing his yogurt and fruit.

"Hey that's mine." he said laughing at me.

"I only want a mouthful." I said laughing as I gave it back to him.

He grabbed me around the waist and put his bowl on the bench.

"Please just be careful." he asked.

"I will I promise," I said kissing him.

Edward left for work after a make out session and a swat on the ass. I was in the middle of answering some emails when Jason came out.

"Tinks I have to go to Seattle today, so I will be home late." Jason said.

"That's fine Jason have fun." I said getting up and going to the garage.

I put my jacket and helmet on started my bike and headed off to La Push both Construction Companies were having breakfast together. I pulled up and parked the bike. Getting off there were nearly 200 men all looking at me as I undid my jacket and pulled off my helmet.

"Holy fucking hell it's Tinks."

"Fuck, check her out."

"That's fucking hot."

I walked over to the boys and they were laughing at the comments. A lot of the guys had walked over checking out my bike.

"What's it run like Tinks?" the guy asked I threw him the keys.

"Here go take it for a spin but be careful." I said handing him my helmet.

He just looked at me so I shooed him off he had a big grin and took off. I got asked lots of questions about the bike, a few of them told me off because of my head. I just laughed them off and pouted at them for yelling at me. I ate some breakfast and said good bye to them. Got on my bike and headed off back home to change for the office.

POV

"She might be your sister and married but fuck she is hot as hell."

"I near jizzed when she pulled the helmet off."

"Fuck man I wish she was single."

"I can't believe she let me take it for a ride."

"Wish I was Edward, lucky bastard."

"She is fucking every mans fantasy on legs."

"Alright guys enough spanking your monkeys over my sister we have work to get too. If I hear you say stuff like that again about her you won't be standing." Emmett hollered at them.

BPOV

I drove my convertible today, Edward had taken my SUV. As I was on my way to the office I stopped in at the garage and spoke to Rose then left heading to my office. I walked in and everyone was there working away. I greeted every one and walked into my office and the rack of clothes was there. I had a quick look at them, they looked fantastic and the tees I got them to do were amazing. I called Ali and asked her to come to my office. I walked out and stood waiting for her I had seen her walk in and she looked at me confused.

"Bella what are you up to?" She asked looking at me; I just shrugged and threw her the tee.

Everyone had come out of the office. We were all looking at her; Emmett was now standing beside me with his arm wrapped around me and the construction foreman were all there as well as Chris.

"I want you to wear that." I said to her as Esme stood on my other side.

"I'm not wearing a tee Bella." she said.

"Ok fine you won't even have a look at the style of it." I said fake hurt.

"Oh seriously Bella you are weird. What has Edward fucked you stupid?" she said and then she opened the tee and held it up and then we all heard a high pitched squeal and she was in my arms crying.

"So will you wear it now Ali?" I said laughing at her.

She hugged and kissed everyone in the office showing them. I grabbed her hand and took her into my office, she was blubbering on the floor with the tee pressed into her chest. I called Jazz and asked him to come to my office. I called Edward and told him about her reaction and he was laughing. Jazz finally settled Alice down and they were looking at the clothes rack.

"Those ones are yours, there is a shipment coming Monday for the store. Here is the name of the supplier, you just need to send her designs and she will make them. I need you to sign this; it states that you own 25% of Tinks by Mary Alice Swan. I hope you like the name Ali." I said looking at her smiling.

"Oh Bella I love it, all of it thank you." she said cuddling me crying.

"OK Guys, it is time to do some work. We have heaps to catch up on so let's get to it. Boys you have to go with Ali now." I said laughing.

All the boys left and I was busy working, answering calls and replying to emails that Vick had marked. I had been working for hours reading reports the new accountant had sent. I was looking at all the permits and licenses needed for the medical center. Everything had been applied for in Edward's name and granted providing we supply them with his Doctor License number. We designed the advertisements for staff in the paper and the site was started today. The sign writer called and told me he had put a huge sign 'Opening Soon Twilight Medical Center' on the site. Ben and Ang will officially be in their house tonight. Esme was finishing it off today for them.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey Ang"

"Hey Tinks"

We talked for an hour about everything that we had done and the La Push Division wage cost until the end of the month. Ang left when Ali stole her to take her shopping.

"Hey sis"

"Yeah Emmett what's up?"

"Do I have to wear a monkey suite everyday?"

"Yes Em I am sorry but that is not negotiable."

"I'm not going to. Why do I have to? I didn't before?"

"Before you didn't have 9 men running around for you Emmett, you are in the office fulltime now and I expect you to dress in a suit unless you have to go on site which you will change in your office washroom before you leave. Emmett I just didn't spend close to 6.2 million dollars on making the Twilight Construction Company Forks Division look good for the Manager to wear dirty work shit in front of potential clients." I yelled.

"I'm still not wearing them?" he said.

"You heard me Emmett I didn't stutter did I?" I snapped.

"Don't get smart Bella I am still your brother."

"I am your boss and you will show me some respect Emmett there are 9 other men that would gladly take your job. This is why I didn't want you to know I owned Twilight Inc. because you wouldn't listen, you would see me as the little sister. I'm the one Emmett who has built this company. I am the one who worked my ass off to give you this opportunity, don't come in here and tell me you don't want to wear the clothes that I paid for out of my own money." I yelled.

He stared me down. "Now get out of my office I have work to do and you have too." I snapped.

He got up and stormed out slamming the door. I started finishing my work and answering a few emails that had just came in. My phone rang.

"_Hey Emily" "_

"_Tinks Rose is on line 1." _

"_Tell her I am in a meeting Emily please." _

"_Sure Tinks" _

"Emily I'm heading over to La Push if anyone is looking for me." I said as I walked passed her. I went and got in my car and headed over there.

I walked into the office and was greeted by the receptionist; I walked down and knocked on Chris's door.

"Hey Tinks come in." Chris said.

"So Chris, how is it going?" I asked.

"Great I have been flat out all day, it's what 2pm I haven't even had lunch. I like the suits it's much smarter. Charlotte put my uniforms in the washroom closet for the site. Look Tinks to tell you the truth, I have been going all day we have a lot to sort thru. There are some emails I need Jason to look at that have come through that are interesting to say the least." He said looking at me.

I grabbed the phone asked the receptionist to go and get 2 hamburgers and chips from the diner.

"Is that why you called me Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah Tinks I don't want to get in trouble." he said.

"Chris I trust you don't need to worry, I'll call Jason now." I said looking at him.

I grabbed the phone and called Jason, he was sending an agent out to have a look. We sat there talking about everything and laughing when the receptionist came back with the burger, fries and cokes.

"Just don't tell Edward he hates me eating this crap but I'm a sucker." I said laughing.

"Good Charlotte will kick my ass too." he said laughing.

We were laughing and chatting when there was a knock on the door, it was Emmett. He walked in and sat down looking at me.

"Bella I'm sorry for what I said I understand now, Esme ripped me a new one." he said laughing.

I just ignored him and continued talking to Chris. He printed the emails out so I had a copy of them for my records. I told him to forward them to me and I would deal with them. I made a new folder for him to put them in. I walked out to the car and got the folders out of it and walked back in and filed them away for him. Emmett came up and grabbed me and cuddled me and said he was sorry again and would never do it again, apparently Chris went off at him. I had bought 10 cases for the boys when they had finished work so they could have a beer and unwind before they went home. The Foremen were in the conference room having their Friday meeting and I was in my office working. I walked into the conference room at 4 and sat in on the meeting. They were chatting about the different projects and so forth writing and taking notes.

"So guys, how was day one?" I asked. There were different answers from all but they said it was awesome and every one worked well together and had no complaints.

"Ok let's go and have a beer." I said to them all laughing.

The boys were all pulling up and I was yelling at them to hurry up before I drank all their beer. Everyone from head office was there also, all having a Friday afternoon beer. The boys had their ties and jackets off with their sleeves rolled up.

"Excuse me Tinks."

I turned around and looked at him "Yes Mitch isn't it?" I said looking at him.

He smiled at me "Yeah Tinks, um I was just wanting to let you know I'm sorry to do this but I get married two weeks from tomorrow and I had been approved for my holidays from La Push and.."

"Look Mitch, don't sweat it you can have you 2 weeks off just fill out a form to make it official and have fun don't worry about it and congratulations." I said to him smiling. He let out a big breath and looked at me again "Um Tinks I have this to give to you from the fiancé." he handed me an envelope and I opened it. They had invited me and Edward to their wedding. "Thanks Mitch, Edward and I would love to come and tell Samantha I said thanks. No better yet what are you doing for dinner, how about you and Samantha come to my house at 7:30 for dinner?" I asked him.

"Oh um I don't know what she has planned." he said looking lost. I handed him my cell and he smiled and called her.

"Tinks she said she would love to come for dinner." he said smiling.

"Great Mitch, you have no allergies or is there anything you don't eat?" I asked he laughed and said no. I gave him the address and he walked off. I heard the boys laughing.

"Gee Tinks where is my invite for dinner?" Tiny said.

"Nope I'm having lunch with Mrs. Tiny on Monday, actually I'm having lunch with all of your wife's" I said laughing at their faces.

"Oh come on guys you know I love you all and you can visit any time you are always welcome." I said to them laughing.

"If we come over will you sing for us again?" Buster asked.

"Oh um I don't know about that Buster." I said nervously.

"Come on Tinks," they all said.

"Look there is karaoke at the bar tomorrow night I might get up and sing." I said looking at them.

"You're on Tinks I will hold you to that." Ox said.

"HEY FELLA'S TOMORROW NIGHT TWILIGHT BAR KARAOKE, TINKS IS GOING TO SING." Tiny said. The boys all cheered.

"You're gonna pay for that Tiny." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

I got my phone out and called Jazz.

"_Hey Bells what's up?" _

"_Jazz can I reserve a booth tomorrow night for Karaoke for me and I have a few people to put on the list to sing." I said laughing. _

"_Yeah ok who do you want on the list?"_

"_Tiny, Ox, Buster, Pauley, Emmett, Chris, Bluey, Beefy & me and the other Foremen"_

"_OK Bells done"_

"_Jazz expect a crowd." I said laughing and hung up on him._

"HEY GUYS IF YOU WANT TO WATCH YOUR FORMAN SHAKE THERE ASSES AND SING, BE AT TWILIGHT TOMORROW NIGHT TO CHEER THEM ON!" I said laughing at them all. There was a bigger cheer this time.

"Game on boys, cya tomorrow night at Twilight." I said laughing and walking away.

"And if you don't turn up your workers will know how big of pussies you really are." I said getting in my car.

I had the top down and they were all staring at me so I flipped them off and drove out the gate laughing at them all. Leaving them with their jaws dropped open. I ran into the supermarket and got some things for dinner and some wine; I bought a cheese cake from the bakers and went home to cook. I made the lasagna, popped it in the oven and went to shower. I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a Tinks Tee, made the salad and popped it back in the fridge. Edward came home and I told him to go shower we had guests for dinner. I set the table everything else was done and the garlic bread was in the oven.

"So love how was your day?" he asked walking in the kitchen.

"So much better now you are home and in my arms kissing me" I said laughing at him groping me in the kitchen. The gate buzzed and it was Mitch and Samantha. Edward went to the door to let them in and I turned around and laughed Sam was one of my nurses from the hospital.

"Hey Sammy you keeping him in line while I'm not there?" I said laughing.

"Yeah Dr Mc Dreamy has been good today." she said laughing and Edward was scowling at us.

"Come on Sammy I'll show you around while the boys get us a drink." I said laughing.

I showed her the house and the studio, apparently she sings and Mitch plays the guitar. We walked back in the kitchen, I plated up the lasagna and Edward put the salad and garlic bread on the table. I was just about to sit down when Pete and Bree walked in I grabbed 2 more plates and Bree grabbed the cutlery and glasses we went and sat down and I introduced everyone as we began to eat.

"So Pete, your Mr. Sexual Favors aren't you?" Sammy asked. Bree, Edward and I burst out laughing and Pete choked on his drink.

"SAM" Mitch warned.

"Mitch its fine it is a hospital joke." I said laughing again.

"You see Mitch your boss is really a bitch and I will tell you why .When she woke up from her head wound on Wednesday she told me she had a head ache so I pressed the call button for the nurse. Bella got pissed at me and told me she would get me back because whatever they gave her would make her fall to sleep again. So when the nurse came in she told her I was a stranger and to get me out of her room and I had been asking her to give me sexual favors. So the nurse kicked me out and was gonna call security on me. When the nurse turned her back to face Bella to try and calm her down, Bella reached her arm out and flipped me off behind the nurses back." Pete said.

"Oh I didn't know the entire story. Bella that is so funny and Pete aren't you a Doctor too?" Sammy asked laughing with everyone else.

"Yeah I'm a Neurologist and Bree is a Psychologist." Pete said laughing.

"Oh come on Pete it was funny and I got you back." I said laughing.

"So Mitch, are you and Sammy coming to Twilight tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it for anything." he said laughing.

"Neither would I, watching Tiny sing is going to be funny enough." I said laughing.

"So how did it come about? We just saw you flipping them off as you left and their jaws dropping." he said laughing.

"I don't know something about getting me to sing for them so I said I would go to the pub and do karaoke and next thing one of them yelled out to all you boys to be there and watch so I did the same to them but I called and put their names on the list and then when I left I yelled out if they didn't turn up you boys would know how big of pussies they were and flipped them off." I said laughing.

"BELLA" Edward warned.

"What they deserved it, we were off the clock having a beer." I said laughing with everyone else.

"Yes Friday is the best day of the whole week; we get a cooked breakfast and a couple of beers after work." Mitch said to everyone.

"Really you must have an awesome boss." I said laughing and everyone else joined in.

"Bella, why do you do the breakfast and beer after work?" Mitch asked.

"Well Mitch the breakfast is a thank you for the week you put in and the beer is to socialize with everyone, a happy family is a productive family." I told him "Plus after a big week there is nothing better than a cold beer and to talk trash to 200 men." I said laughing.

"So how many staff is there at both?" Mitch asked.

"There are 190 contractors, 19 Forman, 2 managers, 4 reception staff and 4 architects all up 219." I told him.

"Vehicles?" he asked.

"19 vans, 4 SUV's, 101 Explorers and trailers and that is just at the construction site." I said laughing.

"Holy shit" Sammy said and we all laughed.

"It is going to be huge, the accountant and I sat down today and he said I have to employ more workers because of all the influx of work we have coming up and still coming in. The boys picked up 100 house contract in Seattle today and we have a heap of other bids that we are waiting on answers for." I said looking at Mitch and everyone else.

"How did they hear about us in Seattle?" Mitch asked.

"Have you not picked a paper up in the last 2 weeks, plus our vehicles are moving billboards." I said laughing.

"How many contractors are you looking at employing?" Mitch asked.

"70 - another 6 crews" I said laughing.

"Holy shit Bella" Bree said.

"I know but I have to do it we are getting swamped with work and we are getting more and more every day some of it we should have already had but thanks to Jess." I said to them all looking at me with their jaws on the table.

"There is a letter going out with your pay slips on Tuesday asking if you know any out of work contractors. We like to hire locals and promote in house first to deserving people." I said to Mitch.

"How do you think I knew your name tonight Mitch when you walked up to me?" I asked him.

"To be honest I don't know." he said looking at me.

"Well be prepared for when you come back from your honey moon, you will leave a contractor and come back a foreman. Congratulations Mitch but please don't let the other boys know yet." I said watching his face change.

"Are you kidding me?" Mitch asked.

"No Mitch that is one thing I don't do, your foreman and Manager have done nothing but praise your work and leadership over the last 2 days." I said looking at him.

"Who are your Foreman and Manager Mitch?" Edward asked.

"Pauley and Chris" he said in awe.

"I have your contract if you would like to look at it with Sammy?" I asked him getting up and going to get the file with his name on it. I placed it down on the table in front of him and he looked up at me I nodded and he began to read it.

"Tinks what is a doona day?" Mitch asked.

"It's an, excuse what I am about to say," pause "I can't be fucking going to work so I'm staying in bed."

"You're kidding me" everyone said.

"No statistics show that if you give them the doona day then they don't use their sick leave." I said looking at every one.

"So this is for real a company vehicle, laptop, Blackberry, fuel card, company credit card, full medical benefits, $10 per person in my crew per week and 4 weeks paid leave a year with a bonus of $1000 at the time of holiday?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"That's a sweet deal man." Pete said.

"So what do you say Mitch & Sammy?" I asked.

"Where is a pen?" Mitch said. I handed it to him and he signed both copies, I signed it and Edward signed it.

"Congratulations Mitch" every one said shaking his hand.

"Bella, Edward thanks" Mitch said.

"Another one Tinks" Bree said laughing.

I got up and cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher, brought out the cheesecake and served it to everyone.

"So Sammy, are you going to apply for a job at Twilight Medical Center?" Edward asked her.

"What since when?" she asked.

"Haven't you seen the sign in town, you can't miss it?" I asked her.

"No I didn't even know there was one opening." Sammy said.

"We only got the approval and licensing last night and the sign went up this afternoon. The boys started work on it today or didn't your fiancé tell you that?" I asked laughing.

"No he never" she said looking at him.

"We already have 5 doctors." Edward said.

"Really, already?" Sammy said.

"Yes, I can show you the plans Sammy." Edward said.

"Could you I would like to see them?" Sammy said as Edward went off to get his laptop to show her.

"This is Edwards Baby." I said laughing.

He came back with his lap top and sat down next to Sammy. Pete and Mitch stood behind them and Bree sat on the other side of Edward. I cleaned up from dessert and sat listening to them; they talked for 2 hours about different things. I was sending an e-mail to the boys stirring them up about the song they have to sing and that I'm choosing for them. Tiny had emailed me back saying he couldn't come because he was sick with a case of stupiditis which made me laugh.

"What are you laughing at Tinks?" Pete asked.

"I emailed the boys telling them I was choosing their songs for tomorrow night and Tiny said he couldn't come because he was sick with a case of stupiditis." I said laughing. Everyone cracked up laughing as well.

"Hey what's the name for inflamed testicles you know elephant balls." I said laughing.

**30 minutes later**

Jason walked in looking like crap.

"Shit Bond what happened you get blown up or did your shoe phone not work?" I said laughing everyone laughed with me.

"No I have spent all day at the prison with your mates whom I hope all have to shower with Bubba on cell block D." he said laughing.

"You look like Bubba had a shot at you too." I said laughing.

"Sorry Sammy and Mitch, this is Special Agent Jason Jenks FBI AKA BOND." I said laughing at Jason.

"Have you given her some more of that juice?" Jason said laughing.

"Nah man Bella challenged the Managers to a Karaoke song each and Tiny has been coming up with excuses like stupiditis and Bella told him he would have Orchitis by the time she sees his wife." Edward said laughing.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"BLUE BALLS" we all said laughing.

"He must be getting a dictionary because I haven't head anything from anyone else." I said laughing.

Edward's phone rang and we all looked at each other.

"Hello Dr Cullen speaking"

"Yes"

"Really"

"Orchitis"

"Tiny I know it is you"

"Blue Balls"

We were all rolling around the floor in fits Edward couldn't even talk he was gasping for breath.

"He……..He……….said……………..Tinks…………is………dead…………………….if…………………..she…………..does" Edward said laughing which made us all crack up.

"OMG I love Tiny he is such a crack up." I said laughing.

"So Bella, Edward tells me you road the Ducati to breakfast with the boys?" he said laughing.

"Yeah ever seen 200 guys jaws drop at once?" I said laughing.

"You need to buy one Sam chicks and bikes it is fucking hot." he blurted out before realizing what he said.

We all went quite and then all burst out laughing and Mitch went beet red.

"I have not laughed like this in ages." Sammy said to us all.

"Just hang with Tinks and you will be laughing all the time." Pete said.

"Yeah I must admit she really isn't the prim and proper Dr's wife or the stuck up billionaire." Sammy said.

"Are you saying I don't talk bitch Sammy because I can?" I said laughing making everyone else laugh.

"No, not at all you just don't fit the norm that's all. This is a breath of fresh air seriously some of the other doctor's wives are stuck up trophy brides." Sammy said.

"Are you calling my mom a trophy bride Sammy?" Edward said cracking up laughing.

"NO, but seriously Edward when Bella was in hospital we finally saw the fun loving joker side of you which none of us had seen at all." Sammy said.

"When Bella kicked you two out to shower and you were walking down the corridor you were acting 25 not 60." Sammy said. I just sat there looking at Edward and Pete.

"Hey guys look what came in the mail I haven't had a chance to look at them yet." I said changing the subject. I pulled out the wedding albums that were sent and placed them on the table and they opened it up.

"Oh Bella you looked beautiful." Sammy said.

"She did" Edward said.

"Look at this one" Bree said.

"That is a beautiful photo of the two of you." Sammy said.

"Our First Dance" I said to Sammy.

We looked at all the pictures and talked about the wedding and Sammy was telling us stuff about her wedding.

"So Sammy, where are you two going on your honeymoon?" I asked.

"Um Mitch and I have had to pay for the wedding so we are just going to do a few day trips here and there." Sammy said.

"Right who wants another drink?" I said getting up.

"No I think it is time we head home Sammy it is getting late." Mitch said.

We all got up and said good bye and we would catch them tomorrow night. I grabbed my Blackberry and emailed Paul and asked if he had contact numbers for Sammy and Mitch' parents. He gave me the contact details for them and I would ring them in the morning.

"Bella what are you up to?" Edward asked.

"Oh um nothing" I answered still franticly emailing people putting my plans together.

"Bella you know I don't believe you." Edward said.

"Yeah I know I will tell you when everything is organized." I said smiling at him and kissing him.

We went and sat in the living room.

"I like Sammy Edward." Pete said.

"I'm going to offer her a job." Edward said looking at me.

"I knew you would Edward." I said looking at him.

"What about Michelle?" I asked Edward and Pete.

"Yeah Michelle as well but I want Sammy to be in charge of all the nursing staff." Edward said.

"Yeah Michelle and Sammy seemed to work well together, what I have seen of them." Pete said.

"What do you think Breezy?" Edward asked her.

"I quite like Sammy and if Michelle is anything like her then I say hell yeah." Bree said to the boys.

"So Jason have you had any thoughts about coming and working for me because we have a job waiting for you?" I asked looking at him half asleep.

"Depends Tinks what will it involve?" he asked.

"You will be head of Public Relations and my right hand man." I said to him looking at him.

"You're serious?" Jason asked me.

"Jason you kept me safe for nearly 4 years do you think that I wouldn't figure out who helped me that night in the bar or when I was nearly mugged in Italy?" I said looking at him smiling.

"Jason if you want to settle down and have a family I'm offering you that opportunity plus you have a date tomorrow night." I said chuckling.

"YOU WHAT!" he screeched.

"BELLA" Edward warned.

"Nice Bella text you back did she?" Bree asked.

"You are in on this to Bree?" Pete asked.

"Yeah sorry, I couldn't help it, you know me a true romantic." Bree said chuckling.

"Oh Fuck Bond anyone would think you never had a girlfriend?" I said laughing.

"I've had girlfriends, Tinks." Jason said.

"You will like her trust me Bond, please just meet her," I asked him pouting.

"Fuck why do you have to look at me like that I can't say no to you when you do that. Fuck Bella alright I will meet her." he said while everyone was laughing at me.

"Good because she will be here in 10 minutes and she is staying all week end." I said laughing at Jason gulping causing us all to laugh.

"Tinks if I didn't love you I would be killing you right now." he said laughing awkwardly.

"So I thought tomorrow we could all get up and take a ride on the bikes. I will lend you mine Bond and I will ride bitch with Edward." I said laughing.

"I've already organized your leathers and boots sorry I had to snoop for you sizes and Kristen brought hers today." I said looking at him.

"Nothing like getting to know her having her wrapped around you for hours." Edward said laughing.

"Bella is Kristen the one we went to college with in Seattle?" Edward asked.

"Yeah she sure is," I said laughing at them.

"Bond you will like her she's a cool chick." Edward said.

There was a buzz at the gate and Breezy and I ran to it, buzzed her in and ran outside.

POV

"Guys the girls aren't here tell me what she's really like?" Jason asked them.

"She is fucking hot; she is Bella's twin man." Pete said.

"Trust me man you will like her." Edward said laughing clapping him on the shoulder.

"Let's go jam before they come in." Pete said.

BPOV

"Hey babe it has been forever." Bree said hugging her nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Bella come and give me a hug girl." Kristen said laughing and hugging me.

"So is he here, I got his leathers and does he know you are trying to set us up?" Kristen said looking at me.

"Yeah I was just filling him in; he just got back from Seattle." I said to her laughing.

"Ok come on lets go introduce you to the hot FBI Agent." Bree said laughing.

We all walked inside Kristen put her bag down and we looked around for the guys.

"They must be in the studio." I said looking at Bree. We walked down the stairs into the studio and they were jamming, I didn't know that Bond could play the drums. We waited for them to finish playing. Pete and Edward walked over and hugged Kristen and said hello.

"Jason this is Kristen, Kristen this is Jason." I said watching them. Bree and I looked at one another. Touchdown there is chemistry.

"Kristen nice to meet you," Jason said shaking her hand.

"You to Jason" Kristen said.

Edward walked up to me and put his arm around me and whispered in my ear

"I think your little matchmaking worked," and kissed me on the head.

"So Kristen do you want a glass of wine or a beer?" I said looking at her she had a huge grin on her face.

"Beer thanks B" she said.

"I'll get it, anyone else want one?" Jason asked we all decided to have a beer. Pete looked at me raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"Jason, Kristen brought your leathers there on the sofa in the living room." I said to him he gave me a sheepish smile I knew I had scored.

"Thanks Tinks how much do I owe you?" he asked.

"Um nothing you kept me safe I'm returning the favor." I said laughing.

"Bond I didn't know you could play?" Bree said to him as he handed her a beer.

"Yeah I can play a few instruments." he said looking at me shaking his head.

"So Kristen what did you end up specializing in?" Pete asked. I had a big smirk on my face looking at Pete and Edward.

"I'm an OB/GYN; I thought Bella would have told you, we have always kept in contact over the years. I even went on holiday with her last year." Kristen said. Everyone looked at Bond and started laughing.

"Really is that so," Edward said looking at me laughing.

"Bella" Edward warned.

"Yeah, fancy that a baby doctor." I said laughing.

"Yeah you don't have one of those yet do you Edward?" Bree said laughing.

"Yeah Edward fancy that Kristen is an OB/GYN." Pete said laughing.

"So Kristen what are you going to do when you finish you Internship?" Edward asked looking at me.

"I haven't decided yet." Kristen said looking at everyone.

"Are you going to go into a private practice?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I got an email today from a company in Forks looking for doctors for a new Medical Center that is opening Twilight or something I was going to check it out and apply. It doesn't open until I finish my residency. What are you all doing when you finish?" Kristen asked.

"Kristen is one of the top OB/GYN's in LA Edward?" I told him smirking.

"Kristen Congratulations and Welcome to Twilight Medical Center, the job is yours if you want it." Edward said holding his hand out to shake it.

"Tell them the other news Kristen." I said laughing.

"I'm doing my last 6 months at Forks." Kristen said to them.

"Me to" Pete and Bree said together.

"You're what?" Edward asked.

"You heard we start Monday?" Bree said.

"How?" Edward asked. They all pointed to me.

"I have connections; I can do just about anything." I said laughing.

"What about Riley and Marie?" Edward asked.

"Hey who is talking about us?" Riley said.

"Don't tell me you are doing your last 6 months at Forks too?" Edward asked.

"Yep" they said together.

"Bella love how did you do all this?" Edward asked.

"Well we need them all to build a reputation so people know who they are for the clinic and a donation here and there, nothing illegal Jason I promise. I never bribed anyone Carlisle and I did it all, I only made donations to the hospitals after I got my way." I said looking at him.

"I know you wouldn't do anything illegal Bella." Jason said.

"I did steal a lollipop when I was 9 but Edward made me take it back." I said laughing and everyone joined in.

"So dad knew about this?" Edward asked.

"And all of you knew too?" Edward asked.

"Yes" they all said.

"Well this is the best surprise ever." he said laughing.

"Did you already know about the Medical Center before tonight Kristen?" Edward asked.

"Yes I did but Bella swore me to secrecy. I'm sorry Edward." Kristen said.

"Guys I have another surprise they should be here now." I said looking at them.

"BELLA" Edward warned me.

"Come on lets go outside." I said laughing.

Outside were 6 black Volvo SUV's all the signage was on them and they looked good.

"You're shitting me" Pete said.

"No, we need the advertisement plus Edward keeps taking mine." I said looking at them all laughing.

"Is this why you got Mathew from the car yard to come and look at our cars today so he could buy them off us?" Pete said. I just nodded my head at them all.

"You told me they were all pieces of shit so I thought you wouldn't want to keep them." I said laughing.

"No wonder they call her Tinks." Jason said laughing.

"Ok guys it is really late I'm going to bed we are leaving at 8am to ride to La Push for breakfast and then we will go to Port Angeles. Good night don't forget to lock up." I said walking back inside laughing at them all standing there staring at the cars.

I walked upstairs and into our bedroom. I couldn't be bothered getting into my pajamas so I stripped off my clothes and climbed in under the sheets.

POV

"Your wife man is fucking unbelievable." Riley said to Edward.

"Is there anything she can't do?" Pete said laughing.

"I wonder if she researched this." Jason said clapping Edward on the back laughing.

"I can't believe what she gets done. Dad asked me to go back to work next week until Bella gets everything sorted out so I'm not wasting my holidays. I told him I would because I know all next week she has meetings and staff to hire. I haven't had a chance to tell her yet. Jason you will be with her next week wont you I feel better knowing you are there." he told his friends.

"Yeah man you can count on me." Jason said.

"I tell you what she is unstoppable." Pete said.

"I don't know how she can focus on so many projects at once." Riley said.

"She is working on 9 scripts as well." Jason said.

"How do you know Jason?" Edward asked.

"FBI" Jason told them.

"I'm going to bed." Bree said.

"Me too" Kristen said.

"Wait for me" Marie told them.

"Come on guys lets grab a beer." Riley said to them as they walked back inside.

"So Jason, are you going to stick around after the trial?" Edward asked him.

"I'm going to have a good hard think about it." Jason said.

"Well you know man I think of you as a mate and I wouldn't mind having your ugly mug stay here?" Edward said.

"Well I'm seriously thinking about it Edward. I'm 26 years old I've had 2 girlfriends in high school and that's it. With the FBI you have to live for the job and to be honest Bella and you have made me take a long hard look at it. I don't have any family, my parents died in a car crash when I was 18 and they had no siblings so family is none existent. Bella told me the other day just because my blood doesn't run in her veins doesn't mean we aren't family. I know more people and have built some real friendships in the last week here than I have my whole life. I heard Ang's speech from the other night the guys played it to me today she told the Foreman _that you just can't help but fall in love with Bella and when people hurt her or she gets hurt everyone falls apart she is what draws you in and keeps you going she makes you want to be a better person. She is the glue if that breaks we all fall."_ Jason said looking at Edward.

"Ang is right with what she said she is the glue." Pete said.

"You know man if you fuck up you're going to have 200 angry men wanting to wail on your ass." Riley said laughing.

"And 40 FBI Agents" Jason said laughing. Making them all laugh.

"Jason take the job Bella offers you, you can live in the pool house, Vick and James are moving Sunday, they thought it might have been months but now Bella gave Vick a job and paid for their house to be decorated they're moving out." Edward said.

"I have to wait until after the trial but it looks like they are all pleading guilty. It will just be a sentencing hearing and that might happen by the end of next week." Jason said.

"Yeah, well if the girls get there way you will have a girlfriend too." Riley laughed.

"A hot Dr girlfriend," Pete said wiggling his eyebrows laughing.

"Come on guys lets head off to bed we have to be up early." Edward said.

* * *

Please leave a review


	20. Where is Tink's & Port Angeles

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter please dont forget to leave comments or a review at the end_**

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish them for you all to read and check her story out**

**~~~Twilight Magic~~~**

**

* * *

**

I woke up got ready and woke Edward pulling the sheets off smacking his ass because he wouldn't get up. I was bashing on the doors of the guest rooms to get everyone up. I thought Bond was gonna kill me the look on his face when he opened the door and he told me to fuck off, I shit myself. After 10 minutes of bashing on the doors they slowly came out grumbling. I couldn't help but give them all shit.

"Gee grumpy asses today," I said to them they all turned and flipped me off.

"Bella for fuck sake if you don't stay still I'm going to fucking pin you down and sedate you." Pete said.

"Oh come on guys let's go, move it." I said laughing at them muttering under their breath telling me to fuck off and my days were numbered.

We walked out to the garage and I waited for Edward to start the bike and then climbed on we slowly took off down the drive and out the gate and then we took off to La Push. 15 minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot walking over to get breakfast. We all ordered and went and sat on one of the tables.

"How the fuck can you be so happy and full of energy?" Pete said grumbling at me.

"Because it is Saturday and I get to spend it with my best friends riding the Ducati" I told them smiling.

"Oh fuck, why do you have to say shit like that now I feel bad." Pete said.

Mmmm I will fix you all for being pricks I clasped my hands on my lap and dropped my head. I waited 60 seconds got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked out at the water. I heard the gravel so I knew someone was coming over to me. I felt arms wrap around me and then I seen people standing beside me.

"Were sorry Bella," Pete said to me.

I just nodded my head and stared off in to the horizon watching the waves.

"Come on Bella we said we were sorry for upsetting you." Riley said.

I just stood there and I could feel the vibration of Edwards chest from him chuckling he had his arms wrapped around me standing behind me with his face buried in my hair. He knew I was making them feel bad. I moved my arms to elbow Edward in the ribs warning him to shut up he got the message and stopped chuckling.

"Bella I'm sorry for telling you to fuck of this morning." Bond said to me.

I heard the girls gasp at him. I looked over at the kiosk and seen our breakfast was ready so I started to walk over there the girls wrapped their arms around me and hugged me telling me they were sorry. I just walked over and grabbed my coffee and food and went and sat back down.

"Hey Tinks" I heard and turned around to see Pauley walking over I jumped up and ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Fuck Tinks" Pauley said laughing.

"What's up with them?" I quickly filled him in and he was laughing at me.

"You are evil Tinks but fuck that's funny." Pauley said laughing.

"They look like you just told them you killed there puppy." Pauley laughed.

"Pauley is your vehicle here?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah what you got in mind?" he said laughing.

"Want to take me to my house?" I asked evilly.

"Yeah come on Tinks lets go." Pauley said.

Pauley and I walked over and jumped into his car and took off. I ran inside grabbed a bag threw some clothes and got Pauley to drop me off at the office. I went into the office and turned the computer on and started working. I heard someone come in the reception area so I turned me screen off and snuck into the wash room to hide.

"You know if she doesn't want to be found we won't find her." Pete said.

"Well if Bond didn't tell her to fuck off." Riley said.

"Shut up man," Bond told Riley.

"Let's go back to La Push and see if she is there." Edward said to them.

I emailed Tiny and asked if he could pick me up from the office if he wasn't busy. He said he would pick me up in 5. I went and locked the office up and hid in the alley. When he pulled up I jumped in and told him what was going on he roared laughing and took me to his house. We filled his wife in and she was cracking up laughing. I emailed the guys telling them what I was doing and asked them if they seen the guys on their bikes to take a picture on their phone and send it to me. I got a picture 10 minutes later from Buster I set Tiny's laptop up and sent it to Edward.

From: Isabella Cullen  
Subject: Where is Tinks?  
Date: 15 March 2009: 08.59  
To: Edward Cullen

La Push Division

Edward,

LOOKING FOR ME?

YOU ARE COLD?

Bella xx

Isabella Cullen  
**CEO Twilight Incorporated**

From: Edward Cullen  
Subject: Where is Tinks?  
Date: 15 March 2009: 09.02  
To: Isabella Cullen

Bella,

Where are you love

Edward xx

Edward Cullen  
**CEO Twilight Incorporated**

From: Isabella Cullen  
Subject: Where is Tinks?  
Date: 15 March 2009: 09.15  
To: Edward Cullen

Edward,

Wouldn't you like to know?

Bella xx

Isabella Cullen  
**CEO Twilight Incorporated**

From: Edward Cullen  
Subject: Where is Tinks?  
Date: 15 March 2009: 09.18  
To: Twilight Foreman

Hey Guys,

I need your help my wife is playing a game.

Where is Tink's, if you find her let me know.

$1,000 if you can find her and keep her with

you until I get there.

Edward Cullen  
**CEO Twilight Incorporated**

"Tiny I will give you $2,000 not to tell anyone" I said laughing.

"Oh Bella this is fun, you really have brought a lot of laughter in my life since you have been back." he said to me laughing along with his wife Mary.

From: Isabella Cullen  
Subject: Where is Tinks?  
Date: 15 March 2009: 09.22  
To: Edward Cullen

Edward,

Tsk Tsk You shouldn't have done

that emailing the guys for help

FBI CAN'T HELP EITHER LOL

Bella xx

Isabella Cullen  
**CEO Twilight Incorporated**

"I'm sorry for imposing on you didn't have plans for today I can go and end this now if you like." I asked Mary and Tiny.

"No Bella honey even if I did I would cancel them." Mary said laughing.

We heard a knock on the door and Mary took me into her bedroom. Tiny went and answered the door.

"Oh hey Edward what can I do for you is everything ok. Is Tinks alright?" Tiny asked I was on the floor with my hand over my mouth laughing

"Ah no everything is ok. You haven't seen Bella today have you?" Edward asked.

"No man Mary and I haven't been anywhere why what's up? Has she left you?" Tiny asked. I could hear Pete, Riley and Jason laughing.

"Well sort of" Edward said.

"You didn't hurt her Edward because if you hurt Tinks I will bash the crap out of you. Boss or not" Tiny said.

"NO Tiny I never hurt her. Bella was a bit upset with us this morning, we got out of bed a bit cranky and weren't very nice to her. We rode to La Push and got some breakfast she went over to talk to Pauley and that was the last we have seen of her. Pauley said he left her in the parking lot and went home. She has been emailing me she has now turned it into a game of Where is Tink's." Edward told him.

Tiny roared laughing "Oh man I love your wife. You know you are screwed." Tiny told Edward.

Mary and I had a pillow over our face so they couldn't hear us laugh.

"Would you like me to come and look for her with you?" Tiny asked.

"No that's fine Tiny if you see her can you keep her with you and let me know and there is $1000 to whoever hands her over." Edward said to Tiny.

"OK Edward I will let you know if I see her and I hope you find Tinks." Tiny told Edward.

"Thanks Tiny" Edward said walking away.

"CYA Edward" Tiny said.

I walked out and high fived Tiny. and we all burst out laughing.

My Blackberry chimed for another email. I showed Tiny and we were in fits again.

From: Edward Cullen  
Subject: Where is Tinks?  
Date: 15 March 2009: 1.14  
To: Isabella Cullen

Bella,

This isn't funny any more

Tiny is going to kill me if I

Don't find you

Love, please come home

Edward xx

Edward Cullen  
**CEO Twilight Incorporated**

Mary made us lunch and we all sat around laughing. I asked Tiny how he could keep a straight face and he said he owed Edward for last night laughing at him.

From: Isabella Cullen  
Subject: Where is Tinks?  
Date: 15 March 2009: 2.22  
To: Edward Cullen

NO

Bella xx

Isabella Cullen  
**CEO Twilight Incorporated**

"So Tiny you still coming to sing tonight at the bar with me?" I asked him laughing.

"Yeah Tinks I wouldn't miss it for the world, that and Edwards face when you walk into the bar with me." he said laughing.

Mary and Tiny were sitting on the couch together I started laughing. I got up grabbed Tiny's camera took a picture of the 3 of us called the uniform company and ordered 3 tees with the picture on the front and Where is Tink's on the back and 150 with Where is Tink's? on the back and front. I asked them to deliver them to Tiny's house by 5pm. Penny was in fits when I told her what I was up to. 5 o'clock came around and the tees turned up. We pulled them out and Penny had put glasses on us and a red and white striped jumper, scarf and hat. They looked awesome and we were in fits.

"Alright Tinks are you ready?" Tiny asked me laughing.

"Yeah let's go" I said to him laughing. We got there and started handing the shirts out to everyone the workers were all in fits of laughter. One of the guys came running in to say Edward was coming and we all turned our backs so the Where is Tink's was showing when he walked in. Everyone had pushed Tiny, Mary and me to the front of the bar and we sat down.

"What the hell?" we heard Edward say and I was in fits again. I heard Emmett's big boom of a laugh.

We had given all the tees out so there were 150 people in the bar wearing them. The entire foremen group were giving Edward shit and laughing at him. Slowly he made it to the bar and the crowd started to make a path. Tiny, Mary and I were in fits of laughter. We crossed our arms so you couldn't see the picture on the front and as the last people moved to the side I could see Edward. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes at me. The whole bar went quite.

"Bella where have you been?" he screeched.

"With people who actually wanted to spend time with me." I said and we stood up and Edward saw the picture and we cracked up laughing and so did everyone else in the bar. When Edward started to talk everyone went quite again.

"You were with Tiny the whole time?" he asked.

"NO" I said looking at him looking at my nails.

"Where were you?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was at the office when you and the 3 bash brothers over there came. I was hiding in my bathroom." I said.

"Bella how did you get to the office from La Push?" he asked me.

"A friend who wanted to spend time with me." I said narrowing my eyes more.

"How's did you get from the office to Tiny's?" he asked.

"A friend came and picked me up," I said narrowing my eyes at him again.

"And this friend wanted to spend time with you?"

"Yes" I said looking at my nails.

"Were you at Tiny's all day?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, Mary made me lunch and we were in the bedroom laughing our asses off at you when Tiny answered the door to you and made you crap you pants." I said laughing.

"And do I get a tee Bella?" he asked.

"NO only my friends do. The ones who want to spend time with me and are nice." I said laughing and so did everyone else.

"You know you are being silly." he said.

"No I just don't like to spend my time with grumpy asses like you, excuse me but me and my friends are going to have some dinner." I said.

"Now we will see who gets Orthritis Edward." Tiny said walking past him clapping him on the shoulder.

We walked over to the dining room and the whole place erupted in laughter. Tiny, Mary and I sat at the table and started to eat our meal. We were laughing our asses off at Edward. I gave Tiny the money and he refused so I slipped it into Mary's handbag.

POV

"You are screwed Tink's even got tee shirts made, she is fucking brilliant." Buster said clapping Edward on the shoulder.

"I can't believe the shirts Edward how fucking funny." Chris said laughing.

"You are a silly man Edward how you could be nasty to Tink's?" Bluey said.

"Man is she going to be mad at us all night?" Jason said.

"Probably" Edward told them ordering his drink.

"My boss is a fucking legend." a guy yelled.

"You got your ass served to you." Pauley said laughing.

"Oh Edward I can't believe this, she is fucking good." Sammy said.

"Man how are the balls you grew any yet?" Jazz said laughing. Edward just shook his head and walked over to the booth chuckling.

"Edward I have to tell you Tinks Rocks. She has really livened up this town. We can't wait for her next move."

BPOV

"OMG everyone is giving him hell." I said laughing. Mary was laughing so much she snorted which sent Tiny and me into another round of laughter.

We finished eating dinner and walked over to the bar and got some drinks. I got them to make a drink and sent it over to Edward.

POV

"Um you wife sent this over." the waitress said. Bella raised her glass at Edward.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Pussy Whipped" the waitress told him walking away laughing.

Pete spat his drink everywhere and everyone at the booth cracked up laughing at Edward. Tiny high fived Bella and she flipped Edward off. Bella was talking to a lot of the workers and they were all laughing saying how funny it was. Edward got up from the booth walked over to Bella spun her around and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed out the bar. Everyone was whistling and yelling out to them and laughing.

BPOV

"Let me down Edward." I screamed.

He finally put me down and pushed me into the wall of the pub I knocked my head on the wall.

"OW FUCK EDWARD THAT HURT YOU IDIOT!" I screamed out in pain.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to hurt you." Edward said to me full of concern grabbing me and crushing me into his chest.

"Bella Love, look at me please." he said to me. I shook my head. He just stayed there cuddling me until I stopped crying.

"Bella love, please look at me." Edward asked again. I shook my head again.

"Tinks are you ok?" Tiny said.

"Yeah I hit my head on the wall and it hurt like hell." I said to Tiny.

"Ok Tinks we will be inside." Tiny said.

"Bella please love look at me." Edward asked again. I shook my head again.

"Bella what have I done that you won't look at me?" He asked choked up.

"I'll tell you, I planned the whole day today you, me and our friends. I wanted to have breakfast, walk along the beach, you piggy backing me laughing and joking, then drive to Port Angeles and order the enlargements of our wedding photos, go to Olympia and ride back. Did I get that no, I got treated like shit and yelled at. I worked my ass off this week and spent a night in the hospital but still can be civil. Fuck you Edward" and I stormed off inside.

"You ok Tinks?" Sam asked.

"Yeah just hurt my head," I said laughing.

I walked up selected a song and sang it. The bar cheered and I told them that the Foremen and Managers were all going to sing tonight and to cheer them on and have a great night. I walked back over to the booth and sat with everyone.

"Has anyone something for a headache in their bag," I asked a few of them all pulled out tablets and gave them to me. I walked up to the bar and got water and took the tablets. Edward walked over to me and cuddled into me.

"Bella love, are you ok?" He asked I just nodded and ordered a round of shots for my table and drinks for the girls. I told them to keep them coming and the Managers and Foremen's drinks were to be put on my tab. I walked back over and sat down talking and laughing with everyone. I had a few shots and drinks and my headache slowly started to disappear. Tiny got up to sing and I got everyone to chant his name he was horrible but we all laughed and had a good time. James grabbed me and pulled me back on stage and made me sing again. I got lots of high fives and a few cuddles off the men. Edward got up and sang as well and we all cheered him on. Sammy and Rose sang and then they flicked the music over so we could dance.

I danced with a few of the guys, Em and Jazz. It was getting close to close and I told everyone at the booth in our group, drinks at my house. I jumped on Edwards back and he took me to the car. I jumped in and we drove home. We went down to the studio and the boys played and everyone sang and was having a good time. I hated fighting with Edward I wasn't really mad until he made me hurt my head. Edward yelled out and asked me to sing I went and sat down and started singing the songs they played. Kristen and Jason were making out so I knew that was a good sign. I finished singing and every one slowly started to leave. It was a good night and I had fun except for Edward's and my fight. Everyone had left and I cleaned up and headed to bed, I had a shower and climbed in and went to sleep.

I woke before any one and got dressed and walked down grabbed my phone hand bag and left a note saying I would be back later. I went and picked Sammy up and we went to La Push for breakfast and then headed to Seattle for a day of shopping. I got all the photos done and had them framed. We looked around and I bought some stuff and Sammy and I chatted about her wedding. I bought a few more work out fits and some shoes and a few things for Edward. I dropped Sammy off at her house and headed home. I unloaded the car and put the pictures on the dining room table. I grabbed my lap top and sat on my bed doing some work. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the room was dark. I had a shower and put some pajamas on and climbed into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning I got up, got ready for work and headed to my office. I put the out fits I bought to leave at work away and then switched my computer on and started my day. I had so many calls to return and meetings it wasn't funny. I was reading reports that the accountant had prepared when everyone came and said good night I asked them to lock up on their way out I still had a bit to get through. I kicked my heels off and was reading the reports for the Medical Center. I had figures for the staff and who was needed to be hired for specific areas. I was so tired I closed my eyes for just a minute and I put my head back.

I woke the next morning in my bed. I got up got dressed and headed for the office. The day went by in a blur of calls meetings and reading reports everyone was saying good night and heading out. I was working away and signing the contracts from the timber yard. I was reading the contract that James had done for Sammy I highlighted a few things which needed to be changed and went and put them on James desk. I was reading the report the accountant had done for the Construction Company and leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes.

I woke the next morning and it felt like ground hog day. I went to work and worked all day again falling asleep at my desk.

POV

"Where was she?" Bree asked Edward.

"Asleep at her desk and a pile of reports everywhere again." Edward said to everyone.

"I saw one of the guys from construction, apparently none of them have seen her this week either." Pete told Edward.

"Have you spoken to her at all Edward since Saturday?" Jason asked.

"No every time I call she is in a meeting or on a call." Edward said looking at everyone.

"What is that over there?" Pete asked Edward.

"They are wedding photos she must have gone and done that on Sunday." Edward said to them.

"Has she eaten at all over the last few days?"

"I don't know. Emily would make sure she eats lunch."

"Mom said she hasn't seen her either she is in that many meetings and is always on the phone when she goes to talk to her." Edward told them.

"The stitches need to come out of her head Edward."

"She has an appointment tomorrow at 10 I will try to see her at the clinic." he told them.

BPOV

I woke up in my bed again. I got up and got ready for work. I went over to Carlisle and got him to remove my stitches for me. I went to work and headed for my office. I was trying to get everything done but there was a knock at the door and everyone was heading home. I was reading my email and answering a few that came in late. I grabbed a report and sat on the couch I grabbed the throw rug and draped it over me. I was in deep thought reading over the report and making notes when Edward walked in. I looked up at him and kept working.

"Bella you need to come home." he said to me.

"I can't I have too much work Edward." I snapped.

"Bella you are coming home with me now even if I have to drag you there." he snapped back.

"Go home Edward and leave me alone." I said still trying to work out the figures.

"Bella please" he said.

"Fine I will come home." I grabbed all the reports I had to get thru and headed home. I walked in the door and went straight to my office and locked the door.

The next morning I headed to La Push, I pulled up and walked over to the boys grabbed a plate and was standing around talking to them. A few of them came up and gave me names of people to call and others came up and asked what I had planned for this week end I told them sleep and they all laughed. Tiny came up and gave me a hug and the guys all took off to their jobs sites.

I went into the conference room with Emmett and Chris who showed me the work that they had picked up and the quotes they had done. I was impressed by the standard. I talked to them about the staffing issue and they agreed with me that we needed the extra crews. We called the names that we had been given and brought them in we had 3 standard contracts now all we had to do was put the name in a box and it automatically did it. We ordered the vehicles and the tools to be sent to the yard. I told them about Mitch and I wanted him replaced while he was on his honeymoon and then the new crews starting when Mitch came back. They needed to sit down and work out the promotions and organize the sign writer to be here. Emmett said that Forks would be ready in two weeks because they had pushed to get it done. I had to get the boys to go to the bank with me so they could organize the company credit cards for the workers and fuel card. I had set them up so they could order the cells and the laptops as well. I told them that once we had the 30 crews we had to sit tight for a few months and watch the figures because I had spent a shit load now we needed to make it back.

The boys were amazed at how smooth everything was running and how much more on top of the quotes and drafts they were. I said I was wrapped with the level of professionalism they have both showed me this week and the standard of work they were pumping out. I told them the girls in the office are to switch the phones over at 4:30 on a Friday to have drinks as well. I told them once the 2 yards were up and running they were to take it in turn but I still wanted the guys all together to socialize.

We talked about the Timber & Hardware and they couldn't believe the difference the revamp to the yard and show room had made. I told them about the tenders the mill boys picked up and that I had to go in there and nose around and I was scared because of what had happened in the past and it was stressing me out. I asked when my place was getting done and they said next week. I logged on and showed them all the cosmetic changes that were happening to the mill and they were floored at what they seen. I told them that the construction company at Port Angeles was for sale and the owner keeps calling me. I told them in the end I told him to come and meet with me in an hour and they both looked at me. I started to laugh and said to them I think we had enough work and they agreed but it is nice to see the books and then the light must of went off in their heads. There was a knock at the door and there was my husband standing in the doorway in his scrubs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to see my wife?" he said back to me.

"Well she is in a meeting you can either join or go home." I said to him and turned back to the boys, I felt him sit beside me.

"So I was thinking if they look like they are closing up I might run an advertisement in the local paper there." I said to Chris and Emmett.

"That would be a good idea Tinks." Chris said.

"Well the guys from the head office will be here in a minute did you want the Foremen's to be here?" I asked them knowing that they would say yes.

"We should bring them in we haven't hidden anything from them before." Em said.

"Ok I will send them an email." I said getting up to grab my Blackberry.

I was writing it when Edward came and grabbed me and steered me out side I was so caught up in what I was doing I didn't realize I was in one of the spare offices.

"What is going on? What is this meeting about?" Edward asked.

"Well if you had have been helping me over the last week you would know Edward." I said to him.

"You need to go home and get changed if you want to be at the meeting Edward. I don't have time for this and especially not at work." I said walking to the door.

"Fine Isabella Cullen" he snapped and took off.

15 minutes later everyone was here and set up. I made sure that Pauley brought Mitch so he was here too. Edward was back and I had taken him in my office and explained what the meeting was about. He tried to hug me but I pulled away.

"Bella love, we need to talk." Edward told me.

"I know Edward but I am to mad at you to even look at you." I said to him.

"Why are you so mad with me Love, I miss you and this." he said hugging me and placing a kiss on my lips, all my anger went and I snuggled into his arms. He kissed my head and held me.

"I love you Bella but this past week has been hell for me, I need my wife." Edward told me.

"I needed my husband, do you know what all the meetings were I had this week? They were for your Medical Center and I looked like an idiot because I didn't know half the shit they were talking about. I had to research and take notes in the meetings so I could find out what they had just talked about. I needed you Edward and you weren't there for me. I have 300 different reports and legal, medical licenses to apply for and I don't understand any of it, it takes me all day to understand 3 and sign them." I said sniffling into his chest.

"Oh Bella why didn't you tell me?"

"I called the hospital over 30 times Edward and left messages with Carla for you to call but you never did." I said sniffling.

"I never got 1 of you messages Bella." he said.

"Where are the reports and that Bella?"

"They are all at home in our office and some at my office." I said.

"I hired a Medical Lawyer who is coming to meet with you on Monday and go over anything you don't understand." I told him walking over to my bathroom in the office.

"Love I am so sorry about this week." Edward said.

"Me too" I said looking at him.

"Why aren't you working?" I asked him.

"Because I needed my wife and the hospital can do without me for today?" he said to me cuddling me and kissing me.

"Hi" he said looking into my eyes.

"Hi" I said back and then we kissed.

"I love you Bella" he said against my lips.

"I love you too babe" I said kissing him again.

"I missed you love."

"I missed you too."

"Come on lets go get this meeting over with so we can go home." Edward told me.

"Ah, that's not going to happen babe, I have so much to do today." I said looking into his eyes.

"Ok well as long as we are together I don't care where we are?" he said kissing me again.

We walked out hand in hand into the reception to meet with the owner of the Construction Company and headed back to our office. I made sure that the intercom to the conference room was on so that the boys could hear the conversation.

"Mr. Mathews please take a seat." I said motioning to the chair.

"So what is it you think that my husband and I can do for you today?" I asked.

"Well Mrs. Cullen I was hoping that you would buy my Company." he said looking at Edward and I.

"And why would we want to do that Mr. Mathews I have 2 companies that run like clockwork and we are very busy. Thanks to the dedication to my staff." I said looking at him.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen I have heard about your staff and how loyal they are to you. I have not heard one bad comment from any of your workers even the scum contractors regard you highly." he said looking at me.

"I would ask you to refrain from calling my workers scum Mr. Mathews it is easy to see why your business is about to go under if you regard your workers like that. I will let you in on something my contractors are the best bunch of men. I have loyal, hard working, dedicated men, they are my family and I treat them as such. So watch your mouth and don't talk about my family like that or I will toss your ass out that door." I said sternly.

"I'm sorry to have offended you Mrs. Cullen." Mr. Mathews told me smirking.

"Yes well let's look at your paper work so I can let my team look at it shall we." I said sitting up.

He handed it to me and Edward and I walked out giving it to James to sort thru and give to the appropriate people to look at. I walked into the conference room to the workers.

"What a jerk off." I said to the boys.

"Tinks thanks for saying those things to him." Bluey said.

"Come on guys I never said anything that wasn't true and you know it." I said looking at him.

"We know," Tiny said.

"Can we watch you toss his ass?" Bluey asked laughing.

"Maybe if he says anything else," I said laughing walking back out with Edward and into my office taking a seat.

"Mrs. Cullen how long will it take for me to have an answer?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Mathews I am bringing my management team over to have a look at the yard as well. I don't want to have any surprises and before I make a decision." I said looking at him.

"Those files you gave me are everything because if I was to buy I will only honor the contracts that you gave me." I said looking at him.

"Yes that is everything." he said.

"So it is slow for you at the moment then, not much work." I said looking at him.

"I have trouble finding workers Mrs. Cullen." he said.

"Well that doesn't surprise me if you treat them like shit." I snapped.

"Yes I am seeing the errors now looking around here." he said motioning to my office.

"You run a very tight ship." he said looking at me.

"Our workers are the ones who run it for us, we just make sure they have the tools and support to succeed." Edward said. I looked at him and smiled.

"So Mr. Cullen what are your thoughts on your workers, the same as your wife's?" Mr. Mathews asked.

"The boys mean a lot to us they are family. Isabella and I made sure that they are well looked after, with saying that I can tell you if you disrespect our workers or my wife again there are 22 men here that would toss your ass out for offending her. You hurt her you hurt them and I can tell you Tiny would do it in a blink of an eye. I would watch what you say to my wife while the men are around her." Edward told him sternly.

"Ok I will do that." Mr. Mathew said looking pissed.

"Gentlemen if you would excuse me." I said walking out the office and into the conference room shaking my head and laughing. I walked in and the boys all told me to be quite Pauley grabbed me and pulled me down to sit on his knee.

"Come on Mr. Cullen you can't tell me you share your wife's views on the workers?" Mr. Mathews asked Edward.

"I'm telling you right now you are pissing me off, those workers would kill for my Bella if she asked them to. Bella has a bond with each of the workers they are drawn to her not by her looks but by her kindness. The men all work hard for her and this company because she cares about them and their future. The men nicknamed her Tink's because she made 230 men's life's change in a blink of an eye. She has loyalty and devotion from each and every one of her workers and she treats each and everyone with the same regard. So don't walk in here and question my wife, she is very successful unlike yourself a man who is threatened by my wife's success you came to her we didn't come to you. If you will excuse me I'm going to find my wife before I punch you in the fucking mouth." Edward said getting up and walking in the conference room.

We were all looking at each other no one talking.

"Jackass" Mr. Mathews said when Edward exited.

"That guy is a fuck head no wonder his business is almost broke." Edward said laughing. I got up off Pauley's knee and walked over to him cuddling into his side.

"So do you want to go and look at his shit hole of a place boys?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah Tinks let's do it." Mitch said.

"Mr. Mathews here is your paper work. I will be bringing my guys over to check out the offices and yard." I said shaking his hand.

"Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen" he said shaking our hands and leaving. We walked back into the conference room.

"OK guys make sure you have business cards in your pockets to hand out to any workers that may be there that approach you and talk. DO NOT APPROACH THEIR WORKERS LET THEM COME TO YOU. Have your diaries in your hands and pens to write stuff down. I might end up buying this bitch to piss that sorry ass off and show his workers what it is like to have a real boss and to work for a real company. We have done this once already guys we know what we are doing and I have every faith in you. Four guys to a car Emmett, Chris, Edward and I will lead, then James, Ben, Ang and Patrick then you guys. Chris and Emmett you are to stay with Edward and I at all times. OK guys lets go show them what a real company looks like." I said standing up and walking out to the cars. Edward and I hoped into Chris's car. Edward and I were both reading the report the accountant just handed me on Port Angeles Construction.

"Bella you aren't seriously going to buy it are you?" Emmett.

"Don't know yet Emmett here read this." I said handing him a copy.

"Did the accountant just put this together Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yep that's what I pay him for, he is 20 times better than Tyler ever was." I said while reading the report.

"Fuck yeah these are bound and presented professionally, fuck how did he get it done so quickly?" Chris asked.

"I don't know" I said laughing.

"Did you see how much it would cost to start up and the overall figures and the projection, the running costs?" I asked Emmett.

"Wow hang on Bells, you lost me?" Emmett said.

"Look I haven't got the time to explain this second. I will show you when we get back to the office." I said laughing at my dumb brother.

"Hey, say we were to buy it, who would you recommend to manage it? I know who I would pick?" I said looking at the three of them.

"Pauley" they all said at once.

"That's who I was thinking of as well." I said laughing.

"So what is it worth?" Chris asked.

"The report shows 1.2million but I say it isn't worth that much." I told them they all nodded.

"You're going to buy it aren't you Bella?" Edward asked.

"You know me so well Edward." I said laughing.

"You're kidding me?" Emmett said.

"Nope" I said laughing.

"We have the Seattle contracts to fill and there are all the other tenders, they have a few contracts to fulfill. The yard is getting to small once we have the full crew. I just think it would work." I said laughing at them.

"James already has the sale contacts done in his car." I said laughing.

"What are you going to offer him?"

"Well he is so desperate for the sale I am offering him $800,000. He is such an ass he will take it. I got Emily to go get me a check and bring it to me before we left so he will be out in 1 hour if it all goes according to plan." the three of them cracked up laughing.

"You are a fucking legend is there anything you can't do?" Chris said laughing.

"You know this means a whole reshuffle of workers" Emmett said

"Yeah I know. It will make 120 workers at each division and 36 Foreman. This is the last time guys I promise you all." I said laughing.

"The sign writer is going to be pissed with you love." Edward said laughing.

"It is going to be a big day I can tell you that." I said laughing.

"We are getting used to your big days." they all laughed.

"James has already registered the business name, Bens already said the layout of the office is fine it is brand new and well designed and Esme already has her team on standby." I said laughing.

"Wow this is huge," Chris said pulling up and looking around.

"Come on guys let's make that ass squirm and buy this bitch." I said laughing. They got out of the car laughing with me. We all walked over and the guys all circled me.

"Ok guys let's do this every one knows what to do. Pauley I want you with us." I said laughing. He just looked at me funny and walked inside. The office furniture was shit the positioning of it was all wrong. Esme will work her magic and it will be fine.

We talked to Mr. Mathews and he showed us everything we went outside and looked around and he left us to answer a call. I emailed the guys to come back to me I needed to talk. They all came over and stood waiting for me to talk.

"So guys what do you think?" I asked them.

"If is fucking huge Tinks." Bluey said.

"The Yard is well laid out." Tiny said.

"Oh fuck she has that look in her eyes." Ox said laughing.

"Tinks you're going to buy this aren't you?" Mitch said. I just smiled at them and they all laughed.

"I will be back in 20 minutes with an answer to that Edward, James, Ang, Ben and Pauley come with me." I said walking off.

"Chris and Emmett fill the boys in but keep it quiet." I said laughing.

"Tinks what the fuck am I hear for?" Pauley asked.

"Because in 20 minutes this will be your baby Pauley," I said walking to the office. He stopped dead in his tracks and stood there frozen.

"My what?" Pauley said.

"You heard Tink's move your ass Pauley." Edward said clapping him on the shoulder chuckling.

"Mr. Mathews" I said.

"Mrs. Cullen follow me to my office," He said motioning to follow him. I nodded for everyone else to follow, we walked in and Edward and I took a seat.

"So what do you think?" he said.

"Well I have crunched figures and numbers, I have an offer my only offer. "$800,000 and you are out by the end of the hour paying your workers all their entitled to and pulling them off site to come to the yard to see me. All office staff are to clean their desks out and meet me in the yard too. You have 10 minutes to sign that, we will be waiting in the yard." I said handing him the contract with the check on top for him to see. He looked up at me and back at the check. We all got up and walked out of the office back over to the boys.

"So what happened?" Emmett asked.

"Wait and watch" I said looking at them.

"Guys call 1 guy in your crew I want the trailers back at the yard and them waiting" I said looking at them they all walked off to make their calls.

"Showtime" Emmett said nodding towards Mr. Mathews walking over to me.

"So Mr. Mathews what is your answer?" I said looking at him. He held his hand out and I shook it.

"It is all yours, everything you asked for is being done, the office staff are cleaning their desks out now, the wages have been done and the workers are just loading all there tools and I have asked them to be here in one hour." He said shaking every ones hand and walking off.

"Call the boys get them to come here now. James sign writer I want the sign up before 1pm. Edward call mom and have her come over. Ang, call Emily get her to close the office and divert all calls to her cell. Emmett get your office staff here and get the phones diverted to their cells same with you Chris. Ben call the Timber & Hardware, get management here and get Charlotte to divert her calls to her cell. We have a little over an hour to get this happening. Mitch you are now taking Pauley's place as of this second. Congratulations. Guys I want 15 names of men deserving of being a Foreman and running their own crew."

"Pauley, Congratulations you are now manager of Twilight Construction Company Port Angeles Division." I said shaking his hand.

The boys all congratulated him and shook his hand. Pauley came over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss and thanked me.

The men all started pulling in and walking over laughing when they found out we had just taken over. We had all the vehicles delivered and the sign writer was here. The guys were sorting the shed and gutting the office. Everyone knew what they were doing because we had done it before. We had all the cars lined up and the foreman picked and contracts signed. The yard was cleaned and we were waiting for all the workers from Port Angeles to show up. I sent all of my workers back for their Friday catch up leaving just management and Foremen behind. The original 21 Foreman got first pick to fill their ranks, telling them to make sure they lived in Forks or La Push before they hired them. We were only hiring 15 crews today any extra had to meet us Monday at 7 in La Push. I had all the uniforms brought over and luckily we had a delivery come yesterday. The office staff we hired after Ang, Ben and James interviewed them a couple we didn't re-hire because they didn't come up to scratch. Pauley was on a high he kept thanking us. We had all the tools delivered and the trailers and vans. It was a well oiled machine everyone knowing what to do.

The Port Angeles men turned up and I spoke with them. They were shocked but happy that we had taken over a few of them were from Forks and La Push so we made sure they went there first. We had everything done, men hired, cars written and it was just back to the Foremen and Managers again. Matthew from the car dealer took all the old vehicles and Esme had the office company and salvage pick everything up from the sheds. The companies were sorting all the files so everything was happening. She had the new office furniture arriving and the painters had just finished. The guys started putting the trailers in the sheds to lock up for the week end. Charlie had all the locks and security all done. I sent the 3 Managers and 36 Foremen back to La Push to have a drink and hold their meeting. I sent everyone else back to work except for Edward, Esme and me.

"Fuck love that was all done so quick." he said laughing.

"It is amazing what happens when you have done it before." I said laughing.

"A lot of money has been spent here today. I don't know how you do it Bella you are so calm." Edward said laughing at me.

"I don't know either but it worked for me today." I said laughing. We went back to La Push.

We sat down and listened to them all talking and discussing Port Angeles work for the next week. They were going to finish all the projects they had going in all 3 divisions over the next few weeks and then start the new ones. Emmett and his office staff were going to work from the Port Angeles Office so they could oversee and help Pauley and make sure the staff does things the Twilight way which made us all laugh. We also told Claire and Missy that they would be working from Port Angeles starting Monday until Forks was finished helping the others to settle in and do it the Twilight way. Edward and I grabbed all the reports and documents for the Medical Center and headed home.


	21. Celebrating & State of mind

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Hey guys sorry for the delay but i left my husband of 18 years so i have had alot to do these past few weeks... Thanks Beth for being my beta reader for this story you really have been so helpfull. Anyway i will be posting a chapter everyday for a few days so please leave comments i love reading them and i do answer them_

_~Twilight Magic~_

_

* * *

_

We parked the car and unloaded the stuff taking it to the office. We changed into comfy clothes, put on a DVD and laid on the couch.

"So Jason and Kristen," I said giggling.

"Yeah, like that was a shock," he said laughing. "They're even sleeping in the same room."

"Get out, are they?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah and they are real loud too. I'm surprised they didn't wake you." he said laughing.

"Awww Edward that is, oh I don't want to think about it." I said laughing.

"I missed you this week, love."

"Me too, Edward how did I get home from the office?"

"Jason and I went and got you and I carried you to bed every night. We would find you asleep at your desk with paper work everywhere, your hair a mess and your glasses nearly falling off." he said laughing at me.

"I started to think it was Groundhog Day the second time I woke up in bed." I said laughing making Edward laugh more.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working back at the hospital?"

"I never saw you Bella."

"Oh"

"Yeah oh" he said kissing me.

"Can you take me to the pub for dinner tonight Edward I don't want to cook?" I asked.

"Yeah love I will take you to the pub for dinner."

"What have people said about your cars Edward?"

"A lot, some of the hospital staff have asked for jobs. A few patients have asked about it."

"See I told you good advertising," I said laughing.

"It was funny. Monday morning when we all pulled up in them you should have seen the looks we got from the staff." Edward said chuckling.

"What are you doing about Sammy?"

"I want her in charge, she is the best for the job and Pete and them really like her." he told me.

"I like her too and she was really interested the other night when you were showing her the plans. I have her contract here; her title will be Twilight Medical Center Charge Nurse." I said laughing.

"Yeah she knows the nurses better than us and I trust her judgment too." he told me.

"Would you like to call her so Mitch and her can celebrated together? I have their wedding present I want to give them too?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah I will call her know."

"I will get the car sent here," I said we both got up and made our calls.

We were sitting down when the gate buzzed we let them in and Edward answered the door.

"Hey guys "I said to them. Sammy came and gave me a cuddle and Mitch sat down.

"Mitch told me you were busy today again Tinks." Sammy said laughing.

"Yeah it has been quite a day," I said laughing.

"So Edward what did you want to see me for?" Sammy asked.

"Well I have something for you Sammy," he said handing her the contract. She looked at Edward and started to read it and she stopped half way thru.

"You're kidding me Edward?" she asked him.

"No Sammy I'm not you're the only person I want for that job. You are the best nurse at the hospital, your compassion for patients, your dedication, your reports are impeccable, you love your job and it shows." he said sincerely to her. Sammy jumped up and hugged Edward and then jumped on me sending me backwards on the couch and cuddled me.

"So what do you say Sammy?" Edward asked.

"Of course I will Edward," she said signing it. Edward and I signed it and he got up and pulled Sammy off the couch hugged her and then held her keys out to her.

"A car Edward seriously?" she asked he grabbed her hand and pulled her out side. Mitch and I walked out behind them. Sammy ran to it and was like a little kid jumping up and down.

"OMG" Mitch said.

"That is my future wife," he said laughing.

This made us all laugh. We went back inside and I went and got their wedding gift from Edward and me. I sat on the couch opposite Sammy and Mitch.

"Ok guys I have your wedding gift," I said handing it to them. Sammy opened it and Mitch looked over her shoulder.

"NOWAY!" Sammy said looking at me.

"You're going to Italy for your honeymoon, staying in our villa and Mitch you get to drive my Porsche." I said laughing at them.

"OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Sammy said crying. Mitch just looked at us and came over and hugged me.

"Bella how did you get passports for us?" Sammy asked.

"Well maybe your mom's helped me with that," I said looking at them.

"No way" Mitch said.

"Your moms are really nice guys." I said laughing.

"What are these?" Mitch asked.

"One is yours and one is Sammy's they have $5,000 dollars each on them to spend while you are there." I said cuddling Edward.

"No way Bella it is too much," Mitch said.

"It's not and you will accept it Mitch." Edward said.

"I don't know what to say, guys you have done so much for us." Mitch said choked up.

"Say, come to the pub for dinner to celebrate we have lots to celebrate tonight, it's been quite a life changing day." I said laughing. They looked at each other and both nodded.

"OK, go home get changed and we will meet you in an hour at the pub." I said laughing. Sammy and Mitch got up and left and Edward and I went to get ready.

"I knew you were up to no good Bella," Edwards said causing me to laugh at him.

"I couldn't help it when they told me what they had planned and that they paid for their wedding I couldn't help myself." I said laughing.

"You, my love, are too nice for your own good." Edward said kissing me.

"Come on want to shower with me?" I said laughing.

He had already picked me up and was heading for our room. My clothes had been more or less ripped off.

"Eager much" I asked laughing at Edward.

"You have no idea," he said turning the water on and stripping off. After having unbelievable shower sex, we were getting dressed; I was wearing a black corset blouse and a pair of dark skinny jeans with black heels. I had my hair down in big curls and make up. Edward was wearing dark jeans, black button down and Doc Martens. Mmmm that man was hot.

We hopped in the car and headed for the pub. We walked in to a chorus of Tinks and Edwards. We went in and sat at the table waiting for Sammy and Mitch. I was enjoying a glass of wine and Edward was having a beer when they arrived.

"Sorry we are late." Sammy said. I looked at her.

"So you two already started celebrating I see." I said laughing. Mitch spat his beer across the table and Edward and I were laughing.

"Bella" Edward said laughing.

"Well from his reaction they must have been." I said laughing causing Mitch and Sammy to laugh too.

"OMG, how embarrassing" Sammy said.

"It's ok Sammy don't be. Edward and I celebrated a couple times before we got here too." I said laughing as Edward spat his beer this time. I lifted my wine glass and was laughing into it.

"BELLA" Edward warned causing us all to laugh.

"Hey Tinks what's the joke?" one of the guys said to me as he approached the table. I looked at Sammy, Edward and Mitch.

"Sammy farted," I said smiling into my wine glass.

"It was Tink's." Sammy told him.

"Well hell, I can't smell anything." the guy said causing the 4 of us to laugh I had tears rolling down my face. The guy ended up by shrugging his shoulders and walking off.

"You are a bitch Tink's." Sammy said.

"I did tell you I can talk bitch the other night Sammy." I said causing us all to laugh.

"Is Tink's always like this Edward?" Sammy said.

"I am constantly wondering what she will say next Sammy." Edward said laughing.

"Don't fuck up Edward or you will find you self with a case of Orthritis." I said seriously causing Sammy and Mitch to laugh and Edward to scowl at me.

"OK I'm starving time to order." I said looking at them.

"HEY TINKS!" Bluey yelled. "Excuse me guys I will be back." I said laughing.

"Hey Bluey, what's up?" I asked him as I approached him.

"The misses told me you spoiled her on Monday, gave her some Tink's tees, silk dressing gown, slippers and a basket full of bath stuff and what not." he said looking at me.

"Ah Yeah I did." I said to him.

"Tinks, my misses doesn't even love me as much as she loves you." he said laughing.

"OH Bluey I'm sure she does." I said laughing with him.

"Why did you give all the wife's that stuff Tink's?" Bluey asked.

"You guys put in a lot of overtime last week and got home rather late a few nights plus your family was the ones that suffered. It was my way of saying that they weren't forgotten."

"But Tink's you made us get them wine and flowers." Bluey said.

"Yes but I wanted to give them something to make them feel special and appreciated." I said looking at him.

"Man I wish my kids cared about us as much as you do Tinks." Bluey said choked up. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him and cuddled him.

"Go on Tinks go have dinner with your husband." He said swatting my ass. I just laughed and went and sat back down.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing he misses his kids." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You know all the men think of you as a daughter or a sister." Mitch said.

"Yeah I know and I feel the same about you all too." I said to Mitch.

"You know I haven't known you that long Tink's but you are the sister I never had." Mitch said looking at me.

"Thanks baby brother." I said laughing.

We sat and ate our meals and chatted laughing more than eating. We finished our meals and went into the bar for a few drinks. Most of the guys were there and we were all joking and laughing. A man walked up to me in the bar.

"Are you Mrs. Cullen from Twilight Construction?" he asked.

"Yes sir I am, can I help you?" I asked. I felt all the boys' tense and hover closer to me.

"You put my boy in jail." he spat at me.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I never put any one in jail, it was the FBI whom made the arrests." I said looking at him. I noticed Jason was now at my side.

"Are you calling me a liar Bitch?" he spat.

"No Sir" I said to him.

"I don't know who you think you are girly coming into town and accusing people of stuff my boy is innocent." he said to me.

"I'm sorry Sir but like I said, I have not accused any one and if your son has been remanded in to custody then it is up to his lawyers to prove him innocent." I said sweetly.

"I told you he was fucking innocent bitch" he reached into his jacket. Before I knew what had happened I was in Edwards arms against the wall and he was on the ground being hand cuffed by Jason.

"OMG he had a fucking gun, he was going to shoot Tinks." Mitch said.

My legs went weak and I started to slide down the wall. I put my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. I could hear a heap of people trying to talk to me but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Edward, she is going into shock." Sammy said to him.

Jason moved everyone away, picked me up and took me out to the waiting FBI car. Everyone followed him out and Edward jumped in the back seat and we took off home.

POV

"Tinks are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Tinks can you hear me?" Jason asked.

"Bella, love can you hear me?" Edwards asked her but she just stared off into space.

They pulled up to the gate and Jason told the agent the code. They pulled up and they took Bella straight up to her room and put her in bed. She was in the fetal position staring off into space. Edward asked her over and over again to talk to him but she never did. Bree came in, looked her over and asked everyone to follow her out side. Kristen stayed with Bella and laid on the bed playing with her hair and talking to her.

"She is in shock Edward." Bree told him.

"She's fucking catatonic is what she is. A guy was just going to fucking shoot her and I stood there Bree." Edward yelled punching the wall. Within 20 minutes Edward and Bella's house was overflowing with people.

"What the fuck happened, Edward?" Emmett asked him.

"A guy approached Bella in the bar and said she put his son in jail. Bella told him she never and he wouldn't listen he reached in to his jacket and Jason jumped him and found he had a gun." Edward told him.

"FUCK" Emmett yelled "When is this shit going to end? Where is she?"

"Bree is looking at her." Edward told him as they walked back into the dining room. Edward walked up to Jason who was talking to other Agents.

"Agent Jenks" Edward said to him.

"Yes Mr. Cullen" he answered.

"How did this happen? How could he get so close? Who was he?" Edward asked.

"That was Demetri's farther Edward" Jason told him.

"He was going to shoot Bella, Jason." Edward said tears filling his eyes.

"I know Edward but you know I would never let anything happen to her." Jason said reassuring Edward.

"I want someone with her 24hours a day Jason." Edward said.

"That's what I'm trying to get permission for now Edward." Jason told him.

"I want you I don't care if I have to pay Jason." Edward told him as a tear fell from his eye.

"If comes to me quitting Edward, I will." Jason told him.

"You know you can live here and I will pay you double what you get now." Edward told Jason.

"You don't need to do that Edward." Jason told him clapping his shoulder.

"Go back and check on her, she needs you Edward." Jason told him turning back to talk to the other Agents.

Edward walked into the room and found a heap of people sitting on his bed. He walked up and took his shoes off and laid beside his wife talking to her but still she said nothing she just stared off into space.

"Sammy, Tinks is fine she didn't get shot." Mitch told her.

"She is catatonic Mitch. Do you know what that is?" Sammy asked him in a harsh whisper.

"Yeah Sammy I know what it means." Mitch told her.

"He's fine let him in." Jason told the FBI Agent.

"What the fuck Bond where is Bella?" Rob spat.

"She's in her room. How did you get here so fast?"

"I was already in Port Angeles when Ang called." Rob told him walking to Bella and Edwards's room.

"Isn't that Robert um, what's his name?" someone asked.

"Yeah he is best friends with Bella and Edward." Tiny said to him.

"Fuck Hollywood Star in Forks."

"He has been here on and off for 3 weeks." Tiny said.

"He was at the Picnic he even played with Tink's in the band." Tiny told them.

There were conversations and small chit chat between all the people that were in the house.

**30 minutes later**

"Hey, Tiny. How have you been man?" Rob asked him walking up and shaking his hand.

"Yeah I was good until we got the call." Tiny told him. "How is Tink's Rob we haven't heard anything?"

"She's in shock man she was catatonic for awhile now she is just crying. Breezy said she doesn't know how long she will be like that." Rob told him sadly.

"Bond, so what the fuck happened?" Rob asked Jason.

"Tink's was approached by Demetri's father at the bar. He accused her of putting his son in jail. She told him she never put any one in jail it was the FBI whom made the arrests. Demetri was actually the only one she did have arrested. He asked her if she was calling him a liar. She said she wasn't. He told her he didn't know who she thought she was coming into town and accusing people of stuff when his son was innocent. Tink's told him she was sorry his son had been remanded but it is up to his lawyers to prove him **innocent. He then told her he son was innocent and reached into his jacket. **That's when we pounced on him and found that it was a gun he was about to draw on her." Jason told Rob.

"So where is the guy?" Tiny asked Rob.

"On his way to Federal Prison with his son," Jason told him.

"You going to be watching her now making sure this doesn't happen again?" Rob asked him.

"Yeah man my superiors just told me 24 hour guard. I had to beg them to let me do it because Edward said me and only me. Plus I was going to quit if they didn't let me guard her." Jason told him.

"I don't blame ya Jason. Tinks told me she was offering you a job to get you to stay when all this shit is over. " Tiny told Jason.

"Yeah man plus Bella introduced me to someone. So I have a few reasons to stay plus you would miss me too much." Jason told Tiny laughing.

"Tiny you can't let Tinks play that game again until all this shit's over." Jason warned Tiny.

"Oh man I had fun that day." Tiny told him while Rob was looking at them lost.

"What game guys?" Rob asked them and they both laughed again.

"Where is Tink's?" Tiny told Rob causing most of the room to laugh.

"Oh man what has my best friend been up to?" Rob faked hurt.

Jason got up and grabbed a folder and handed it to Tiny. Tiny was flicking through the photos and burst out laughing.

"So you knew where she was the whole time?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah man I knew but it was too much fun watching Edward squirm plus I didn't want to ruin her fun." Jason laughed shaking his head.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck happened?" Rob asked.

"Tinks wanted to go for a ride on Saturday morning and she wanted to leave by 8, every one was tired but Tinks. She was banging on our doors yelling at us all to get our asses out of bed which made everyone get angrier. I opened my door and told her to fuck off. So we all ended up dragging our asses out and leaving just after 8. Tinks was pissed and wouldn't talk to us we were all eating breakfast and no one was talking and when we went to leave Tinks was nowhere to be found. We spent all day looking for and I mean all day she sent emails to Edward toying with him telling him he was cold. We went to every person's house we could think of and no one knew where she was. She had just disappeared. Edward sent an email to everyone offering them $1000 if they found her to keep her with them and let him know. We were originally going to the bar that night because Tinks arranged a Karaoke night for the managers and we knew she wouldn't miss it. When we walked in there were hundreds of people in the bar with Where is Tink's on their shirts. Edward was pissed off and everyone was giving him hell. Any way the crowd parts as Edward goes to the bar and there is Tink's, Tiny and Mary sitting there with fucking tees on with their picture on the front with them all wearing glasses and red and white striped hat and jumper."

"Where is Wally?" Rob laughed.

"Yeah man Edward didn't know whether to laugh at her or yell. He asked her where she had been all day and she told him with friends that wanted to spend time with her and be nice. She wouldn't even look at him she just kept looking at her nails. He asked how she got from La Push and she just kept telling him a friend. Then she tells him when we went to the office she was hiding in her bathroom and she heard me, Pete, Riley and Edward arguing. He asked how she got to the office she said a friend who wanted to spend time with her and be nice. Then she told him she had been at Tiny's and Mary's all day and had a lovely time and was there when he went to ask Tiny if he had seen her. She said she was in the bedroom with Mary laughing and watching the whole thing. Tiny gave Edward a hard time for upsetting Bella and asked if he had hurt her that's why she had left him. Edward shit himself and Bella called him out about shitting himself in front of the whole bar. Then he asked if he got a tee and she said no only her friends got them and got up walked off and went and had dinner with Tiny and Mary. Then after they had dinner Tink's brought him a drink when Edward asked the waitress what it was she told him Pussy Whipped the whole bar erupted in laughter he stalked over to her threw her over his shoulder like a cave man with Tink's yelling at him." Jason told him laughing and so was everyone in there listening to the story.

"God I love my best friend." Rob said shaking his head and laughing.

Sammy gave Rob the t-shirt to look at which sent him into another round of laughter.

"I wish I was here for this." Rob said tears falling down his eyes.

"I couldn't believe she could get the shirts done so quick they were there within the hour." Tiny told them all laughing.

Jason handed Rob the pictures and that sent him into another round of laughter. He passed them around for everyone to see.

"Edward how is Tinks?" Tiny asked him.

"She's asleep. Does anyone want a beer or wine? Just help yourself you all know where everything is." Edward told everyone grabbing a beer for Tiny, Mitch, Rob and Jason and handing it to them.

"What s that?" Edward asked causing the boys to laugh. Rob handed it to him and Edward chuckled.

"I hear my best friend played a game last week?" Rob said.

"Yeah man I didn't know what to do I was worried and those shirts she still won't give me one." Edward said laughing making everyone else laugh.

"So what else has my evil friend done this week?" Rob asked Edward.

"She um brought another construction company." Edward said laughing.

"She did what, man tell me you are kidding?" Rob asked him.

"Nah man he's not." Tiny told him laughing.

"Fucking hell Edward you going to friggin own everything soon. I better hurry and give Uncle Aro my check for the house." Rob told Edward laughing.

"So you are really buying it?" Edward asked him.

"Yeah man she's my best friend I've been gone what 6 days and look at what I've missed out on." Rob said laughing.

"She will be happy to know you are buying it. Mom can't wait to do the inside so she can tell everyone she did a big Hollywood Movie Star's house." Edward told Rob laughing.

"I tell you what Edward your mom is fucking quick at doing it. I can't believe how quick Port Angeles was ready today." Tiny told him laughing.

"Yeah she is quick. She has that many contacts she knows everyone and she loves doing it." Edward told Tiny chuckling.

"Doc did you know that the intercom was on in your office for the whole meeting?" Tiny asked him.

"You heard me?" Edward asked Tiny and looked around the room everyone was nodding. "And Bella" Edward asked looking at Tiny" Yeah she heard doc" Tiny told him.

"Well it was all true every word I said." Edward said looking around the room.

"Tiny you know Bella she would do anything for you guys and to have that ass sit there and question her like that I nearly fucking punched him in the mouth." Edward told him.

"We know man and every one loves that little girl. Did you know she had lunch with the wife's on Monday and gave them all Tinks Tees, bathrobes, slippers and a basket full of bath stuff and candles?" Tiny asked him.

"No I didn't but it doesn't surprise me." Edward told him.

"Do you know what she told Bluey tonight why she did that? Because she made us guys put in a lot of overtime last week and got home rather late a few nights plus our family were the ones that suffered. It was her way of saying that they weren't forgotten and for their sacrifice she wanted to give them something to make them feel special and appreciated." Tiny told Edward.

"It doesn't surprise me Tiny. She was feeling bad about taking family time away from the guys that had kids and taking you guys away from your wife's." Edward told Tiny as he looked around the room.

"Did you know about that Sammy?" Edward asked her.

"Yeah, we got it all Sunday. She had picked everything, we spent hours finding everything." Sammy told Edward.

"That must have been what Bella and Bluey were talking about at the bar when she hugged him." Edward said as if he just realized.

"Yeah when Bluey called he was pretty choked up with what Tink's said to him because his kids don't bother to call unless they want something and he said he wished he had a kid just like Tink's." Tiny told Edward and his voice cracked.

People had slowly come up and said good bye to Edward and told him they would call around tomorrow. There was only Rob, Edward, Jason, Tiny, Mitch and Sammy sitting in the living room everyone else had left saying they would be back tomorrow.

They heard bear feet slapping on the hard wood and looked up to see Bella walking over to them. She gave them all a kiss and a cuddle before she sat on Edward's lap.

BPOV

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" Edward asked me.

"Scared" I told him snuggling into his chest.

"It won't happen again Bella, Jason is staying at your side 24/7 now." Edward told me.

"But what about the other Parents and family Edward, what if they come looking for me and next time I might not be so lucky?" I told him sniffling in his arms.

"Tinks I won't let anyone hurt you." Tiny said.

"I know Tiny you will squish them." I said giggling making everyone else laugh.

"How many people know I lost my marbles tonight Edward?" I asked him he didn't say any thing.

"Tiny how many?" I asked him.

"Will someone tell me god damn it." I yelled.

"There was about 50 people here Tinks." Jason told me.

"Thank you Bond." I said to him.

"I need a drink who else wants one?" I said getting up and grabbing the bottle of Jack and grabbing 7 glasses and some ice. I put it all on the tray and brought it over to the coffee table and poured the drinks for everyone, handed them out and threw mine back and poured another. I went and sat on Rob's lap and cuddled into him.

"So they tell me you played a game on your husband?" Rob asked me laughing.

"Yeah you should have been there it was hilarious." I got up and high fived Tiny and sat on Edwards lap again.

"Have you seen these Tinks?" Tiny asked me handing me a folder.

"Omg these are hilarious, can I have them I want to show my kids when Edward and I tell them the story?" I said laughing looking at them all.

"Look Tiny, us trying to bring the boxes of tees in and not get caught." I said laughing.

"How did they get this picture of us eating lunch?" I asked Jason.

"FBI we can get anything." Jason said laughing.

"I have to show Mary she is gonna piss her pants when she sees these Tiny." I said laughing.

"BELLA" Edward scolded me.

"Nah doc she will," Tiny said laughing along with me.

"So Rob, how's script reading going?" I asked him.

"Did they call you?" Rob asked me.

"Yeah I had to re write the scene. I was pissed because it was my favorite scene but Drew said she chucked a hissy over it." I said looking around at everyone.

"Talk about Drama queen." Rob told me laughing.

"I told them I didn't want her for the main part that she would be trouble." I said to Rob.

"Oh Tiny give these to Mary, tell her these are the only ones that are out on DVD at the moment." I said grabbing the DVD's and handing them to him.

"They are some of my favorite movies." Sammy said to me.

"Really thanks Sammy." I said looking at her laughing she just looked at me and her brows creased.

"Bella wrote them." Edward said to her laughing.

"You are fucking kidding." Sammy screeched.

"Nope" I said popping the "P".

"Mary is going to love these Tink's I will get them back to you when she watch's them." Tiny told me.

"They are hers to keep Tiny." I said laughing. Tiny just smiled at me.

I got up and went to the office got a copy of my books and movies and put them in a bag for Sammy and grabbed the books for Mary making sure to write a message in them all as well.

"Here Sammy" I said handing her the bag and giving another bag to Tiny.

Sammy pulled the books out and looked at me.

"You are Isabella Masen?" she asked looking at me I just nodded my head laughing at her.

"Holy shit Tinks" Sammy said laughing and looking through the bag.

"My Mom loves your books." she told me. So I got up and went to the office and grabbed 2 copies of everything and walked back down stairs. I sat there and wrote a message and signed them, handing a bag to Sammy and Mitch for their moms.

"Just tell them not to tell anyone and they got a copy of the new book which isn't even in the shops." I said laughing. Sammy got a book out to read what I wrote

_Dear Sally,_

_One of my best friend's mom_

_I hope you enjoy my book_

_Isabella Masen xx_

"Oh Bella thank you," Sammy said cuddling me.

"So Tinks what don't you do?" Mitch asked laughing and everyone else joined in with them.

"I can't walk on flat surfaces without falling over." I told him laughing.

"Well it is time I went home, Mary will have finished babysitting." Tiny said getting up, I got up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for everything Tiny." I said hugging him a bit tighter as I talked.

"Your more than welcome Tinks, I will bring Mary over tomorrow to see you ok?" he asked saying good bye to everyone else. Sammy and Mitch left too and Rob went to bed leaving Jason, Edward and me.

"So Bond what's the 411." I said laughing.

"What happened tonight Tink's it won't happen again." Jason said getting up kissing my head and heading off to bed.

Edward stood up and picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room. Putting me on our bed and going back down stairs and turning off all the lights. He came back in and I was already under the covers butt naked. He stripped off leaving his boxers on and went to get in, I cleared my throat and he looked at me I looked at his boxers and he whipped them down and climbed under the covers. I snuggled into Edward and pulled my leg over him. I just wanted to be close to him no barriers and told him I loved him and fell asleep soon after.


	22. Breakfast & Wars

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I woke the next morning to find Edward not in bed I slipped on my Pajamas and went to find him. There were people fucking everywhere I turned and went back to my room and showered and dressed wearing my Tinks tee, yoga pants, Ugg boots and my hair in a pony tail. I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal and went in to the lounge room. There was a chorus of "Morning Tinks" and I nearly dropped my cereal on the floor I went over to the dining table and began eating. Pete, Bree, Kristen, Riley and Marie were all at the hospital. Rob was chatting to some of the wife's and Edward was talking to Jason and a few of the guys.

"Morning everyone" I said looking around there were a few faces I didn't know. Rob looked at me and walked away from the ladies and gave me a kiss on the head and asked me to hand him a piece of fruit I leaned over to get it and he stole a spoonful of cereal.

"Get out idiot get your own." I yelled making everyone laugh.

"But yours always tastes better Tinks." he said eating it. I got up and walked in the kitchen and made another bowl of cereal, yogurt and fruit and sat down. Jason came over and kissed my head and asked me to pass him a pen and he stole my cereal too.

"BOND! Give me that back or I will booby trap your shoe phone." I screeched at him while he sat at the other end eating it. I got up and huffed into the kitchen to make another bowl of cereal. I went and sat down; Edward came over and kissed me distracting me and stealing my cereal.

"Edward don't you dare eat my breakfast." I yelled he smiled and sat down to eat my cereal. I made another bowl and sat down when my phone rang I got up to check it and went to sit down and Mitch had stolen it and was eating it.

"THAT'S IT!" I said grabbing my keys and trying to leave but there were too many cars blocking me, I went along and there were no keys in them. Fuck, I stormed back inside and made another bowl and sat down giving the boys daggers. My phone rang again so I got up and stormed over to grab it. I turned around and Tiny was eating my breakfast.

"Would you like a glass of Juice Tiny with my breakfast?" I asked him.

"Yes, thanks Tinks." he said laughing. I made another bowl of cereal and grabbed a juice and gave it to Tiny. I sat down looked at every one; l put some yogurt in my mouth and spat it back in the bowl.

"Any one want my cereal now?" I asked laughing. There was a few that said no but Emmett walked up, stole it and started eating it. Mocking me and turned around eating my cereal walking back to Rose.

"That's it." I said jumping on my chair and lunging for him. Catching him off balance sending the both us and my cereal flying in the air.

"Isabella Marie Cullen you get off your brother now." Esme scolded me.

"But mom they stole my cereal and there's no yogurt left." I said whining causing everyone to laugh at me.

"Bella let go of me. Stop pinching me." Emmett yelled.

"Isabella, get up." Esme scolded.

"I hate you Emmett, you friggin breakfast stealing freak." I said getting up and walking on his gut into the kitchen. Everyone was in fits of laughter at my display.

I opened the fridge and slammed the door. I looked in the cupboards slamming them as well. Muttering swear words as I looked.

I saw Rob's wallet next to the phone and grabbed out his credit card. I walked back into the dining room and called IHOP, everyone was watching me and I just smirked at them.

"_Hello I was wondering if you could deliver."_

"_No sorry we don't." the kid said._

"_I will give you $1000 tip if you will." _

"_Is this a joke?" the kid said._

"_No this isn't a joke you can run my card now if you want."_

"_Ok give me your order." he said._

"_OK I want banana pan cakes, bacon, eggs & sausage."_

"_Card number"_

"_Yep card number is 456 2145 2365 make it $2000"_

"_Holy shit it worked and the address?"_

"_2413 Forks Road thanks cya soon" _

I dropped the phone and ran with Rob hot on my tail and everyone roaring laughing at me.

"Bella come back here." he screamed.

"NO, you ate my cereal." I screamed running, everyone had come out side and was watching him chase after me.

"$2,000 dollars for a tip Bella." he screamed.

"You can afford it Mr. Big Time Movie Star." I screamed.

"Get your skinny ass back here Isabella."

"Nope, what worried about a little sweat with no makeup artist and hair stylist to fix you up?" I screamed laughing and running around the back.

"You're dead when I get you Bella." he screamed.

I ran to the gate and couldn't get it open just as I got it open he grabbed me threw me over his shoulder and threw me in the pool. When I resurfaced I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes.

"You're dead Pattinson you wait I will get you back." I said to him.

"OMG I can't breathe." Tiny said.

"Neither can I," Mitch said laughing.

I got out of the pool and walked down to the gate to wait for my breakfast to be delivered.

POV

"OMG she is amazing. Remind me never to get on her bad side." Tiny said laughing.

"I recorded it all from when Rob stole her breakfast. I knew she do something." Ali said laughing.

"Send it to me." Mitch said.

"Is she always like this?" one of the wives's asked laughing.

"YES" everyone said laughing.

"Where is she?" Mary asked.

"Sitting at the gate waiting for her breakfast," Tiny said laughing.

"Rob you know she is going to get you back." Tiny said.

"Yeah and when I pissed her off last time she sent me a male blow up doll to the set with a vibrator stuck in its ass with flashing lights and a sign that said we are thru." he said roaring with laughter.

"OMG you are kidding?" Esme said laughing. Rob just shook his head laughing.

"The next delivery I got was from a Hollywood director, I opened the box and 60 white mice climbed out. She knows I'm scared of mice and I didn't think anything of it because I thought it was the script I was waiting on." Rob said laughing.

"OMG I can't breathe." Mitch said rolling around in his chair.

"The next thing was a big billboard in LA with my picture naked asking if you suffer from impotence and my cell number to call for help." He said laughing which caused everyone to lose it laughing again.

"What is she doing now?" Emmett asked looking out the window.

"She is getting in the car with that kid." Edward yelled.

BPOV

"Look kid I just want them to think I got into your car ok, go and hide at a friend's house for a couple hours" I said laughing. He opened the back door and I made it look like I got in.

"You're crazy lady" the kid said making me laugh. The kid took off and I ran along the brick fence to the end going around the side to the gate. I was waiting for them to come screeching down the drive.

I heard them all yelling and jumping in the cars and taking off once I heard the gates open I waited until I saw the front of a car and ran in the side gate to the house. I ran inside and no one was there. I ran up stairs made a few calls, jumped in the shower, went down stairs and cleaned up the house. I was sitting on the couch when Edward came running in.

"Where have you been Bella?" he asked.

"What do you mean I've been here the whole time. I thought Bond was to be with me 24/7 someone could have come and murdered me or anything." I said upset but really laughing on the inside.

"But you got into that kids car." Edward said.

"No I didn't. I grabbed a box out of it he forgot to give me." I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry love, we thought you took off." he told me full of concern.

"So you all left me alone for 3 hours Edward." I said stomping up stairs.

**1 Hour later**

"Bella love, you have visitors." Edward told me. I got up and walked down stairs.

"Rob, Adam" I said running and jumping on them hugging them.

"Hey Ice Queen, what's happening?" Adam asked me.

"Nothing much took down some criminals, a guy wanted to kill, me played a game of Where is Tink's on my husband." I said off handed.

"So, just a normal week for you then?" Rob S asked.

"Yeah pretty much" I said laughing.

"Hey is impotent here?" Adam asked.

"Yeah the little fucker's here somewhere." I said to them.

"We want to talk to him about a movie, might as well do it while were here." Adam said.

"ROBERT SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" I said yelling.

"Fuck, Bella I need my ears." Rob S said.

"COME ON YOU CAN DO IT." I said making every one laugh.

OH sorry Rob, Adam this is Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Tiny, Mary, Jason, Mitch, Sammy, Charlie, Sue, Pauley, Claire, Sam, Emily, Seth and this is my husband Edward." I said to them laughing.

"Oh and you know that idiot," I said pointing to Rob.

They shook everyone's hands and sat down.

"So Rob we have a movie it is just a speaking part could you read for us, we just need to video tape it so we can show the other boys." Adam told him.

"Yeah sure man," Rob said.

"Here you need to read these lines." Adam handed him the paper.

"You're kidding me you want me to say this?" Rob asked.

"Yeah man it's like an x rated Simpson's." Adam said laughing.

"OK" Rob said to them.

They got him to stand and read the lines.

"Bella can you hold theses markers behind him and change them when I tell you to?" Adam asked.

"Yeah ok if I have to," I said getting up.

They got him to read the lines.

"That was good thanks man, Bella can we use your computer and send these to the boys?" Adam asked.

"Yeah this way" I said getting them to follow me. I took the cards with me and we went into the room and turned the computer on.

"OMG I can't believe the dumb ass fell for that." Adam said laughing.

"Me either" I said laughing with them.

We spent the next 30 minutes loading the footage and sending it to the editor to tweak.

**2 Hours later **

"Bella he is going to kill you." Edward said laughing.

"I owe him and Adam and Rob owed me." I said laughing.

"The boys will send him the first one in 10 minutes." I said walking back into the living room and sitting down.

"So do you think you will get the part Rob?" I asked him.

"I don't know, you know what those two are like." he said looking at me I just nodded my head.

We were all chatting and Rob's phone beeped. I looked at Edward and then Rob played it. I jumped up and ran and locked myself in my room.

"You are dead Bella; you can't hide all the time." Rob said bashing on the door.

Adam and Rob emailed it to me so I sent it off to all the managers. It was Rob saying "My ass hurts from last night" and my card was a large back strap on penis. I could hear everyone in the living room laughing. I walked back down stairs smirking at Rob.

"Bow down to the Queen of Pranks and it will all go away." I said to Rob. Everyone just laughed.

"No way Tinks, your ass is mine." he yelled.

"Touch me or do anything and they will be posted on YouTube and I will send it to Ryan to play on E." I said to Rob. Everyone just laughed at him sitting down huffing.

"You're screwed." Edward said laughing at Rob.

"I can only imagine what they are going to be like because they got me to read some stupid things." Rob said laughing.

"OMG Tinks I can't believe you." Tiny said laughing causing everyone to laugh.

"I can't believe that you got 2 more Hollywood Actors to come and help you get him." Mitch said laughing.

"What can I say they love me and would do anything for me plus they owed me." I said laughing.

I turned the TV on and watched as Adam and Rob came on the screen.

"OK guys we have some interesting stuff happening with one of Hollywood's Biggest Heartthrobs Robert Pattinson. A good friend of ours and Rob have been having a bit of a war and we will show you how it all started." Adam said. Then the video that Ali shot came on and everyone in the room started laughing. They only showed them stealing my breakfast and they stopped it when I walked out to the kitchen. Everyone was laughing.

"Bella you are dead. What are my publicist and manager going to say?" he yelled.

"Deb and Anita said it will be good for your career plus they asked if I needed any help." I said laughing at him looking at my nails.

Mean while back to the TV, "And folks this is how she retaliated." Adam laughed.

They showed me calling the IHOP and the pool.

"Today our friend Tink's called us and we flew to her home town and helped her out a bit." Adam said laughing.

And then they showed them asking him to read the lines for a movie and Rob agreeing.

"So this is how the first one went," Adam laughed. They showed the first one that was emailed to us and the room erupted in laughter.

"So guys if you want to see any more you need to log onto www . tinksgetsrob . com and we will post them as it happens." Adam said laughing and it cut to a commercial break.

"OMG Bella you did all that today and got them to go on Saturday Night Live?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah" I said laughing. My phone rang and I answered it.

"_Hello Isabella Cullen" I said. _

"_Hey babe do you know in the last 5 minutes we had over 200,000 hits to the website and it crashed?" Adam asked. _

"_You're kidding" _

"_Nah we are sending 2 film crews to follow you 2 around and SBS has asked us not to show everything and they will buy the rights." _

"_Holy shit it was only meant to be small pranks." I said laughing. _

"_Yeah I know we will be there in a few hours with Rob's management." _

"_Ok cya" and I hung up. _

"What's going on Bella?" Rob asked.

"Um SBS is sending 2 film crews to follow us around and the boys and your management are coming back. Apparently in the last 5 minutes the website had over 200,000 hits to it causing it to crash." I said laughing.

"You're kidding me Bella please say you are." he said laughing.

"No I'm not." I said laughing.

"So we are going to get offered money to prank each other and SBS is going to pick it up?" he said laughing causing everyone else to laugh.

"Yep, but the rules are the same you can't prank me and you have to bow down to the Queen of Pranks." I said laughing.

"Guess what Ali, Tink's is a registered trade mark so they can't use anything with it in it without our permission and we get royalties?" I said laughing.

"OMG, OMG, OMG I'm going to be famous." Ali said bouncing around squealing causing us all to laugh.

"Rob we don't have to do this. It was only meant to be small pranks between us." I said laughing.

"Wait and see what they all have to say first." he said laughing.

"Ok let's all go out for dinner at the pub Rob's treat." I said laughing.

Everyone got up and we left to go to the pub.

"Bella love, please tell me you aren't seriously thinking of doing this?" Edward asked as we drove to the pub.

"I will only do it if it helps Rob's career?" I said to Edward.

"You know it is kind of funny watching you do this, you have an evil mind Mrs. Cullen." Edward said laughing.

"I know" I said laughing with him.

We pulled up to the pub and Edward hugged into me and we walked in I wasn't paying much attention.

"TINKS" everyone screamed at me.

I jumped and nearly landed in Edwards arms, causing everyone to laugh. Everyone was talking about what they had seen on the TV and were laughing and trying to give me idea's of how to get Rob. I told them I was starving and went to sit and eat.

"Tinks, who owns the website?" Tiny asked.

"I do, I got my IT guy to set it up today." I said to them all.

"Yeah well Rob I've been thinking and if you do want to go thru with it any money made I will donate my share to the hospital." I said looking at him.

"I will too then." Rob said.

"I know they have the land to build a new one and potentially if it is as big as they say it is they could have their hospital and we could do a charity function and get our famous friends to donate stuff to raise the money for the equipment." I said looking at everyone.

"You would do that Bella?" Edward asked.

"Why wouldn't I it isn't like Rob or I need the money and why not use it for something good?" I said looking at him.

"That is why everyone loves you." Edward said kissing me on the head. I looked at Carlisle.

"What do you think dad, get a new hospital from your daughter playing pranks on her friend." I said laughing at his face.

"You truly are an amazing person Bella." he said laughing.

"Plus Twilight might win the contract." I said laughing causing everyone else to laugh.

"I will donate Ben's time and the engineers to do the plans and follow the construction." I said looking at him.

"What are you doing Rob?" I asked.

"Calling my friends and getting them to call their friends to donate." he said walking away.

"A new hospital and medical center, Bella when are you going to slow down?" Esme asked.

"I don't know mom, I wouldn't feel right taking the money and neither would Rob." I said looking at everyone.

"Tink's um Brad and Ang said they will donate 2 million and they will come and help out to get others to donate." Rob said to me.

Esme spat her drink over Carlisle face and we all cracked up laughing.

"We need to get an account set up so they can deposit the funds into it on Monday." I said.

"Holly shit Bella" Carlisle said to me.

"What dad? Just wait and see how much we get first." I said looking at him.

"Hey Tink's, Tom said he would double Ang and Brad's plus donate a Harley." Rob said laughing.

"Yeah can't be out done by Ang and Brad can he?" I said laughing.

"6 million in two calls, holy shit." Mitch screamed.

"Yeah wait he will have 100 million before he stops." I said laughing.

"So dad it really looks like Forks will get that new hospital." I said laughing.

"I can't believe this Bella. I don't know what to say to you sweetheart." He said all misty eyed.

"Dad you don't have to say anything you just have to get the board to approve it." I said to him.

"I will go and call the members now. Come on Esme we have some calls to make. We will see you all in the morning at our house for breakfast." Carlisle said and walked off.

"How long would it take to build a new hospital Tiny?" I asked him.

"It could take 12 -18 months even longer Tink's." he said.

"That long" I said looking at him.

"Yeah Tinks a lot of work goes into a Hospital." Tiny told me.

"Edward what's up?" I asked him.

"A new Hospital love, I just I can't believe it." he said chucking and shaking his head.

"I can" Tiny said. We all looked at him.

"Tinks told us she was driven to better the town. The hospital was always in the cards I could see that from the first time she talked about this town." Tiny told us all.

"I haven't done anything." I said to them.

"Bullshit" Tiny said.

I looked at him wondering what he meant and then he spoke.

"You could take whatever money they give you for this prank stuff but no not our Tink's she has to be the selfless person she is and that's why we all love you. You donate the money you may receive and get your friend to do the same. Then you get your friend to call his mates and before we know it there is 6 million dollars sitting in an account. So don't sit there and tell me you did nothing missy." Tiny told me and every one sat there looking at him and started to nod their head.

"I just want to say I am glad that you are my friend and I am so proud of you Isabella Cullen." Tiny said getting up and pulling me out of my chair hugging me. I burst into tears I couldn't believe what he had just said to me.

"What's going on Tiny why is Tink's crying?" Bluey asked.

"I will tell the whole bar all at once." he said walking out and we all got up and followed him. He walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Is this thing on?" he said. Jazz walked over and flicked a switch

"Is it oh um hey guys I just wanted to tell you something about our boss? You all received the email from Tink's pranking Rob for stealing her breakfast. Oh shit she hasn't got me yet." We all started laughing and he pointed his finger at me waggling it.

"Um well anyway look after the TV show SBS called her and wanted to talk about making it into a show or some shit and they are flying here now to talk to her. Any way Tink's decided that she doesn't want the money and Rob doesn't either so they decided to donate it to build a new hospital. Then Tink's decides nah that's not enough she wants new equipment so she tells Rob they should call their friends and get them to donate some shit and auction it off for money. We have been here for 40 minutes and Tink's and Rob have millions of dollars donated from there Hollywood mates. Not to forget all the shit the rich bastards gave them to auction." He said as a big round of applause went up from everyone in the bar.

"Tinks I might not be rich but I can work and I want to donate a week's work of free labor as my part in this and here's $100." he said.

"Now how about you guys? Who is going to help Tink's get her hospital?" He screamed.

"Jazz pass around an ice bucket for the boys to put their money in." Bluey yelled.

"I will work for free too Tink's." Bluey told me. I was so overwhelmed by everything. Edward was cuddling me and we noticed a film crew. Then Adam walked over to me, "We got all of that Bella. You seriously are Florence Nightingale reincarnated. I will donate 2 million as well and you can auction a small part in my next movie." Adam said cuddling me.

"YOU CAN DO IT" Rob S said laughing causing the whole bar to erupt into laughter.

"I will donate too Bella the same as Adam plus a date with yours truly." Rob S said.

A man snapped his phone shut and looked at me "We at SBS will donate 10 million and we will donate some things as well."

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to this town." I said to the 3 men standing in front of me.

"DRINKS ARE ON ME!" Adam yelled and the whole bar erupted.

"I think we do know what this town and its people mean to you Bella. That guy who just made that speech he spoke with love and admiration for you. Don't kid yourself Bella you made this happen." Rob S told me hugging me then he wiped a fake tear from his check and we all started laughing.

"You have to be proud of your wife?" Adam said to Edward.

"You have no idea how proud I am of her." he said looking at Adam and then down at me.

"I need a fucking drink." I said laughing.

"So Bella how the fuck did you get the name Tink's?" Adam asked.

"I think you should go ask the man who gave me that name." I said pointing to Tiny.

"Hey, he won't eat me will he?" Adam said.

I watched as the light went on the camera and the boys started talking to Tiny. I watched as they laughed and talked. Edward had me still wrapped in his arm and I looked up at him and smiled he leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you Isabella Cullen." Edward told me.

"I love you too Edward Cullen." I told him looking into his eyes and seeing the love this man had for me.

We walked over and sat down in a booth. I was watching as the guys were being interviewed. Jazz walked over and sat down.

"Hey Bella when you get time I need to talk to you about the Bar." Jazz said to me.

"I know Jazz I've noticed the figures. I've bought the building next-door and I'm negotiating for the one on the other side the bitch is trying to hold out on me I should have an answer Monday." I said looking at him.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked me.

"You sister is building a huge Restaurant, Bar and Nightclub Jazz." Edward said looking at Jazz.

"Come to the office and I will show you the plans." I said to him laughing at his face.

"Why do you think Edward and I come in so much Jazz. We get here and everyone messages everyone and the place is packed." I said laughing.

"Yeah we noticed that too. We met a few of the guys from Port Angeles tonight they come in because the guys told them the workers hang out here." Jazz told us.

"I have had to double my orders and we are doing over 150 meals a night." Jazz said.

"Yeah I seen the figures Jazz you have to be happy and how are the new staff working?" I asked him.

"They have fit in well." Jazz said.

"Yeah well your new uniforms should be here Monday." I said looking at him.

"Jazz I don't want you behind the bar any more I want you in the office and managing it. Talking to people stuff like that." I said to him.

"So how is it going to work, the revamp?" he asked.

"Well the restaurant will be done first and then where the restaurant is now will be the new bar, the old bar will be more seating and stuff so we can have bands, pool tables, dart boards and that for the boys and then the nightclub will be last and the second level will be offices and staff break room and change rooms." I said looking at him.

"When is this happening?"

"It starts in two weeks Ben just finished the plans and I need to still get the land." I said looking at him.

"I also want you to come up with something to run every night. Like a pool comp, Karaoke you know so that everyone knows." I said looking at him.

"I'm really happy with the bar Jazz and all your hard work you have put in." I said looking at him.

"I know you are Bella and I appreciate you telling me." Jazz told me grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Hey come on take me to your office you can have a look now." I said to Jazz getting up and walking to his office.

I sat down, turned on his computer and logged into my account. I pulled up the 3D plans and got up for him to have a look.

"You called the club Tink's." he said laughing.

"Yeah how could I not." I said laughing.

"Shit Bella this is better than the clubs in Seattle." Jazz said.

"Yeah I know but we are only opening it Friday and Saturday nights to start with." I told him.

"You are the only one besides Ben, Ang, James and Edward who know Jazz." I said looking at him.

"Ok Bell's I won't say anything." Jazz told me looking at me.

"OK I better get back out there."

I walked out and ran into Jason I just smiled, put my arm around him and we went back to the booth and sat down. I was looking around for Edward and noticed he was now being interviewed. I got up and walked over but Adam grabbed me and led me away.

"What's going on Adam?" I asked.

"Nothing you will see tomorrow." he told me.

"You better not be making an idiot out of me or this town I will fucking hurt you." I whispered screamed.

"Bella you know I wouldn't let that happen." Adam told me.

"I didn't realize you had acquired a few more businesses since you have been back." he said looking at me.

"Whatever Adam tell my husband I will meet him at home." I said and walked off flipping him off.

"Bond, can you take me home please?" I asked as we walked outside.

"Me too Bond" Rob yelled.

We went outside hopped in his car and went home. I walked in and Rob took me to the music room.

"You need a release Bella." Rob said wiggling his eyebrow.

He grabbed the guitar and sat down on the stool and I sat beside him. He started to play and I started to sing. Everyone came down stairs and Rob motioned for Ben, James and Adam to take their places.

"Butterfly Fly Away" he said smiling

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_

"More Than Words" Rob said to me smiling bigger

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

_More than words_

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

_More than words_

"Revelry" Adam yelled to Rob to sing

_What a night for a dance,  
You know I'm a dancing machine  
With a fire in my bones  
And the sweet taste of kerosene_

_I get lost in the night  
So high I don't want to come down  
To face the loss  
Of the good thing  
That I had found_

_Woo hoo hoooo  
Woo hoo hoooo_

_In the dark of the night  
I can hear you callin my name  
With the hardest of hearts,  
I still feel full of pain_

_So I drink and I smoke  
And I ask if you're ever around  
Even though it was me who drove us  
Right in the ground_

_See the time we shared it  
Was precious to me  
But all the while  
I was dreamin of revelry_

_I wanna run baby run  
Like a stream down a mountainside  
With the wind at my back  
I don't ever even bat an eye_

_Just know it was you all along  
Who had a hold of my heart  
But the demon and me  
Were the best of friends from the start_

_So the time we shared it  
Was precious to me  
All the while  
I was dreamin of revelry  
Dreamin of revelry_

_And I told myself boy away you go  
It rained so hard that it felt like snow  
Everything came tumbling down on me_

_In the back of the woods  
In the dark of night  
The Palest of the old moonlight  
Everything just felt so incomplete  
Dreamin of revelry_

"Cruel to be Kind" Ang yelled

_Oh, I can't take another heartache  
Though you say you're my friend  
I'm at my wits end  
You say your love is bonafide  
But that don't coincide  
With the things that you're doing  
When I ask you to be nice  
You say you gotta be  
Cruel to be kind, in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you  
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind  
_

_Well, I do my best to understand dear  
But you still mystify, and I wanna know why  
I pick myself up off the ground  
And have you knock me back down  
Again and again  
And when I ask you to explain  
You say you gotta be  
Cruel to be kind, in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you  
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind  
_

_Well, I do my best to understand dear  
But you still mystify, and I wanna know why  
I pick myself up off the ground  
And have you knock me back down  
Again and again  
And when I ask you to explain  
You say you gotta be  
Cruel to be kind, in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you  
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind_

"I've got you" Vick yelled

_The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down_

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_

_I never doubted you at all  
If the stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?  
(by and watch them fall)  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear_

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I've got you  
Oh you make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

_Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
To hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
But if you need me I'll be there_

_Yeah I've got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I've got you  
To make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together  
Yeah when I've got you..._

"I'll be ok" Ben yelled

_When everything is going wrong  
And things are just a little strange  
its been so long now  
You've forgotten how to smile.  
Now overhead the skies are clear  
But it still seems to rain on you,  
And your only friends all have  
Better things to do._

_Wh you're down and lost  
And you__en__ need a helping hand  
When you're down and lost  
Along the way,  
Oh, just tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be OK_

_Now things are only getting worse  
And you need someone to take the blame  
When your lover's gone  
There's no-one to share the pain,  
You're sleeping with the TV on  
And you're lying in an empty bed  
All the alcohol in the world  
Would never help me to forget_

_When you're down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When you're down and lost  
Along the way,  
Try a little harder  
Try your best to make it  
Through the day,  
Oh just tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be OK_

_You're not alone (you're not alone)  
You're not alone (you're not alone)  
You're not alone_

_Just tell yourself  
Ahhhh, I'll be OK  
just tell yourself  
Ahhhh, I'll be OK  
Won't you tell yourself  
Ahhhhhhhhh_

_When you're down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When you're down and lost  
Along the way,  
Try a little harder  
Try your best to make it  
Through the day_

_just tell yourself  
Ahhhh, I'll be OK  
Ahhhh, I'll be OK  
Ahhhh, I'll be ok_

"Try" Edward yelled

_All I know  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
but the more I grow the less I know  
And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow_

_Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try_

_I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
And all the real people are really not real at all  
The more I learn the more I cry  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
I thought I had designed for me_

_Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
But all I can do is try  
Try_

_All of the moments that already passed  
We'll try to go back and make them last  
All of the things we want each other to be  
We never will be  
And that's wonderful, and that's life  
And that's you, baby  
This is me, baby  
And we are, we are, we are, we are  
Free  
In our love  
We are free in our love_

"Rob, To Be With You" I said looking at the boys

_Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

_Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I've seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

_Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile_

_When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you_

"White Horse" Adam yelled

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known_

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
_  
_Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didnt know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know_

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now._

"The Climb" James yelled

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on_

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

"Big Big World" Rob S yelled

_I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I do do will miss you much  
miss you much..._

_I can see the first leaf falling  
it's all yellow and nice  
It's so very cold outside  
like the way I'm feeling inside_

_I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I do do will miss you much  
miss you much...  
Outside it's now raining  
and tears are falling from my eyes  
why did it have to happen  
why did it all have to end_

_I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I do do will miss you much  
miss you much..._

_I have your arms around me warm like fire  
but when I open my eyes  
you're gone..._

_I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I do do will miss you much  
miss you much..._

_I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do feel I will miss you much  
miss you much..._

"Walking The Ghost" Rose yelled

_No matter which way you go  
No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind_

_I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist  
I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist_

_No matter which way you go  
No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind_

_I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist  
I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist_

_No matter which way you go  
No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind_

_I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost_

_Out of my mind, out of my mind  
(I said please)  
Out of my mind, out of my mind  
(I said please)_

_You're out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind_

_I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost  
I was walking with a ghost_

"That's it guys I'm done someone else." I said to the boys laughing "Butterfly Fly Away" started to play again I narrowed my eyes at them.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_

I looked up and there were about 70 people standing there watching us and the film crews were filming. I got down off my seat and walked over to Edward and sat on his lap. The boys we belting out a few old favorites and Emmett and Jazz were playing as well. They stopped playing and put the instruments down and grabbed a beer. Adam came over to me.

"Bella when are you going to record them you now Sony wants to record with you." he asked me everyone looked at me.

"Adam I have told you I'm not end of discussion." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"What do you think guy's Tink's records them and donates the money to the hospital from all sales?" he said smirking at me.

"You're a fucking bastard how you can say that. I don't want to Adam don't force me and hold the hospital over me. They aren't that good anyway. " I told him harshly.

"You don't see yourself clearly enough Isabella. I won't force you. But don't let me hear you say they aren't fucking any good and what about the others you and Rob did?" he said.

"That's right we did. Don't try that shit with me. I'm not a little girl you can push around because of you stature Adam just remember that." I snapped at him.

"Isabella I know what they mean to you fuck I was there I took that journey with you we all did." he said motioning to Rob, Vic, James, Ang, Ben and Rob S.

"But you need to let go." Adam said.

"Fuck Off" I spat at him and walked off up stairs.

POV

"Adam what the fuck, leave her alone she told you she never wanted them to be recorded. Why the fuck do you think she stopped showing you them?" Rob asked.

"She needs to let go Rob and so do you." Adam told him.

"Fuck off Adam." Rob yelled.

"Adam lay off." Vick yelled.

"Ok, Vick I will for now." Adam told her.

"If you play any of that on television Adam she will never forgive you are you prepared to lose your friendship with Bella and our friendship over a quick buck?" Ben said.

"I wouldn't do that to her and you know it Ben." Adam spat.

"I tell you Mr. Big Shot you hurt her and this whole fucking town will end you." Ang spat at him poking his chest.

"Settle down and no need to go all fucking Mother Bear on me." Adam said rubbing his chest where Ang had poked him.

"Fuck off" Ang spat and walked off to find Bella.

"You're an ass Adam." Vick said as she walked past him.

"Don't look at me like that Rob." Adam said to Rob S.

"I can't believe you, you had to go there I'm fucking surprised she sang in front of everyone. She even sang 'Try' in front of Edward. That wasn't enough for you. You had to attack her in front of her friends and family and her employees for fuck sake. That's low even for you." Rob S said and walked off leaving Adam and everyone else that was watching everything unravel in front of their eyes.

Adam sat down and pondered what everyone had just said to him and drank his beer, he looked around to see everyone had left him.


	23. Rob & Bella's Story

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter please dont forget to leave comments or a reveiw at the end_**

**Thanks to My Beta Reader rbsschess please show her some love because she is going over the chapters so that i can publish them for you all to read and check her story out**

**Twilight Magic**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella Love, are you ok?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Adam just shits me." I said to him.

"HEY GUYS THERE IS HEAPS OF BEER AND WINE COOLERS AND MIXED SPIRT CANS HELP YOUR SELF'S" I yelled to everyone.

"Guy seriously I'm fine come on lets go turn the music on and play the Wii and enjoy the night." I said looking at them all.

I grabbed a heap of snacks and put them on the dining table for everyone. I walked back in and Rob followed me. He grabbed my hand and led me out the back by the pool and pulled me in to a cuddle.

"You can tell them you are fine B but you are my best friend I know you." Rob told me.

I started to sob in his arm he just held me rubbing my back. Rob led me over to the tree swing and sat me down and I cuddled into his side and he had his arms wrapped around me. I looked up at Rob and his eyes were rimmed with tears too.

"Rob, don't let Adam get you down. He doesn't know what the fuck he is talking about." I told him it was my turn to hold him while he sobbed on my shoulder.

I looked over to see Edward I motioned for him to come sit with us. He sat down and looked at Rob sobbing on my shoulder. I grabbed Edwards hand and held it gave it a squeeze.

"I think it's time I told you Rob's and my story Edward." I said looking at him. Rob looked up at me.

"Yeah I think he needs to know why I'm blubbering like a pussy." Rob said wiping his eyes.

I got up and went into the pool house and grabbed a blanket, and sat in between them both. Edward put his arm around me and I clasped Rob's hand.

"Rob and I meet a week before you and I broke up, he was friends with someone we both knew. We clicked strait away we were the best of friends. He had a girlfriend her name was Courtney she was one of the nicest girl I had ever meet. We all hung out and did everything the two of them basically lived with me and Rob would try to help me emotionally dealing with losing you. He would rock me to sleep and when I had nightmares he would be there to comfort me. Courtney would help out and she was never jealous of our connection.

Rob would make sure I ate and bathed and if I didn't he would throw me in the shower clothes and all. Courtney and Rob were the ideal couple, they were soul mates. She was his everything and he was her everything. Rob and Courtney moved all their stuff in and lived with me full time. I was still a mess just getting by, going through the motions of life. Rob came home and dragged me down to Tiffany's he was proposing to Courtney he wanted me to help get the ring" I grabbed Robs shirt and pulled it down and reveal a ring hanging from his necklace and motioned for Edward to see it.

"We got the ring and went home and set everything up for the big proposal. Rob sent flowers to her work and asked her to meet him for dinner at Bella Italiana. She had called to say she would be late. I was working that night and she never showed up we called and called but it went to her voice mail. We went home because the restaurant closed and there was a message from Cedars Sinai Hospital could we go there Courtney was hit by a drunk driver crossing the street to get to her car after work." Rob and I both had tears falling from our eyes.

"We rushed down there and we were told she was in surgery to wait. We waited for hours and they couldn't tell us anything. The doctor came out and told us that she was alive just and we could go and see her. GOD Edward we didn't even recognize her she was so badly bruised and swollen and bandaged and there were casts everywhere and pins sticking in her head and thru her leg it was the worst image and our sweet Courtney laying there all the machines doing everything for her." I told him sobbing.

Edward pulled me closer and I pulled Rob onto me hugging him.

"Her fucking parents came and booted Rob and me out. We were there for 3 days before they came to see her they lived 10 minutes from the hospital Edward. Courtney wasn't there favorite child she was the black sheep nothing she did was good enough. They were from old money and the brother was a fucking bastard. They stayed for 15 minutes signed the paper work not to turn the machines off. The brother walked past and said to Rob and me she was nothing to them but a failure and he hoped she lived like that for the rest of her life as penance for disgracing the family by being a whore for Rob and me." I said we were both blubbering.

"Rob got up and smashed the brother's face in and the mother attacked me. They called security and they took Rob away. I sneaked back into Courtney's room and the doctor came in he had witnessed what had happened he told me that Courtney had no brain function and would be living on the machines. I called James and I fought for power of attorney for her. They fought me in court making them out to be the best parents and how I wanted to kill their daughter because I was in love with Rob. It went right to the Supreme Court and I won after a private investigator brought forward a recording of the family talking about Courtney. It was horrible Edward the things they said about her and the things the brother put her threw." I got up and stood with my back turned to them.

"We went to the hospital had every test known to man done and there was no way she would wake if she did she would be a vegetable for the rest of her life. We called the priest and had her last rights read and we turned the machine off together. As she took her last breath she took Rob's heart with her."

"We held the funeral the next day and none of her family came we called them and told them she had passed and they told me she was my problem now to leave them alone. We had her buried in LA. Our sweet Courtney was gone." I said walking inside and to my bedroom. I got in the shower and went and put on some sweats and a tee and one of Edwards hoodie and walked back out to Rob and Edward. Edward got up and came to me and hugged me which made me sob more.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you ring me?" Edward asked me.

"I called your dad; he flew in and checked Courtney over for us and told us what we should do." I told Edward he just looked at me.

"Doctor patient confidentiality Edward" I said knowing what he was thinking. He just closed his eyes and pursed his lips. I walked back over to Rob and got under the blanket.

"Robbie I love you." I said hugging him.

"I know B I love you too." he said sobbing.

Edward came and sat back down wrapping his arms around us. We sat there for hours while Rob and I sobbed. Edward walked inside and came back out to us.

"Come on you two everyone has gone let's go inside." Edward said helping me up and giving Rob a guy hug and a pat on the back.

I walked inside and grabbed Rob some sweats and a tee and hoodie out of Edwards's closet and walked out and gave it to him and telling Edward to go change and come to the media room. I went into the media room and fixed the seating so it was one giant bed grabbed the pillows and comforters and threw them on there. The boys walked in and jumped in and I put on Mary Poppins. I was in the middle laying on my side Edward was behind me cuddling me and I had my arm over Rob's chest and he was holding my hand. Rob fell asleep first then me.

I woke the next morning to find Edward, Rob, Pete, Riley, James, Ben, Jason, Jazz and Emmett all in the bed with me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screeched they all burst out laughing. I jumped up and looked at them all.

"Edward, why did you let them in bed with us?" I asked looking at him.

"I didn't love they just got in and we watched a movie you were too busy snoring." he said.

"I don't fucking snore Edward." I said looking at them.

"No but you talk." Pete said laughing.

"GET FUCKED ASSHOLES" I said storming out and slamming the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK. WHY DID YOU LET YOUR MEN IN BED WITH ME?" I screeched at the girls all sitting at the dining table laughing. I went up stairs put my leathers on, walked down and got on my bike and rode to the Edwards parents' house.

"HEY MOM" I said as I walked in the door.

"Hey honey, where is everyone?" she asked

"Give them 10 minutes I'm sure they will be here." I said laughing.

"Plus I actually wanted to eat before it got stolen this morning." I said laughing.

"Where is dad?" He is in the study can you go call him. I smiled at her and before she could say anything I screamed, "HEY DAD BREAKFAST!" smiling at Esme.

"Oh Bella" she said laughing.

"Morning sweetheart" Carlisle said kissing me on the head.

"Morning dad" I said sweetly at him.

"Bella shouldn't Jason be with you?" Esme asked.

"OMG I am dead when Edward gets here." I said in-between bites.

"Honey you need to chew." Esme said.

"Mom I am starving." I said looking at her.

"MOM IS BELLA HERE!" Edward yelled.

"YES IM HERE WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" I asked him. He walked over and kissed me.

"You Isabella needed to wait for us." Edward told me.

"I wanted to make sure I actually ate this morning Edward." I said looking at him walking over kissing his mom.

"So dad how much do you love me today?" I asked him. Edward just chuckled and sat down giving me another kiss.

"Bella I love you every day why would today be any different?" he asked me.

"Because, I have already got 143 million dollars in donations and a big list of stuff to auction." I said as he spat his coffee all over me.

"Oh dad that's off," I screeched "Mom dad spat his coffee on me," I whined.

"Holly shit Bella" he said looking at me. Edward was trying to clean the coffee off me but he was too busy chuckling.

"Mom make dad say sorry" I said "MOM. MOM .Esme are you ok?" I said getting up.

"MOM" Edward said.

"FUCK KIDS stop shouting at me" Esme said. I looked at Edward and cracked up laughing.

"I thought you had a heart attack mom gees." I said laughing at her still.

"Edward where is everyone?" I asked him.

"They should be here any minute." he said.

"So dad is that a good start?" I asked him looking at him I don't think he has really blinked. I got up and grabbed two cups of water looked at Edward and smiled.

"BELLA" he warned. I quickly poured it on them and ran out side.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE MISSY!" Esme called.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN GET YOUR ASS INSIDE!" Carlisle yelled. Edward walked outside and stood between his parents smirking they all had their arms crossed but Esme was tapping her foot.

"Bella what have you done?" Pete asked as the all walked up behind me.

"Me pfft I didn't do anything." I said looking at the others walking up.

"PETE GRAB HER!" Carlisle yelled. I took off and was being chased by everyone. I was laughing so much I couldn't run properly. I got caught by Jason and he threw me over his shoulder.

"BOND PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" I said smacking his ass.

"Bella you know I like it rough." Jason told me causing everyone to laugh at me.

"YES MASTER," causing everyone to laugh including Jason.

"So what did she do Carlisle?" Jason asked.

"She poured water over me." Carlisle told them.

"He spat coffee on me." I said back laughing.

"Bring my daughter in law inside please."

"Edward you broke our wedding vows." I said to him.

"How Bella?" he said.

"PROTECT" I said.

Jason slapped my ass and told me not to be a bitch. He placed me down in my seat. I was rubbing my ass that friggin hurt. Everyone just laughed.

"Isabella" dad said I snapped my head around and looked at him.

"Yes Daddy" I said looking at him. He smirked at me.

"Why is it I can never stay mad at you sweetheart?" he said kissing my head and sitting back down.

"Dad, can you help me out when mum comes back then?" I said seriously making Edward chuckle and shake his head

"Isabella Marie Cullen what do you have to say for yourself?" Esme said.

"I love you Mom." I said sweetly.

"I love you to honey." she said kissing my head. Edwards jaw dropped as he looked on I smirked and flipped him off.

"That's it that's all she gets?" Edward said.

"Yeah honey she is sorry." Esme said to Edward. I just smirked at him.

"Tink's you sure have some magic powers." Pete said laughing.

"Hey where is Rob?" I asked.

"He didn't want to come over." Peter told me. I looked at Edward.

"I will be back." I said grabbing my helmet.

"BELLA WAIT!" he yelled.

"NO EDWARD HE NEEDS ME!" I said getting on my bike putting my helmet on. I started my bike and took off.

POV

"FUCK" Edward shouted.

"Where did she go?" Jason asked.

"She went to get Rob." Edward told them.

'What's the deal with the two of them?" Peter asked Edward.

"That's their story Pete, I'm sorry." Edward told him.

"They told you Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah dad last night" Edward told his dad.

"Do you know Bond?" Edward asked.

"Yeah that's one thing about this job I hate Edward." he said looking at Edward.

**10 Minutes Later**

Edwards's phone rang and he walked away and answered it.

"WE have to go to the hospital Rob's tried to OD!" Edward yelled out to every one.

BPOV

"Rob, please don't leave me." I sobbed.

I watched as they tried to stabilize him. We reached the ER and they took him I ran in after them but I was stopped by Sammy.

"Bella you can't go in there, he will be alright." Sammy said.

"Sammy this can't get out his career will be ruined."

"I'll go and talk to the doctor." Sammy said.

I walked in the waiting room and sat down and burst into tears. Everyone ran in.

"Bella" Edward said and grabbed me I was crying.

"Dad no one can find out, his career." I said to him.

"Leave it with me." I will be back.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM?" I screamed at them. Edward pulled me into his chest and I sobbed.

"THIS IS ADAMS FAULT IF HE HAD JUST SHUT UP!" I said running outside.

"BELLA WAIT!" Edward said as he ran after me. He caught me just as we got outside.

"Bella come here love. He will be fine." Edward said reassuring me.

"I can't lose him Edward." I said crying.

"Come on Bella" Edward said taking me back in.

Carlisle came out and walked over to us.

"They have just pumped his stomach." Carlisle said.

"He can go in 3 hours and I will make sure that Bree does a pysch evaluation and that he sees her as a patient, he also needs to get back onto some form of medication." I said looking at him and Edward.

"Bella has this happened before?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, 2 weeks after Courtney." I said looking at them.

"Ok honey, as long as you promise to get Bree to do an evaluation, he has counseling and is medicated. He can go home with you." Carlisle told me.

"Can I see him please?" I asked.

"Yeah honey, come on" he said leading the way to him. I walked up to him and he was awake.

"B, I'm sorry." Rob said crying.

"How could you, you promised you wouldn't do it again to me Rob." I said crying.

"I know B I'm sorry."

"You fucking stink like death, you ass hole." I said to him.

"Sammy, could you go ask Edward to go home and get Rob a change of clothes and his toiletries please?" I asked her.

"Sure Tinks" she said walking out.

"What are you doing Sammy?" I asked her.

"We're going to take him to Edwards's office he has a shower and by the time we get there Edward will be back." Sammy said.

"Thank you Sammy." I said to her.

"He will be sluggish Edward will have to help him. Here Rob put this on so no one recognizes you." Sammy said.

"I will just go get a shower chair." Sammy told us.

"Bella please don't be mad at me. Don't leave me Bella. I need you." Rob cried.

"I will always be here for you Rob and Edward has your back too. You wouldn't have just killed yourself today you would have killed me and Edward as well." I said to him.

"Fuck Robbie I love you, you can't do this shit, your going to talk to Bree and you are going back to taking meds. I mean it." I said looking at him.

"Hey Rob how ya feeling?" Edward asked.

"I could be better but you wife keeps yelling at me." Rob told him.

"Go and shower puke boy. All these years I've known you and now my husband gets to see your pecker." I said laughing causing him to laugh.

"BELLA" Edward warned.

"Well I can do it if you want Edward."

"No I can help." he said laughing.

They went into the shower and 20 minutes later they came out. Edward put a walking boot on him and I looked at him.

"Just in case anyone sees him," Edward told me.

"Come on lets go home," Edward told us wheeling Rob thru the corridor and down to the car. We got home and we put him to bed in the media room. I went thru his stuff in his room and made sure there was nothing else.

I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a drink and sat at the counter. Edward came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella I spoke to Breezy she is going to talk to him later." Edward told me.

"You never told anyone Edward?" I asked him.

"No love, it isn't my story to tell." he said kissing my head.

"Thanks" I said to him.

Everyone walked in the kitchen.

"How is he Bella?" Bree asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Bree." I said to her.

"I'll give him a couple of hours sleep and then I'll go and talk to him." Bree said.

"Thanks Bree" I said getting up and cuddling her.

"No worries Bella." she said to me.

"I'm going to lie down." I said kissing Edwards's cheek. I went into the media room and lay next to Rob cuddling him.

POV

"You're ok with that you're wife going to lay down with another man?" Pete asked.

"Back off Pete you don't know anything." Edward told him going to the media room and laying down with his wife finding her crying.

POV

"Pete man don't say anything, when you do hear the story you are going to look like an ass." Jason told him.

"Alright I won't say another word ok, it is just a strange relationship they have?" Pete mussed.

"Bree, when is the house going to be ready?" Pete asked.

"Monday, Esme said today and Riley's and Marie's will be ready Tuesday." Bree said.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. I'm just going to miss Bella and Edward." Pete said laughing.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Bree said.

"But I'm sure we will be here a lot any way like the rest of Forks." Pete said laughing.

"Yeah they really do love them two." Bree said to them.

"Bella's easy to love, Edward well." he trailed off laughing.

"So have you moved out to the pool house Bond?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, Kristen and I moved our stuff before after we got back from the hospital." Jason said.

"So how's that going you and Kristen?" Bree asked.

"I really like her; she is so easy to talk to and to hang out with." Jason said.

"Yeah man she's a cool chick. See Bella knew when she set you two up." Pete said laughing.

"Yeah she did." Jason said laughing.

"So are you going to stay in Forks?" Bree asked.

"Yeah I am I put my notice in yesterday and I finish in 4 weeks." Jason told them all.

"Bella she draws ya in doesn't she?" Pete said to Jason.

"Yeah man, she does I think my heart would break if I had to leave." Jason told them.

"Yeah when Edward told us that he broke up with Bella we never spoke to him for 2 months because of it." Pete said.

"Really" Jason asked.

"Yeah man, Bella was with Edward for all of med school we all basically grew up together and when he told us why he broke it off. He was an idiot those two are soul mates. They shared their firsts for everything first date, first kiss and I won't say the rest because Bree will punch me." Pete said to Jason laughing.

"So what are you going to do in 4 weeks?" Bree asked him changing the subject.

"Bella and Edward offered me a job. So I'm going to take it. I actually bought the land next door and I'm going to build a house on it." Jason told them.

"So you are going to be neighbours then." Pete laughed.

"Yeah man and the house on the other side Rob bought." Jason told them laughing.

"So I take it Twilight Construction will build it then?" Pete asked laughing.

"Do you think Tink's would let me get someone else?" Jason said laughing.

"Nah man you have to." Pete and everyone laughed.

BPOV

"Bella, love you have to stop crying." Edward told me.

"I know I can't help it." I told him.

"B stop crying." Rob told me.

"I will if you promise not to do that again Rob?" I asked him.

"I promise I don't even know how it happened. I had a headache so I got out some pills and then I swallowed the whole bottle." Rob told us.

"You seriously want me to believe that?" I asked him.

"Yeah B, that's what happened." he said to me wiping a tear.

"So Edward let me finished the story B started last night." Rob told Edward.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright telling it Rob?" Edward asked.

"Yeah man it needs to be told." Rob said to him looking at me pleading in his eyes I just nodded.

"So anyway we were walking with a ghost for a fair few months and just going through the motions of living. B had an idea that she should fix the things in her life that she thought made you not want to love her any more." Rob said to Edward. I closed my eyes and waited for it.

"She took a lot of dance lessons, music lessons, voice coaching, singing lessons, piano lessons, guitar lessons, a composition course, painting lessons, pole dancing, gymnastics, swimming, she went to the gym to get that perfect v, she did a beauty course, fashion training that was my favorite B wasn't wearing her holey sweats and Cullen Forks high tee anymore." Rob told him laughing. I just pretended to be asleep.

"She started writing songs well poems and we wrote the songs and composition together but you know B she had to be perfect she started writing by herself. Oh she made me do this course with her that teaches you how to walk and talk. That was a fucking pain in the ass. The lady was a bitch and told me I friggin waggled when I walked whatever the fuck that is." sending them both into fits of laughter.

"She went to college got her business degree and Julliard wanted to give her a full ride for her dancing, singing and composition writing but B wouldn't do it because ballet was involved. You should have heard when she read the ballet part she said and I quote fuck that Edward wouldn't expect me to take fucking ballet that chicks got rocks in her head." he said laughing causing Edward to laugh.

"So what you are telling me is that Bella thought she wasn't good enough for me and she did all that shit before she came back to town?" Edward asked Rob.

"Yeah man she thought if she made herself more appealing you would take her back but when she found out you moved on it was like you had died again she dropped her basket and it was my turn to pick up the pieces." Rob told him.

"I never moved on I went on a date if you could call it that. We got there and in the first five minutes I excused myself and went to the bathroom, came back and told her I got paged and had to go to the hospital." Edward told him laughing.

"You know with Jake, Bella never kissed him on the lips she only kissed his check she said she couldn't because she felt like she was cheating on you if she did." Rob told Edward.

"Are you serious?" Edward said to Rob.

"Yeah man, you were it for her and she is so oblivious to any other man they could make passes at her but she never saw them." Rob told him.

"She called me Wednesday crying from the office stressed she hadn't seen you since Saturday and she was worried you were pulling away from her and were going to leave her." Rob told Edward.

"I could never leave Bella she is my everything, she always has been I was just too dumb to get on that plane to bring her back." Edward said to Rob.

"Is that why you came back Friday to check on her?"

"Yeah man we have been through that much together. I'm lost without her and don't think that I want to cause problems with you two because I don't Edward. Bella and I are mates best of and I love her but not romantically. It would be like kissing your mother." Rob said laughing with Edward.

"I'm not worried. I will admit I was until last night. I can see why you two need each other and I'm glad she had you when I wasn't around. Rob I mean it man don't do anything silly again that would have killed her." Edward told him.

"I know man. I just got scared I don't want to be alone anymore. I want what you and B have I haven't been with anyone else since Courtney. I want my happily ever after." Rob told Edward.

"You will get it man." Edward told Rob.

"I think you need to go and talk to Bree, Rob for your sake as well as my wife's." Edward told him.

"I'll go find her and Edward thanks for everything you're a good friend." Rob told Edward as he left the room.

"I know you are awake, Bella." Edward told me kissing my neck.

"I know you do but you needed to hear what Rob had to say and I didn't want to interrupt." I told Edward turning around kissing him.

"I think we should leave this room like this." Edward told me kissing me.

* * *

please reveiw the more reveiws the quicker i will update lol


	24. Papa Smurfs, BOND & Port Angeles

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

BPOV

The door opened and everyone walked in.

"Come on you two lets watch a movie." Pete said climbing in next me.

"I can spoon with Bella." he said.

"Like fuck you will Pete." Edward warned him.

"Fuck move over" Riley said. I started chuckling.

"So Tink's what is happening with SBS?"

"They are leaving us alone for 2 weeks and then it's prank war. They are going to release the stuff Adam and Rob S did the other day over the next few weeks and they are just staying until I get everyone who stole my breakfast back." I said looking at them wiggling my eyebrows at Edward.

"So have you got any ideas yet?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I have a few." I said laughing.

"Have any of you heard from Tiny today?" I asked.

"No, Bella what did you do?" Edward asked.

"You will all find out and see it on TV." I said laughing.

"What about Emmett anyone heard from him since this morning?"

"No" everyone said laughing.

**1 hour later**

"TINKS I'VE GOT TO GO TO WORK TOMORROW HOW CAN I GO LIKE THIS?" Jason yelled coming through the door.

"I don't know Papa Smurf what are you going to do?" I said laughing and everyone else cracked up laughing.

**30 minutes later**

"TINKS" Tiny yelled walking in the door and we all cracked up.

"Look Bond you have a twin." I said laughing.

**20 minutes later**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS BELLA?" Emmett yelled walking in the door.

"TRIPLETS" Edward laughed.

"How can you have red hair and a blue body and not notice?" Pete laughed at them.

"Can't wait to see you boys show up at work tomorrow." I said laughing.

Everyone in the room was rolling around laughing taking pictures with their phones.

**30 minutes later**

My phone rang.

"_Hey Bella turn the TV on." _

"Turn the TV on to SBS quick." I said to Pete.

"Breaking news"

"I just thought you deserved an update in the TinksgetsRob. Here is what Tinks did today to 3 of the men that ate her breakfast."

Jason, cracking the shits swearing coming from the pool house.

Emmett, cracking it leaving with Rose on the ground laughing at him.

Tiny, leaving his house swearing and getting in his car with Mary laughing at the door.

"And what happens when they finally get to Tink's?" Adam said laughing.

It showed what just happened when they arrived. We were all cracking up laughing. The 3 boys weren't impressed.

"We will leave it there and over the next few days we will have updates. GO TINK'S." and it went back to normal programming.

"Tink's this isn't funny." Jason said.

"You shouldn't have eaten my breakfast don't worry it's not permanent." I said to them.

**30 minutes later**

"HEY WERE ARE THE SMURFS?" we heard from the kitchen I got out and ran to Chris and Charlotte.

Cars were pulling up everywhere and coming and laughing at the boys.

"HEY BOND YOU CAN GO UNDER COVER AS A SMURF NOW." I yelled laughing causing everyone else to laugh.

"Who wants pizza for dinner?" I yelled. There were heaps of me's.

"I called for Pizza and the delivery boy thought I was kidding when I ordered 4 of everything he had on their menu until he ran my card and heard my name.

We were all laughing, Mary and Rose turned up and were still laughing at their husbands.

"Tiny you aren't mad with me anymore are you?" I asked him.

"No Tink's I could never be mad with you. You got us good." he said laughing.

"What do you think Bluey will say tomorrow?" I said running away from him everyone cracking up.

"Come on guys we are even you ate my breakfast I made you look like a breakfast cartoon." I said laughing making every one laugh.

"Rob help me, them big bad Papa Smurfs are going to eat me." I said laughing.

The camera guy was still there filming. He was having trouble keeping the camera still.

"Hey guys you really do have a bad case of blue balls now." I said rolling on the floor laughing and everyone else was cracking up laughing too.

My phone beeped and I went and looked I started laughing it was what we saw on TV and forward it on to everyone. I sat there waiting for it.

"OMG, that is a crack up." Chris said laughing everyone else laughed including Emmett, Jason and Tiny.

"Dinners here" we put it all on the dining table and grabbed disposable plates.

"Alcohol is here." Jazz yelled coming through the door.

"Thanks Jazz" I said laughing.

"Edward you know it is just us left?" Mitch said.

"Yeah man I do." Edward said narrowing his eyes at me.

We all stood around eating and drinking. The jokes were flying and everyone was having a good time. Everyone left and we all cleaned up and all headed to bed I kissed everyone good night and went to shower I grabbed new stuff for Edward and me just in case and threw the other stuff out. We were both showered and tucked into bed snuggling.

The alarm went off and we got up showered and got ready for work. We walked in the kitchen to find Bond in there still blue and not happy.

"Morning Bond, are you coming with me today?" I asked.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen I am." he said gritting his teeth. I just smirked.

"OK, you want to play like that. Edward Special Agent Jenks can go fuck himself come on babe lets go to work." Edward and I walked out hopping in his car and heading off to Port Angeles. We pulled up 30 minutes later and got out. Jason pulled up in my BMW smirking at me. I walked in the office to find Pauley in a suit.

"You look hot Pauley." I said to him.

"Um Thanks, where's the Smurf?" he asked.

"Looking like a girl." I said laughing with Edward.

The Foreman slowly started showing up and they were all giving Bond hell until he made his gun visible to them. I just shook my head at him and he smirked back. I walked outside and waited for Jason to stand beside me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't do anything Tink's." he said to me quietly looking down at me.

"Hey guys I hope you all had a good week end I brought Papa Smurf with me this morning to wish you all luck." they all started laughing.

"I didn't know Smurfs could blush Bond." I said looking at him laughing as well as everyone else. He turned to the side and made his gun visible and the boys quieting down again.

"Ok guys for those of you who don't know I have FBI Special Agent Jenks with me 24/7 for protection from all the stuff you read in the paper. Just ignore him he isn't dangerous unless you go to hurt me. I hope you enjoy work today let's have a good week and I will see you all Friday at Forks for our Friday catch up." I said standing there.

"Pauley you want to talk to your men."

"Yeah thanks Tink's."

"Hey man, why do you all call her Tink's?" a guy said.

"Ask me again on Friday and let's see if you have worked it out. Those of you who know please let them discover them self's. Ok guys you are soon going to learn that you are working for a company that has your best interest at heart. I want you all to put in a good days work and I will see you all here at 5 tonight. When you see your foreman go over to him and he will tell you what you are up to today." Pauley said walking back beside me.

They walked over and meet with their bosses and started hitching the trailer up and getting a site van they started pulling out and the yard was empty again.

"Ok Pauley it's all yours do me proud. Edward and I have every faith in you. Emmett should be here soon I have meetings all day but just shoot me an email and I will ring. Claire is in charge of the office we spoke about it on Friday if you don't like any of your office staff let me know and I will get rid of them." I said kissing his cheek and going back to my car.

We pulled up at the office and walked in. I spoke to everyone and I set Edward up in an office by himself because I had meetings of my own. Mom was quick to turn it into his office fulltime so we both had offices of our own. Edward would be handling all the Medical Center stuff from now on leaving me to concentrate on my other businesses.

Rose had called me blubbering her new tow truck had finally arrived and they had taken the old one with them. I had got her to get the licenses so that she could service all our work vehicles so we wouldn't lose our warranties. Dad, Embry and Quill were finally working for me fulltime so everything was running smooth.

Carlisle and I went to the bank and set up the account for everyone to transfer the money in for the hospital. Things started arriving to be auctioned and the car dealer and I had been dealing with donated cars to be auctioned as well. Edward and I were donating a two week holiday in our Villa as our part.

The only condition the board stipulated was that I had to be on the board as well as Edward. We had a few other donations come in from big companies and a few medical companies had donated equipment. Carlisle was in with Ben and the Engineer and they were pulling plans from other hospitals and looking at them. I stipulated to the board I wanted it to be a learning hospital to bring in more money and they agreed with me.

My book publisher had been on the phone with a sister company and they were going to donate books for the new hospital library and education center. Mac was donating all the computers for the hospital and the software company had donated all the software to go with it. SBS had run a spot called help Tink's get her hospital with a number for donations.

My phone hasn't stopped all morning with companies offering us stuff to auction or for the hospital. I had companies offering materials for the hospital. I just couldn't believe the response we had and it had only been 48 hours. My main focus was the library and education center. The hospital I couldn't do anything about until I had looked over some reports and knew what we needed and so forth. A couple of TV shows had called and wanted to do there bit as well.

I had set up my first prank and couldn't wait to see how it had played out. The only thing was I had to wait 2 weeks.

I was reading over reports when Edward walked in it was now 1pm.

"Hey love" he said coming around and pulling me off my chair and putting me back on his lap and kissing me.

"Hey babe was up?" I said looking at him.

"That was brutal." he said letting out a big breath.

"I know it is." I said giggling. I was cuddling Edward when there was a knock on my door.

"Hey guys we found the plans did you want to have a look?" Ben asked.

We both got up and went into his office. We looked at the plans and were surprised at what they had picked it was a green design to help with costs it had everything. The Education and Learning Center was a separate building.

"We don't have to worry about the cost for the Education and Learning Center" I said looking at them

"Why not?" Edward asked me.

"Because your wife has all the building materials donated to her and there are 4 companies that have donated their staff to build it. Apple has donated all the computers. A publishing house has donated all the books. 2 Medical companies have donated all the Educational Soft ware. A company has donated all the desks, chairs, couches and any other furniture that might be needed. Another company has donated a huge projector and screen and TV's. A stationary company has donated. Palm has donated pages and palm computers. A flooring company has donated all the flooring and man power. A glass company is donation any windows or glass doors." I said looking at them.

"Your kidding Bella?" Carlisle said.

"No they just asked that they get recognition for their donation." I said laughing.

"OMG I can't believe that." Carlisle said.

"I have had so many things donated I have a huge list in my office you would be surprised what has been donated." I said laughing.

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"I have had condoms, pregnancy tests, K-Y Gel, soap, toothbrushes, razors, underwear, scrubs, Lab Coats, Shoes, Coloring books, markers, pencils, shampoo, conditioner, linens, 40 Hospital beds, toys, blinds, mirrors, vases, TV's, phones, tables, fridges, lockers, computers, toilets and the list keeps going on and on." I said laughing.

"Shit Bella" Ben said.

"I know I have had to get some of the stuff put in the sheds in Forks." I said laughing.

"Oh Bella what are we going to do this is just the start." Carlisle said laughing.

"I know" I said giggling.

"Come on guy's lunch" Ben said to us. We all walked into the conference room. Seth and Sam gave me a kiss and we all sat talking and laughing.

"So Edward how did it go with the Solicitor, get all the contracts done?" I asked him.

"Yeah, there all done. I never realized how much crap you had to go through to get a Medical Center open." he said laughing.

"Ben you can get the approval for the pub now. The old bag sold it to me this morning." I said.

"Hey Bond, I have a contract for you to read." I said looking at him.

"Have you now Tink's?" he said looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Yes you are going to be my right hand man." I said.

"What do you mean?" he said looking at me.

"What Bella is saying is you are going to work alongside her helping her with everything." Edward said.

"So I am going to be her Personal Assistant/ body guard?" he said looking at Edward and me.

"Plus you will do all staff checks and contracts; you will handle the staff side of things making James's work load lighter. You get your own office plus all the extras." I said to him.

"We just need to talk to you about your pay." Edward told him.

"Bond, are you ok are you choking your turning blue." I said laughing making everyone else laugh.

"You are so funny Tink's." he said laughing at me.

"We know" everyone said laughing.

"So Sam and Seth, how's it going down at the Timber & Hardware?" I asked them.

"Great never better the delivery trucks are quite busy. The new suppliers are working out and we have had a few new reps come and see us wanting to stock their stuff." Seth said.

"Great that's what I like to hear." I said looking at them.

"Charlotte, what about you are you settling in well?" I asked her.

"Yep, I love my job and I have picked everything up easily." she told me.

"Great, glad to hear it." I said to her.

"So anyone got any questions?" I asked them. Looking around wondering if anyone is going to speak no one did the all shook their heads.

"James have the boys from the Mill sent you the list?" I said to him.

"Yeah they have picked the guys they want to do the courses." James told me.

"OK then if any of you are looking for Edward and me. Don't unless it is an emergency. Come on Edward we have a few things to do." I said getting up.

"Well I will see you guys tomorrow." Edward told them.

"Come on Bond" I said laughing.

I went into my office and grabbed a heap of files and handed them to the boys. We loaded up Edwards SUV and headed home to drop them and my BMW and SUV off.

"Right you two get your leathers on." I said to them laughing.

We all meet in the garage and I motioned for Bond to ride mine and I was riding Rob's. We all got on and started them. I motioned them to follow me and we took off to the Medical Center site. We parked our bikes and got off to have a look. We walked around talking to the guys and laughing. We went to La Push and checked how everything was going, headed to Forks looking at the progress of the new office and then headed to Port Angeles. We pulled up, parked our bikes and walked in the office. I pulled Emmett, Pauley and Claire into my office.

"So guys, how is it going?" I asked them. They all looked at each other.

"Right spill it" I said to them.

"The office manager is a bitch, so is the receptionist and the engineer and architect are chauvinistic pigs." Claire said.

"Right Claire, leave it to me." I said walking out. I called all 4 into a meeting telling them it isn't working out and there employment was terminated effective immediately to clean their personal effects out of there office's. I got Bond to watch them and made sure we got everything back and he drove them all home.

"Done Claire call the agency get them to send down more staff for interviews and not any we have already seen. You want them here at 10 in the morning." I said to her.

"Right Paul and Emmett what else is up?" I asked them.

"Nothing now" they both said.

"You have the authority to fire staff boys." I said to them both.

"Right email your Forman Pauley. Pull them off site meeting me in the conference room ASAP." I said standing up and walking out to get a drink.

"Missy I need you to go and get stuff to stock the fridge and break room. This should have already been done." I said yelling at her.

"Ok Bella. I'm sorry" she said.

"It's fine Missy." I said smiling at her.

I walked into the conference room waiting for the guys to come and meet me. Edward, Pauley, Emmett and Claire all came in and took a seat. They all sat there looking at each other.

"WHAT" I said to them.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Pauley asked.

"Yeah I'm just not feeling well and I'm tired. I need an early night." I said looking at them.

"Bella love, why don't we just go home?" Edward said.

"I can't Edward I have to meet with the boys and then I will. Ok" I said looking at him.

"Ok, love" he said kissing my head and sitting back down. Bond walked in and sat down as well. The guys started arriving and talking a seat.

"Right guys, how is your day so far?" I asked them.

"Well I don't know about you guys but when we pulled up on site opened the trailers and site van my men froze staring at the friggin thing." Luke said laughing to himself chuckling.

"Yeah man my crew had the same reaction." Jim said chuckling. The others nodded and chuckled.

"So that was a good reaction?" I said laughing.

"Yeah Tink's the language was pretty colorful that was coming from my crew. They were slacked jawed looking threw them. One of the guys said he couldn't believe what you had given them to work with all brand new and there were things in there that they knew the price of and their old boss wouldn't buy it for them but you went one better and had 20 of the suckers." Pat said laughing. Making us all laugh.

"When I brought the Esky out full of Gatorade and water for them they all looked at each other and one of them said what else does she do does she have a wand as well?"

"When I told them they will love Fridays one of the guys asked why and I told him about breakfast and Friday night catch up drinks. He said to me man are you fucking kidding me I'm just getting over the fucking tools and drinks and you drop that shit on me too" Ken said laughing causing all of us to laugh.

"Yeah I had pretty much the same reaction. When I pulled out the fold up chairs to sit on for lunch my crew just all burst out laughing asking if there wasn't anything you hadn't thought of." Mike said.

"I was telling them about our first picnic you held and they just all couldn't believe that you did that for all your workers." Max said.

"So you are saying they are happy." I asked the boys.

"Tinks are you kidding those guys really hauled ass today and worked and joked and the old guy I have in my crew came up and said to me he has had the best days work in 15 years because usually they were all arguing and fighting." Leon said laughing.

"Yeah one of my guys said they fought more then worked because they were frustrated they didn't have the tools on site and had to keep running from site to site finding what they needed." Mike said.

"OK they will be here in a minute I got beer dropped off so we can have one after their first night, the office staff will be here soon. So let's get out there and talk some shit to them." I said laughing.

"Guys take your ties and jackets off and roll your sleeves up." I said to Edward, Emmett, Pauley and the other office guys.

We walked outside and grabbed a beer and were waiting as the boys slowly walked over when I was telling them to hurry or Papa Smurf would drink it all.

"Excuse me Mrs. Cullen?" A guy said to me.

"Yes and please Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law, I'm Bella or you can call me Tink's." I said holding my hand out to him to shake it.

"Ben Wallace" he said shaking my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ben." I told him.

"I was the guy who asked this morning why the men call you Tink's and I already know now Tinkerbella and you magical powers." He said laughing.

"Yeah they called me Tink's because they said I sprinkled fairy dust on them and changed their lives." I said laughing.

"I can say you have mine too. I've been working here for 15 years and have never been treated well but you in one day have treated me with more kindness and trust than any other employer. The tools you give us to work with and everything, Tink's you are an incredible lady and I am please to say I have the best boss." He said looking at me.

"Thanks Ben it is nice to know and please if you have any problems or just want to chat please call me you have my number I have an open door policy I just want to be able to make your working environment the best it can be. I don't want you to wake up and not want to come to work I want you to wake up and know that you will be looked after in a safe working environment where we are all family." I said him.

"Thanks Tink's"

"No worries Ben anytime." I said patting him on the back.

Edward came and stood beside me.

"Are you ready to leave, love?" Edward asked.

"Bond, give me my keys." I yelled getting my helmet and jacket and throwing Rob's to him. I walked out to my bike and did my jacket up and put my helmet on and got on my bike and started it looked at Edward and Bond and took off.

POV

"Holly shit she rides a Ducati." a worker said.

"She is hot."

"Fuck she can ride. Better than them guys."

"Fuck man our boss is fucking hot and she rides too. Wonder what else she does?"

"I'll tell you what else she does?" Pauley said.

"Tink's can sing and writes her own songs, she is an award winning Author and she cares for each and every one of you like brothers. She is the nicest person I know and she would give you the shirt off her back if she thought you needed it. Her husband is a doctor in Forks and he is my best friend just like Tink's I grew up with them and what she has done in a few short weeks to help 400 guys have food on the table for their family is magical. She cares and is selfless. You know they got married 3 weeks ago and haven't even had a honey moon because she was worried about making everyone's jobs secure. Look I could talk all day about her but just know if you ever need her she will be there." Pauley said to them.

"She's my baby sister so watch your mouths around her and respect her." Emmett said to them.

"Nah man she is Emmett's sister that's how Twilight Construction first started it was for him." James told them.

"Man you have a cool sister."

"Yeah I know and guys if you are in Forks on a Saturday night Bella and Edward go to the pub and sing and hang out it is like a Twilight get together so you are more than welcome to show up. They buy a free round of beer too." Emmett told the men.

"So man how come you and that FBI guy are blue?"

"Because we stole Bella's breakfast don't you watch SBS?" Emmett asked.

"Nah man"

"Here look at these." Pauley told the guy handing him his phone.

"Man this Tinks gets Rob stuff that's everywhere?"

"Yeah man" Pauley laughed.

"She's fucking crazy" everyone started laughing.

"How come she hasn't got her husband, he ate it too?"

"She will when he least expects it." Emmett said laughing.

"You have to let us know when she does."

"Yeah man we will." Emmett laughed.

BPOV

"God that felt good to get out on the open road." I said to Jason and Edward as we walked inside.

"Hey guys can I talk to you two before anyone gets home?" Jason asked.

"Yeah sure is everything ok?" I asked sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you I resigned last Friday and I bought the land next door. I'm going to build a house on it. I know you told me I could live in the pool house I was just wondering if you were serious because it could be for 12 months."

"Oh course you can Jason you are family?" I said to him and Edward nodded his head.

"Jason, can I ask how you can afford it?" I asked him.

"Well please don't tell anyone but when my parents died I inherited quite a bit of money. I never had to work but did anyway." He said looking at the counter.

"So did you still want the job?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I do" he said I got up grabbed the contract and handed it to him. He didn't even read it he just signed it.

"Jason, you should of read it." Edward told him.

"Why family wouldn't rip me off." he said laughing as Edward and I signed it too laughing.

"Bond do you want the SUV or Navigator?" I asked him.

"Can I have a SUV?" he asked.

"Yep, done." I said laughing.

"So when are you going to start to organize the house Jason?" I asked.

"Well I was going to talk to Ben and get him to do the plans if that's ok?" he asked me.

"Of course it is." Edward said.

"What are we going to do for dinner? I'm not cooking." I said to them. They both looked at each other.

"PUB" they said.

"Well let's go I'm starving." I said to them. We walked out and left to go to the pub. We walked in and there were a heap of workers there. We tried to be quite and sneak in.

"TINKS" I heard a few yell.

"Hey boys, I'm starving let me have something to eat and I will come back and have a beer in the meantime Sally buy my boys a beer on me." I said walking in.

"THANKS TINKS" they yelled. We walked in ordered our meals and a drink. Went and sat down and Edward looked at me.

"Bella we need a private entrance." he said laughing.

"Shut up Edward you're just jealous that I have 400 men calling my name." I said laughing making Bond laugh with me.

"Oh love, they can call your name as much as they want but I'm the only one that goes to bed with you at night." he told me narrowing his eyes. Bond and I laughed at his comment.

"So boys we have a big week this week you need early nights and early mornings especially you Bond I want to start running again." I said looking at him.

"Yeah you need it. I noticed your ass is getting big." he said laughing.

"Jason Jenks watch your mouth or I will make you pay." I said laughing.

"Edward my ass isn't big is it?" I asked looking at him. He didn't answer me.

I grabbed my phone and conference called Emmett, Chris and Pauley.

"_Hey guys listen I need my studio, gym and garage done ASAP."_

"_WTF Tinks" Emmett said._

"_You heard me. I want my stuff done ASAP my husband and body guard just told me I'm getting fat."_

"_They didn't Tink's." Pauley said._

"_Yep they did, I want a crew from each at my house tomorrow boys."_

"_Ok Tinks"_

"_And boys you can use my gym whenever you want. "_

"_Thanks"_

"_Night boys" and I snapped the phone shut._

"Be prepared to fucking work your ass off." I snapped at them.

I finished my meal got up and walked to the bar got a jack and coke drinking it with the boys talking shit with them. Edward and Bond came in and ordered a drink each and talked to a few of them. I walked up and had a shot and another jack on the rocks this time. I had a few more shots and started to get a bit drunk and so was Edward. We were standing around and Bond grabbed me caveman style and walked me out of the bar with Edward following.

"Come on fatty big day tomorrow." he said laughing and slapping my ass.

"You're dead BOND you fucker." I screamed.

We went home I got into my pajamas and set the alarm and went to sleep.

6 o'clock the alarm went off I got up put on some shorts and a wife beater and my joggers. Slapped Edwards's ass to get him up went and woke Bond up and waited warming up.

"Come on you slow ass get a move on." I started jogging down the drive out the gates towards Forks.

I knew once I hit the mill it was half way. I was jogging and turned to see the boys looking worse for wear I just kept going listening to my iPod. Gee you would think FBI would be a little fitter. I got to the mill and crossed the road and started jogging back I just smiled at Bond and Edward and kicked it up a gear. A few of the boys were driving past and I was way in front of the two of them I turned and started laughing they were going to be sore later. A vehicle drove past and I seen Edward in the back waving at me I turned to see Bond gaining so I kicked it up another notch and really started to move. He had his shirt off and tucked in his back pocket and was beside me now smirking at me I just kept jogging last mile I would put my all into it. He kept pace with me smirking at me. We stepped it up a notch again and he smirked at me we rounded the last corner and he stayed beside me I took off and he stayed beside me we got to the gate punched in the code and ran down the drive we got to the end and started to cool downs he was still smirking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are really fit Tink's are you really going to run every day?" he asked.

"Thanks and yes I used to run on the tread mill for 2 hours every day in NY." I said looking at him.

"Well I will run with you at least you didn't pike out and puke like your husband." he said laughing and I joined in with him.

"So can we do 10 miles tomorrow then?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said laughing.

"Let's go see if he is dying." he laughed.

We walked in and he was lying on the couch.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN YOU BETTER HAVE SHOWERED BEFORE YOU LAYED DOWN!" I yelled at him.

Bond walked in and handed me a Gatorade and I drank it watching my husband moan and groan. Bond and I were in fits of laughter we high fived each other.

"Edward are you coming tomorrow we are running 10 miles." I said looking at him.

"No I'm in agony." he moaned.

"Last one to shower and get ready cooks dinner tonight." I said running to shower and Bond did as well. 30 minutes later I was showered and ready for work, Edward was still laying there hadn't changed position.

"Come on Bond lets go to the office and I will do what I need to and work from home the rest of the day." I said to him laughing at Edward.

We walked outside and the boys were pulling up.

"Hey Tinks" Tiny, Mitch and Leon said to me.

"Hey boys the house is open help ya self's and Edward is dying on the couch." I said laughing.

"What did you do to him Tink's?" Tiny asked.

"Bond told me last night I need to exercise because my ass was getting big and Edward didn't say anything so we got up and went for a 5 mile run and Edward didn't even last that long he got a ride with one of the boys back home now he is in pain on the couch." I said laughing.

"Ok Tink's I will check on him." Tiny said laughing.

"Don't go and buy your lunch I will be back to make it for you all ok?" I said kissing Tiny, Mitch and Leon.

"Bond what car today?" I asked.

"BMW we look like the mafia." he said laughing.

"You can drive." I said to him.

We jumped into the car and took off to the office laughing about Edward.

POV

"Hey did the boss just kiss you boys."

"Yeah man we're family." Tiny said.

"Come on let's get to work so Tinks can have her dance studio." Mitch told them.

"What does she want a dance studio for?"

"Because she is a really good dancer and she misses it, plus she is going to teach some of her friends." Tiny said.

"Mitch, go inside and flick the music so it comes outside." Tiny told him.

BPOV

"Hey guys I'm only working here for a couple hours then going to work from home so bring all ya stuff you need me to see now." I told them all.

"Mom can you get patio furniture delivered for out the back? I want enough for about 40 people and delivered in an hour." I asked.

"Sure Bella I will ring my supplier, I will get the pool deck chairs and all that too." Esme told me.

"Thanks Mom" I said to her.

I worked for a couple of hours and grabbed all my work and Bond and I loaded it up in the BMW and went to the store to get some supplies. We were joking and laughing grabbing stuff and putting it in the trolley. I jumped on the front and Bond was spinning it around and we were just mucking around. We went to the register and paid and headed out to the car and took off back home. Mom was there babying Edward who had finally showered. We brought everything in and placed it on the counter I walked over to Edward.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" I asked him giving him a kiss.

"I was fine until Mitch came and jumped on me." he said to us making me laugh.

"It's not funny Bella." he said.

"I'm sorry babe, are you coming running with us tomorrow morning?" I asked him.

"NO, I think I need to ease myself into it." he told us.

"What did you buy?" Edward asked walking out painfully to the kitchen counter.

"Just stuff for sandwiches, for lunch for us and the boys." I said walking back around to him and standing between his legs.

"Babe, are you really that sore and miserable?" I asked him.

"Yes" he said pouting.

"OK go and strip and lay on the bed I will give you a massage." I told him. He smiled and took off to the room.

"Bond meet me back here at 12 to help make sandwiches ok." I said laughing.

Esme was out the back setting everything up and was going back to the office once she had finished. I walked into the room and stripped down to my bra and panties and locked the door. I went and grabbed the oils in the master bathroom and brought them back in.

**2 hours later**

"How do you feel now babe?" I asked him.

"Mmmm that's was the best massage I have ever had."

"Come on we need to shower and get dressed we have lunch's to make." I said to Edward getting out of bed walking to the bathroom.

I quickly showered and went into the kitchen, Bond had already started making them and he just smirked at me. I flipped him off and started helping. We had them all done by the time Edward came down.

"How was the massage? I take it was one with a happy ending." Bond said laughing at us both.

"Shut up idiot you are just jealous." Edward said laughing.

"Come on lets go feed the hungry boys." I said taking a tray of sandwiches out back to the patio.

Edward and Jason brought out the rest and after a few trips it was all set up. Edward went and told them to come and get lunch and they all walked around the back to the patio.

"Tinks I might as well move in you are always feeding me." Tiny laughed.

"I know but you know I don't mind Tiny. Your family you guys all are please feel free to drop by any time. We jam on Friday nights so if you play or just want to hang out bring the wife or significant other you are more than welcome too." I said looking at them all.

"So Mitch, are you ready for Saturday?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Sammy is in full swing she's driving me crazy." he said and we all laughed.

"Tink's why do you need more garage space?"

"Well Edward and I both have SUV's and Ducati's, M3 Convertible, M4 Convertible, 750 Li xDrive, R8 Spyder, Ashton Martin Vanquish and a S40." I said looking at them.

"My other M4 and Spyder will be here any day they are being trucked from LA." I said to them.

"Vanquish and S40 is at my parents." Edward told them.

"You are shitting me" Mitch said. Edward and I looked at each other.

"No" we both said together.

"We also have a Porsche in Italy, R8 Spyder in LA and a Grand Cherokee and Wrangler in Texas." Edward said to them.

"Why are they there?"

"We own a villa in Tuscany, a house in LA and a Ranch in Texas." Edward told them.

"Shit"

"If you ever want a holiday in any of those areas you can stay at our house." I said to them.

"Are they all black the cars?"

"All except the Vanquish and S40 they are silver." I said laughing.

"What's the Villa in Tuscany like?"

"I have photos come inside guys and I will show you." I said to them all as I got up.

They come inside and I went to grab the photo albums. I put them on the dining table and they all took a look through them.

"Isn't that Rob, Adam and Rob S?"

"Yeah there our friends most of the guys meet them. They came and jammed with us Saturday Night." I said to them.

"I'll show you the studio if you would like come down stairs." I said waving them over. We walked down stairs and they looked around.

"You sing Tink's?"

"I try to" I said laughing.

"Bullshit Tink's. Sing for them."

"I will if Mitch, Bond and Edward play." I said to them. They all nodded. I got out the sheet music for them and they started to play.

"Try"

"The Climb"

"Ok boy's time to head back." Tiny said to them.

The boys headed back and Jason and Edward went to play the Wii. I was just sitting at the piano tinkering. And I had a melody playing and then the words. I closed my eyes play it thru again and started to sing. As the last note fades out I open my eyes and see Edward standing there.

"Hey love, you just write that?" he said.

"Yeah" I said to him.

"Are you going to play it for him?"

"Nah, I need the release. I don't need for him to think about it." I said looking at Edward.

"Come sit with me babe play my lullaby. You remember how it goes?" I said looking at him. He sat down and played it to me. It had been years since I heard it.

"I love you Edward" I said looking at him.

"I love you too Bella, more than you will ever know." Edward said leaning in kissing me.

"Babe, where is Jason?" I asked Edward.

"Gone"

"Let me take you upstairs" Edward said.

I just nodded and we walked hand and hand up to our room locking the doors as we went. We made it to the bedroom and every movement was slow and loving and we showed each other how much love we had. It was slow, emotional and I had a tear escape my eye as we made love. Edward was so sweet that night we held each other not talking just whispering our love for each other and we both fell asleep holding each other.


	25. BOND, Spaghetti Heads & Getting it

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The alarm went off the next morning I got up had a quick shower and got ready for my run. I kissed Edward and told him I loved him and he tried to pull me back into bed but I won out and left heading down stairs to warm up for our run. Bond came out and did a few stretches and we started off both with our iPods on listening. Jason set the pace this morning and I kept up a few of the boys went past tooting the horn and yelling I gave them all the bird and Jason and I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. We were finally on the home stretch and he kicked it up a notch and I kept up with him. We got home and Edward had made us breakfast and I jumped on him with when we walked in causing Jason and Edward to laugh at me.

"Jason, want to do laps as well this morning?" I asked him.

"Come on then Tink's 50" he said going to get changed.

I ran up stairs and got my bathing suit on. I went out and met him and we both dived in and I kept up with him but the last five he pushed me and I struggled but was able to stay alongside him. When we finished we looked up and the guys were all there looking at us.

"Morning boys" I said to them.

"Didn't you run this morning as well?"

"Yep we sure did, trying to lose some weight Bond said my ass was getting big." I told them as I was getting out laughing.

"Nothing wrong with her ass Bond, it looks fine."

"I wouldn't let Edward hear you talk about his wife like that." Bond said narrowing his eyes.

"They're fine Bond." I said walking away and I went inside.

I walked up stairs to find Edward in the shower. I stripped off and jumped in.

"We're working from home again today and the rest of the week." I said to him.

"Ok love" Edward said kissing me.

"We only have meetings at the Construction Managers on Friday." I said washing my hair. I had my eyes closed and I felt Edwards mouth on me. 30 minutes later we were dressed and going down stairs.

"Jason we're working from home again today." I said to him.

"Ok Tink's" he said looking at me.

"What's up Jason?" I asked.

"Tink's no more swimming until the workers leave, I mean it." Bond said to me.

"WTF" I screeched.

"Well I'm going to the office back in 20minutes." I said.

"No, you're not without me." Jason told me.

"WTF I'm a grown woman." I screamed.

"You heard me." Jason said.

"Yes Bella just wait I'm coming too." Edward said.

"FUCK YOU BOTH!" I screamed.

"BELLA" Edward said.

"Fuck you" I grabbed my keys and stormed out side jumped into my R8 Spyder and took off down the drive. The gates opened and I hit the gas pedal going through the gears. I drove to Port Angeles and pulled up and Emmett and Pauley came out.

"You are in trouble Edward is going off," with that I started my car reversed slammed it into 1st and took off out the gate giving it to it. I was pissed off who did they think they were telling me what I can and can't do. I punched it driving towards Seattle. I checked my phone 37 missed calls, 23 texts and 18 new emails.

I walked back into the Port Angele's office.

"If any one rings I'm not here, you tell them I'm here and I will fire you do hear me." I screeched and went into my office and slammed the door and locked it.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm busy leave me alone." I said.

"Bella let me in." Emmett said.

"Go away Emmett." I yelled.

I saw Edward and Jason pull up so I opened my window pushed the screen out and jumped. I ran to my car started it and took off.

POV

"FUCK" Edward screamed.

"What have you done Edward I have never seen her so pissed off?" Pauley asked.

"We sort of told her off and told her she wasn't allowed to go to the office without us." Edward told Emmett.

"You of all people should know not to tell Bella she can't do something." Emmett told Edward.

"Man she was so pissed the first time she was here that I near lost it when she took off in her car, that girl can drive." Emmett told Edward.

"Yeah she did a driving and drifting course in LA with Rob." Jason told them.

"What you're telling me she can drive like that friggin movie what was it called The Fast and the Furious?" Emmett asked.

"Ah yeah she can" Jason told them all.

"Well fuck me; is there anything she didn't do while she was in LA?" Emmett asked chuckling.

"Look man we have to find her." Jason said.

"If she doesn't want to be found she won't be." Emmett told them.

"I know she won't even answer her phone to Ang." Edward told them.

"She is really pissed man." Emmett said looking at them.

Edward grabbed his phone and dialed Bella's number "Bella please let me know you are ok and come home," he said.

"Voice mail" Edward said to them and his phone beeped.

"Is that from her?" Emmett asked.

"Ah Yeah" Edward said.

"What did it say?" Pauley asked.

"Fuck you" Edward told them. They both laughed.

"She's pissed" Pauley said.

"No shit Pauley" Edward snapped.

"Edward I know where she is come on," Jason said to him. They ran outside and jumped in the car and took off to Seattle.

BPOV

WTF that looks like my BMW, it is well I just won't notice them. I will go to the mall just up here. I parked my car and went in. I walked into Victoria's Secret and started grabbing stuff off the racks. I walked up to the checkout and purchased my stuff. I walked out and I could see them, I just stood there and rolled my eyes at them and kept walking. Edward came up and grabbed my bags and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Love, I'm sorry." he told me placing a kiss on my head.

"You keep Bond the fuck away from me and you can stay." I harshly whispered to him.

"Ok love, I will." Edward told me.

"I'm looking for a dress to wear to Mitch and Sammy's wedding and we better get you a new suit." I told him.

2 hours later we had everything plus a lot more. Edward was giving me hell about the amount of stuff I brought. I just shrugged my shoulders. We walked out and placed all the bags in the car and he asked if he could drive. I ended up letting him because he pouted and gave me them god damn puppy dog eyes. Jason had tried to talk to me, I just ignored him. Finally we got back home and we took all the stuff upstairs. I walked back down to the kitchen and cooked dinner. We sat and ate dinner; I got up and cleaned up, went had a shower got into my pajamas and went to bed.

I woke the next morning got up put on my new running out fit grabbed my iPod and took off out the front to warm up. Once I had warmed up I started jogging I got to the end of the drive and headed off into La Push this time something different. I noticed Jason behind me catching up and I just stayed at the same pace he was behind me. I just kept jogging letting him set the pace. I never spoke and he never spoke to me either. I wouldn't even look at him. A few of the boys drove past tooting and yelling out to me I just ignored them all and picked up the pace for the run home. I was feeling it today but never gave up just kept running. Finally making it to the house I ran straight in not cooling down with Jason just went straight into my room and in the shower got dressed walked down to the kitchen grabbed a yogurt and took off to the office.

I went straight into my office and returned calls, answered emails and talked to Ben, Ang and James. Edward and Jason arrived never saying anything to me. Edward was handed a stack of reports and things for the Center and he went to his office. I worked for a few hours catching up on all my calls and emails grabbed all my paper work to do at home and took off for the day.

I hopped into my car and headed home. I grabbed all my files and headed to my office. I started to work through them when Edward walked in and came over and kissed me. I saw Jason walk out to the Pool House and I flipped him off. I was in the zone reading everything and signing off on some improvements for the garage. I looked at the wages and bank balances, the businesses had really done well last week's figures were excellent. The end of month reports for all the businesses would be in tomorrow so I will know how we are fairing.

SBS had run a few commercials about Tinks gets Rob and left the banking details for deposits for the hospital and donations with my office number. I had sold 2 more movie scripts and a heap of royalties had been deposited into our account. I called Edward in and showed him the balance. He wanted to invest some so it paid interest and things like that I told him he could handle the finances. We had arranged a meeting at the bank to sort out all of our finances.

We went home and made lunch for everyone and sat to eat with them. They had done a lot of work and it was starting to really take shape. I couldn't wait for the studio and gym to be finished and the garage. Jason's car had arrived and Edward had gone over to give him the keys. They both walked into the office Edward gave me a small smile and left.

"Bella" Jason said softly. I looked up at him and he grabbed a chair and sat beside me.

"Bella I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I just want you to be safe. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you Bella." he said looking at me.

"I know you are but you have to give me space too Jason." I said to him.

"I know and I truly am sorry." he said to me. I got up off my seat and sat on his lap and gave him a hug and a kiss. I got up and sat back down on my seat.

"Jason we need to have background checks done on all these people." I said to him.

"Ok leave it with me I will make a few calls and see how we are going to do it now, your dad and I soon won't be able to." he said to me.

"Thanks Jason, you have your phone and laptop, please use them." I said looking at him. He just smiled at me.

"Ok Tink's" he said kissing my head and leaving.

Edward came back in and sat down.

"Everything ok now, love?" he asked me.

"Yeah its fine babe, have you finished all your work?" I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"Ah um No" he said chuckling.

"Edward you need to get it done they are waiting on that." I said looking at him.

"Ok I will go and get it and sit in here with you and watch you work too." he said getting up and kissing me head.

Edward and I were both working away, I had 3 days to catch up on things and sign off. We could see the guys from the window working and Tiny would blow me kisses laughing at Edward motioning that he had his eyes on him. I finished all my work from my office and brought up my new book and started writing. I was in the zone and not paying any attention when Jason spoke.

"Bella are you writing about me?" he asked. I just smiled at him and nodded.

"Can I read what you have already done?" he asked I hit print and he looked at me.

"When did you start this?" he asked me.

"The night you stopped me from being shot," I said looking at him.

"Just remember Jason it isn't all true there are some things but others I'm sure Edward would cringe at." I said laughing. Edwards head snapped up at me and he narrowed his eyes. I just laughed at him.

"Gee Tink's you are a really good writer." he said to me.

"Let me read it too." Edward told him. Jason handed him the pages he had read and they both sat there reading as I kept on working away writing.

"It's us. It's all of us" Edward said. I just nodded and looked at them.

"What are you calling it?" Jason asked.

"Bella's Heart" I said to him.

I sat and watched them read it and chuckle and frown.

"It's nearly finished." Jason said.

"It will never finish Jason. I sent the first 10 chapters off the other day and they want me to write a series." I said looking at him.

I started to print out the first part of the other book.

"Maybe you should have read this first." I said looking at them.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"It is us growing up Edward from the first time we met until the day before we broke up."

"The second is from the day you broke up with me until I caught the plane back." I said looking at him.

"Are you sure you want me to read it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah Bond knows most of it from stalking me but there still is a lot that will fill in blanks for you Edward. Bond may have the pictures but I have the words." I said looking at them.

"Here I will print you one out too Bond maybe you can match the pictures with the words. Please don't show anyone and I mean anyone them. You have my life in your hands. Just remember most of it is accurate but not all. I trust you two not even Rob knows about these." I said looking at them.

"Bella are you writing these as Isabella Cullen not Isabella Masen?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I am" I said to them

"The first one is "Becoming a Swan" the second is "A Swan's Broken Heat" and then "Bella's Heart" I said to them.

"Edward in the second book there is a lot of stuff in there that will hurt and upset you just know I'm not that person any more o.k." I said looking at him.

"Ok Bella, I will try to remember that when I read it." he said looking at me.

"Thanks" I said to them.

"How many more books are you writing?" Jason asked.

"Well they have commissioned 5 for this series but my publisher said they will be happy with whatever I send them. I sold 2 scripts and have 7 others to finish off but once their done I don't want to write any more I want to concentrate on the business and our kids, when we have them" I said looking at them.

"This series that you are reading they want to make into a miniseries. Which are 20 chapters per book." I said looking at them.

"Bella you are kidding me aren't you? They already want it only after reading 10 chapters?" Edward asked.

"Edward I am quite famous for my writing but I'm just Bella to you that's why you don't notice." I said laughing.

"Your right love, I do forget." Edward said looking at me.

"I got the check today for the last 4 books they brought to make into movies and my book got launched today." I said looking at them.

"So I officially have 8 published books." I said laughing at them.

"I grabbed the check and showed them." I looked at their faces.

"Holy fuck, Bella" Jason said.

"Fuck love" Edward said.

"I know" I said laughing.

"1 billion five hundred and eighty-four thousand dollars "Jason said.

"Yeah man" Edward said.

"Edward I want to buy a new car." I said looking at him.

"You can have whatever you want." he said to me.

"VIPER" I said laughing.

"Let me guess a black viper" Jason said laughing.

"Of course" I said in mock horror.

"So what do you think of my pay check boys?" I said laughing and walking out of the office leaving them.

"Edward you didn't take the chicken out for dinner tonight." I yelled.

"Oh sorry babe" he said walking around kissing me.

"I cooked last night one of you two can organize dinner." I said walking away. Jason walked out and he and Edward looked in the cupboards and then they closed them and looked at each other. Next thing I was over Edwards shoulder and he ran out to the garage and I was in the car. Jason drove and Edward was in the back with me groping me. We were all laughing.

"You know boys you can't do this every time you have to cook." I said laughing at them.

"We know" they both said laughing.

Jason grabbed me out of the back and ran into the pub with me over his shoulder through the bar and into the restaurant and sat me down. Edward came in laughing and shaking his head. He came and sat down and looked at Jason and chuckled.

"So miss I got paid today what would you like for dinner?" Jason asked.

"Mushroom ravioli and a glass of red thanks," I said laughing.

"Mister my wife is a business tycoon what would you like?"

"Chicken Alfredo and a beer thanks," Edward said laughing.

"Ok I think I'm gonna have the same as Tink's." Jason said.

"Sue put it on my tab." I yelled to her and she nodded.

"So babe, can we really get the Viper?" I asked Edward.

"Of course you can Bella, shit you earned the money." he said to me. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know it is our money love. But really you earned it. Plus I get to drive it." he said smirking at me

"Oh Sammy asked if they could use the 3 convertibles as their wedding cars and I told her she could is that ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, of course I will ring and get them detailed tomorrow and we can drop them over when there after they're done." I said looking at him.

"What about the Mafia car?" I said smiling at Jason.

"Nah she didn't say that one." Edward said chuckling.

"Hey Jason you have to go with the Pixie and get your work clothes tomorrow." I said laughing.

"Bella please cant I go by myself or with Edward I know what to get please?" he said laughing.

"Ok tomorrow you can go while I'm at the Construction Company office for the meetings." I said to them.

"Deal" Jason said looking at Edward.

"I want designer suits Jason." I said looking at him.

"I know Tink's cool your heels." he said laughing.

Our meals came and we were eating them when I noticed a man staring at me.

"Bond there is a guy over there who is creeping me out he is at your 11 o'clock" I said to him still eating.

"Ok give me your empty glass" Jason told me. I gave it to him and he got up and turned to walk towards the guy. He stopped and was talking to him and then brought him over. I looked at Jason.

"Mrs. Cullen this is Patrick Vampire he would like to speak to you." Jason said. I must have gone stiff because Edward grabbed me.

"Bella, love he isn't going to hurt you. You're safe." Edward said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vampire but Mrs. Cullen has had an incident with another family member." Jason told him.

"Mrs. Cullen please I'm not here to harm or threaten you in any way. I know what Caius did to your Company and I would just like to tell you that I am sorry for my son's actions." he told me.

I just sat there frozen I couldn't move. Edward got up to shake his hand and led him away from the table. Jason sat there looking at me.

"Bella are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah" I said as a tear fell from my eye.

"Please Jason no more family members." I said looking at him.

"Ok Bella no more." he said to me looking worried.

I pushed my dinner forward not wanting to finish eating it. Edward walked back and took his seat and looked at me.

"Bella I think you need to see Breezy, you are suffering from Post Dramatic Stress Disorder." he said to me.

"I'm not Edward fuck one dad tried to shoot me why not another one. I'm sorry I'm just scared." I said putting my face into my hands and shaking my head.

"I know you are love." he said trying to calm me down.

"Let's go home." Edward said grabbing me and leading me out to the car.

We pulled up at home, I gave them both a kiss and went to my bedroom I ran a bath and put some oil and bubbles in there docked my iPod on and hopped in the tub. I closed my eyes and tried to take the visions away from my thoughts. I heard the door open and knew it was Edward I felt his hands on my shoulders pushing me forward he hopped in behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Love, dad called today they need me back at the hospital, so I was thinking until we get everything running properly I would work and then take the time off when we can. What do you say?" he asked me kissing my neck.

"OK babe" I said to him.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm sure it's not like we can pack up and go at least it gives us something to plan for plus I get to see you in your scrubs." I said to him giggling.

"I'm really sorry how it has ended up Edward I really wanted our honey moon." I said to him.

"I know you did love, but seriously it wouldn't be us if it wasn't all backwards." he said chucking.

"Yeah I guess your right" I said giggling "but I'm still going to miss you" I said pouting.

"I will definitely miss you love." he said kissing my neck.

"Come on babe take your wife to bed and show how much you are going to miss her." I said getting out wrapping a towel around me.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen" Edward said getting out chuckling.

I woke the next morning, showered and got dressed for work. Edward was getting ready as well and Bond was already waiting.

"OK where are we having breakfast?" Jason asked.

"With the La Push boys? I asked them and they nodded.

"What car?" I asked.

"Mafia" Jason said.

"OK let's go and Bond there is only one way to drive this car." I said chuckling. We hopped in the car and Jason let it warm up and then took off slowly down the drive. Once we were out the gate he floored it. I love this car and the need for speed. We pulled up at La Push and the boys were slowly coming in.

I went and got the envelope out of the car and gave it to Edward. Once every one was there I called Mitch over and told him Edward had something to say. Edward started to tell everyone that Mitch was getting married tomorrow and I slowly started backing up into the crowd.

"NOW" I yelled.

Tiny and Em poured garbage bins of spaghetti and tomato soup each on Mitch and Edward they were covered. I started to hide in the crowd of boys they were all laughing and the camera crew was there Emmett and Tiny high fived me on the way past.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN GET YOUR ASS HERE!" Edward yelled.

"NO you're freaking me out spaghetti brains." I said laughing. Mitch and Edward looked at each other and chased me as I flicked my heels off and ran.

"TOUCH ME AND I WILL HAVE TO GET YOU BACK SPAGETTI HEADS." I said laughing and running they ended up getting me and rubbing them self's all over me. All the boys were laughing at us so I walked past and flicked a few with spaghetti.

"I can't believe you did that to me." Edward said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm your husband."

"Yeah, so what?" I said looking at him.

"Ok boys what my spaghetti head husband was saying congratulations Mitch for tomorrow and here is a gift from Twilight Incorporated to help you and Sammy start off in life." I said picking up the envelope and giving it to him. He opened it up and looked at me and Edward.

"I can't accept this you two have given us so much already." he said looking at the check.

"You can and you will Mitch use it towards your house." I said to him.

I walked up and gave him a cuddle and we both laughed. Mitch went and shook all the managers' hands and thanked them.

"What did you get Mitch?" one of the guys asked.

"$10,000" he said to them showing them the check.

"Holy shit" the guy said.

"Exactly" Mitch said chuckling.

"Come on boys eat up, Edward there is a change of clothes in my office for you. Chris get Mitch some new work cloths so he can shower please." I said laughing.

Chris was chuckling. I wasn't that bad so I stayed and chatted with the boys and they were all laughing and joking with me about my pranks. Edward came out and kissed me and told me to go shower. I went in got some work clothes like the boys wear and boots and went and showered. I came out side and the boys all were whistling and asking when I was going to come out on site with them. I looked at Edward and jumped in one of the boys cars and we took off to their work site.

The guys in the car were all laughing because Bond and Edward were following us. We pulled up and one of the guys grabbed my hand and led me in to show me what they were doing and had done. It was interesting. His eyes light up as he showed me stuff and Bond and Edward watched on. I was amazed at what they had done and he was saying things got done quicker because they always had what they needed. I was there for an hour or so and then I pouted because Edward and Bond told me I had to leave to go to a meeting. I told the boys I would definitely be back to work again with them soon. We walked out to the car and headed to La Push for the meeting.

"So I don't know who enjoyed that more the boss or the guys?" Edward said laughing.

"Hey I had fun. Did you see his eyes when he was telling me about what they had done?" I asked them.

"Yeah we saw, maybe you should do that one day a week. Go and visit them on site for an hour. They really enjoyed having you there and you did look like you were taking it all in." Jason said.

"I was enjoying myself until Dr Fun Sucker and FBI Special Agent Fuck Up dragged my ass off." I said laughing making them laugh.

"Bella you shouldn't talk like that it doesn't sound right coming from you pretty little mouth." Edward said laughing.

"What but it's alright when this pretty little mouth is sucking on your *cough*?"

"BELLA" Edward said laughing and Jason lost it he couldn't look at me or he would laugh.

"Yes" I said laughing I was on my back rolling around I had the giggles and couldn't stop.

"Come on Edward laugh don't be such a stick in the mud. I'm funny and you know it." I said laughing.

"I know but you still shouldn't cuss like that." he said to me.

"Game on Cullen" I said looking at him. Jason shot him a look.

"What have you done now?" Jason said laughing.

"I don't know she will do something." he said laughing.

We pulled up and I went into the conference room slammed the door and took my seat. The 3 managers jumped and looked at Edward and Jason as they walked in. I winked at the 3 managers and they smirked back at me.

My phone beeped and I got up and turned the TV onto SBS.

"BREAKING NEWS TINK'SGETSROB" I looked at the boys and started laughing.

"Hey guys we just wanted to update you we have news that Tink's just got her husband and Mitch who by the way is getting married tomorrow to the beautiful Sammy Congrats guys. My invitation must have got lost in the post. Mitch is the other guy who stole her breakfast and here is what she did." Adam said laughing.

They showed the boys getting covered and chasing after me. They also showed a skit of Rob's we did the other day. He said "Have you seen how hot my girlfriend is?" and it was a picture of an old grandma's face all wrinkled with a smoke hanging out of her mouth and then he said "Her skin is so smooth and soft" that was it we all lost it we were all laughing. Adam came back on and he said "Tink's if you're watching we can't wait to see what is in store for Rob" he said and then it went back to normal programming. I got the email and forwarded it on to everyone still laughing.

"Tink's OMG I have never laughed so much until I meet you." Chris said laughing.

"Oh man I taught you well Bella." Emmett said.

"Pfft as if" I said laughing.

"OK Bella what is your first prank on Rob?" Edward asked.

"NO I'm not telling. You have to wait like everyone else but this is going to be so much better than the blow up doll." I said laughing.

"A what?" Chris said.

"Chris this isn't the first time we have had a prank war." I said laughing.

"So tell me about the blow up doll." he said laughing.

"I got a male blow up doll sent to his set with a multi colored flashing vibrator stuck up its ass and it was turned on and a sign that said 'We are threw luv Max." I said laughing.

"OMG Bella" Chris laughed and so did everyone else.

"Everyone thought he was gay some still do in Hollywood." I said laughing.

"I need a coffee." I said getting up and Edward made me sit down and popped his head out and asked the staff to make us a coffee.

"Right boys what's been happening this week what did you pick up?" I asked them.

They started telling me about some bids that they had put in for some they got some they lost. They had picked up more than they had lost. They said that the crews were on time some were doing better than the allotted time. They also said about some of the other workers and comments. They asked me to look at purchasing diggers.

"Edward and Bond go to Forks and get my financial reports they should be on my desk we might go and buy it today depending on what they say. Please" I said giving them puppy dog eyes. They got up and Edward kissed my head and they headed out.

"So tell me more about these digger things and how many we need and how much they are. Who we have qualified to drive them do I need to purchase a truck to pull it?" I asked them. They looked at each other and jumped up within 10 minutes they were back showing me.

"Who can drive them do we have any workers who can use this sort of equipment?" I asked them. They all looked at each other.

"Right how the fuck do you expect me to buy you them if you don't have any info, you don't know if any of your workers hold the qualifications or how much it costs to get the qualifications? Guys you know I am a push over but fuck at least have the shit ready to show me. It is obvious that you have all talked about it but not one of you has done any leg work. Well that's where it stops until you can show me this stuff, don't ask." I said looking at them. Then I cracked up laughing "Ok boys go put ya big boy pants on and come back." I said laughing at them.

"Fuck Bella" Emmett said.

"Well come on guys did you think I was going to say here is a check for 2 mill go get it?" I asked they all looked at one another.

"You did? Unfucking believable" I said to them getting up and resting my hands on the table and looking down at them.

"I did not become a billionaire by not having all the facts in front of me. Researching everything is a must. How dare you think I am a push over everything I have given you boys I have had all the figures and facts in front of me. I am more than hurt that you think I am such a big push over and I would hand my money over to you like that. I will be in my office doing your fucking job for the 3 of you." with that I got up and walked off to my office flicked on my computer and waited.

POV

"Fuck man she is pissed." Chris said to Pauley and Emmett.

"No shit" Emmett said.

"She is right." Pauley said to them.

"Yeah I know she is." Chris said.

"She has billions who cares about a few million." Emmett said.

"She has that money because everything she did she researched and had the figures in front of her. Didn't you just listen to her Emmett?" Chris asked him.

"Nah man she was scary." Emmett told them laughing they nodded their heads and laughed with him.

"Hey guys where is Bella?" Edward asked.

"Ah um she is in her office." Chris said.

"What did you do?" Jason asked them.

"We asked for the diggers and had no answers for her when she asked about different things." Chris told Jason and Edward.

"You know she likes facts and figures you idiots. What did you expect her to hand over the cash and not know what she was getting in to?" Jason asked looking at them.

"You did you dickheads." Jason said laughing at them.

"How bad was it?" Edward asked.

"You remember Carrie at the prom." Emmett said laughing and Chris and Pauley nodded and laughed to.

"Let's wait here for a bit till she cools down what do you say Jason?" Edward asked.

"Pussy" Emmett said to Edward.

"Here Emmett you go give these to Bella then" Edward said.

"No fucking way" Emmett told him.

"So who is a pussy?" Edward asked him.

"We all are" they laughed.

"EMMETT" Bella yelled.

"Oh fuck I'm dead" he said all the boys laughed.

BPOV

"Right Benno has qualifications to drive the mover and the truck" I snapped "he is on his way here now get a lap top in there and ask him all the things I need to know. Get your diary out and start taking notes off Benno you have an hour to come up with the goods Emmett now get out and do your job." I snapped at him.

I text Edward and asked where Jason and him are and went back to work answering my emails. They walked in.

"Hey guys thanks for running to Forks and getting them." I said to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Nothing love," Edward said coming around and lifting me off my chair and putting me on his lap. I grabbed the report and had a look at the boutique it did ok. The mechanics did really well. The Timber & Hardware did really well.

"Jason, how do I get a driver's license report on an employee to see what he can legally drive?" I asked.

"Why's that Tinks?" he asked.

"Well this equipment the three morons want needs a driver and truck to pull it and I need a history of his license record for insurance and stuff like that." I said to him.

"What's his name?" Jason asked me.

"Benjamin Wallace" I said to him.

"Ok I will log on, get all his info and then ring a friend to see what I can do." he said.

"Thanks Jason I don't know what I would do without you." I told him. He just smiled and went into a free office.

"You two were hiding weren't you?" I asked Edward.

"Um yeah we were." he told me. I burst into tears.

"Bella honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't like yelling Edward but they just expect me to give them all this money for stuff but don't have any answers for me. It's like I'm a walking check book with no brains." I said crying.

"Oh love, don't cry please." Edward said to me rubbing my back.

I jumped up and ran to the toilet and threw up. Edward was behind me rubbing my back. I grabbed a tooth brush and tooth paste and brushed my teeth.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah that coffee tasted funny before it made my tummy feel funny." I said looking at him. Ok let's go sit back down.

"HOLY SHIT" I said.

"What Bella?" Edward asked.

"Look at the pub figures for last month." I said to him.

"Shit they tripled" he said.

"I know" I said to him laughing.

"The construction companies didn't do too bad even with all the money I spent on the three of them but see this is what money they have to come in by the end of next month for work already completed. Andy the accountant estimates 3 months and the money for the vehicles, computers, phones and tools will be all back. It doesn't really matter because we made so much money on La Push. That is last month's wage bill and this is what next month's will be." I said to him.

Jason came back in with what I asked him for and it showed everything I looked at him and he said "Don't ask".

"Here Jason read these right hand man." I said laughing handing him a copy of the report.

"Holy shit Tink's so all that money you made off La Push didn't even get touched and even with everything you spent you still made $236,000." he said.

"Yep, that was a good month." I said to him.

"Yeah the Pub did well." he said to me.

"Yeah I was just showing Edward the figures we are happy at least we didn't go into the red for last month because did you see what I spent?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did quite a bit." he said laughing.

"Hey have a look at the Tink's stock Ali has sold." I said laughing.

"She had to get more tees." Edward said laughing.

"Yeah that must be fucking killing her." I said laughing.

"Yeah I bet it is." Edward said laughing.

"She designed some for Tink's Gets Rob tees." I said laughing.

"Did she?" Edward said laughing.

"Yeah her name is on the back of them." I said laughing.

"She had to have it on there." Edward said.

"Yeah we sold a heap to all different retailers." I said laughing.

"That's got to be hurting her." Jason said.

"Yeah my stupid joke t-shirts are out selling her designs." I said laughing and Edward and Jason laughed with me.

"She has sold some of her designs and Paula said a few major stores have shown interest in some of her designs." I said to them.

"Really?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"I told Paula not to tell her unless it happens." I said to Edward.

"Yeah otherwise the Pixie will annoy the crap out of Paula." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah that's what I told her too." I said laughing.

"Yeah I registered Tinks Gets Rob by Mary Alice Swan so no one else could. It's now a friggin registered trade mark." I said laughing and they laughed too.

"Well she will get exposure thanks to you." Jason said laughing.

"Edward what is a hospital bootie?" I asked him.

"There cover your shoes for theater. Why's that love." he said.

"We had 100 Boxes donated and material hair scarf things too." I said laughing.

"Did you pay our tab at the pub Wednesday Edward?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he whistled. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Hey I want to buy a banjo." I said looking at the boys.

"We can go to the music store later." Edward said.

"So I'm allowed to?" I asked.

"Yeah of course Bella." he said to me.

"Hey Bond about your pay, I can't pay you while you're still working for FBI so I have cash for you." I said handing it to him.

"I'm not taking it Bella put that back in your bag." he said to me. I looked at Edward and smirked picked up the phone called Ducati and got them to deliver a bike for him. Edward just chuckled.

"Problem solved." I said looking at him.

"What you ask about a banjo but not a bike?" Jason asked.

"Bite me Bond" I said laughing.

I made a few more calls and organized the stuff I needed and had the Truck and Excavator's logo applied.

"Come on let's see what the dipshits have come up with." I said laughing.

We walked in and sat down. I looked at them and narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, strumming my fingers on my arm.

"Well" I said to the 3 managers.

They gave me all the information that I needed and requested and a local supplier.

"Right lets go then and have a look shall we. Come on Ben you are coming too." I said to them.

Jason, Edward and I jumped in with Pauley and Chris, Emmett and Ben in the other car and we took off to the supplier. We were chatting in the car and laughing. When we pulled up and the boys saw it I smirked at them and Benno smiled. Little did they know Benno told me everything I needed to know in a matter of 5 minutes. He even signed his new contract before he went to see the boys. The cab of the truck was black but I couldn't get the excavator or bob cat done in black for safety reasons which bummed me.

"You played us." Emmett said.

"No Benno told me everything in a matter of 5 minutes we rang the supplier and had everything done and ready to be picked up. It's amazing what you find out when you ask someone. So Benno what do you think?" I asked him.

"You are nothing but amazing Tink's." he said laughing at the 3 managers.

"Why the bob cat as well?" Emmett asked.

"Because sometimes you can't get in with the excavator." Benno told him.

"So Benno can I go back with you in the truck please?" I said laughing.

"Sure Tinks lets go." Benno told me.

"Emmett pick his car up at the car dealers please?" I said laughing and getting in the truck with Benno.

"Edward, go pay the man please." I said laughing at them.

"So Benno, you only worked for me for a week and already you made management." I said laughing.

"Tink's you are unbelievable," he said laughing.

"Let's drive past your old work site and blow the horn at them. What do you say" I said laughing.

"Anything you say boss." he said laughing.

"We better wait for Bond to follow or he will have a coronary." I said laughing.

"Is it that bad?" Benno asked.

"Yeah a father of one of the men that was apprehended went to pull a gun on me last Saturday night at the pub. If it wasn't for Bond I would be a dead girl right now." I told him.

"Gee Tink's I don't know why someone would want to hurt you." he said looking at me.

"OK they are ready let's get going." he said tooting the horn which made me laugh.

We drove along and Benno was pretty darn good at the gear changes and pulling the beast behind us. We were laughing and joking as we went along we slowed right down and he started blasting the horn to the boys and they came out yelling out to Benno he gave them the thumbs up and kept driving. We got back to the yard and he parked it and we walked over to the others.

"That was so much fun." I said laughing which made them laugh at me.

"Yeah it looked like you were having fun." Edward said laughing.

"Oh shut up imagine the convoy now OMG I so can't wait." I said laughing. They all looked at me and laughed to. Emmett pulled up in Benno's car and gave him the keys.

"Thanks you guys." he said choked up. I wrapped my arm around him and looked up at him.

"Come on Uncle Ben lets go have a beer." I said to him leading him into the conference room.

"Uncle Ben you need to be here for the Managers meeting every Friday at 2pm. The boys text you and tell you where it is held each week. Your credit card and fuel cards will be here Monday morning, your lap top and phone are in the car on the front seat. It has already been set up so you are all set to go." I told him smiling.

"Are you ok man?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it's just wow 15 years I've worked here at this yard and always been overlooked for any promotion. Tink's comes in and bam I go from contractor to manager in a blink." he told us.

I put my arm on his shoulder, "Uncle Ben I will be honest with you were already up for a promotion in the next round." I said looking at him.

"Pauley where are the names, show Uncle Ben please." I said to him. Pauley grabbed his diary from in front of him and opened it to the back and there Ben's name was at the top with a heap of comments under it. He read it and just looked at us.

"I told you the first day my Company is family and we always look after our family." I said looking at him.

"Congratulation's Uncle Ben "I said clinking my beer bottle on his and then they all followed suit after me congratulating him.

"Uncle Ben, go ring Patsy tell her the news." I said looking at him. He got up kissed me on the head and Jason showed him to my office.

I looked at the boys and smiled I had tears in my eyes.

"You are amazing you know how to talk to them and reassure them and make them feel special." Edward said kissing me.

"Right I'm fucking starving what's for lunch boys?" I said some of them sprayed there drink and choked.

"Bella I told you already don't cuss it sounds horrible coming from you sweet little mouth." Edward said to me.

"And I told you"

"BELLA" Jason yelled. I just laughed.

"What did she tell you Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing you want to hear." Edward told him and the 3 of us laughed.

"I'm seriously starving here feed me or I will get angry again." I said looking at them.

"Oh you know what I feel like a hamburger and fries and a coke to wash it down with." I said looking at Chris.

"Me too" Chris said.

"Bella you don't want to eat that crap." Edward said.

"Hey I run unlike you, who got a lift half way there home on day 1." I said laughing.

"You didn't Edward, you let your wife beat you?" Chris said.

"Yeah oh um well I haven't run for a few years and she took off on us." he said looking for support from Jason.

"Don't look at me old man I can keep up." Jason said making us all laugh.

"So who's ordering?" I asked.

Pauley got up and left the room and came back. "One of the girls are getting our lunch." he told us laughing.

"So I have another surprise for you all. Would you like to see it?" I said to them. They all nodded their heads. I walked over fired the laptop up signed into my account and brought up the pub 3D plans.

"Check these out." I said and sat back down.

"Holy shit has Jazz seen these?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah of course" I said to him.

"He never said anything." Emmett said.

"Um that's because he is my only brother that can keep a secret." I said looking at him.

"So when can you start?" I said looking at them laughing at their faces.

"A night club" Chris said.

"Yep stripper poles and all," I said laughing.

"It's going to be big." Pauley said.

"Pauley the pub is doing 150+ meals a night during the week, double that on Friday and Saturday night, the last month's figures tripled, Jazz had to hire more staff and it was always in the cards to do." I said to them.

"It's going to be amazing." Chris said.

"The night club is called Tink's." Emmett said.

"Yep" I said to him.

"I don't care if we have to hire a crew just to do my expansions and that." I said to them.

"You might have to Tink's we have a lot going on." Chris said.

"Ok how many men?" I asked them.

"35" Chris said looking at me. I got up and rang the agency and asked them to send 35 contractors to me ASAP. I walked back in and sat down in my seat. I looked at them and smiled.

"Pauley get 3 men from your list ring them tell them to be here at 1pm." I asked him.

"Jason ring the car dealer I want 16 vehicles, 3 site vans and 16 trailers and call the tool company and get them to deliver the tools for them here before 1pm."

"Edward I want 3 laptops and phones and the sign writer." I said looking at him.

**30 Minutes later**

"Excuse me Mrs. Cullen there is a heap of contractors out there asking for you." the office girl said.

"Give them an application form and get them to fill it in and I will call you to start bringing them to my office." I said to her.

"Excuse me boys I have work to do." I said looking at them they all cracked up laughing as I left.

Pauley, Jason, Edward and I interviewed them and did all the hiring we replaced the ones that were promoted and one of the guys had the same qualification as Uncle Ben so we hired him as well to work with Ben. We gave them uniforms and 12 men work cars and arranged the crews and the pickup. They all signed the contract and were told to be here at 7 am Monday and asked them back at 4.30 today for drinks to meet some of their work mates. We all ate our lunch between interviews and it was now 2 o'clock the men would arrive and I had all their contracts and cars done. We walked back in and sat down and I looked at Chris, Pauley and Emmett.

"So now when can it be started?" I asked.

"Monday" Emmett said to me. I smirked at him and everyone else laughed.

"Ok boys there are 4 promotions today Congratulations." I said to them.

"Ok boys start your meeting like I'm not here." I said to them smiling.

"Jason you need to go and get your suits." I whispered to him and he got up and grabbed Edward and they walked out.

I sat there listening to them talk and discuss things and organize. I must have zoned out because Mitch shoved me and laughed. I just flipped him off. He chuckled at me and Tiny smiled, I blew him a kiss and he caught it and he put it in his pocket for later.

"Isabella" Emmett said to me. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Yes Emmett Charles Swan" I said with a smirk and all the boys laughed.

"I asked did you want to show the boys what's on the lap top?" he asked.

"Yes Brother Bear I do." I said to him. I flicked the switch and the TV came on and I showed them all of Tink's Gets Rob first to piss Emmett off. Everyone laughed and hung on to each other.

"Ok boys check this out." I said to them I pushed a few buttons and the pub came up on the huge plasma and I showed them everything. They all sat there slack jawed looking.

"So guys what do you think of our new pub?" I said to them.

"Holy shit Tink's" Leon said.

"Check out the name of the club boys." I said laughing. They all started to laugh as well.

"Tink's you are amazing?" Tiny said. I looked at my nails and said "Yeah I know but I couldn't have done any of this without you guys." I said looking at them.

"So did you all see Uncle Ben's new toy?" I said looking around at them.

"Yeah we saw it. That's going to save so much time and money Tinks. Uncle Ben can have it done and we won't have to be there to make sure it gets done right." Bluey said.

"I know and I went in the truck with Uncle Ben when we picked it up and it was wow I have never been in a truck before. Tiny imagine the Convoy now." I said chuckling.

"You and your friggin Convoy Tinks." he said laughing and shaking his head.

"So any one got any thing else to say because it is nearly beer o'clock." I asked. They all started chuckling.

"I expect all new Forman at Twilight tonight." I said looking at them.

"What for Tink's?" Leon asked.

"You have to sing a song just like all the other boys did." I said laughing.

"Yeah guys it is a tradition." Tiny said.

"Hey Pauley you have to sing again too." I said laughing.

"No way Tinks I already did mine." Pauley said.

"As a Forman not a Manager" Chris said laughing.

"Hey I might even get a few of my friends from Hollywood to come and sing with us tonight." I said looking at them.

"Rob will be there as well." I said to Tiny laughing.

"Come on guys it is tradition you have to come and sing and I get to meet your wife's and tell them just how good their husbands are." I said laughing at them.

"Ok Tink's I'll be there." Leon said laughing.

"There are rules Tink's picks your song." The boys said laughing.

"Ok who is having dinner there I will book a table for us?" I said to them.

"Mitch you're getting married tomorrow and you are still coming?" I asked him.

"Yes Sammy and I will be there." Mitch told me.

"Ok I will ring Jazz and tell him I have 100 people for meals tonight at 7." I said laughing.

"Ok boys lets go and get our drink on and then tonight we can get our drunk on." I said laughing and they all started laughing and getting up.

"Emmett, Pauley and Chris not so fast sit your ass back down boys." I told them.

"Yeah Tink's" Chris said.

"Please I never want to have to yell at you 3 again come prepared next time ok." I said getting up and hugging each of them.

"Yeah we're sorry too." Chris said to me.

"I know you are." I said to him.

"Quick before Tiny drinks it all on us." I said laughing and walking out.

We walked outside.

"Holy shit" I said to the boys.

"Fucking hell" Emmett said.

"I think we need a bigger meeting place." I said laughing and shaking my head.

"HEY GUYS" I yelled to them as I walked.

"HEY TINK'S" they all yelled.

"SO BOYS WE HAVE OUR FORMAN INDUCTION TONIGHT AT 9 AT TWILIGHT BAR. IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FORMAN SHAKE HIS ASS AND BELT OUT A TUNE PLEASE COME DOWN AND SHOW YOUR SUPPORT." I said laughing.

"Are you going to sing Tink's?" a couple asked.

"Yeah I might belt out a tune or two and we might even get Tiny to sing with me again." I said laughing.

They were all cheering and laughing. We all stayed around chatting and laughing. Edward and Jason turned back up and came over to me.

"Hey boys, how did it go?" I asked them.

"Yeah I got it all." Jason said.

"OK dinner tonight at the pub and another round of Forman Induction at 9pm." I said laughing with them.

"That's becoming a tradition Bella." Edward said.

"I know." I said laughing.

"I called Jazz and gave him the heads up and he was laughing and saying I might as well have the bar open just for my workers." I told Edward and Jason they just laughed.

"Uncle Ben, you and Patsy are coming tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah Tink's we will be there." he told me.

I smiled at him and walked off to get another beer. I was chatting to a few of the boys and it was time to leave and go home to get ready for tonight.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Jason, Edward and I got dressed and ready to go to the pub. We arrived and I was laughing at all the vehicles that were already there. We walked in and headed for the dining area and the boys were all there with their wives'. We all talked and laughed and were having a really nice time. We ate our meals and when we were finished we headed out to the bar. There was a sea of workers everywhere. The pub was so busy I jumped behind to help them out. Jazz was laughing at me because I nearly fell over and he caught me. As 9 o'clock approached I got out from behind the bar and walked up to the stage.

"Hey guys I just want to thank you all for coming to show your support tonight. So let's get this show on the road and get them up here." I said pointing at Mitch and everyone else was clapping. It was midnight by the time they had all sang and I called a few people up on the stage to get on an instrument and they started to play and I sang a few and then Rob did a few, Sammy sang a couple as well as Rose. It was near closing time and we started to all head off home.

"Well that was a really good night." I said to Edward and Jason.

"Yeah it was." Edward said and Jason just nodded.

"OK guys night we have a wedding to go to tomorrow." I said walking up stairs.

Edward followed me up stairs I was so tired I brushed my teeth and stripped off and climbed into bed. Edward stripped off and climbed in bed as well but he definitely wasn't tired.

"Mmmm love I need you." he said kissing my neck.

"Mmmm I need you to babe." I said kissing him.

OMG, round two with Edward was amazing and better than round one, as was round three. Although, I had to admit, round four topped them all. I had passed out on Edwards's chest and woke the next day still in the same position that I had been in after we finished making love. I could feel Edward fingers tracing small patterns on my back.

"Mmmm Morning babe," I said.

"Mmmm Morning love"

"I am still so tired Edward."

"Really, any reason?"

"You know exactly why I am still tired Edward Cullen."

"Ok maybe I do but I was hoping to remind you again how much I love you."

"Oh Edward we have a wedding to get ready for and I need a shower." I said placing a kiss on his chest and getting up and going to shower. I turned it on and Edward was right behind me we hopped in and I started to wash my hair. I started to feel like shit like I needed to throw up I crouched down in the bottom of the shower.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked crouching down.

"Yeah I think I got up to quick and drank too much last night." I said making Edward chuckle.

"Come on love let me finish washing your hair and your body." he told me.

20 minutes later I was sitting on the end of my bed feeling like shit. Edward came out and took a look at me.

"Are you sure you are ok maybe after you have something to eat you might feel better." he asked me.

"Yeah maybe" I said getting off the bed and chucking some clothes on.

I went down stairs and got some cereal, Yogurt, fruit and a glass of juice. I went at sat at the table and started to eat. I finished my breakfast and went and laid on the couch flicking through channels on TV. Rob came in eating a bowl of cereal.

"Shit Bella you look like shit." he told me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned back to the TV watching a show. I must have fallen asleep because Edward was waking me telling me to get ready for the wedding.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Better I think it was because of all the alcohol last night." I said getting up to go and get ready I walked into the room and into my closet. Forty minutes later we were ready to head off to the church. We arrived at the church and started to walk along the path. Edward and I were in front and Rob and Jason were behind us.

I heard someone call Edwards name and looked in the direction that it had came from. She came over and stood just in front of us ignoring me and speaking to Edward when she placed her hands on Edward and was trying to lead him away from me. She was whispering and laughing and I knew Edward was uncomfortable because he had become stiff and rigid beside me and then she tried to kiss him and then that was it I lost it.

"Tanya, get you fucking hands off." I whispered yelled at her. She just looked at me and gave me a foul look and kept rubbing her hands over his arm and chest.

"Bond, remove Tanya from my husband before she makes a scene." I said to him.

He came from behind me preyed Tanya off him and grabbed her arm leading her away.

"You could have told her to get off you Edward." I snapped at him.

"How the fuck could I Bella and not make a scene in front of everyone?" he whispered to me.

I let go of his hand and walked into the church found a seat and sat down. Edward came and sat beside me and Rob and Jason on my other side. We were seated for 10 minutes before Sammy arrived. Sammy looked absolutely beautiful. The service went quick and we were heading out the door when Tanya approached Edward again I just kept walking and went over and congratulated the bride and groom.

Sally, Sammy's mum, came over and gave me a hug and a kiss and asked if I would mind going around the back to the church gardens with her. I walked around the back to find Mitch and Sammy having their pictures taken. Edward had came and stood beside me and was watching them get there photos with me. The photographer called for the family and Sally grabbed Edward and I and lead us over. I looked at her.

"You are family you two." Sally told us.

We stood and had our photos taken and I also had one taken with Mitch and Edward had one taken with Sammy. After the photos we walked back to the car and headed off to the reception. The reception flew by and with Tanya trying to get Edward's attention the whole time it was making a perfect day not so perfect. Edward and I got up and danced to a couple of songs before Mitch cut in and we swapped partners.

"Sammy looks beautiful Mitch." I said to him as we danced.

"Yeah she does and it has been a good day too." Mitch said to me.

"You know baby brother you don't scrub up to bad either." I said laughing.

"You don't know how much you and Edward mean to Sammy and me Tink's. You have really changed our lives in more ways than you could imagine." he said placing a kiss on my cheek and handing me back to Edward.

I looked at him and had a tear in my eye. I leaned in and rested my head on his chest and we danced. Tanya came in and tried to cut in and Edward told her to go away and leave him alone. He pulled me back into him and we continued to dance Tanya huffed off which made us chuckle.

"You know how hot it is when you get all possessive of me." Edward said.

"Well if she spoke to both of us and not manhandled you I wouldn't have to. Plus Jason had a good laugh." I said laughing.

"So what did Mitch say?" Edward asked changing the subject.

"Just that you and I mean so much to Sammy and him and we have really changed their lives." I said looking at him.

"Yeah Sammy said the same to me and the reason they wanted us in the family photos is because they think of us as their family." Edward told me.

"I do love those two they are such a great couple Edward." I said looking at him.

"That they are Bella and you my love are the kindest, most loving person I know." Edward told me.

"Well, Dr Cullen how about we go home and you refresh my memory on how loving you are?" I said looking at him.

"Ok let's go and say good bye love." Edward said kissing me.

"Eager much" I said laughing.

"I'm always eager to have you." he whispered in my ear.

With that Edward dragged me around saying goodbye to everyone and before I knew it we were on our way home. I didn't even get my door open and I was over his shoulder and we were in the house going to our bedroom. My dress was unzipped and it fell to the ground at my feet. My bra was gone and he ripped my panties off and I was lying in the middle of the bed. I looked at him and he started taking his clothes off, he grabbed the remote and pressed play on the stereo and threw the remote over his shoulder before making his way up the bed. Holy cow he is hot when he stalks like that and hovers over me. Edward made love to me 4 times that night before I finally fell asleep and then an hour later I woke to my husband getting ready to take me again. OMG, I need sleep after we had our fifth round I fell back to sleep. I woke to Edwards's erection poking me and him tracing circles on my thigh with his fingers. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"You told me to show you and I am going to show you again love." he said kissing my neck and pulling me over onto my back. Oh my god you have to be kidding me no he wasn't, this man knows how to use it.

"OMG Edward no more," I said chuckling.

"I am showing you love." he said chuckling.

"I know but you can show me later after I have showered." I said laughing on his stomach.

"If you keep doing that I will have to show you again before we shower." he said chuckling.

"Shower now Romeo" I said laughing. He grabbed me and lifted me up to stand and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around him.

"You woke him up love." Edward said to me chuckling. No friggin way could he be ready again.

"You better tell it to go back to sleep Edward." I said laughing.

"Ok I will put it to bed." he said with that he thrust into me.

"I *THRUST* **told** *THRUST* **you** *THRUST* **I*** THRUST* **would** *THRUST* **put*** THRUST* **it** *THRUST* **to ***THRUST* **bed*** THRUST*" Edward told me still thrusting inside me.

"OMG FUCK EDWARD" I screamed as we both came together falling to the ground spent. I started giggling.

"Fuck love, that's not the reaction I was looking for." he chuckled.

"Edward no more I am totally fucked." I said laughing on the shower floor.

"Me to love" he said laughing.

"You have to wash me I can't move Edward."

"No you have to wash me."

I grabbed the body wash and the sponge and poured some on it and gave it to him smiling. We washed each other then got out and got dressed and walked down stairs. I flopped on the couch and Edward lay behind me. We were cuddling and kissing.

"Love I'm hungry." Edward told me.

"Let's see what there is." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

There was a note from Jason and Rob they had gone for a ride. We found something for brunch and ate it and then went into the media room and watched a movie. We cuddled and kissed for hours until it started to get dark outside and Edwards's tummy started to rumble. We got up made dinner and sat down and ate we were laughing and joking when Jason and Rob came in they grabbed a plate and kissed me on the head as they took their seats. They were telling us about where they had been. Jason and Rob were becoming great mates. I was glad that they were friends because Rob really needed true friends not people who wanted him for who he is.

We were laughing when the door opened and in walked Pete, Bree, Riley, Marie, Kristen, Emmett, Rose, Ali, Jazz, Pauley, Claire, Sam, Emily, Chris, Charlotte, Tiny, Mary, James, Vick, Ang and Ben.

"Hey guys, what did you all come over together?" I said laughing.

"No your husband text us for Sunday night drinks." Pete said.

"Did he now" I said laughing.

"Yep" Tiny said.

"Come to get my drink on." James said laughing.

"OK well help your self's." I said laughing.

"Rob when are you flying back?" Chris asked.

"Tomorrow but I will be back Thursday." he told them.

"Hey Rob how many can we fit in the Jet?" I asked him.

"All of us, why? What ya thinking Tink's?"

"How about the following week end we all come to LA and take the gang out?" I said to him.

"OK who's in?" Rob asked.

"ME" they all shouted.

"Sounds like a plan." I said laughing.

"We can eat at Bella Italiana while we are there." I said looking at everyone.

"Yeah I love that restaurant." Rob said.

"Doctors will you all be able to get the week end off?" I asked them.

"Yeah the chief will let us." Pete said.

"OK Deal" I said laughing.

"Rob there is a nurse at the hospital that I think you might like can I ask her to join us?" Bree said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Shell" Bree said.

"As in Michelle my nurse?" I asked.

"Yeah" Bree said. Rob looked at me and I nodded reassuring him.

"Ok Breezy ask her to come." Rob said.

"Will there be enough room for all of us in your house in LA?" Pete asked Rob.

"I'm living at Tink's." he said laughing.

"Will there be enough room Tink's for everyone?" Pete asked.

"I can answer that she has a friggin mansion there are 15 Bedrooms." Rob said laughing and Edward nodded laughing.

"Here I will show you the house," I said laughing and went and got my photo albums to show them. They all looked through the albums commenting on all the houses. Emmett's eyes nearly bugged out of his head looking at all my houses. I just laughed at them.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett, don't go there not tonight please." I said to him.

"Why not?" he said.

"Emmett shut up" Jazz said.

"No I want to know why I didn't know her house was a mansion." Emmett said.

"EMMETTE OUT SIDE YOU DUMB ASS." I yelled walking out to the back deck.

"YOU" I said pocking him in the chest "Want to know why you didn't know anything about my life? Well I will fucking tell you. You didn't give a fuck. You didn't care that I was in LA. Five years I was there you never visited me not once. You called only if you had a problem you never asked me how I was doing or what I was doing? I called you crying one night and what did you say to me. "Bella I can't talk" and hung up so don't stand there and ask why I never told you a fucking thing. You didn't deserve to fucking know anything you cared about you and Rose that was it. I called you, emailed you every couple of days Emmett I cared but you never." I said walking off thru the gate.

POV

"Holy shit she is going off at him." Tiny said.

"Yeah well he deserves it. I am waiting for my turn." Rose said Jazz and Alice just nodded.

"Is it true you never visited Bella in LA?" Tiny asked them and the 3 of them just nodded.

"The night she called Emmett was the night we turned my girlfriend's life support off. It was the one time she needed him and he couldn't be bothered even asking her if she was ok. That's when she stopped calling you guys." Rob said to everyone and got up and walked off to the studio.

Everyone sat there slacked jawed. Jason got up and went down to see if Rob was ok. Edward looked at everyone and walked out to find his wife. Emmett walked back in and sat down and nursed his beer. Everyone was chatting and making small talk. Tiny was pissed at Emmett for treating his sister like that. Bella walked in with Edward and went down to Rob in the studio. Everyone slowly followed and went to the studio.

BPOV

"Rob play for me please" Bella told him.

He picked up the guitar and started to play. A few of them grabbed instruments and started to play. Rose was singing a few songs and Emmett was nowhere to be seen. They stopped playing and I sat down on the piano and started to play the song I wrote for Courtney, I started to sing. Rob come and sat on the bench and leaned his head on my shoulder. When I finished everyone just sat there.

_ONLY HOPE_

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and  
over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

_Sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have  
for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

"Courtney would have loved to hear that B." Rob told me.

"Edward can you play my lullaby?" I said to him getting off the piano chair. He sat down and played it.

"I haven't heard that in years." Pete said.

"Yeah I got him to play for me the other day." I said kissing Edward.

"Come on Tiny you said you were gonna get your drink on." I said laughing.

"Ok Tink's, let's get our drink on." he laughed handing me a beer and Edward.

"So back to LA is everyone still in?" I asked they all nodded.

Emmett walked down into the studio and sat alongside Rose. The next thing they were saying good bye and leaving. Everyone slowly left except for Pete and Bree.

"Rob you made a big step tonight well done." Bree told him. I just looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

I grabbed the guitar sat down and put it on my lap. I was humming a tune and Rob looked at me. I started to play and then stopped and then started and then got it going again and then started from the beginning and sang the words quietly. I got to the middle and then Rob picked it up he played a bit and I watched and then we both started from the beginning both singing the words quietly when I got to where Rob was he sang on and I listened to him. "Nah hold on back up a bit go back to the 2nd verse and start again" I told him. Edward got on the piano and started to join in. "Hey take it from the top slow it down a beat" I told them we started to play and got to the middle and I played on they listened and we went back to the start and repeated it. We played it all the way to the end and I grabbed sheet music and started to put it down as we played. We got to the end and I said "right o let's see if it makes sense now" We played it and I sang Jason wrote the words down and when the song finished Pete and Bree looked at us. "Hey Tink's just change this to that and it will be perfect" Jason told me. I said to him to get on the drums and we went from the top and I sang it with all my heart and Rob coming in harmony with me.

_CRY_

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended to soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
And I was changed_

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

_It was late September  
And I'd seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon_

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

"OMG you just wrote a song in 10 minutes." Bree said laughing. I just shrugged my shoulders and Edward smiled at me.

"Thanks guys I wouldn't have done it without you 3." I said to them laughing.

"Ok Bree lets head home we have to work tomorrow." Pete said. They got up both kissed me and walked up stairs.

"So tonight was rather interesting," I said to Jason, Rob and Edward.

"Yeah we heard" Edward said and I gasped.

"You are kidding me?" I asked him.

"Nope and Rose said that she is waiting for you to say the same and Jazz and Ali agreed as well." Edward said.

"Rob I have something to tell you." I said to him.

"Yeah B what is it?" he asked.

"I wrote 3 new books and I want you to read them. Jason and Edward have but I need you to read them." I said looking at him.

"Ok give me a copy and I will read them while I'm away in LA." he said to me.

"I will give you the first one but I need you here when you read the second one." I told him.

"OK B" he said getting up and kissing me goodnight and slapping the boy's shoulders as he went.

"God I can't believe I let Emmett get to me like that tonight." I said to Edward and Jason.

"You need to let it out Bella before it eats you up." Edward said.

"We know the story because we read the book." Jason said.

"Maybe I should let them after Rob has read the second one." I said to them.

"Have you read them all?" I asked them.

"Yeah I couldn't put them down once I started. I got all the surveillance shots I thought one night when no one is around we could look at them." Jason said.

"Yeah I would like nothing more than to see my pathetic life caught on film. Any way I'm going to bed night boys." I said to them and walked out of the studio and to my bedroom. I was in the closet getting changed when Edward came in to get changed for bed too. I finished and went and brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. We both fell asleep cuddling each other that night.

The next morning I got up and woke Edward he had to start back at the hospital this morning.

"Morning baby" I said to him.

"Oh love, why did you wake me?"

"Because you have to get ready for work baby," I said to him kissing him.

"Shit I forgot" he said getting out of bed making me giggle.

"Ok babe I will see you tonight. I love you." I said to him kissing him.

"I love you too." he said kissing me back. I walked out to the front of the house and started to do my warm ups. Jason came from nowhere and scared me.

"Shit Bond don't sneak up on me." I said laughing.

"Sorry Tinks" he said laughing me.

"Come on fatty a big run this morning." he yelled running off.

"I'll give you fatty, you FBI asshole." I said laughing.

"Come on Bella I want to see what you are made of this morning." he yelled.

I picked up the pace and was now running alongside him. He was pushing me this morning he was going at a quicker pace than usual. I was listening to my iPod and songs came on that Edward had put on there for me. My breathing had picked up but I looked at him and he was breathing the same. We were running when Edward drove past tooting at us I waved and Jason flipped him off laughing. I pulled my tee off and was running in my sports bra top. Jason gave me a look and I flipped him off making him laugh. He kicked it up another gear and started to really push me I kept up but was struggling but I wasn't going to back down. We turned around and were on the home stretch and fuck me if he didn't go faster again. My legs were going as fast as they could to pace his strides I was panting and then he sprinted for the last few miles I stayed with him and he smiled at me we got to the gate and ran down the drive. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and flipped my shoes off and took me around the back and threw me in the pool when I surfaced I looked at him.

"50 lap cool down come on fatty" he said to me the fucking bastard dived in and started laps he set the pace and I stayed alongside him. We finished the laps and that was it I was spent we got out of the pool I grabbed some towels and looked at him.

"You did really good Bella I can't believe you kept up and I really pushed you this morning." he said to me.

"I know you did if you had kicked it up another gear in the run I wouldn't have been able to keep up with you." I said to him.

"You need to do weights now to tone up and kick boxing." he said looking at me.

"You will do that with me Jason?" I asked him.

"Yeah of course I will you are pushing me to stay fit." he said looking at me.

"We just need to tone that ass." he said walking off laughing at my face.

"I tell you if I didn't love you Bond like a brother I would beat the shit out of you." I yelled at him, he turned and flipped me off. I went up stairs and got showered and ready for work. I grabbed all of my paper work and brought it down to the kitchen. Jason handed me a yogurt and banana smoothie. I had my breakfast and was putting my rubbish in the bin I turned to Jason.

"Jason can you tell me what I need in my gym I definitely want a ring and a punching bag but it is all the other machines and stuff?" I asked him.

"Yeah I will look at it all while we are in the office ok." he said.

"Thanks Jason" I said to him picking up my files and walking out to the car.

We loaded it and headed to the office. Jason helped me take everything inside and we had a staff meeting at 9. I sat in the meeting listening to everything Esme had picked up 5 jobs to do for the construction company. She reminded me I had a board meeting tonight at the hospital at 5. I asked Ben if they had an estimate yet on the cost to build the hospital. When he told me I nearly fucking choked and that was for the building. Ok I'm going to have to work the phones over the next few days call SBS and see what they can do. I asked him to load the design on to my log in so I could show the board. I asked the accountant to put together a brief showing the cost and what we already had and to make 15 copies of them. I told Ben to do the Education and Learning Center separate so that I could show them that we had that all covered. Vick was a floater she had her own office and helped who ever needed her. We all went to our offices and began our work day.

I switched my computer on and started reading my emails. I had a crew coming into interview me about the hospital tomorrow at 3 and a few magazines had asked for an exclusive interview. I called Ang in and asked her to do a deal with the highest bidder so we could get some more money. I called SBS to get the approval for the exclusive interview and called Rob's management to make sure they were ok with it. I called Ang and Ben and asked them to drop the cause a few times in there interviews for me to get the word out in Hollywood. I had a call from a few younger Hollywood Actor and Actresses asking if there was anything they could do to help out. I asked them to donate things for the auction would be a great start. Jason brought in my lunch and I looked at him a fucking salad I just smiled and kept working. Eating the rabbit food I walked into the conference room and saw what he was eating I didn't say anything I just smiled and spoke to Sam and Seth. I got up and went back to my office and called Edward I spoke to him as long as he could before he was called away for an emergency. Jason came in and sat down.

"Ok Tink's here is everything you need and I got 3 suppliers to quote you for it all and to set up your gym." he said looking at me. I started flicking through the information he gave me and looked up at him.

"Ok which one do we get it thru?" I asked him.

"This one" he said showing me. "They have better brands and there maintenance and warranty is better."

"Ok done call Emmett and ask when it will be finished and then ring them back and tell them you want it delivered 2 days after Emmett tells you." I said looking at him smiling.

"And Jason thanks for doing all the research for me I appreciate it." I said looking at him.

"No worries Boss" he said chuckling and walking out.

"Hey Tinks they have just delivered the scale model of the hospital to Carlisle office." he came in and told me.

"OK I will have a look tonight at the board meeting." I said to Ben as he walked away.

I walked out and into the accountants office he was just finishing the reports and handed them to me. I read them and he showed me how much we needed to come in to reach the goal. He also talked to me about a few other company things that had came in and once we were finished I went back to my office. I had called Carlisle and asked him not to show any one the model until I had done my presentation. He had arranged all the doctors to be there and the charge nurses from each area. Great I have to talk in front of my husband and our friends. I called Rob and asked him to hunt down some more money from the celebs for me. I walked back into the accountants and asked him to do another 30 copies of the report.

Jason and I collected everything and went to the hospital to set it all up. Carlisle came out to the car and grabbed everything with us and we went into the boardroom. Five o'clock came and everyone started to file in and take their seats. Edward walked over and kissed my cheek and went and sat down. Everyone was there and they were talking about crap I knew nothing about I was mentally taking notes to ask Edward later and they handed the floor over to me to speak.

"Well for those of you who don't know me I'm Isabella Cullen. I would like to talk to you all tonight about building a new hospital and what measures we have taken to make this happen for the town and for you as medical professionals. We are striving to build a better community and its services in the town and what better than a new hospital and Leaning and Education Center." I said to them all. I walked over and lifted the cover off the model that was on the table. There were a few gasps and a few comments from the Doctors and nursing staff.

"With that being said I would like to show you how we have made this happen." I said handing them all a report.

"As you can see with all the money that Rob and I are receiving for the prank off SBS and the magazine and TV interviews we were short 5.3 million dollars. I made a few calls before I came over here this afternoon and I would like to tell you I got a donation from Microsoft for the balance that was needed.

The Education and Learning Center has had everything donated to it from light globes to computers. All the building materials have been donated from companies so we do not have to budget that in. Twilight Construction Company will be building this free of charge. The men have all donated one weeks free labor to get this project over the line for me.

We also have a total of 336 million dollars sitting in a trust account for any additional equipment that the hospital needs. I have had a lot of things donated so until I get a list from the board for the stocking of the hospital I cannot tell you how much we will need. There is a list on page 12 of everything that has been donated to the hospital.

We have set up a charity event to auction off all the items listed on page 15 that have been donated from celebs and companies and we are selling the seating at $20,000 a table seating 10 people. I have already sold 15 tables for the charity event leaving 15 more tables to sell.

We have 2 TV shows that have donated their help one is a garden and landscaping show that is going to do all the landscaping for free. Also the children's ward doesn't need to be budgeted for the because Move that Bus is going to do the children's ward.

I would also like to show and walk you thru the 3D version of the hospital and what it will potentially be." I said taking a breath pressing a button and walking them thru the inside of the hospital.

"OK are there any questions?" I asked looking around the room.

"When can this be started?" a nurse asked.

"As soon as the board advertises for bids and they come in and it is approved then it can be started. It could take 2 years before you get to work in it." I said looking at her.

"Why are you donating all the money from the prank?" a nurse asked.

"To be honest I don't need the money and Forks needs a new hospital." I said looking at her.

"What do you mean you don't need the money?" she retorted.

'I am a successful business owner and I wanted to do something for the community and the people of Forks." I said looking at her she gasped at me.

"And you are Dr. Cullen's wife?" she asked.

"Yes I am married to Edward." I said looking at her and smiling at my husband.

"I'm sorry and your name is?" I asked.

"Carla Denali" she said.

"Well Ms. Denali at the end of the day it doesn't matter who I am married to or what my stature is you should just be grateful that someone cares enough to give you this opportunity and that you are going to have one of the best facilities in Washington to work in." I said narrowing my eyes at her. I heard a few soft chuckles.

"Dr. Cullen it is all yours." I said smirking at him. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Dr. Banner" Carlisle said.

"Well I can't believe all the work you have accomplished in 9 days Isabella and all the money that you have raised. The hospital is going to be amazing and looks amazing too. I just want to thank you for agreeing to come on as a board member and for all the amazing opportunities that this project has created and all the new doctors you have brought to the hospital. The Education and Learning Center I know was one of your main goals with that being said we have named it The Isabella Cullen Education and Learning Center as a show of your hard work and determination to get this project across the line. Thank you all for coming tonight and let's hope next month we have some more exciting news for you all." Dr. Banner said looking at me.

I just sat there looking at him WTF they named it after me. I got up out of my seat and approached Dr. Banner.

"Excuse me Dr Banner, I didn't do this to get my name on a building I did this for the town." I said looking at him.

"I know Isabella and that is why we all voted for this." he said looking at me.

"Sir I wish you would reconsider." I said looking at him.

"Isabella it is already done honey please just accept it." Dr. Banner said.

"Thank you" I said looking at them and walked back to start to pack up my things. Edward approached me and hugged and kissed me.

"You were brilliant and congratulations, love." he said looking at me with a huge grin.

"Thank you" I said to him trying to pack everything up.

"Why doesn't that nurse like me she doesn't even know me?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about her love you put her back in her place." he said to me smirking.

"She is the one that never passed on my calls." I said looking at him. He just nodded his head. His pager went off and he kissed me and ran out the door. I sat back down and looked at the model on the table. Jason came and sat beside me.

"Tink's don't let that bitch ruin all the hard work you have done." Jason said to me. I just nodded my head still looking at the model. I got up and grabbed everything and started to walk out to the car. The nurse Carla approached me and went to speak but was cut off.

"Nurse Denali my office" Dr Banner said to her. I just smiled and kept walking we took the first load to the car and were heading back up when Edward came around the corner.

"Hey love, I thought you left already?" he said kissing me.

"I just have one more trip." I said looking at him he grabbed my hand and walked me back to the board room. I collected my laptop and gave Edward a kiss and walked out to my car. Jason opened my door for me and I climbed in and we headed home. We didn't talk on the way home I just sat there wondering what I did to that Carla for her to hate me.

"Tink's let it go not everyone will like you." Jason told me.

"Yeah but what have I done?" I asked.

"I think she has a thing for Edward" he told me. I just sat there as we pulled up at home and went inside.

I started to cook dinner and Edward walked in. He came over and kissed me before he went up stairs to shower and clean up. I made pasta, garlic bread and a salad. I went to plate everything up when Jason took half of my pasta off my plate and replaced it with salad. I looked at him and he smiled. Man I was friggin starving all the rabbit food he made me eat today. Oh well I went to get a glass of wine and he grabbed the bottle and gave me water. I didn't say anything just smiled and walked over to the table. We started to eat when Edward came down and sat and looked at my plate.

"Bella is that all you are eating?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I said looking at him.

"So where you busy today?" Jason asked Edward.

"Yeah we had a few accidents today and a 3 car pileup." Edward said to him.

"I hope they are all ok." I said looking at him. He just smiled.

"So you will never guess who was escorted off the hospital grounds tonight." Edward said. I looked at Jason.

"Who?" I asked.

"Nurse Denali, she was taken to Dr. Banner's office and given her marching orders." he told me.

"Doesn't surprise me after I found her waiting to for Tink's after the meeting in the hall before she had a chance to say anything Dr. Banner called her to her office." he said looking at Edward.

"So are you going to tell me what her problem with me is Edward?" I asked.

"She is Tanya's sister." he told me.

"Well that explains why she doesn't like me." I said to them.

"Edward there are a couple of things you need to sign before tomorrow. They are in the office." I said looking at him.

"Ok love, I will sign them after dinner." he said smiling at me.

"Jason when did Emmett say the gym and studio will be ready?"

"He said it will be complete next Friday and the company will be here Wednesday." he told me.

"Thanks Jason" I said smiling.

"Maybe then we can get Dr. Relaxed Muscle in there to work out with us." Jason said laughing and I joined in with him.

"Hey shut up you two." he said laughing.

"You better watch it your wife will be able to kick your ass soon." Jason told him making him laugh.

"Yeah right" Edward said chuckling.

"I'm teaching her kickboxing." Jason said. Edward just looked at him and then at me.

"I thought you were just running to keep fit." Edward said.

"She needs to tone kick boxing is one way to define her muscles." Jason said laughing at my showing him my muscles and Edward joined in.

"So are you going to start running again Edward and training in the gym? I will make a program for you." Jason said.

"Yeah I guess I better it seems my wife enjoys running." Edward said looking at me.

"Ok well you need to get your ass out of bed earlier in the morning and go for a run before you start work and it will improve you stamina? Jason said as I choked on my water.

"There is nothing wrong with my stamina Jason." Edward said smirking.

"Tink's if we get up 30 minutes earlier we can run and Edward can do half of what we do. We will have to go slow at the start until Edward gets used to running again." Jason said laughing at Edwards face.

"Ok who is washing the dishes?" I asked.

"Edward" Jason said laughing.

"I cooked tonight you can cook tomorrow night Jason." I said to him. He just nodded.

"Right I'm going to change and get some reports and watch TV." I said to them going up stairs.

I showered and got into my pajamas went to the office grabbed some work and went and sat on the couch watching TV and reading my reports. Edward came and sat down on the couch lifted my legs and sat my feet on his lap. We watched TV together and he signed the paperwork for me. We went to bed and both fell asleep quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**3 Months Later**

I was sitting in my office reflecting over the last 12 weeks.

Jason was now working for me and the trial was over with they were all sentenced for 25 years and not able to apply for release until they serve 15 of it. I got Jason to manage the hospital stuff for me because the work load was getting too much. I am still involved and he ran things past me but it was consuming all my time and after a heated argument with Edward I had no choice but to let Jason take it on. Jason was still living in the pool house but they had started to build his house next door.

The pub was nearly finished and so was the Medical Center. The restaurant had been open for 2 weeks and had been kicking ass since the doors opened. Jazz hired a new chef and the meals tasted fantastic.

Edward and I finally went on our honeymoon to Tuscany and spent 2 weeks there. We went sightseeing and drove around the country side having picnic lunches and dining at the little cafes and lots of shopping.

Tink's by Mary Alice Swan was taking off thanks to the exposure from the Prank War. I had set Ali up in a Shop with her designs and she had a huge office that she could do her designing in; she also has a fashion show in 3 months to showcase her designs.

Emmett and Jazz kidnapped me and took me camping 3 weeks ago so we could sort some things out. They read my book and that is what had made them do it. Everything was running smoothly and Edward and I were still as madly in love as ever.

Rob was now seeing Michelle and he was so much better and really dealing with Courtney's death. He had moved into his house next door and I still see him all the time and he still calls me every day.

My studio and gym were finished and out fitted and everyone is using it Edward had joked we need to sell memberships, Edward was as fit as me and we enjoyed running together he can even out run me now.

My first 3 books had been sent to the publishers and I had 12 months to come up with the last two. I have completed all my scripts and sold each of them. I know I said I didn't want to write any more but I have 3 more scripts in the works. Edward just chuckled when I told him and said he knew that I couldn't give it up.

The construction company was doing extremely well and with us winning the bid for the hospital we have had to increase our work force to cover everything. They had enough work coming in and they were making lots of money. We even had to buy some more trucks and machinery to keep up with the demand. So was the Timber & Hardware the boys had really turned those businesses around and we were finally making a profit instead of breaking even. There was a knock at the door bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Tink's you need to leave to make that appointment." Jason told me.

"Ok Jason thanks," I said as I grabbed my phone and handbag.

I was off to the hospital for a check up because I still wasn't feeling well. I walked into the Hospital Clinic and Edward walked in 5 minutes later. He sat down and kissed me on the check.

"Edward you shouldn't wear your scrubs around me." I whispered.

"And why is that Bella?" he asked me.

"Because see that supply closet over there I want to take you in there and get you to fuck me against the wall." I whispered. I heard him moan and I laughed.

"Fuck Bella I have a fucking hard on, now what am I going to do?" he asked me chuckling.

"Isabella Cullen" Carlisle said looking at Edward and me. We got up and walked into the office hand and hand.

"What's up Bella aren't you feeling well?" Carlisle asked.

"No dad for the last few weeks I have been a bit dizzy and wanting to throw up all the time." I said to him he looked at me and smiled.

"Well Isabella when was the last time you had your period?" he asked me and I gasped and looked at Edward.

"I can't remember" I said looking at them.

"Ok I think that is our answer let's do some blood tests just to be sure." he got up and got the needle and drew the blood and put a rush on the results.

Edward and I just looked at one another holding hands. Edward was rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb. I don't know how long we sat there not saying anything but Carlisle had walked back in and sat in his seat. He looked at us both.

"Congratulations guys you are going to be parents." he said chuckling.

"OMG I'm having a baby, you are going to be a daddy Edward." I said crying.

"And I would say you are 13 weeks Bella and by the look of it you are already showing." Carlisle said to me chuckling.

"We are having a baby." Edward said and kissed me.

"Did you want me to do the check up or would you like me to call Kristen?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad could you call Kristen I would like her to do it?" Edward said.

"Of course son" he said paging Kristen.

"Will they do an ultrasound Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah love they will" he said.

I sat there texting Esme, Charlie and Sue to come to the hospital ASAP.

Kristen came in and did my first pre-natal check up she was about to do the ultra sound when Edward asked her to hold on for a second. He walked out and got our parents and walked back in with them. They all looked at us.

"Would you like to be the first to see your grandchild with us?" I asked them they all ran over and kissed me and stood waiting for Kristen to start. She started and we heard the heart beat and she was showing us things when she stopped and looked at Edward and me.

"Twins" was all she said.

"What I'm having Twins?" I asked.

"Yes would you like to know what they are?" Kristen asked.

Everyone said "Yes" which made us all laugh.

"There is your little girl" she said printing a few pictures "and this is your baby boy" she said printing a few more.

"OMG" I said crying and so were Sue and Esme.

I looked at Edward and he was grinning, he kissed my head and held my hand tighter. Dad and Carlisle were looking at the screen and I knew that my dad was emotional over the babies. Kristen took some more measurements and a few more pictures for us. When she finished and cleaned the crap off my stomach we all walked out and went to the canteen. We all sat down and looked at each other.

"Twins" Charlie said. I just nodded and Edward held me closer.

"We can't tell anyone until Rob gets back in tomorrow night." I said looking at them all.

"Ok" they said.

"Edward I'm really going to be a mom." I said to him.

He nodded and chuckled and kissed my head. 5 minutes later Edwards' pager went off and he ran off kissing me before he left.

"Ok well I suppose I need to go to the office." I said looking at our parents. They all congratulated me and I walked off to my car.

GRANDPARENTS POV

"We are going to be grandparents." Esme said to the others.

"Grandpa" Charlie said.

"Grandma" Esme said.

"Grandpa" Carlisle said.

"Grandma" Sue said.

They all looked at each other and smiled. They were sipping there drinks when Edward walked back over.

"Did Bella leave already?" Edward asked.

"Yeah honey she had to get back to the office." Esme said.

"So grandma's and grandpa's what do you think?" Edward said to them.

"I can't believe it." Charlie said to Edward.

"Well you better your grand kids will be here in a little over 5 months." he told them.

"What" Esme and Charlie said.

"Bella is 13 weeks pregnant." Edward told them chuckling.

"I have to do the nursery and I have a baby shower to organize." Esme said. Edward just chuckled at his mom.

"Glad to see you snapped out of it mom." Edward said laughing at her.

"So a little girl and a boy," Charlie said.

"Yeah" Edward smiled at them all.

Everyone's phone went off and they looked Bella had called an emergency meeting at 4pm at the house.

"Do you think she called Rob?" Esme chuckled.

"Looks that way" Edward said chuckling.

"Well I think I need to go and have a look at the baby shop for my grandbabies." Esme said looking at the other grandparents. They all got up and left together and Edward just chuckled as they left

BPOV

I am going to be a mom and I'm having twins. I pulled my phone out and called Edward.

"_Hello Love" _

"_Hey Daddy" I said giggling._

"_You don't know how good that sounds Bella." _

"_Babe, I was wondering what time you could leave work today?" I asked him._

"_Why's that Bella?" _

"_Well I want to go and get a few things for tonight."_

"_What things love?" _

"_I want to get some aunty and uncle things." I said giggling. _

"_Bella I will meet you at home in 40 minutes."_

"_OK I love you Daddy."_

"_I love you Mommy and my baby girl & boy." _

"_Did you hear that kid's daddy said he loved you?"_

"_Bye love"_

"_Bye" _

I called the office and told them I was working from home the rest of the day. I got home and went up stairs and changed into some comfy cloths. I looked at my stomach and yep I was definitely showing how stupid was I not noticing and my boobs have been popping out of my bras. Edward should have known he is a doctor. I walked down and lay on the couch waiting for Edward to come home from the hospital. I must have fallen asleep because I woke to Edwards kissing me on my stomach.

"Hey you" I said to him as he kissed me.

"Hey love" he said to me kissing me and then kissing my stomach again. He lay behind me and placed his hand on my stomach.

"I can't believe we are having babies." he said kissing my neck.

"I know and in 27 weeks." I said giggling.

"They will make it just in time for Christmas." Edward said to me.

"I know I can't wait to meet our babies."

"Me either love"

"Did you call Rob and tell him?"

"No I called him and asked him to come home he will be here at 4."

"Edward I know we only just found out we are pregnant but have you thought of names?"

"You know I always wanted Elizabeth for a girl and you always wanted Masen for a boy Bella."

"So Lizzy and Masen it is then." I said looking at him.

"Yeah Lizzy or Libby?" he asked.

"Oh I like Libby much better then Lizzy." I said looking at him. He moved our positions and pulled my top up and spoke to our babies "Hello Libby and Masen I'm your daddy, and I can't wait to meet you. I love you babies." he said placing two kisses on my stomach. I felt a tear fall down my check and Edward wiped it away and then kissed me tenderly. He got up and picked me up and took me into our bedroom where we made love.

We were both showered and dressed and in the car on the way to the mall to have a look for some things for the auntie's and uncles. Edward was driving with his hand in mine bringing it up and kissing it every once and awhile. We pulled up at the mall and got out and walked in.

We walked into a baby store and were walking around looking at everything. Edward had an arm full of things I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so cute looking at all the things. We decided not to get the auntie's and uncles anything. We looked at cribs and change tables and prams and all sorts of things but knowing Esme she has already got them. We bought a few parenting books and the arm full of stuff Edward had got. We walked out and went to get me some new bras because my boobs were falling out of mine. Edward was chuckling when l gasped and I found out what size I was now Edward said he couldn't wait for them to grow as well. We walked around and got a few more things and then headed home.

When we pulled up Rob was already there so we left the stuff in the car until later.

"Hey guys what's going on? Why did you need me back in Forks?" Rob asked us.

"Rob you have to wait until 4." I said to him.

"That's not for another 10 minutes." he said pouting.

"To bad Rob you have to wait till then." Edward told him chuckling.

Everyone started arriving and soon they were all here, Edward and I stood up. Edward cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Bella and I want to thank you all for coming today we were given some fantastic news and we wanted to share it with all of you. Well you are all going to be Uncles and Aunties but hang on there is one more surprise we are having twins." he said looking at everyone. Then we heard a scream from Alice and she ran hugging and congratulating us and then everyone else congratulated us.

"I have some news as well," I said to them. "You are getting a niece and a nephew." I said to them then the congratulations started again.

"OMG have you thought of names?" Rose asked.

"Yeah Libby and Masen" Edward said.

"Oh honey that is so sweet after your grandparents." Esme said.

"Libby is short for Elizabeth." Alice said and we nodded our heads.

"I can't wait mom we have so much to do and when am I meeting my niece and nephew?" Alice asked.

"December 17th" I said.

I walked over to Esme and pulled her to the side to ask her a question.

"Mom how many god parents can a baby have?" I asked.

"As many as you want honey. You have a huge decision were that is concerned." she said motioning to everyone.

"I know" I said bitting my bottom lip.

Everyone was chatting about the babies and Esme and Ali we already up stairs planning. Edward came up and snaked his arm around me and cuddled me and pulled me into him and kissed me on the head.

"Bella love, what are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"God parents" I said and then it must have registered because he grimaced and nodded.

"I want Rob, Jason, Seth, Pete& Breezy, Emmett & Rose, Jazz & Alice, Ben & Ang, James & Vick, Mitch & Sammy, Sam & Emily, Pauley & Claire, Chris & Charlotte, Tiny & Mary, Riley & Marie" I said to him.

"How am I meant to pick one over the other?" I said looking at him.

"Simple we don't" he said to me "we have them all."

Everyone started to leave but we asked our god parents to wait. Everyone was sitting around looking.

"Guys I need to talk to you. Edward and I have had such a huge decision to make about the kids god parents and you were all who we choose we can't pick one over the other because you all mean too much to us. So we want you all to be Libby & Masen's god parents." I said looking at them.

They all agreed to be and were all honored that we asked them. Everyone left and Jason came up to Edward and me.

"Thanks you two you don't know how much it means to me that you would ask me to be Libby and Masen's god father. I finally have family, a niece and nephew." he said to us.

"Jason you've always had family. Bella and I are your family." Edward said. Jason hugged me and gave Edward a man hug. I chuckled at them and looked at them both.

"I better go and start dinner." I said to them.

"No you go and sit down Jason and I can cook." Edward told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads.

I went and sat in the living room thinking about the day we had. I was thinking about Edwards display in the baby shop pouting to get all the little outfits. I got up and walked outside to grab the bags and Jason came out.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Um getting the bags from the car?" I said to him.

"No you're not go and sit down I will get them." he said to me.

"Gee I'm pregnant not useless." I said grabbing the bags.

"Humor me Tink's please." Jason told me.

I put my hands up surrendering and backed away and walked back inside chuckling to myself. I went and sat back down and flicked thru the channels. I laid there watching until the boys yelled out it was ready. I walked out and looked at my plate.

"WTF, that's enough to feed a 3rd world country for a week." I said to them.

"You are eating for 3 now Bella." Edward said.

"There is no way Jason said I could eat all that I have lived off rabbit food for 3 months Edward, that will make me threw up." I said looking at him I think my eyes were still out of my head.

"Jason plated your food Bella." he said smugly.

I got up took my plate out grabbed another two plates and dished them up and wrapped them and put them in the fridge for Edward for work. I walked back in with my food and sat down.

"Bella, that isn't enough." Edward said standing.

"Edward, sit your ass down this is more than enough. If you think I am going to let myself get too big & fat and have you two commenting on how big my ass is you have another thing coming you two." I said eating my dinner.

"We won't say a thing Bella. You need to eat decent size meals for Libby & Masen." Edward said looking at me.

"This is more then you two let me eat in the last 3 months Edward please don't start on me." I said to him.

"Ok Tink's I won't tease you but you do know that you are going to get big and round." he said I looked at him in horror and burst into tears.

"Good one dickhead" Edward said to Jason.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that I meant you are going to have a pregnant belly and they look cute and you are so tiny now it is going to look huge on you." Jason said.

I snapped my head up and I looked at him. I narrowed my eyes and walked to the front entrance put my runners on and went to my gym. I jumped on the tread mill and ran. There is no way I am going to get all flabby and wobbly. I ran a few miles and then went and flicked the music on took my shoes off and did some yoga.

"Bella love what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"If you think I am going to let myself get flabby and wobbly while you look hot with your six pack and perfect v and leave me for someone else because I look like the side of a house it isn't happening Edward." I said to him.

"Bella you are going to have a belly with 2 little babies in it you aren't going to get flabby and wobbly." he said to me rubbing my back and cuddling me. "You went for a run didn't you?" he asked. I just nodded.

"Bella you shouldn't over do it now you have 2 babies growing and you are going to get tired more now than you were before." Edward told me. I just nodded.

"Come on love come and eat your dinner." he said to me turning the music off and leading me back inside. I sat back down and ate a few more mouthfuls and went to get up and Edward wouldn't let me.

"You need to eat Bella please for the babies." he told me. I looked at him and picked my folk up and kept eating. Edward just smiled at me and finished eating his dinner. We finished dinner and cleaned up and went to bed.

**19 weeks later**

I'm 8 months pregnant and now looking more like a house than anything. I am tired my boobs are friggin huge my fingers look like giant hotdogs and my feet are swollen and are killing me. I can't find anything to wear and today is the opening of the Medical Center. I was sitting in my closet sobbing. Ali walked in took one look at me and showed me a bag. I opened it and in there was a new outfit for me. She helped me put it on and to do my hair and makeup. I walked out and Edward smiled at me.

"You look beautiful love" he told me. And leaned in and kissed me.

"Thanks Edward" I said rubbing my giant belly.

"Are you ready love?" he said to me. I just nodded and we walked down stairs well I waddled Edward walked.

"Tink's you look lovely." Pete said coming over and giving me a kiss and rubbing my belly. I think they think I am a Budda that will bring them luck. We went out to the car and I had trouble getting in the SUV.

"THATS IT" I yelled I walked inside and sat down on the chair.

"Bella we need to go." Edward said.

"I'm taking the Mafia car Edward I can't get in the SUV unless you push me in and I don't want people seeing that. I will drive behind you." I told him.

"Come on love we will ride together in it." he said pulling me off my seat.

I went out to the garage and got into the car and we were off to the Medical Center. We pulled up and there were people everywhere for the opening. The Center was just how Edward and I had visioned it. We had employed all the staff and Sammy and Aunty Irina were in charge. Esme had out done herself with the decorating of the Medical Center it was wonderful. The construction boys had worked their butts off to have it finished. All the staff were in there uniforms and the doctors were all in the suites. There was a big ribbon cutting ceremony and Edward was doing the speech. I stood down front to watch them but as they were about to start Edward came and got me to stand beside him. The press were taking photos for the paper and most of the hospital board were there.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today to help my wife and I officially open the Twilight Medical Center. It was always a dream of mine to open my own practice but my wife made sure that it went beyond my expectations and helped me to give you what we are standing in front of. I could not have done this without my wife and her support all the way through this project was unbelievable. She is the driving force behind this and for that I love her." Edward grabbed the big scissors in one hand and grabbed my hand to help cut it "We now declare the Twilight Medical Center officially open" he said as we cut the ribbon. Everyone clapped and started to move inside to look around. Edward kissed me and led me inside. It was amazing. Dr. Banner came over to me and spoke to me.

"Isabella if this is what you built for your husband to fulfil his dreams I can only envision what you have in store for the hospital." he said kissing me on the cheek and walking off. I stood there and spoke to a few people while they drank champagne I had water. I feel miserable and I don't like being this way. Tiny and Mitch came over and hugged and kissed me.

"Hey Tink's how are our niece and nephew today?" Mitch asked placing his hand on my tummy. I grabbed it and moved it because they were playing soccer in my stomach today kicking me. He smiled and Tiny put his hand on as well to feel them kick.

"As you can see they are playing Soccer." I said laughing.

"They sure are," Tiny said laughing.

"Yeah they kick so much lately." I said laughing.

"So how are you feeling Tink's?" Tiny asked.

"Better you don't ask Tiny unless you have and hour to hear the list." I said laughing.

"Hey boys are my kids playing soccer again?" Edward chuckled.

"Yeah man it feels weird" Mitch said making us all laugh.

"So what's up Doc?" Tiny said chuckling.

"Nothing we have had a few appointments made and I have spoken to a few reporters but not much today." Edward told him.

"Bella love, would you like me to take you home?" Edward asked.

"No its ok I will walk to the office you can pick me up later." I said to him kissing him and Mitch and Tiny goodbye.

I walked outside and slowly made my way to the office. I felt a sharp pain but kept walking I got to just inside the foyer and I looked down my water had broke.

"Emily call Edward my water just broke." I said sitting on the couch. She called him and came to my sit beside me. Everyone came from their offices and was trying to talk to me.

"Mom it's too early they aren't due for 4 weeks." I said crying. A contraction came and I squeezed Emily's hand and she helped me thru the first contraction. Edward came running in with Mitch and Tiny. He came over and squatted next to me.

"Edward it it's to early they have 4 more weeks." I said to him crying.

"Come on love. We need to get you to the hospital." he said helping me to stand.

"Emily call Rob and Jason" I said to her.

"OK Tink's" Emily said.

The boys got me into the car and we took off to the hospital. We made it there and Edward grabbed a wheel chair. We walked in and Edward filled out the paperwork. Then another contraction hit.

"Fuck love I need that hand." he chuckled.

"I am just about to push 2 friggin watermelons out and you are worried about your hand?" I said to him laughing.

We were taken to the birthing unit I already knew I only had a 5% chance to deliver normally because my pelvis was so small. Kristen said we would more than likely have to deliver by c-section. She came in and told Edward to go and get his scrubs on we were going into surgery. Kristen assured me the babies would be fine. I was starting to freak out a little but Jason came in and stayed with me. He was there for a few contractions and he freaked out the big baby. They came and wheeled me into theater and got me prepped. Edward was standing beside me and they had started the delivery we heard a cry and Edward told me it was Masen and then another cry and Libby was out. Edward kissed me and thanked me over and over and walked over to our babies. Kristen was already stitching me up to go back to the ward. Edward came back and told me that they were taken to the ICU because they were preemies but they were fine. I wanted to see my babies. I started to cry and Edward wiped my tears away and kissed me over and over again telling me he loved me and the babies were fine. An hour and a half later I was stitched and back on the ward. They told me I could go down later and see them. I only got glimpses of them as they were handed on I never got to touch or kiss them. Edward had asked the nurses not to let any family see them until I had.

_Masen Charles Cullen & Elizabeth Esme Cullen_

_4lbs 3o 4lbs 6oz_

_12.24pm 12.25pm_

My babies were finally here. I was placed into a wheelchair and was taken to the NICU. Edward wheeled me in and our babies were in there together I got to touch and hold them they were so small. Kristen said by their development I only was 2 weeks early so they would be coming out of the crib in a few hours and could go back to the ward with us. They were just doing tests to make sure there were no problems. They were so small. I got to feed them both and Libby already had her dad wrapped around her little finger. We spent two hours in there before Kristen kicked me out to go and rest.

"So daddy our babies are finally here." I said to Edward.

"Yes they are mommy." he said kissing me.

We got back to the room and I was resting when there was a knock on my door and in wheeled a crib with my babies in there.

"Dr. Cullen you have quite a lot of family waiting for you they can only come in four at a time. Would you mind going and telling them and letting some come in so I can get my waiting room back please." the nurse said chuckling.

"Sure Amber" Edward told her and left. The grandparents were first to visit. Esme and Sue were crying and I looked over to see my dad's eyes rimmed with tears as well. They all kissed me and congratulated me. They left to let Alice, Jazz, Emmett and Rose come in to see them. Emmett looked like a giant holding Libby and he was gone the first moment her seen her. I was chuckling when Edward came over and sat on the bed.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Emmett, Libby has him wrapped around her little finger and he doesn't even know it yet." I said laughing and Edward nodded.

"Love, try to get some rest." he told me.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was just Edward and me. I watched him hold our kids and he was talking to them telling them our story. Edward must have heard me sniffle because he looked up and smiled at me.

"Look kid's mommy is awake now." he said to them smiling at me.

"Love I don't know how you slept thru all of your visitors." he told me.

"Were there many?" I asked him.

"I think every man from the construction company came and look at that over there." he said nodding to the corner. I gasped and he nodded there were presents and teddy bears and balloons and flowers everywhere.

"The nurses put most of them in my office too." he said chuckling.

"OMG god Edward" I said laughing and winced a little.

"Do you want something for the pain love?" he asked.

"Yeah I think I might." I said pressing the call button.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen congratulations your babies are beautiful." Maggie the nurse said.

"Thank you. I was just wondering if I could get something for the pain please." I asked.

"Of course Hun I will just go and get you something." she said and walked out.

"Jason was funny when he held them I think he thought he might break them." Edward said chuckling.

"I am bummed I didn't get to see everyone." I said to Edward.

"I'm sure some of them will be back tomorrow." Edward said to me.

"Babe, when can we go home?" I asked. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Bella love, you have to stay for a few days." he said chuckling.

"Ok now can you please stop hogging our babies and bring them over to me." I said looking at him. He smiled and got up and walked over I took Masen and cuddled him I placed him on the bed and unwrapped him and counted his little toes and fingers and checked everything out. Edward was chuckling and I looked at him.

"Is everything accounted for love." he said still chuckling.

"Yes it is." I said laughing.

I held my arms out for Libby and placed her on the bed next to her brother I did the same and checked her all out. Edward sat on the bed and we both looked down at our babies.

"Edward, Masen is definitely you and Libby is me." I said looking at him.

"I thought the same love." he said snaking his arm around me.

"Your boobs look like they are going to explode love." Edward said looking at them smiling.

"Yeah well their freaking sore." I told him.

"Did you need me to kiss them better." he said chuckling. Making me laugh unbelievable I have two babies and he already wants to cop a feel.

"So babe, how are you going to go with the no sex for 6 weeks rule?" I said smirking at him.

"Well love you can use that pretty mouth then." he said chuckling at my expression.

Masen started to squirm so I started to feed him. Ouch oh shit is it meant to be like this. Edward was watching Masen feed and I looked at him and raised my eyebrows at him he just gave me the "what" look. I shook my head at him and laughed he picked Libby up because she started fussing as well. I handed Masen to Edward to change while I feed Libby.

"Oh my, that should not be like that it is friggin tar in his nappy." he said laughing.

"It said in the parenting book that there first poop is like that babe." I said looking at him struggling and dry wrenching. Oh for god sake he is a doctor. I started laughing at him.

"Don't laugh to soon Isabella you have Libby to do yet." he said smirking at me. I flipped him off and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Masen did you see what mommy did to daddy?" he said chuckling.

"So love, you hadn't been well for a few days I take it?" he asked.

"No I wasn't, I was moody as all hell and I just couldn't seem to smile I was miserable and probably miserable to be around Edward I'm sorry." I said to him.

"You were miserable love but I still loved you miserable and moody and all." he said smiling at me.

"6 Weeks Edward" I said to him smiling

"Yeah love I heard that." he said hurt.

I just chuckled at him. He put Masen back in the crib and I handed Libby for him to burp while I fixed my boobs up. Jackpot he changed her too. He placed Libby in the crib with Masen and wheeled it closer. He climbed on the bed and I laid on him as we watched our babies sleep. Edward was playing with my hair massaging my scalp.

The nurse walked in finally to give me some pain relief she just looked at Edward and he smiled she told him he knew better but she never seen him in the bed and walked out. I chuckled and Edward did to. Dr. Banner walked in an hour later and Edward leaped off the bed and I screamed out in pain.

"Dr. Cullen of all people you know better." he said chuckling while Edward was making sure I was ok. Dr. Banner held the kids and talked to us and then left.

"Bella love I am so sorry." he told me. I looked at him "I know you are babe don't worry it just hurt like hell." I said laughing.

"I want to go home Edward where we can lay in our big bed and watch our kids sleep." I said pouting.

"Bella you can't love, please don't pout like that." he said to me.

Kristen came in a few hours later and took the draining tube out and checked her handy work. I had no stretch marks and she cut me along my panty line so it wouldn't be seen when I get back into my bikini. I begged her to let me go home and she said not for a few days I pouted and gave her the eyes and she still wouldn't cave. Her last words to me where get some sleep wench. I told Edward to go home to sleep but he refused he wanted to stay with me and the babies. I eventually gave in and told him to hop in bed and shut up.

Masen and Libby woke at 12am, 4am and then at 8am. Edward went home at 7 to shower and change and to bring my bag in. He checked in before he started his rounds. I begged him to go to the Medical Center but he refused. The milk had started to come in and fuck me my boobs were huge, full and sore. Maggie was back on and she brought a pump down so that we could express some milk so that they weren't so tight and sore. Edward kept mooing like a cow and laughing at me. I asked him to start and load a heap of stuff and take it home and put it in the kid's room and I would sort it when I got home.

I had friends and family coming in and out all day and Jason walked in when I was feeding I had never seen him so embarrassed it was quite funny. I got him to help Edward load all the stuff in their cars while I finished nursing them. Jason was itching to hold the kids and Edward place both of them in his arms and grabbed the camera and took a photo. Jason sat there for hours holding and watching them. That was until my brother showed up and took Libby off him. We were laughing at Emmett he was so cute. He was having a full on conversation with Libby and even answering in baby talk. I asked Edward if he and Jason could put the car seats in my SUV and they both chuckled because the last time I tried to go in it I couldn't unless they helped me in. I was up and walking around now with a little bit of pain but it was bearable. They one thing I didn't miss being pregnant was having my period and the stomach cramps.

The next morning I begged Kristen to let me go home and she finally caved I sent Edward and Jason home to get the car seats in the car and started packing my suit case. I wanted out I hate staying in hospitals and I just wanted to be home. An hour later Edward walked in I handed him the two suit cases and he gave me the car carriers for the kids. I was putting them in when Edward came back in the door, I did one last check and made sure I had everything and walked out to sign everything and Edward carried the babies.

A nurse came with a wheel chair and they made me get in hospital policy they told me. We got to the car and Edward handed me Masen while he put Libby in and then it was Masen's turn. I thanked the nurse and got into my car and we took off home. We chatted all the way home apparently Alice and Edward put everything away for me so I could just go home and relax. I got home and there was a cradle that was on wheels in the living room for the babies so we could have them with us down stairs. Apparently Esme had bought it for us because she knew I wouldn't want to be too far away from them.

"Edward we finally have our babies home and we are now a family." I said looking at him.

"I know love it feels good doesn't it." he said to me.

I got up and got a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat back down on the couch. Edward was watching our babies sleep I laid on the couch and Edward lay behind me and moved me so I was in his arms. We both fell asleep and were wakened to our babies wanting to be fed. I grabbed my nursing blanket and got Masen out to feed while Edward walked around singing to Libby. I finished nursing Masen and handed him off to Edward and he passed me Libby. Edward walked upstairs while burping Masen and changed his bottom. He came back down and sat on the couch with Masen singing to him. I finished nursing Libby fixed my boobs up and burped her. I got up to go and change Libby and Jason came in and took her off me he wanted to do it. I followed him up and watched him laughing as he changed her. He wrapped her back up and we walked back down stairs. Edward had fallen asleep with Masen laying on him and when I went to pick Masen up I scared Edward and woke him. I put them both in their crib and went to get some lunch. I made the three of us sandwiches and sat them on the table I walked in to find the two of them standing staring at the babies sleeping. I called them both for lunch and we went and sat down to eat.

"Bella the babies are so beautiful." Jason told me.

"I know they are gorgeous." I said giggling.

"So Jason, no work today?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I'm working at home this week to help with my niece and nephew." he told me.

"Really is that so. You must have a pretty cool boss." I said giggling.

"She is amazing. She has given me a life." he said looking at me.

"So babe back to work tomorrow?" I asked Edward.

"I will do my rounds and then go to the Medical Center until lunch" he said looking at me smiling.

"Right and the Medical Center is going ok?" I asked him.

"Bella it is fine we still haven't got many appointments yet and our staff have it all under control." he said looking at me.

"OK OK alright I won't say another word." I said looking at him.

"Good" they both said together looking at me.

The front door swung open and people started walking in. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. They just looked at us and then went on the hunt for the babies. The 3 of us sat there looking at each other laughing.

"Oh hi Jason, Bella and Edward" I said laughing.

We finished lunch and went in the living room to see Libby in Alice's arms and Masen in Jazz's. I walked up and sat on the couch.

"Hey guys so what brings you here?" I said looking at them.

They looked at me like I was an idiot. I just laughed at them. By 4 o'clock my house was full with people. I went upstairs and was nursing Masen sitting in the rocking chair when Rose walked in with Libby crying. I smiled at her and handed her a nursing blanket and gave her Masen to burp and change while I started to nurse Libby.

"Bella, how are you coping?" Rose asked.

"To be honest I haven't been left alone yet." I said laughing.

"Oh well I doubt whether you will be?" she said giggling.

"Watch Masen doesn't wee in ya face Rose." I said giggling.

"You're kidding right?" she asked. I just shook my head and giggled.

"They are so cute Bella." Rose said.

"They are cute and so tiny." I said to her.

I was watching her change Masen when she finished changing him Rose took him back down stairs for more cuddles. Edward came up to check on me just as I finished feeding Libby I passed her off to him and he burped and started changing her. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He finished changing Libby and turned around to me and kissed me. I kissed Libby and told him I needed to lie down. He kissed me again and told me he loved me and went back down stairs. I climbed on the bed and fell asleep straight away.

I woke up and walked down stairs to the house still full with people I got a heap of kisses and congratulations. I sat down on Edward's lap and he wrapped his arm around me I jumped as he grazed my boob. Kristen grabbed me and took me to my room to check me over. She told me I need to express some milk after the kids have feed. I walked out and whispered to Edward I need an expressing machine and he kissed me and took off to go and purchase me one and some bottles and a sterilizing unit.

Everyone was slowly leaving and it was just Jason and me waiting for Edward to get home. I got up and went to cook dinner and Jason told me he would. Edward came back flustered he had heaps of crap. I looked at him.

"Don't ask love." he said.

We started pulling things out and I was reading about the sterilizing of the bottles. I read the instructions and set it up so I had some bottles to freeze the milk in. Edward bought the same pump like the hospital and I was reading the set up instructions. He bought all the stuff to clean the bottles and pump and was making cow noises again. I just laughed and the kids were starting to fuss so I went and grabbed Masen and Edward grabbed Libby and we went to the nursery. After they had fed and we changed them I put them down for the night. I went down stairs and set the machine up and took it to my room. I expressed both my breasts and they finally felt good. I divided the milk into 4 bottles and put it in the freezer. Edward pressed on my boobs and smiled at me. I flipped him off and looked at all the other crap he bought. I couldn't help but laugh at him every bottle he bought had something about daddy on it. He just smiled at me

"Bella can I use one of the bottles and feed one of our babies later?" he asked me pleading in his eyes.

"Yeah of course you can babe." I said to him he quickly grabbed one back out of the freezer and grabbed the instructions for the bottle warmer he bought. With a big grin on his face he sat there reading it and looking at the machine.

"Who do you want to feed first you son or your daughter?" I asked him. He looked at me and I knew he was going to say Libby.

"My baby girl first and then the next time my son." he said with a big smile.

"Ok babe" I said laughing at him. He handed me a bottle of water. I looked at him.

"You need to fill up." he said to me smirking pointing to my boobs.

I laughed at him and Jason came in to tell us dinner was ready. We walked in and sat at the table eating I wasn't really hungry but the boys both said I wasn't allowed to leave until it was all gone. I managed to eat half and pouted and told Jason I would let him feel Libby tomorrow if I could leave the table. He grabbed my plate and took it away. Edward looked at me and I smirked at him.

"No fair Bella using our babies like that." he said chuckling.

"Ok so what feeds will you be home for." I said looking at him.

"4 pm, 8pm, 12am and 4am" he said looking at me.

"Really so would you like me to save you 3 bottles to feed your babies?" I asked him.

"I would love to help Bella please." he said to me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Jason can do the 8am feed then." I said looking at him.

"You are the best wife and mother Bella." he said kissing me.

"I hope I am." I said looking at him. He came closer and kissed me again.

"You are never doubt yourself. I love you Isabella Cullen, so much." he said kissing me.

"I love you to daddy." I said kissing him back.

"So when can we make more babies?" Edward asked. I looked at him and I think my eyeballs must have nearly popped out this time.

"Edward our babies aren't even 3 days old and you are talking about wanting more?" I shrieked looking at him.

"I want lots of babies with you Bella." he said looking at me.

"I want more babies to in a year or so." I said looking at him.

"Ok we will discuss this again in um 6 weeks." he said looking at me.

"I'm going to have a shower and get my pajamas on." I said giving him a kiss.

"OK love I'm going to check on our babies." he said looking at me.

I went and showered but couldn't wash my hair.

"EDWARD" I yelled out to him. He walked in or should I say ran in.

"Babe I can't wash my hair it hurts my stomach too much to stretch." he looked at me smiled and stripped off and jumped in.

"Just remember Mister 6 weeks." I said to him noticing his erection poking me in the back.

"It is going to be the longest six weeks of my life." he said looking at me. He started washing my hair for me.

"Babe this thing over my stiches is nearly off." I said to him.

"Just wait and I will look at that next love." he told me tipping my head back to rinse it. He conditioned next and rinsed my hair. I started washing my body and then I heard a noise.

"Edward the babies are awake." I said stepping out of the shower grabbing a towel I quickly started to dry myself. Edward got out dried himself quicker and wrapped a towel around himself and went to check. By the time I had dried put one of those god awful nursing pads in that are bigger than a friggin surfboard, Edward was back in the room with Masen.

"What's matter little man." I said taking Masen off Edward.

"I think he is hungry love."

"Ok then" I said sitting on our bed. Edward went and got dressed and walked out he sat next to me watching Masen nursing.

"Bella do you want me to go and get the pump?" he asked

"Yeah I suppose." I said looking at him. He got off the bed and came back 10 minutes later with everything. I was just about to go change Masen when we heard Libby Edward shoot out of bed and ran down stairs to get his bottle ready. I walked in and changed Masen and put him in the crib I got Libby out and walked into our room waiting for Edward to return to feed her. He walked in with the bottle with a massive grin on his face. He took Libby and set himself up to feed her. I started to express and I was watching Edward feed Libby. I got enough for 2 more bottles and walked down stairs to fix them I put both bottles in the fridge.

"I'm buying a fridge for the nursery tomorrow so I can have the bottles in with them and set the warmer up." Edward told me.

"OK babe if that's what you want." I said to him he just nodded his head.

I lay down and snuggled and fell asleep. I woke a few hours later and walked in the nursery to find Masen wide awake and ready for his feed. I walked back in and Edward was passed out so I walked back into the nursery and feed Masen changed and burped him and then Libby was fussing so I feed her as well and burped and changed her and placed her back into the crib. I walked back to our bed and slipped in. I woke at 9 and went and checked on the babies they were still asleep. I went down stairs and grabbed water. Edward left us a note.

_Bella,_

_You never woke me to feed Masen last night _

_I will be back as soon as I can_

_Miss & love you _

_Love Edward x_

_Masen & Libby,_

_Daddy had to go to work _

_be good for mommy_

_Miss & love you_

_Love Daddy x x_

My husband is adorable. I went back up stairs into the nursery and checked on them. I went into our bedroom and got the machine and went back down stairs and grabbed the bottle sterilizer and stuff to take to the nursery. I had it all set up when Masen started fussing. I got him out of his crib and started to nurse him. While I was burping him I filled the bath and stripped him off and bathed him and dressed him and put him back in bed just as Libby started to fuss. I nursed, burped, bathed and dressed her and put her into the crib. I cleaned up my mess and went and showered. After I showered I went and expressed and took the bottles down and put them in the fridge.

The gate buzzed it was a delivery man with a fridge. I chuckled to myself and showed him where I wanted it. I brought all the bottles up and put them in the fridge and froze some as well. I called Kristen to find out how long you could keep the milk frozen for. I found a marker and dated the bottles. Kristen told me to only have two days frozen and to change them every day. Everything was done the house cleaner came and did the house so there was nothing for me to do I went and grabbed my lap top and sat on my bed.

Edward called to check on me and the babies. I told him I didn't wake him because he looked to peaceful and he needed to rest. He wasn't upset much he just said he wanted to help me. I asked him to stop and buy me 6 more bottles and told him that I had called Kristen and she told me what to do. He had to go but said he would be home as soon as he could. I grabbed the camera and down loaded the pictures there were some really nice ones. I emailed a few out and sent one to Edward of Masen and Libby naked in his arms with Edwards's chest bare looking down at them. I made it black and white. I printed a copy for us as well and put it in the nursery.

From:** Isabella Cullen  
**Subject: Masen & Libby  
Date: 15 November 2009: 09.18

Attachment: Masen & Libby  
To: Edward Cullen

_Daddy, _

We Miss You

And Love you

Mase & Libby X X

Isabella Cullen  
**CEO Twilight Incorporated**

From:** Edward Cullen  
**Subject: Masen & Libby  
Date: 15 November 2009: 09.24  
To: Isabella Cullen

_Mase & Libby, _

I Miss You & I Love you to babies

Daddy X X

Bella love,

that picture is beautiful

Give my babies a kiss xxx

Edward Cullen  
**CEO Twilight Incorporated**

I logged into work and checked my emails and answered them all. Got up and walked back into their room checked on them still nothing. I was bored out of my brains. I packed my nappy bag just in case we got to go out. I decided to call the office and spoke to Ang asked what was happening but Edward gave them strict instructions not to tell me anything unless it was life or death. I love my husband but some times. Ahhhhhhhhhhh. I hadn't taken any pain meds today I was feeling well a little tender but I was ok. I walked back down stairs got water and stood in the kitchen drinking it. My god what can I do I'm just about to go crazy I started tapping my nails on the counter. I walked into every room it was all clean and dusted. I went back into my closet and pulled out a pair of pre baby jeans and they fit well I will be fucked I'm leaving these on. I got all my maternity clothes and put them all in boxes and put them at the back and labeled them. I went through my wardrobe and cleaned it all out. Made a mental note of what I needed to do and I heard a voice yelling out to me. I yelled out I was in my room. Esme came in and looked at me.

"Are they your pre baby jeans?" she asked.

"Yes" I said turning around.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Mom I'm bored out of my brains everything is done and Edward told the office that they can't tell me anything. I'm going nuts. I've already cleaned our closets out. Organized the baby's room, packed a nappy bag, printed out pictures and emailed the good ones. I have nothing left to do now." I said to her.

"You should be resting Bella."

"Mom that's all I do and have done."

"Come on honey make me a cup of tea."

"OK" I said walking out of the bedroom. I walked in the kitchen and made a pot of tea and took it into the living room and placed it on the coffee table. I poured us both a cup. I looked at mom and sighed.

"Bella honey you need to take it easy." she said looking at me.

"Mom I wish my babies were awake trust me I need something to do." I said looking at her with tears in my eyes.

"You need to relax and take it easy Bella."

"Mom if one more person says that I'm going to scream." I said looking at her.

"Ok Bella" she said looking at me.

"Are you eating and drinking enough. How's the milk supply?" she asked.

"I am eating 3 meals a day and drinking like anything. I have so much milk I have to express and have 2 days supply for Edward; he feeds one of the babies if he is home or awake." I said looking at her.

"Your problem missy is you have worked so hard for so long you don't know how to slow down." she said in a mothering voice and a pointed look.

"Mom I got a message that Renee called for me and has been calling every day for weeks. I don't want her near my babies." I said to her.

"We won't let her Isabella don't worry honey." she said to me rubbing my leg.

"I'm scared mom." I said looking at her.

"Have you told Edward?" mom asked.

"Told Edward what? Hello ladies." Edward said. Mom looked at me.

"Renee has been calling the office every day for weeks wanting to talk to me." I said his head snapped around and looked at me.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't want her near our babies Edward." I said looking at him.

"She won't I won't let her love, don't worry please." he said kissing me.

I got up to grab a water and I heard a whistle. I turned around and Edward was smiling.

"Are they your pre baby jeans Bella?" he asked checking me out.

"Yes and they fit." I said shaking my butt at him he just chuckled.

"And you were all worried." he said chuckling. I walked back into the living room to mom. She just smiled at me.

"Don't worry honey ok." she said kissing my head and going back up stairs to the babies to check on them.

"How are you stitches love?" Edward asked kissing me.

"They aren't really sore just itchy." I said and he chuckled.

"I can't believe you are already in your jeans." he said shaking his head and chuckling.

"And look no muffin top." I said lifting my tee.

"Edward why did you tell the office they aren't allowed to talk to me about work stuff?" I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"You need to rest Bella." he said cuddling me.

"But I need stimulation I'm going out of my brains Edward." I said looking at him.

"I can give you stimulation Bella." he said looking at me raking his eyes over me.

"In 5 weeks and 3 days you can." I said getting up and walking upstairs with Edward hot on my heels.

We walked in the nursery and mom was just standing staring Edward and I stood in the doorway watching her. Edward leaned forward and kissed my neck and pulled me back into his chest.

"What are you doing home so early Edward?" I asked.

"I had no more appointments and Sammy booted my ass out to be with you and the babies." he said chuckling.

"OK that's alright then." I said chuckling.

I motioned to the fridge and everything set up he stood up from leaning in the door and walked over to it and smiled at me.

"Where are the bottles Edward?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get home I forgot to pick them up." he said.

"I'll go get them Mase & Libby shouldn't be awake for another hour." I said pouting.

"Ok love I have bottles if they wake any way." he said smirking.

I quickly kissed him and went and jumped in my car and headed to the store. I bought another 6 daddy bottles and a few other bits and pieces. I called into the office and grabbed all the reports and left with Ang yelling that if Edward kicked her ass she would make me pay. I flipped her off and went out to the car and started it and took off back home. I walked in put the reports on the counter and grabbed the bottles and took them upstairs. Esme had gone and Edward was asleep in our bed I rinsed the bottles and put them in the sterilizer. I went down got the reports and put them in the office before Edward saw them.

I walked back down stairs and grabbed some water and Jason walked in the back door

"Hey sleepy head"

"I'm so sorry Tink's."

"Hey Jason don't worry about it." I said looking at him.

"I set my alarm and slept through it."

"Hey don't worry Jason. You must have been tired." I said looking at him.

"Yeah" he said.

"Is everything ok Jason?" I asked him.

"Kristen and I had our first fight." he said.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked.

"Nah" he said looking at me. I walked over and cuddled him.

"Jason if you ever need to talk to me I will always be here for you." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I know Bella. I just don't really want to talk yet. She was being Ahh" he said.

"OK Jason I'm here if you need me ok."

"Go on I know you want to go and have a look they are asleep in the nursery." I said smiling. He started to walk off.

"Tink's pre baby jeans impressive." he chuckled.

"I know." I chuckled and swatted his ass and finished my water and then went up Jason was watching the babies. I walked up beside him and stood there.

"Cute aren't they?" I said to him.

"Yeah lucky they look like Edward." he laughed and Edward chuckled coming in the door.

"Very funny Jason" I said laughing.

They babies started to fuss and the Edward got Mase and Jason got Libby out I just chuckled and put 2 bottles in the warmer for them. They both looked at me I gave them a nursing blanket and they sat in the rocking chairs waiting for the bottles. I had to laugh at them I couldn't help it they looked so darn cute. I handed them both a bottle and they began to feed them.

I left the two of them and went and made lunch for the 3 of us and ate before I went back up to check on them. Edward was putting Mase down and Jason was changing Libby. I walked over and cleaned the bottles and put them in the sterilizer. Jason was putting Libby down and I told them there lunch was on the table I was going to express so shoo I told them they both laughed and left. I closed the door and set myself up and began to express.

"Do you two boys want to feed again at 9 just so I know how many bottles to leave out" They both said yes so I walked up and fixed the bottles and made sure they were all set up right and went back down stairs. Cleaned up and went back and laid down and went to sleep for a couple of hours. I woke to Edward sneaking in bed.

"Babe what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hoping in with you." he said smiling at me. He cuddled me and kissed me and we fell asleep again. We woke to Jason telling us dinner was ready.

"Jason you didn't have to cook I could have." I said looking at him smiling.

"I don't mind Tink's really." he said putting our plates on the table he, gave me water and smiled.

We chatted and laughed about a few funny things. Jason told me I scared him when I was in labour and that I reminded him of a chucky doll. I spat my water clear across the table sending us all in to fits of laughter. I looked at the clock my babies would be awake soon. I decided to get the boys to bath them again as a treat for them they were fantastic help. We finished eating and cleaned up. I told the boys I was glad I didn't have a house full because I need to get into a routine with the babies and they agreed with me. We were sitting watching TV and I heard Masen crying before I could get off the seat the two of them were half way up the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them.

I walked in and the bottles were already in the warmer and they already had the nursing blankets over there shoulders. I just chuckled and shook my head at them. I started to get there onesies out and clean mittens out and got the bath stuff already they both looked at me and smiled. Masen finished first and I told Jason to burp and strip him while I got the bath ready. I stood beside Jason and told him what to do I put a wash cloth over his pecker so he didn't pee on us Jason was mortified Edward and I just laughed. Jason finished bathing Mase and dressed him and put him back to bed. I ran Libby's bath and Edward already knew what to do so I cleaned the bottles.

Jason kissed me good night and went back to the pool house. I closed the door and set everything up and expressed my milk. Edward sat and we chatted quietly until I had finished. I cleaned everything up and went down stairs. I locked up and turned everything off and went to shower. I could wash my own hair tonight so I was happy, Edward wasn't. I just laughed we both crawled into bed and snuggled and fell asleep at 2am Masen woke up and I went in to feed him and changed his diaper and burped him and put him back down. Libby woke and I fed, burped and changed her and settled her back down to sleep. I crawled back into bed and didn't wake Edward I was happy with that.

I heard Libby fussing and went in to find Edward feeding Masen. I grabbed Libby and kissed Edward and Mase and started feeding her. Edward said he was just checking before he left and Mase was just starting to fuss and he couldn't pass the chance to feed his son. I just laughed him and placed my hand on him and cupped his cheek and told him I loved him. He smiled leaned over and kissed me and told me he loved me too. He finished feeding Mase and burped and changed him kissed him and put him back into the crib to settle. Edward walked over kissed Libby and kissed me told me he loved me again and left looking back when he got to the door and smiled at me and left for work. I finished feeding Libby burped, changed and put her back in the crib to settle. I cleaned up and washed and sterilized everything, sat down and expressed. I got enough for a few bottles. I cleaned up and went to shower.

I walked down and had breakfast and cleaned up and went to the office turned my computer on and answered the emails. I started to look at the reports and the paper work when Jason scared the crap out of me.

"What are you doing Tink's?" he asked me.

"Just a few things for work I needed to do." I answered.

"Does Edward know you are working?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you tell Jason Mitchell Jenks I will be pissed off." I said looking at him. He just chuckled at me

"Full name I'm scared Isabella Marie Cullen." he said mocking me.

He pulled his phone out and dialled Edwards's number and clubbed me in he handed me the phone.

"Isabella Marie Cullen what the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled.

"Looking at a few reports answering a few emails nothing much. What are you doing babe?" I asked sweetly.

"Bella you should be resting not working." he told me.

"Edward I am fucking bored out of my brains everything is done the babies are sleeping I'm not tired what is the harm?" I asked him.

"Ok Bella" he said.

"Thanks, I love you." I said sweetly.

"I love you too." he said and hung up.

I handed his phone back smirked at him and kept working. I flipped Jason off and he chuckled at me. I had everything done and I called Ang and asked her to come and pick the stuff up and bring anything else I needed to look at and that Edward knew and he was happy if I didn't over do it. An hour later she was there and dropped everything off and picked everything up. She went and kissed the babies and left. I went and grabbed another bottle of water and went back to the office and worked I had finished just as the babies woke up. I got up and fed Mase, burped, bathed and put him back down and then repeated it with Libby and cleaned up. I went down and made some lunch and ate and went back up stairs to lie down.

I woke up at 3 and walked in and checked my sleeping babies. I went down stairs and grabbed a bottle of water. I prepared tea and stuck it in the fridge.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**7 Weeks Later**

I was finally able to get out and go to the office and work there in the mornings with Masen and Libby and then after I feed them lunch, I would walk them to the Medical Center to see Edward. They were both good babies and I wasn't struggling I was back working out I was the same weight pre babies I was toned again and my boobs had finally settled down.

The Medical Center was really busy now and running smoothly. Edward left home at 6:45 every morning for rounds at the hospital and then started at the Medical Center at 9 until 4pm. He then went and did his night rounds and was home by 6 and was home every week end unless it was his turn to be on call. Edward wanted more babies and begged me not to go on the pill. I agreed so now I'm just waiting for the time I find out I'm pregnant again. I told him if I had twins I would kill him 4 kids under 1 if he gets his way. He keeps saying but Bella you are a natural mother 1 more isn't going to matter love. If I didn't love him as much as I did I would cut his balls off.

"Hello Bella" Michelle said "He is in his office waiting for you" she told me. I walked into his office and he got up and kissed Mase, Libby and then me.

"Hey Love, How was work?" he asked me.

"The usual and you?" I asked him.

"Busy love, I have that many patients already." he said smiling. He pulled me around the desk and onto his lap. He kissed me deepening the kiss and cuddled into me he started to grope at my boobs and lifted my sweater dress off and started to kiss my neck and in-between my breasts. Holy hell.

"Edward we can't the babies and the door." I said panting.

He grabbed my ass and lifted me up and walked over still kissing me locking the door he pulled the screen so the babies couldn't see. He undid my bra and ripped my panties off I was butt naked in his office I pulled his coat off and he had me against the wall undoing his pants they fell to the ground. I had his tie and shirt off and he thrust into me.

"Fuck love I need you." he whispered thrusting into me. Oh fuck.

"Oh fuck Edward yes baby." I was trying to be quite but fuck was this good Ahhh.

"Fuck I love you." he said thrusting into me over and over. His head was in my nook of my neck he was biting and sucking

"Oh fuck Edward I'm going to cum babe." I said biting down on his shoulder as I cum and he came with me grunting and biting me. He moved so our heads were against each other. He looked in my eyes.

"I love you so much Bella." he said kissing me.

"I love you too Edward Cullen." I said kissing him. He pulled me off him and I was slowly grabbing everything WTF no panties.

"Edward what am I going to do I have no panties." I said whisper yelling at him. He smirked at me and chuckled.

"It's not funny you ass and no one better have heard us." I said to him pulling the curtain back and checking on our sleeping babies. He came up grabbed my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I moaned and he chuckled at me. He went to his drawer and gave me a pair of my panties from home. I looked at him.

"You planned this." I said looking at him he nodded and chuckled

"I always wanted to have you in here since the first day it opened and I had to wait." he said kissing me.

"Love, you can't be mad." he said fixing himself still. "That was some pretty hot sex." he said smirking.

"If you think so we have had hotter." I said to him smirking. He narrowed his eyes at me and came and kissed me again. "We can always go again." he said placing my hand on his erection.

I walked into his bathroom and fixed my hair and makeup, sprayed some vanilla body spray on myself walked out and opened the window. He was smirking at me. Bastard. Hot Bastard. His phone rang he answered it.

"No tell her if she doesn't leave we will call security." and he hung up. I looked at him and he looked at me he was white as a ghost.

"Who is it Edward?"

"Edward I asked you who is out there. What is going on?" he looked at me.

"Edward you are scaring me." I told him.

"Renee" was all he said.

I grabbed the stroller walked out of the room and out the back door jogging pushing the pram. I got back to the office loaded the babies in and Jason came out and helped me we climbed into the car and took off to Port Angeles. Edward had called Jason to tell him Renee was at the Medical Center and I took off with the kids out the back door. I didn't want to see her, talk to her I didn't want her near my babies.

We pulled up at the yard and Jason and I got the babies out. I walked in the front door and made my way to the conference room. I walked in and the boys were all there for their weekly meeting. They took one look at me and Emmett jumped up and grabbed me and handed Masen off to Tiny he took me out of the conference room and into my office.

"Squirt what's happened?" he asked me.

"Renee came to the Medical Center looking for me she has been calling the office since the prank war." I said looking at him.

"That mother fucking bitch. She won't get near the babies Bella, don't worry." Emmett told me.

"I'm scared Em." I said looking at him sobbing in his arms.

"She won't hurt you Bella or the babies she will just be after money or something." he said looking at me.

After I calmed down we went back into the conference room. Tiny still had Masen and Mitch had Libby.

"Tink's are you ok you look like you had seen a ghost when you walked in?" Chris asked.

"I did" I said to him. They all looked at me.

"What do you mean you saw a ghost?" Tiny asked.

"The lady who gave birth to me, Renee." I said looking at them.

"You mom" Pauley said to me looking at me with concern.

"Pauley you know my mom is Esme. Renee may have given birth to me but that's where it ended." I said looking at him. The boys all looked at me.

"Look guys Renee is the women who gave birth to us but when Bella was born she took off Bella wasn't even an hour old when she did a runner. We haven't heard from her since Bella was born, we don't know anything about her or if she wants to hurt Bella or the babies and Bella is freaked out. She went to the Medical Center while Bella was there with the babies before that's when Bella took off and came here." Emmett told them.

The boys were looking at me and then the door opened and Edward walked in. He looked at me grabbed me out of Emmett's arms and hugged me.

"What did she want?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Money" Edward said.

"WHAT" the boys said.

"She wants $500,000 she thinks Bella owes her that much for giving birth to her and then she will leave her alone." Edward said looking at Jason.

"Fucking Bitch" Tiny said and everyone agreed with him.

"She is strung out, she is a junkie." Edward told us. "Bella she needs to be in Rehab." he said.

"Ok organize Rehab but I don't want her to contact us ever again." I said looking at him.

"She is staying at a flea bag motel she gave me the address." he said.

"Jason get her in for treatment far away from us and that's where my help ends I owe her nothing." I said looking at him.

He nodded and Jason got up and they went to organize everything. The boys just looked at me. Uncle Ben got up and hugged me and kissed my head.

"You amaze me Kid." he said looking at me.

"You didn't have to do that for her Bella." Emmett said looking at me.

"Dad loved her Emmett I couldn't live with myself knowing she is a junkie and I did nothing." I said looking at him.

"Fuck I wouldn't have helped her." Emmett said.

"Come on guys let's talk about what you are all up to." I said.

They were talking about all the usual stuff and workers and contracts. I was sitting there listening to them when Masen started fussing I grabbed him and went to my office to feed him. I fed, burped and changed him and went back to get Libby to nurse her and Pauley grabbed Masen. I went fed, burped and changed Libby and walked back in when Chris grabbed Libby off me. I sat back down and listened to the meeting.

"Tinks, we were wondering if you could do us a favor?" Chris asked.

"What's that guy's?" I asked.

"Can you stay for drinks we want to show our babies off." Chris asked. I just chuckled and nodded.

"You boys are spoiling them they are going to end up brats." I said laughing.

"Hush Tink's don't say that about our god kid's." Tiny said.

"You are unbelievable." I said laughing.

"Plus Masen wants to have a beer with the boys and Libby needs to wrap a few more men around her finger." Pauley said making us all laugh.

"Come on then Boys go show them off." I said laughing.

We all walked outside and the contractors had started showing up for the Friday catch up. I can't believe grown men and babies. I was laughing at them all arguing who was next to have a hold. A few of the contractors came and kissed me and said it was nice to see me back. A tall guy came up and tried to hit on me I just looked at him and I noticed a few of the boys flank me and told the guy who I was he soon backed off. What an idiot we laughed about it.

I walked in and got my nappy bag and asked them to put the babies in their seats. I buckled them in and after every one kissed me and Masen & Libby bye we were off home.

I still couldn't get the whole Renee thing off my mind 24 years she never wanted to see or meet me but now she wants my money. I must be an idiot to get my husband to get her in rehab and straighten herself out but to be truthful I couldn't live with myself if she OD'd and I could have helped. I pulled up at the house and got Libby out and Masen and went inside I took them upstairs and put them in their crib.

I went down and opened the fridge I don't know how long I stayed there staring but Edward brought me out of it.

"Bella love, are you ok?" he asked.

I just walked up and wrapped my arms around him and cried. I cried for hours until the babies needed to be fed. I let go of him and he sat me back down and Jason and Edward went and fed, burped, bathed and changed them and put them down for the night. Edward came and got me to come and express my milk. He had called Esme and Carlisle and they were coming to take the babies for the night. I went and showered and got dressed and Edward took me to the pub. A few of the guys were there and greeted me when I walked in.

We went and had dinner and I had wine with my meal. I drank it in 2 seconds flat and Edward just chuckled at me. We finished our meals and went into the bar for a few and then went into the night club. There were a heap of people in there and it was going off. We had a few drinks and were listening to the music when Vick came and grabbed me to dance.

We started dancing there were a few people watching us. Rose, Ali, Ang, Marie, Bree, Kristen, Mary, Emily, Charlotte, Claire and Sammy came up and started to dance with us. I saw James over at the DJ requesting a song and he pointed at me. I saw all the guys watching us and I had seen a few slap Edward on the back.

"Salt Shaker" came on and Edward came over and danced with me.

"Holy shit check Tink's and the Doc out." Tiny yelled.

"Yeah man it's hot." Pauley said.

"Fuck the doc looks like he is gonna jizz." Tiny yelled.

Edward snapped his head around and looked at Tiny and smirked at him.

"Haven't you seen Tink's dance?" Pete asked.

"Nah man not like that." Tiny said.

"Well watch her." Pete said.

The moves were erotic and well truly x rated. The guys stood there with slack jaws and starred the whole time.

"Get Low" came on next and Vick and Ang grabbed me to get on one of the poles and we danced in our trio on the pole. The guys were hooting and hollering at us.

Edward was just smirking and went and requested a song Vick, Ang and I looked at each other shrugged our shoulders and kept dancing. "So Hot" by Kid Rock came on. I searched for Edward and our eyes meet he just smirked at me and raised his glass. I chuckled at him and started to dance.

_You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex  
I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed_

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone  
So hot, I wanna get you stoned  
So hot, I don't want to be your friend  
I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again  
...Yeah...C'mon...Yeah

You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of fate  
I can tell you're trouble but I still want a taste

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone  
So hot, I wanna get you stoned  
So hot, I don't want to be your friend  
I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again  
...Yeah...

_Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone  
So hot, I wanna get you stoned  
So hot, I don't want to be your friend  
I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

Because you're so hot I want to get you alone  
I want to get you stoned  
I don't want to be your friend  
I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

__See you again  
See you again

"And Gentlemen the vixens on the pole is none other than Tink's the owner and her friends Vick and Ang. Thanks girls." the DJ said we waved to him and got down laughing making our way back to our husbands.

When we finally got to them Edward grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms and kissed me pressing his erection into me. I moaned in his mouth and he chuckled. Tiny handed me a drink and smiled at me. We kept drinking and dancing for hours I was drunk and laughing and dancing with all my friends and Edward came and grabbed me time to go home.

I pouted and he laughed and led me out of the club waving to our friends. My boobs needed to be expressed they were full and becoming sore. We got home and Edward told me to go to bed and he would bring the pump into me.

Edward walked in to find me naked on the bed he put the pump on the night stand and stripped off. He climbed on the bed and before I knew what was going on I was on my back with my husband kissing me passionately. He started to place kisses trailing down my neck between my breasts and he even sucked on them it was the most erotic thing. We were so horny drunk and lost in each other we were groping, biting, sucking and scratching each other. When he finally entered me I was already spent but Edward was a god in the sack and it didn't take long until we were fucking and screaming each other's names he was thrusting so hard into me I don't know how he was able to hold out as long as he did he picked up his pace and was kissing and sucking my breasts and he grunted and groaned he sounded like a fucking wounded animal. It was so fucking hot the noises that that man could make while he was fucking me and the dirty talk, omg I lost count how many times I had cum. He just kept bringing me over the edge.

"Oh god Bella you feel so good love." he groaned.

"Fuck Edward harder oh yes." I screamed.

"Oh fuck I can't get enough of you, oh fuck so tight." he screamed thrusting into me.

"Fuck oh Edward I'm gonna cum." I screamed.

"Not yet love, oh fuck not yet." he yelled kissing me and thrusting in me. He bites on my nipple and sucked and that brought me over the edge again and I came.

"Oh fuck I can feel you cumming, fuck Bella I'm gonna cum." he screamed thrusting cumming inside me.

"OH FUCK BELLA" he screamed. He came crashing down on top of me with his head in my neck and his cock still in me. He rolled off me and we both groaned at the loss. We laid there trying to catch our breath and regain some sort of equilibrium.

"Fuck Bella that was fucking amazing." he said still out of breath.

"Oh I know it was oh fuck Edward so so so fucking good." I said rolling to my side and he did too. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"And now you definitely have a body like the devil and you smell like sex." he sang chuckling kissing me.

He leaned over and gave me the pump and I started to express the milk. I felt Edward flicking my nipple and rolling it with his fingers. He looked up at me. I just looked at him.

"That was hot love I've heard that men find it erotic but fuck I didn't think it would be as fucking erotic as it was." he said looking at me for my reaction.

"It was and such a different feeling when you did it." I said looking at him.

"You didn't mind me doing it then love?" he asked.

"No and if you wanted to again I wouldn't stop you." I said blushing. He stroked my check with his finger and chuckled.

"You amaze me everything we do and have done and you still blush." he said looking at me kissing me.

"I love you Isabella Cullen." he said kissing me.

"I love you too Edward Cullen. I miss my babies." I said kissing him.

"They will be fine and we will pick them up in a few hours love." he told me.

"Love I know you don't want to talk about Renee but Jason and I got her in rehab in LA, she will be in there for 3 months." he said. I just nodded and kept expressing the milk.

"You are an amazing and caring person Bella you never had to help her but you did." he said looking at me.

"What did she say to you Edward?" I asked wondering.

"She told me that she was messed up before she had you and that she was not fit to be a mother at that point in life she said that she started to take drugs to numb the loss of you 3 but it was an excuse and she needed the help and no one she knew was financially sound enough to help her. She has been in and out of rehab over the years that were paid by the state but it wasn't monitored, they came and went as they pleased and she said it was like a bed for the night. She said she came to you hoping that you might help her and she understands why you don't want anything to do with her and she will respect that and she said thank you." he said looking at me. I just nodded.

"Will she come back do you think for more money?" I asked him.

"I don't know love but I gave her my card and asked her to contact me not you." he told me. I just nodded.

"Should we look for a small place to set her up in when she gets out and maybe an allowance but if she uses again I will cut her off." I said looking at him.

"That is up to you Bella."

"No Edward it is up to us I need you to help me." I said looking at him.

"I think we should if she straightens herself out. We can help her out." he said looking at me.

"I can get her a job at the restaurant in LA and look for suitable accommodations and set it up but if I find out she is using I will cut her off completely and get a restraining order on her." I said to him.

"Ok love" he said.

"I will get James to draw up a legal document. I will fly out and see her and tell her when she has completed rehab. But she has to attend meetings and everything." I said looking at him.

"You Mrs. Cullen are the best." he said to me.

"I want Mom to come and you Edward to see her." I said looking at him.

"Ok love" he said kissing me.

I got up and took the pump back to the nursery tipped the milk out and washed everything and put it in the sterilizer. I went back into our room and cuddled Edward and fell asleep. I woke up at 7 o'clock uncomfortable and went into the nursery and expressed all my milk out and tipped it down the sink. I cleaned up and went to shower to get ready to go and get Masen & Libby from their grandparents. I woke Edward and he got up and got ready to go with me. We were both ready and headed over to get our babies.

We walked up to the nursery they set up and they were feeding Masen & Libby we stood in the doorway watching them with the babies. Edward and I smiled at each other and then walked in making them aware of our presence.

"Hey kids, how was your night out?" Esme asked.

"Great but I missed my babies." I said to her.

"They were angels." Carlisle said.

I walked over and kissed their heads and stood looking at Esme. Edward came up and wrapped his arms around me hugging me. Esme looked at us and tilted her head to the side.

"Right you two what is going on?" She asked.

I looked at Edward and he looked into my eyes searching them for something but he started to frown and then he looked at his mom.

"Renee came looking for Bella at the Medical Center yesterday. Bella and the babies left before she saw them and I went and talked to her. She is a junkie and asked for $500,000. When I got her to leave she told me where she was staying and I went and saw Bella and told her what she wanted. Bella wouldn't give her the money instead we agreed and I got her into Axis Residential Treatment in LA." he told them. They just looked at us slacked jaw.

"Why did she want the money?" Carlisle asked.

"She said Bella owed her for giving birth to her." Edward told them.

"Bitch" Esme said.

"There is more." Edward told them.

"Bella and I want to fly out to the facility when she is nearly ready to be released and offer her a place to live, small weekly allowance and a job at Bella Italiana as long as she attends meetings and drug tests, the moment she isn't clean we withdraw our help." Edward told them.

"I'm coming with you." Esme said.

"We were going to ask you to come. Bella wants you there with her when she sees her." Edward said.

"OK" Esme said.

"What about Charlie, Emmett and Jasper?" Carlisle said. Edward and I looked at each other.

"I think we should ring them and have a family meeting." Esme said to us. We nodded and Esme handed Masen to me and went to call them.

"Hello Mase, were you a good boy?" I said kissing him.

"Babe do I have to express anymore or will the alcohol be gone thru my system?" I asked Edward.

"One more Love and you should be right." he said kissing Masen and taking him.

"Hey give me back my son, sneak." I said laughing. Carlisle passed Libby to me.

"Hey baby girl" I said kissing her. I saw Edward coming over he looked at me and pouted I passed Libby to him as well and he was kissing and cooing to both our babies.

"Can I have Masen back now Edward?" he smiled and walked out the nursery.

"Edward, give me my babies back." I yelled at him.

"No and their my babies too, love." he said.

"I know I missed them last night." I said running after him.

"I did too and it is daddy's time to play with them." he said sitting in the living room.

"I want to hold them too babe." I said pouting.

"Look kids' mommy is acting like a baby?" he said chuckling at me.

"I'm not saving my milk anymore, so I can feed them all by myself then." I said getting up and walking away into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and started drinking it. Edward walked in and gave me Masen.

"You don't fight fair love." he said kissing me.

"Never said I would babe," I said kissing Masen.

"Oh crap the aunties and uncles are here Masen they're going to take you." I said hiding from them.

"Where's Masen?" Rose asked Edward.

"With Bella hiding so you don't take him off her." Edward said chuckling.

"Bella bring my godson out this minute." Rose yelled.

"The jig is up Masen." I said coming in the living room.

"You don't fight fair Cullen." I said handing Masen to Rose. I ran and jumped on Edward. He caught me and we kissed.

"Hey enough you two you don't want any more babies too soon." Emmett said.

"We are already trying Emmett." Edward told him.

"YOU WHAT" he yelled.

"We want lots of babies." Edward said.

"You want to hope the next one is a single dwelling Bella." Emmett said.

"I already told Edward if it is twins I would cut his balls off." I said laughing. He just smirked and kissed me and groped me.

"Fuck Edward not in front of Emmett." I said laughing. He grabbed my ass then kissed me.

"You are a horny boy today." I said whispering to him. He just nodded and kissed me again.

"Stop with the PDA's you two go up stairs." Emmett yelled. With that Edward threw me over his shoulder and took me up stairs to his old bedroom.

"Babe we can't do anything here." I said giggling.

"Like hell I want you Bella." he said whispering against my lips.

"NO" I said getting up and running out the door and down the stairs.

"Wow kiddo where is the fire?" Charlie asked.

"In my husband's pants," I said running out the front door with Edward hot on my heels.

"You are in serious trouble when I get you Isabella Cullen." he yelled.

"Come on catch me then." I chuckled running down the drive. He eventually caught me and he shoved my down on the grass. He started kissing me and groping me.

"Fuck Bella I can't get enough of you." he said kissing me.

"Babe I want you too but not here." I said grabbing his erection through his pants. He groaned and thrust into my hand.

"Fuck love, well let it go." he said to me kissing my neck.

"Esme, Aunty Irina, Mrs. Cope, Nana Masen, Mrs. Newton, Mrs. Wallace, Jessica Stanley"

"Yep that did it." he said chuckling.

"Glad I could help you out babe. Come on let's get this over with so you can take me home and have your way with me." I said grazing his dick.

"Bella why do you find it funny to have me walking around with a hard on." he asked chuckling again.

"Oh remember when Mrs. Cope fell up the stairs at school and you could see her granny panties." I said chuckling.

"Yep, that did it. But it has taken years to get that image out of my brain and now fuck thanks Bella." he said kissing my head chuckling.

"So you think of Mrs. Cope's granny panties Edward that is off." I said laughing.

"Hey that vision helped me out with lots of our heavy make out sessions when we were kids Bella." he said laughing.

I was laughing too I know he had lots of cold showers in college. I jumped on his back and he walked back to the house. I kissed his neck a couple of times and sucked his earlobe for good measure. Edward kept groping my ass and brushed his fingers over my core. I was horny and wet as hell.

"Stop that or I am going to have to wring my panties out Edward." I said laughing.

"Fuck love" he said groaning.

"Bella have you had your period since the babies?" he asked.

"No but Kristen said while I was breastfeeding I might not get it." I said looking at him.

"I hope we are pregnant again." he said putting me down on my feet.

"You really want more as soon as possible don't you babe?" I asked him. He wrapped his arms around me and brought our heads together.

"We have enough love for lots of babies Bella and we can afford it. They are a part of us, you and me. I love our babies but I have love for so many more and you are such a natural I just want a big family. I know we can do it love, and I want this more than anything. I don't want you on the pill ever I want to have as many babies as god will give us to love. " he said looking in my eyes.

"We will have to build on another level or two on our dream house." I said kissing him.

"I can handle that." he said kissing me.

"You knew I would give into you didn't you?" I asked him. A grin came on his face and he kissed me.

"I know you well enough to know that you want more than 4 kids now too Isabella." he said looking at me.

"I know I do." I said kissing him.

We walked in the front door holding hands and went into the living room where everyone was waiting. Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap. Edward began to tell them about Renee and when he finished we sat there.

"This is not your problem Edward & Bella. She is a grown woman she is her own responsibility." Charlie said to us.

"Dad you loved her once trust me I'm not doing this for me but for you and the boys as far as I'm concerned Esme is my mother and has been since I was 5." I said looking at him and then to Esme.

"I will pay for her rehab." Charlie said.

"Dad it is $10,000 a week." I said to him everyone gasped at me.

"She doesn't deserve you two." he said to Edward and me.

"When you go I am going to see her too." Charlie said.

"OK, I won't stop any of you from coming with us." I said to every one.

"I want to see her." Emmett said.

"Me too" Jazz said.

"Rose and Ali when we go can you watch the babies?" I asked them.

"No sorry, we want to go too." they said.

"Sue would you?" she nodded.

We sat and talked Edward told them about the rehab and what she has to go through and he is her Doctor so he will check on her progress and let us all know.

"Edward & Bella can we have the grand kids again tonight please?" Esme asked.

"Mom I really would like them home with us tonight." I said looking at her pleading.

"OK honey but could we maybe have them every Friday night to give you and Edward time together." she asked.

"Mom that really isn't necessary." I said looking at her.

"Thanks mom that would be great." Edward said.

"No Edward, it won't be happening." I said getting up going to the nursery and packing things up.

"Bella what is your problem?" he asked.

"My problem is they are 8 weeks old they need me Edward. You want more babies but you are quick to palm them off on your mom when you can. You work all week and we only get weekends to spend as a family and you want them to come here Friday nights." I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry love I wasn't palming them off I just wanted to spend time with my wife." he said walking over and kissing me.

"Once a month maybe Edward but they are just babies." I said looking at him.

"OK love I'm sorry." he said kissing me. We grabbed everything and walked out to the car and put the kids in we thanked them for having the babies and headed home. We unpacked the car and took the babies up stairs.

"Love you know I wasn't palming our babies off don't you." he said kissing me. I just nodded and kissed him back.

"How long until they wake to be feed love?" he asked.

"Not for a couple of hours." I said to him.

He grabbed my ass and lifted me up and took me into our room. He placed me on the bed and lifted my tee off me he undid my bra and pushed me back down on the bed pulled my sweats and panties off and undressed himself. He crawled up the bed planting kisses on me. He kissed me on the side of the mouth and then started working his way down. He flicked my nipples with his tongue and then circled them with his tongue he then sucked on them and groped the other. I moaned and he sucked harder and then he went to the other side flicking my nipple with his tongue and then sucking on it biting down.

"Oh fuck Bella." he said against my nipple.

He spent ages on them and then he put his fingers in my core rubbing and plunging them in and out. Sucking on my breast he lifted his head and kissed me and then started kissing down my body he flicked his tongue on my clit and then started liking and circling it with his tongue he brought his hand up and flicked and squeezed my nipples.

"Oh god babe that feels oh fuck" I screamed. He came up and plunged his rock hard cock into my mouth and grabbed my hair and started pulling on it fucking my mouth.

"Oh fuck Bella that feels good love, don't stop." he said fucking my mouth I grabbed his balls and he hissed on contact. He pulled out and kissed me and then went back licking my clit I could feel my stomach start to coil.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum." I screamed he took his mouth off and kissed me I could taste myself on him he then sucked on my breasts, my back arched and I moaned he plunged his fingers in me and I screamed he pulled them out.

"Hop up love and turn around." he said. I got up on all fours and waited he started licking my clit and licked all the way up

"Oh fuck" I yelled. He put a finger in my mouth and I sucked on it then I felt him circling my ass

"I'm going to stick my finger in here love, just relax for me" he said as he put his finger in my ass. I hissed and he reached over and grabbed some lube I felt the cold lube trickle against my ass and he plunged his finger in a bit more. He lined his cock up and thrusted in me and was still plunging his finger in my ass.

"Oh fuck love, I always wanted to do this." he said plunging his finger and his cock at the same time.

"Oh I would really love to try to fuck you there." he said yanking his cock out and his finger

"You have to tell me if it hurts Bella and I will stop." he said. He placed his cock at the entrance and he pushed just a little in.

"Relax baby I need you to relax." he said flicking my clit with his finger. He plunged a little more and I hissed.

"Are you ok love?" he asked. I just nodded I felt more lube and he plunged in further I could feel him so I knew he was all the way in and he remained still inside me.

"Oh fuck love you are so tight, oh stay still or I will cum." he said he started to move slow and just a little bit and then he started to quicken his pace.

"OH fuck baby oh fuck you feel Ahhh oh fuck" he said "Are you ok love oh you feel oh fuck?"

"Yeah babe, feel oh Ahhh" I said he started really thrusting in me and I hissed. He leaned over more and started rubbing my clit faster, flicking and pinching it with one hand and the other he had on my nipples I could feel myself start to coil.

"Fuck Edward I'm gonna cum oh." I screamed.

"Fuck Bella cum for me baby." he said cumming.

"FUCK "he screamed.

He pulled out of me and lifted me up and took me to the shower and turned it on. We got in and we started washing our self's. He kissed me and then kissed my neck he grabbed my ass and lifted me up and put me against the wall.

"Fuck I love you Bella." he said thrusting his rock hard cock into me.

"Now I'm going to have you like this." he said thrusting he dropped his head and started sucking on my breasts.

"Oh fuck Bella you are oh god I love you." he said thrusting in me. He lifted my leg more and so much deeper.

"Oh fuck" I screamed.

"Oh fuck love oh god you drive me oh fuck." he said.

"Fuck Edward I'm going to cum." I screamed.

"Not yet love, not ah not yet." he said thrusting harder and faster in me.

"Now love fuck cum now FUCK." he yelled.

"OH EDWARD" I screamed and we came together. We both ended on the shower floor panting.

"Fuck Bella you drive me mad love." he said kissing me.

We washed our self's and got out Edward went to check on the babies and they were still asleep.

"Are you ok love I didn't hurt you?" he asked.

"No but fuck babe what's with all these new things?" I asked him. He came up and grabbed my hip and brought me closer to him.

"You are my first everything and I love you and I just want to try everything with you if you don't want to do it again we won't but fuck Bella you make me hard just looking at you I could fuck you all day and night and never want to stop he said leading me back to the bed. He ripped his towel off and he was rock hard again. He smirked and pushed me down he grabbed my legs and made me wrap my arms around his neck he sat on his legs and lifted me on him. He plunged in me and we both groaned.

"See what you do to me Bella." he said fucking the living shit out of me pounding me over and over again. He leaned forward and pulled out and plunged his tongue into my core and licking my clit I was screaming out fuck it felt good he flattened his tongue and licked from one end to the other then lifted me up and shoved his cock in my mouth.

"Fuck love I love it when your mouth is around my cock sucking it." he said making me moan.

"Fuck Bella hum on my cock while it's in there." he said I started humming.

"Oh fuck love that feels so good." he pulled out and plunged back in me. He slowed his pace.

"Can you feel my cock Bella sliding in your wet core, can you feel me when I do this." he said pulling out and then thrusting back in.

"Ok fuck" I yelled.

"Fuck Bella I want to fuck you like this all day you feel so wet, tight and all mine." he said thrusting harder and harder.

"Fuck Bella I'm going to cum." he said pulling out and lifting me so he could cum in my mouth.

"I want to cum in your pretty little mouth Bella." he said thrusting in there.

"I'm going to cum Bella FUCK oh Ahhh love oh fuck you feel good." he said cumming in my mouth.

He pushed me back down and started sucking on my breasts and kissing all the way down to my core he started licking and sucking and circling my clit he plunged fingers in and started picking up his pace.

"Fuck Edward I'm gonna cum." I screamed out.

I was laying there spent fucked and my body felt like jelly. I rolled over on my stomach. Edward looked at me and kissed me.

"I think I need another shower." I said to him going to the bathroom I started the showered and washed myself got out and put my pajamas on and went to check the babies Edward was feeding Masen when I walked in. I went over and kissed Masen and then kissed Edward. I got the machine and expressed my milk Edward changed and put Masen back down and fed Libby and burped and changed her. He sat next to me watching me.

"Bella love how are you feeling." he asked.

"Freshly fucked" I whispered. He leaned over kissed me and chuckled.

"You know I love you Bella." he said kissing me.

"I love you too Edward." I said kissing him.

"So can I keep this lot or put it down the drain." I asked.

"Put it down the drain, there is a lot there you are a good cow." he said getting up and mooing.

I got up and cleaned everything up and went down stairs to find Edward. He handed me some water and chuckled.

"What babe?" I asked.

"Time to fill them up love." he said chuckling.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"I called for Chinese." he said smiling.

"God I love you." I said laughing.

"We can have it in the media room and make out like old times." he said laughing.

"OK" I said walking to the media room.

Edward came in 10 minutes later with the food. He handed it to me and sat down.

"Bella you're not gonna get pissed if you find out your pregnant in a few weeks are you?" he asked.

"No babe why would I?" I asked.

"Good because I want more babies." he said looking at me.

"I know you do." I said looking at him.

We ate and then cleaned up I grabbed a blanket and put it over us and snuggled into Edward.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**4 Months Later**

"Isabella Cullen" Edward said looking at me I pushed the kids into his office.

"Well Mrs. Cullen what brings you into see me today?" he asked.

"I think my husband knocked me up." I said looking at him.

"I think he has too you are already showing Bella." he said kissing my head.

"We will have to take some blood." he said getting the needle and drawing blood from me.

"I will be back in a minute with the results." he said smirking. Edward walked back in 20 minutes later and looked at me.

"Well Mrs. Cullen it looks like you husband has done it again." he said smirking.

"Really we are having another baby?" I asked I got up and kissed him.

"Edward a baby" I said looking at him. He grabbed his phone and called Kristen asked if she was free he got up grabbed the kids and took me in Kristen's room.

"Bella are you pregnant?" Kristen asked. I just nodded.

"Ok let's have a look." she said. She poured the cold goo on me and we heard the baby's heart beat.

"Edward she is going to kill you." Kristen said looking at him.

"What why?" he asked. Kristen looked at me and then to Edward.

"Baby 1 is a boy Baby 2 is a girl and baby 3 is a girl." she said printing pictures.

"EDWARD CULLEN TRIPLETS" I yelled.

"Bella love, please don't yell it wasn't my fault your egg separated 3 times." he said chuckling. I burst into tears.

"5 babies Edward, all under 1 Edward" I said sobbing.

"Bella we will be fine, I promise." he said kissing me.

"I hate you Edward Cullen."

"Are we finished Kristen?" I asked.

"Yeah Tinks" she said.

I got up pushed the kids out and out of the Medical Center.

I got in the car and went to Forks Constructions. I grabbed the kids and went inside to find Emmett. I found him and burst into tears.

"Hey squirt what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said looking at him.

"Oh congratulations but why are you crying?" he said.

"Triplets" I said to him crying.

"Oh fuck" he said. I kept crying and he cuddled me.

"When are you due?" he asked.

"October the 10th "I said crying I grabbed my phone and emailed an emergency meeting at Forks construction ASAP. Within 20 minutes everyone was here including Edward.

"Please don't tell me you are pregnant again." Vick said and I burst into tears.

"Um guys Bella is pregnant with triplets." Edward said everyone congratulated us and I was still crying.

"Do you know what they are?" Vick asked.

"2 girls and a boy" Edward said.

"When are you due Tinks?" Sammy asked.

"October the 10th" I said to them all.

"Edward 5 kids under 1 no wonder Bella is crying." Sammy said hugging me.

"I know but we will be fine Bella is an incredible mother." Edward said to them all and they all nodded.

"DA DA" Masen said. Edward smiled and picked him up.

"Hey Masen, you are going to be a big brother." Edward told him.

"DA DA" Libby said putting her arms out for Edward.

"Hey baby girl Kiss" Edward said kissing Libby.

"MEMM" Masen said pointing at Emmett.

"Come on little man lets go find something to do." Emmett said leaving Edward and me and every one followed them. Vick grabbed Libby as they went.

"Bella Love please don't be mad." he said wrapping his arms around me.

"5 Babies Edward, how am I going to cope with 5?" I asked him.

"We will cope Bella, I will drop days to be home with you and the kids." he said kissing me.

"No nannies Edward, we wanted them we raise them." I said looking at him.

"Of course love" he said.

"We need to talk to Ben we need the house bigger." I said looking at him.

"Done, love it will all work out please don't worry." he said kissing me.

"I'm going to get twice as fat as last time." I said crying.

"You won't love, I love you please don't worry."

We walked out to everyone and talked to them, we arranged for Ben and mom to come around to do plans for the house tonight. Everyone went back to work and I went home with the kids. Edward came home and Ben and mom came over. We did the plans and got the permits rushed thru. Construction was being started straight away and had to be finished before the triplets came.

"How are you feeling now love?" he asked me kissing my head.

"Ok I'm just worried how we are going to do all this?" I said looking at him.

"Let's talk about the businesses ok. Twilight Construction Companies Fork's, La Push & Port Angeles Divisions, Twilight Mechanic & Body Repairs, Twilight Bar, Twilight Restaurant, Tink's Nightclub, Twilight Boutique, Twilight Teens, Twilight Babies, Tink's by Mary Alice Swan & Pixie by Mary Alice Swan, Twilight Timber & Hardware, Twilight Day Spa, Twilight Day Care, Twilight Medical Centre, Twilight Security, New Moon Architects, Eclipse Accounting Firm, Breaking Dawn Solicitors, Midnight Sun Interior Designer did I leave any out?" he asked I just looked at him and nodded.

"Bella Italiana" I said to him and he smiled at me.

"They are all managed by people we trust Bella they make good money every month. Jason is President and James, Ang and Ben are all joint VP's. You only work a few hours a day and all day Friday's. I will cut my hours back to help you and our babies. We can do this Bella we don't have to work but we choose to." he said looking at me.

"Love please don't stress over anything it will be fine, we will be fine." he said looking at me.

"The hospital" I said looking at him.

"The hospital is still 12 months from completion Bella." he said looking at me.

"Bella you don't have to worry yourself love. I promise everything will work out." he said looking at me.

"I know I can't help but be a bit worried." I said looking at him.

"You don't, that is my job love." he said kissing me.

"Bella we need to buy a new car." he said looking at me.

"A soccer mom's car Edward I don't want one of them." I said looking at him.

"You know we will eventually have to buy a soccer mom car Bella." he said looking at me.

"I know but for now please." I said looking at him and he smiled.

"Names Edward have you thought of any?" I asked.

"Toni Alice Rose Cullen, Max Robert Jason Cullen and Katie Claire Emily Cullen." he said looking at me.

"Max as in Maxwell and Toni as in Antonia and Katie as in Kathleen?" I asked he nodded.

"I am not putting Maxwell on a birth certificate Edward." I said looking at him.

"Ok love Max it is." he said kissing me.

"3 daddy's little girls what are you going to do?" I said laughing.

"I know and 2 little mommas boys." he said laughing.

"Oh Bella I know it was a shock about triplets but how do you feel now love?" he asked. I smiled.

"I can't wait to meet our babies Edward but no more for awhile ok." I said kissing him.

"We will see Bella." he said looking at me. I looked at him in horror there is no friggin way I am having any more for awhile. He has fucking no brains and he is a doctor for Christ sake.

"No way Edward I will chop you dick off next time." I said looking at him.

"You couldn't do that Bella you like it too much." he said chuckling.

"Not anymore" I said to him getting up.

"Sure Bella whatever you say." he said looking at me.

"I will just have to buy a battery company Edward I will be fine." I said running up stairs laughing at him slacked jawed.

"That isn't happening Bella, I'm going to throw them out." he said running after me he ran past me and grabbed a box out of the closet and walked out.

"Hey where are you going with that?" I asked.

"Our pleasure box is being thrown out." he said running.

"Like fuck Edward bring it back." I said running after him. He ran outside and over to the bin opened the lid and held it there.

"Don't do it Edward or you will be sorry." I said standing with my hands on my hips.

"Well take it back." he said raising his eyebrow at me.

"No I won't." I said looking at him if he does the only action he is getting is from his hand.

"You better or it is going in there I am serious Bella." he told me seriously.

"Do what you want Edward but I hope your hand is feeling ok because that is all you will be getting." I said and walked inside back upstairs and in the bathroom. I got in the shower and started it I was washing my hair when I heard the door creak open.

"I put it back Bella." he said hopping in and showering.

"Good" I said looking at him.

"Don't forget the god parents are coming to build the cubby house tomorrow." I said looking at him.

"Don't you mean the small house Ben designed." he said laughing.

"Yeah that's what I meant." I said laughing.

I told Ben I wanted a cubby house for the kids at work 3 weeks ago and I was looking on line for one. He told me they were all crap and let him design one for them. By the time Ben had designed it and Esme had done the interior design it did look like a small house. There are slides and poles and a sandpit and everything you could think that a child has outside the cubby house has. Ben sent it off to a company to build and it was being delivered they only had to put it together. A huge Toy's R Us truck pulled up this morning and they unloaded everything in the pool house. Esme had that much stuff delivered the Pool House was full of crap. I noticed a Barbie friggin car and a truck in there somewhere as well. My babies are just crawling but you know the Cullen's everything has to be perfect.

"What are you smiling about love." he asked me.

"Have you seen all the crap in the pool house mom had delivered for the Cubby Mansion?" I asked laughing.

"No" he groaned.

"You need to go and have a look Edward." I said laughing. After we got dressed Edward walked out to the pool house I stood at the back door and watched him go inside.

"OH you have got to be fucking kidding me." he said. I just giggled and watched him move around inside looking at stuff.

"BELLA" he yelled at me I quickly walked over and in the door.

"Have you seen this stuff?" he said chuckling.

"Yeah I watched the guys unload the truck." I said giggling.

"Mom has gone overboard." he said.

"A Cullen goes overboard Edward you have to be joking." I said in mock horror.

"Fuck love they are 6 months old and they have cars, a flat screen TV, stereo, Prince and Princess beds, look at all that crap over there love. Seriously this has gone too far." he said chuckling.

"I know but what can we say you don't want to hurt their feelings Edward." I said looking at him.

"I think I want to live in the Cubby Mansion." he said chuckling.

"Every kid's dream," I said laughing.

"You know Jason & Rob have ordered a Cubby Mansion for the kids for their houses." I said laughing.

"You are joking?" he asked.

"No I'm not they ordered them yesterday." I said laughing.

"Those two are trouble they spoil them as it is. Rob and Jason spend more time in the toy shop buying stuff for the kids then they work. Have you seen Libby's Barbie doll collection or Masen's Soldiers they can't even play with them yet?" Edward said chuckling.

"Fuck what are they going to be like when the other 3 babies are here." he groaned.

"I know but you can't say anything it will hurt their feelings." I said to him chuckling.

"Come on love lets go inside." he said grabbing my hand.

The next morning the gate buzzed and it was the truck with the Cubby Mansion on it. They unloaded everything. I looked at it OMG that thing was bigger than I thought.

"EDWARD" I yelled. He came walking out and his eyes bugged out his head.

"Fuck Bella" he said looking at me I just nodded my head.

Everyone started turning up and they were looking at the plans and working things out. They started building it I was in fits of laughter Rob didn't even know what a hammer was or a drill. He hit his thumb and nearly drilled his hand. All the godmothers and grandmas were kept entertained by all the men trying to put the Cubby Mansion together.

At one point I couldn't breathe I was laughing so much Edward had fallen over something on the ground and slammed into Jason who fell into Tiny who fell onto one of the walls and it nearly all came down. They were cussing and yelling at each other it was like a friggin Tim the Tool Man show. We set the video camera up before they started so we could get it all on film them putting it together and I am so glad I did. A few of the workers had shown up to lend a hand and their wife's were all sitting with us laughing at the display in front of us.

Emmett threw a hammer and gave up at one point and stormed off something about it all being in fucking some other language and he couldn't read the step by step plans. The electrician, drywall, painter and plumber from the construction company turned up and I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. Edward gave up and walked over and sat with us watching the boys. Soon Rob and Jason were sitting with us laughing. Masen & Libby were sitting on Rob and Jason's laps and they were playing with them.

"How are you two going to build yours?" Edward laughed.

"I'm hiring someone to do it." Rob said laughing.

"Me too" Jason said. I looked at them both.

"I mean I am hiring Twilight Construction Company to build it." Rob said and Jason just nodded.

"Mom you bought the same stuff for the inside of ours didn't you?" Jason asked Esme.

"Yeah honey I did." she said laughing as Sam fell over and cussed.

"Mom I am going to need you to remodel another room for the triplets." Jason said.

"Jason you don't need to do that." I said looking at him.

"Yes I do I want them when you come over to have their own rooms." he said looking at me. I just shut up because he will anyway and I didn't want to argue with him.

"OK honey we will talk about it later." Esme told him and he nodded and flipped me off and mouthed.

"She loves me more." and chuckled.

"Bella have you thought of names for the triplets?" Jason asked.

"Yes and this time you all will find out when they are born." I said looking at them.

"Oh come on Bella tell me my god children's names please." Jason pouted.

"NO" I said to him. He smiled and turned and yelled out to Edward and asked him.

"Max Robert Jason Cullen, Toni Alice Rose Cullen and Katie Claire Emily Cullen" he said. I just looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"What" he said.

"I wasn't telling them until they were born." I said looking at him.

"Well you should have told me first love." he said.

Jason walked up and sat next to me he looked at me and I could see the emotion on his face.

"Thank you" he said as he kissed my cheek and got up and walked off.

By 5 o'clock the Cubby Mansion was up and ready for Esme to do the inside she told us she would be back to do it in the morning and everyone left to return tomorrow at 11am. Edward and I bathed and feed the babies and put them to sleep.

"What a day love." Edward said to me.

"I know I haven't laughed so much in ages." I said to him chuckling.

"I know and that Cubby Mansion is as big as the pool house. Bella it has its own baby toilet." he said chuckling.

"I know Edward. Did you see it all light up?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah that was cool fibre optic and motion sensors." he said chuckling.

"The boys all said next time they are in the dog house with their wife's they are staying in there." he said laughing.

"They could easily." I said laughing.

"I know."

"Bella do you think we could have an early night." he said raising his eyebrows at me.

"I got the prank war DVD yesterday I wanted to watch that tonight." I said laughing.

"OK I want to see that as well." he said chuckling "I still don't know how you got all of them organized?"

We went into the media room and put it on.

"Brad and Ang at the Ivy I thought he was never going to forgive you for that." he said chuckling.

"It took me 5 minutes to organize that one I called Ang and she was all for it. It was all prosthetics anyway but Rob's face when he thought it was her nipple hanging out of her blouse when she leaned. OMG and Ang going off at him calling him a dirty little pervert and Brad threatening to end him I thought he was going to cry." I said laughing.

"What about his car it was hilarious when it started smoking and everything was going off at once."

"Yeah the special effects boys owed me one, but when the car started jumping up and down and all the weird stuff that happened before it the look on his face he told me he thought it was possessed or something." I said laughing.

"And his shoes Bella," Edward said laughing.

"Poor thing he couldn't walk without falling on his ass and he couldn't get them off because they had a special goo stuff to mold to his foot as soon as he stepped in them. The girls at the meet and greet all thought he was drunk." I said laughing.

"Oh and the red carpet when he was doing his interview and the special light that shined on his tux to reveal a naked body. That was my favourite." Edward said chuckling.

"Yeah the artist charged me $10,000 dollars for that one." I said laughing.

"The clappers you had installed at the house so every time he spoke or laughed something would turn on or off. He nearly pissed his pants he was so scared." Edward said laughing.

"The night time cough syrup in his drinks you got them to give him on set and him falling asleep and then you were shaving his eyebrows off. That was mean Bella." Edward said laughing.

"I didn't shave them off the makeup artist made it look like I did and then they covered his up so when he looked in the mirror they were gone." I said laughing.

"But getting them to show him that on playback on set before he realized."

"I never heard Rob cuss so much in my life if he had have seen you in those few minutes I think he would have killed you." he said laughing.

"What about the 2 bus loads of school girls you hid in his hotel room?"

"The 500 mice that fell on him while he was in bed sleeping." we both laughed.

"He screamed like a girl." I said laughing.

"Putting that crystal stuff in his pool to set the water and when he went to jump in it was set like Jell-O." we laughed.

"That cost me too because it stuffed his pumps."

"The billboard advertising hemorrhoid cream." I said laughing.

"The fake star ceremony in Hollywood." we both laughed.

"No more I can't stop laughing and my sides hurt." I said laughing.

"Mine too love."

"Using his credit card for all those sex calls, so when he got his statement he freaked out but you sent a copy to his mom in England." Edward laughed.

"Getting all his credit cards cancelled and not being able to pay for his meal and getting Michelle to forget her purse that night."

"That was embarrassing Michelle was such a good sport." I said laughing.

"Oh love you surely got him good and look at all the people it helped." Edward said kissing me.

"Yeah it was just at the start when they interviewed everyone about the hospital and what they all said about me I was blown away." I said to Edward.

"Yes there were quite a few times it choked me up love." he said kissing me.

"I can't believe how much money SBS made on that stupid war." I said looking at him.

"I can't believe how much you and Rob got out of that for the hospital." Edward said.

"Me either"

"Come on love bed time." he said kissing me.

The next morning everyone turned up and we were watching the girls decorate the Cubby Mansion. The guys got to laugh at them tripping over each other. Mitch and Sammy were expecting as well they were due 2 months after my due date and Edward and I were going to be god parents. Everything was done by 2pm and we were looking through the Cubby Mansion it was so far over the top and Edward and I just smiled we couldn't say anything to them. Carlisle just kept cuddling me he knew how I felt about it.

**3 Months later**

I was 7 ½ months pregnant miserable and Edward was hiding from me as much as he could. I was on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy so I was going out of my fucking mind. Oh, no I can't be having contractions maybe they are Braxton Hick contractions. I looked at my watch I will just keep an eye on them just in case. I still had a little over 5 weeks to go. Another contraction hit 12 minutes apart oh fuck. For an hour I watched my watch.

"EDWARD" I yelled. He came walking in.

"Yeah love" he said kneeling down kissing me.

"Call your mom to come get the kids I am having contractions and there 7 minutes apart." I said to him. He looked at me.

"NOW EDWARD" I yelled at him.

He got up and called his mom and got the kids already for her to take. He called Kristen to let her know. Esme came and got the kids and Edward was putting my suit case in the car. He came back and helped me off the bed and we walked out to the garage and he got me in the car and we were off to the hospital.

We pulled up and Kristen brought a wheel chair out to meet us. She asked how I was doing and my water broke. She started to yell at nurses and with every contraction I was gushing out water. They got me set up to go into surgery Edward was putting his scrubs on and I was being wheeled in everything was happening so quick I didn't have time to register what was going on.

Edward was now standing at the head of the bed kissing me and talking to me but I couldn't do anything I was scared it was happening to quick. I heard a cry and I saw a glimpse "Toni" Edward told me and then he said "Max" and then there was a long pause I was starting to freak out and ask what was going on they were having trouble getting "Katie" to breath Edward shot up and over to her. Kristen was yelling at the nurses and everything was whooshing around the room. OMG someone tell me what's going on I couldn't see I was screened off I could just hear them talking and yelling things. I started to feel like my life was draining out of me and then I heard Edward.

"BELLA, BELLA LOVE" he yelled.

"BELLA STAY WITH ME KATIES FINE BELLA" he yelled.

"KRISTEN BELLA" he yelled. That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

EPOV

"Kristen hurry she is bleeding too much her heart rate has dropped and her oxygen levels" Nurse Smith said.

"Dr. Cullen you need to leave." Nurse Smith told me.

"I'm not leaving." I spat at her and held Bella's head in my hands.

"Bella love please don't do this we need you." I said choked up.

Kristen was yelling for more blood and trying to stitch Bella up. Our babies had been taken to the NICU because they are preemies and Katie was having difficulty breathing when she was born. Everyone was running around and doing things to Bella.

"Edward she is going to be fine. I promise you." Kristen said to me.

"She has to be Kristen we have 5 babies who need their mom." I said looking at her.

She was still stitching Bella up. They gave Bella 3 bags of blood so far. Kristen was hooking the 4th up now. They had stopped the bleeding and now I just needed My Bella to wake up. They wheeled Bella back to her room 3 hours later and I went to check on the babies they were so small, smaller than Mase & Libby when they were born. I sent everyone a text and told them and asked them not to come to the hospital until I gave them the ok no one was allowed to visit any of them anyway. I walked back to Bella's room and she was still asleep. She opened her eyes 2 hours ago but didn't say anything and went back to sleep. The nurses came in with the express machine and I told them I would do it to leave it. I explained that Bella had always expressed so I could feed one of the kids.

"Edward" Bella called.

"Love I'm here." I said kissing her on the head.

"Our babies Edward?" she asked me.

"There fine Bella, Katie had trouble breathing but she is fine they are all in the NICU love they will be in there for awhile." I said kissing her.

"What happened to me?" she asked me.

"You lost a lot of blood Bella they had to give you a transfusion." I told her.

"Sleep Bella" I told her kissing her. When her breathing finally got shallow I knew she was asleep so I went to check on the babies. I walked in and Kristen was running tests on them all. I watched her doing the tests.

"They are all perfect Edward and healthy but they are going to have to be in here for a few weeks, I'm sorry." Kristen said to me.

"Katie she is, she ok?" I asked.

"Yeah she just had trouble at the start but she is breathing fine now they are just really tiny." she said.

I just nodded and went over to the crib and put my hand in and touched them all. I read the sign they were all under 3 ½ pounds.

I walked out an hour later and walked back to Bella's room. Bella was still asleep so I hopped on the bed and slept with her.

BPOV

I woke up to find my husband asleep on the bed with me. I reached over and brushed my hand over his face and he woke up.

"Hey you" I said to him.

"Hey love" he said leaning over kissing me.

"How are you feeling love?" I asked her.

"Sore really sore" I said looking at him.

"I will go get them to give you something." he said getting off the bed.

**6 Weeks Later**

We were finally all home from the hospital and all were given a clean bill of health. Edward and I had a routine with the kids and it was working so far. Masen & Libby's First Birthday was in 2 weeks and Esme and Alice had done all the arrangements telling me not to worry they asked what we wanted and that was it.

"Momma" Libby said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You want me to do your hair Libby?" I asked looking at my baby she was like me she had my hair and eyes and her father's pouty lips. I picked her up and sat her on the counter in the bath room and started doing her hair.

"Pweetys" she said.

"You want a pretty hair clip in there." I said looking at her pointing to her head. She clapped her hands and then smacked them against her lips blowing me kisses.

"Where is daddy Libby?"

"Mase" she said to me.

"Daddy's getting Masen ready is he?" I asked and she just nodded just as Edward and Masen walked in the door. I looked at Masen he was all Edward same hair, eyes and his little features were his dad's too.

"Momma" Masen said holding his hands out to me. I bent down and picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Hey little man"

"Wibby" he said leaning over kissing his sister. I looked over at my husband and he was watching Masen & Libby smiling.

"Hey babe" I said pulling him from his thoughts he came over and kissed me.

"Hey love" he said to me as he picked Libby up.

"Libby you look pretty just like your mommy." he said to her, she giggled and kissed her dad on the lips.

"Come on Masen lets go and have some breakfast." I said picking him up and walking out of the bath room; Masen wrapped his little arms around my neck and cuddled into me. I walked into the nursery and told Masen to Shhh and we went and checked on his brother and sister's. Edward and Libby came in too and checked on Max, Katie and Toni, Libby wanted to kiss the babies and Edward leaned her over the crib to kiss them and Masen then decided he wanted to as well.

"Lub ew" Masen said to them and I picked him back up into my arms he grabbed my face and kissed me "Lub ew Momma" he said kissing me "I love you to Masen" I said kissing him again and walking back down stairs I put Masen in his highchair and buckled him in. Edwards was buckling Libby in and sitting down entertaining them while I got breakfast ready. I made them porridge and Edward and I cereal. I took it all in the dining room and sat them down and gave Masen & Libby there sippy cups. Edward and I feed Masen & Libby while we ate our cereal.

"Edward you know it has been 6 weeks since the babies were born I want to have the shot." I said to him he looked at me.

"Bella we talked about this." he said looking at me.

"OK Edward" I said looking at my cereal.

I finished eating and grabbed everything and cleaned up. Edward got the kids out and set them up in the media room to watch a DVD he put 101 Dalmatians on for them. He walked in the kitchen and snaked his arms around me he pressed his head against mine and looked at me in the eyes.

"Bella what's up love?" he asked.

"I just don't want to have another baby in 9 months Edward. I want to enjoy the ones we have for awhile." I told him with tears filling my eyes.

"As many as god gives us to love Bella we agreed on that." he said kissing me.

I just nodded and walked in the media room and lay with Masen & Libby. Edward walked in and lay with us he was watching me and I must have fallen to sleep at some point.

**3 Months Later**

"Bella what's wrong?" Kristen asked.

"I think I'm pregnant again." I said crying.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you go on some form of contraception?" she asked me.

"Edward won't let me." I said to her as she drew blood looking down at me with a sympathetic face.

"Well if you are this time it is the last you can't have anymore c-sections, you are putting yourself in danger Bella. You hemorrhaged last time and we nearly lost you." Kristen said getting up to take my blood to the lab.

"Bella what are you going to do if it is twins or triplets?" Kristen said as she walked back in and sat in the chair beside me.

"Love them, raise them. I love all my babies Kristen but I can't keep having more." I said looking at her.

"Does Edward know you are here Bella?" Kristen asked.

"He knows I had a doctor's appointment." I said looking at her.

"You are pregnant Bella congratulations." Kristen said to me.

"OMG" I said crying.

"Bella we need to call Edward and get him here." Kristen said.

"OK" I said looking at her.

I grabbed my phone and called him and asked him to come to Kristen's office. His mom was there so he left straight away. I sat there looking at Kristen and she was watching me. Edward walked in and took one look at me and then looked at Kristen.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said looking at him crying.

"Oh Bella that's great we are having a baby." he said to me.

"Edward I need to talk to you about Bella." Kristen said.

"Why what's wrong with Bella or the babies?" he asked.

"Edward this will be Bella's last pregnancy as her doctor I am advising you that she will be in at too high of a risk for complications with the c-section. So we need to discuss Bella having her tubes done this time after she gives birth." Kristen said.

"OK" Edward said looking at me and Kristen.

"Alright let's have a look at your baby shall we." Kristen said motioning me to lie on the table. I got up and laid back she undid my jeans and squirted the goop on me and started the ultra sound.

"Bella you are having a little boy." Kristen said.

"Just 1" I asked.

"Yeah just 1" she said laughing and I was to thank fuck. But 6 kids under 2. OMG.

"This is your last pregnancy Bella." Edward said.

"Our last baby." I said looking at him and he nodded.

"Yes love, I can't lose you and 6 babies are enough." he said looking at me kissing me.

"Thank god, I love all my babies Edward but 6 is plenty to love." I said kissing him.

"I know love 6 is plenty." he said kissing me.

"Bella you will breeze thru this pregnancy." Kristen said.

**6 Months Later**

Thomas Christopher Paul Cullen was born 8 pond 12oz at 9:04am by c-section and I had my tubes done at the same time. I was in hospital for 48 hours wanting to get home to my babies. Masen & Libby are 22months old and Emily, Toni & Max are 11 months old. Our house is so busy we are constantly on the go with the kids I had to buy a soccer mom's car and I wasn't happy when Edward brought it home but we needed to get the babies around somehow.

The hospital opened its doors and next month and we have to attend the official opening. Edward and I have enlisted the godparents to help with the babies while we are there.

I can't believe that Edward and I have had 6 babies in 2 ½ years of marriage. There has been so much happen in that time with everything. We said we never wanted a nanny and we didn't because Sue has been helping us out and although she won't let us pay her we did buy her a brand new car and a cabin where dad and Sue go fishing every weekend. We got Esme to decorate it for us and upgrade a few things. Sue wouldn't accept it but we told her it is for all the family to use and she gave in.

Edward and I sold all our other properties 12 months ago we had no need for them and they were just sitting there empty so Edward and I bought the land next door to Sue's Cabin and built a cabin for us and had Esme decorate it. Edwards and my cabin has been dubbed The Cullen Mansion and of course Twilight Construction Company built it for us.

We even had a Cubby Mansion put there because the kids get so much enjoyment from the one at home and we had them ___patented_and we have sold quite a few. Edward and I bought one for our goddaughter Isabella much to Mitch and Sammy's protest.

The Friday catch-up is now hosted at our place so that we can still see all the boys and the Construction meetings on Fridays are at our house as well. I love it and so do the boys they always fight over who gets to hold one of the babies but when it comes to changing the nappies they soon pass them back to me.

All of our businesses are thriving and Edward still works Monday to Friday but only half days thanks to Sue helping out. Our life is pretty good and I truly wouldn't have done it any other way my kids get to all grow up together and we get to grow with them.

TO BE CONTINUED

PLAYLIST OF SONGS USED

BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY – MILEY CYRUS

THE CLIMB – MILEY CIRUS

TRY – NELLY FURTADO

WHITE HORSE – TAYLOR SWIFT

WALKING THE GHOST – TEAGAN & SARA

MORE THAN WORDS – EXTREME

BIG BIG WORLD – EMILIA

REVERLY – KINGS ON LEON

CRUEL TO BE KIND – LETTERS TO CLEO

TO BE WITH YOU – MR BIG

SONGBIRD – EVA CASSIDY

SALT SHAKER – LITTLE JOHN

GET LOW – LITTLE JOHN

SO HOT – KID ROCK

LOW – FLO RIDER

IVE GOT YOU – Mc FLY

I'LL BE OK – Mc FLY

ONLY HOPE – MANDY MOORE

CRY- MANDY MOORE

SOMEDAY WE'LL KNOW – MANDY MOORE & JOHNATHON


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

"Tom, Max, Masen hurry up boy's Uncle Jazz and Uncle Em will be here soon to take you camping." I said laughing at Masen.

"What's up Mase?" I asked him.

"Do I have to go mom?" he asked.

"Yeah you do Mase. Why don't you want to go?" I asked my 8 year old son.

"We have to sleep in tents and Uncle Em farts so much it will stink." he said as I tried not to laugh.

"I had to go camping with him all the time when I was a kid to Mase just don't worry about it and have fun. Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz will be hurt Mase don't forget Uncle Tom, Chris, Sam, Paul, Rob, Jason, Pete, Riley, James, Mitch, Seth and Ben are all going as well." I told him looking at his face light up.

"Will Uncle Jason or Uncle Rob let me sleep in his tent?" Masen asked.

"I'm sure if you ask them they won't say no." I said looking at Masen as a big smile spread over his face.

"Mom, why do we have to go every year?" Max asked.

"Because your godfathers love you and they want to spend some time with you being boys. I know you have burping and farting contests." I said looking at my three sons' laughing.

"Yeah Uncle Tom always wins." Mase said laughing.

Yes I could imagine Tiny would win I know he caused me to throw up a few times from his farts.

"Mom, why do we have so many godparents?" Tom asked.

"Because your dad and I love them all and we couldn't choose one over the other so instead of having 4 you got 25." I said laughing at them.

"Mom what are the girls doing?" Masen asked.

"Libby, Toni and Emily are having a girl's weekend with their godmothers at the Mansion they left an hour ago." I said looking at the boys screwing their faces up.

"Is Isabella going as well mom?" Masen asked.

"Yeah Mase she is going with Aunty Sammy." I said looking at him.

"Then on Sunday your dad and I will meet you all at the Mansion and we are staying there for a week." I said looking at the three boys smile.

"Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue going to be there?" Mase asked.

"Yeah they are, as well as a few others." I said looking at them.

"Hey boys" Edward said walking in the door.

"Hey Dad" the three of them said all together.

"Are you ready for the big Godparent camping trip?" he asked them and they all nodded.

"Boys I brought you some things." Edward told them.

"What dad did you get Dad?" Masen asked.

"See these bars of soap when you wash yourself it makes your skin go pink, blue or green depends who gets which one." Edward said handing them the soap.

"This is well fake dog poo and it smells and is sticky don't get it on yourself." Edward said laughing as the boys wrinkled their noses.

"Snakes, spiders, whoopee cushion cans of string, shaving cream and air horns and a heap of other stuff." Edward said looking at the boys.

"What's that dad?" Max asked.

"See these mice I want you boys to put them in Uncle Rob's tent for dad." Edward said laughing.

"Why, Uncle Rob?" Masen asked.

"Because he is scared of mice Mase." Edward said laughing.

"Now go and put them in your bags boys and have fun." Edward told them handing over the stuff laughing.

"Is that what you left early to get babe?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah love" he said laughing.

"The boys are going to kill you." I said laughing.

"Yeah but I think it will be funny did you give Mase the video camera to take with them?" he said looking at me.

"Yeah and he took his digital camera." I said looking at him.

"A whole weekend love just you and me." Edward said kissing me.

"I know babe I have lots to do." I said watching his face drop.

"How many are staying at the Mansion for the week?" Edward asked.

"A few" I said looking at him.

"Isabella Cullen how many is a few?" he asked.

"All of them and then on the Friday all the construction guys are coming up for the annual fishing and football and baseball game." I said looking at him.

"So you are telling me that there are going to be 9 kids and 32 adults staying at the Mansion for the week and over 400 construction guys on Friday?" he said looking at me.

"Yeah" I said looking at him laughing.

"Lucky we built a cabin big enough then." he said laughing.

"Yes we are, 20 bedroom, 3 dining, 4 living, 2 cinemas, music studio, bowling alley, pool with a water slide and waterfall, kids retreat, baseball pitch, games room, gym, cubby mansion and 12 car garage and you thought I was weird when I wanted all those rooms and things." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well now I know why it is a friggin mansion because we always have so many guests and that's why you bought all the land to put it on." he said laughing.

"Oh and you left out a room Bella." he said laughing. I looked at him and started laughing.

"Cullen Night Club" I said laughing.

"It is huge Bella the cabin has a friggin elevator and all." Edward said laughing.

"Shut up Assward I love the cabin." I said walking to open the front door.

"Hey Tink's are the boys ready?" Em asked.

"Yeah they have been waiting for ages." I said looking at my 2 brothers.

"MASEN, MAX AND TOM YOUR UNCLES ARE HERE?" I yelled. I heard the three boys all running down the stairs and when they saw me looking they quickly started to walk.

"So my little 8, 7 and 6 year old nephews what are you up to?" Jazz asked them quirking an eyebrow at them.

"Nothing" they all said looking at their dad.

"Right let's go boys." Jazz said looking at them kissing me on the check and leaving. I heard footsteps and looked to see my boys all come back to give me and their dad a kiss.

"I will see you all on Sunday." I said kissing them as they all ran back out to their uncles. I started to get teary and Edward walked over and hugged me. He picked me up and we went into the media room and he put on a DVD and snuggled up together.

"Love you will see the kids in 2 days don't cry." he said kissing me.

"I know but I miss my babies already." I said looking at him.

"Right go and pack a bag we are going camping." he said getting up.

"Really we are going camping with the boys?" I said getting up.

"Yep, I will go to Newtons and the store and buy everything you pack our bags." he said kissing me.

3 hours later we pulled up at the campsite and found the guys.

"Hey Tink's what are you and Doc doing here?" Tiny said.

"I wanted to come camping with my boys." I said looking at him.

"You missed them already didn't you Tink's?" he said cuddling me.

"Yeah I did." I said looking at him.

"I hope you are going to get your drunk on with me?" he said laughing.

"Hell yeah" I said laughing.

"Ah Tinks has Edward ever put a tent up before?" he said laughing at Edward falling over everything and looking at the directions.

"Yeah but he just went and bought all of it." I said laughing as Edward kicked a tent peg and fell on his ass.

"Oh my god I am so glad you two came up this is going to be so much fun." Tiny laughed.

"So where are my boys?" I asked.

"They went on a hike" Tiny said walking over to help Edward. 30 minutes later the tent was up he bought a huge blow up mattress and everything else oh my god I can't believe how much crap he bought. This was definitely not camping this was not even roughing it.

"Edward I can't believe all the stuff you bought." I said looking at the huge tent.

"I wanted you to be comfortable love." he said kissing me.

"You wanted you to be comfortable." I said laughing and he nodded in agreement. Edward turned some music on and we sat around with Tiny laughing and chatting.

"MOM, DAD" the boys yelled running towards us.

"Hey boys are you having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah mom you came camping?" Masen said.

"I can go home Mase if you want me to." I said looking at him.

"No mom stay, please." he said kissing me.

"OK well just think dad and I aren't here ok and have fun." I said kissing him back.

"TINK'S" the guys all yelled.

"Hey guys sorry for crashing your weekend but Edward and I really wanted to come camping with you." I said looking at them.

"You owe me $100 Em." Sam said laughing.

"What you bet we would come?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Come on Tink's you can't be away from your kids to long and we know that you aren't really in to girly weekends." Paul said laughing.

"Oh ok you got me." I said looking at the boys laughing.

"Nice tent" Chris said.

"I know Edward bought everything before we came." I said laughing at the huge friggin thing.

"Tink's what is that?" Mitch asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward.

"Don't ask." I said laughing.

"Is that a generator?" Em asked.

"Yep my husband bought it for the fucking TV, stereo and lights that he just had to buy." I said looking at them.

"Your kidding does he not know what camping is all about?" Mitch asked.

"No he doesn't know how to rough it." I said laughing.

"Tink's what the fuck is that over there?" Sam asked.

"A Privy Shelter" I said biting my bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"You're shitting me." Jazz said.

"Nope complete with porta pottie." I said laughing.

"And that" Jazz asked pointing at the other tall shower shelter.

"Shower" I said looking at them.

"OMG" Chris said laughing along with everyone else at Edward walking back to us with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Doc, I see you came to rough it with us." Tiny said laughing with the boys.

"Yeah well I wanted Bella to be comfortable." he said looking at the boys.

"You're full of it she can rough it, it is you that can't." Jason said laughing at Edward who was getting flustered.

"OK boys let's just enjoy the weekend." I said laughing.

"Masen get back here." Pauley yelled.

I looked over to see Pauley with silly string all over him and Masen running away from him laughing.

"MOM" Masen yelled running to me laughing at Pauley falling over while trying to catch him. Masen finally got to me and jumped in my arms.

"Mom, Uncle Pauley is going to get me." he said laughing.

"Masen give me that can." he said looking at my son.

"Nah uh" Mase said to him.

"Masen please can I have the can?" he said to him as Masen gave it to his dad.

"Edward put that can away he got me when I was having a pee and I pissed on my pants." he said looking to us. Everyone roared laughing at Pauley.

30 minutes later

"Tom come here." Sam yelled we all turned and looked at Tom running towards us.

"MOM" he yelled running towards me with the air horn in his hand.

"TOM" Sam yelled again.

Tom ran and jumped in my arms and ducked his head in my neck. I looked at Sam and he was all wet.

"What happened?" I asked Sam.

"I was standing on the bank where we jump in and swim and Tom blew that air horn, scared the shit out of me and I fell into the water." he said. We all roared laughing as Sam walked away to get dry.

We were all sitting around the camp fire chatting and telling stories and making S'mores.

"Hey Edward can I test your shower before it gets too dark." Pete asked.

"Yeah sure man" Edward said.

"Is there any soap in there?" he asked.

"Nah um...Max go get Uncle Pete your soap to use." Edward said smirking at Max. Max ran into our tent and grabbed it and gave it to Pete. We were all sitting there watching and waiting for Pete to notice. Max sat on his dads knee waiting and giggling.

"Max what did you do?" Tiny asked him which made him giggle more.

"Wonder what color he will be." Edward whispered to me chuckling.

"MAX" Pete screamed. Max shot his head up and looked at his dad scared.

"It's ok buddy." Edward cooed laughing.

We saw Pete stomping towards us with a towel wrapped around him and everyone burst out laughing. He was bright green you could see where he ran the soap over his body. I was in fits I had tears rolling down my face Tiny high fived Max and he was giggling.

"Max, where did you get the soap from?" Pete asked. He looked at his dad and Edward nodded to him.

"Dad gave it to me." he said quietly.

"Edward you gave the boys all that stuff to get us with?" he asked him.

"Yeah I did." Edward said laughing.

"I expected Tink's to do something like this but not you." he said laughing.

"What can I say my wife has rubbed off on me." he said laughing with everyone else. I looked over to see Masen and Tom whispering and then I heard a fart I looked at them and they were laughing.

"Masen did you do that?" Jazz asked laughing. Masen just nodded laughing.

"Holy hell Bella what did you feed that kid." he said moving away nearly dry wrenching.

"Fart gas in a can and fart noise key ring." Edward whispered to me I started laughing.

"OH HELL" Chris said moving away.

"Gee Mase don't do another one of them mate go over to the cars and do them." Jason said getting up and walking away.

"God Tiny, Mase is worse than you." Rob said dry wrenching and walking away.

Tom got up and moved next to Em and let one rip. Em looked at him and smiled but then he stood up.

"OMG I am going to be sick that's disgusting." Em said walking away and so did Sam, Seth and Pauley.

Edward and I had tears we couldn't stop laughing and Tom and Mase had lost it laughing high fiving each other. Mitch came back from his pee and sat next to the boys they giggled and let one rip beside him. Mitch looked at them and then looked at Edward and me. We could see Mitch trying not to breathe thru his nose. Edward nodded to Mase and he let another one rip and Mitch lost it he looked at Mase with disgust and moved away. Max was laughing with us sitting on his dad still. Tom came up and sat next to Tiny and smiled at him. He sat there and Tiny let one rip and Tom looked at him and smiled at let one rip. With in 1 minute Tiny was gone dry wrenching Edward and I lost it we were on the ground laughing and told the boys to put it back and do something else.

"OMG Edward I can't stop laughing." I said laughing.

"I know love our kids are evil." he said laughing.

Everyone came back and asked us what we had been feeding our kids sending Edward and me into another round of laughing. I was getting pretty drunk and I had the giggles.

We heard a girly scream and then "WHAT THE FUCK" and we saw Rob running and Masen going into the tent.

"Mice" Edward whispered chuckling making me laugh. Rob walked over to Edward and I and looked at us narrowing his eyes. I looked over to see the 3 boys giggling and looking over at the toilet. I saw Tiny walk in and I looked at Edward he shrugged his shoulders.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tiny screamed and came running with his pants around his legs trying to pull his briefs up. I lost it and Masen, Max and Tom were giggling and high fiving each other. The guys were all laughing and Tiny walked over to the boys and looked at them.

"Mind explaining this?" Tiny asked them trying to keep a straight face

"What is it Tiny?" Mitch asked laughing at him.

"It is a friggin spider oh but no normal fake spider it is noise motioned I was sitting getting ready to back one out and test the doc's porta potty and I farted and this thing dropped from above and I shit myself." he said laughing. We all roared laughing and the 3 boys were high fiving each other again.

"Boys why is my butt sticky?" Tiny asked them.

"Honey" Masen said to him running to me and jumping on me.

"OMG my god kids are evil." Tiny said laughing.

Riley walked off to go to his tent and I saw a little evil smile go on Masen's face I looked at him and looked at Tom and Max giggling. I looked at Edward and he was smirking everyone looked over to where Riley went and waited.

"Oh fuck I stepped in dog shit." he said the boys all high fived each other.

Masen got up and offered all their uncles a lollipop to say sorry. All the boys were sucking away and I looked at Edward and he was chuckling. I looked at some of the guys faces and their teeth were black and their lips. I started laughing and they all looked at the boys giggling.

"What did they do now?" Em asked. Tiny looked at Em and pulled the candy out of his mouth and looked at the boys and started laughing.

"OMG they are good." He laughed all the guys spat there candy and looked at each other all with black teeth and lips and started laughing. The 3 boys were all giggling at their uncles and then they all let one rip one after another. All the guys started dry wrenching Edward and I were laughing again Tiny was rolling around on the ground telling the kids they won the fart contest this year.

"Right Masen, Max and Tom give mom and dad a kiss and off to bed" Em said to them the 3 of them walked over and kissed me and Masen whispered something to his dad and went off to bed. I looked at the guys and they were all laughing.

"OMG Bella they are evil." Rob said laughing.

"Where did you get all that crap from?" Jason asked I pointed to Edward and laughed.

"That was funny I don't care I love those 3 boys I haven't laughed so much for ages." Tiny said and all the guys started laughing.

"Those farts please tell me they weren't real smells." Mitch said.

"It's called Ass in a Can." Edward laughed.

"OMG we have another day please tell me they have finished with all their pranks?" Sam asked.

"Nope be prepared boys they have only just begun." Edward said laughing at the guys cursing him.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

"My boys have taken after their Mom." I said laughing.

"Yeah well let's see what they in store for us tomorrow." Em laughed.

"Come on Tink's get your drunk on." Tiny yelled.

"I am I have had double what you have had you pussy." I said giggling.

"Oh fuck no sex you two we don't want to hear it." Jazz said.

"Shut up Jazz" Edward said.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow boys?" I asked them.

"Um tomorrow we are fishing?" James said.

"I call bullshit." I said looking at them.

"OK tomorrow we go to the Theme Park." Ben said.

"Fuck I'm glad I came camping." I said to them laughing.

We all chatted for hours everyone was pretty drunk except for Edward and everyone slowly went to bed. I changed and crawled into bed and fell asleep straight away.

_~~~%~~~_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what the fuck." Ben screamed.

"James you pissed the bed." Ben yelled.

OMG what have my boys done. I could hear Edward chuckling videoing and the 3 boys giggling in the tent.

"MASEN, MAX, TOM" James yelled and the boys jumped in bed with us giggling.

"What did you do boys?" I asked.

"Put Uncle James hand in water." Max said giggling.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Em yelled.

"MASEN, MAX, TOM" EM yelled. I looked at Max.

"We covered him in shaving cream boobs and drew on his face with this." he said showing me a huge permanent marker.

"OH SHIT" Pauley yelled. I looked at Tom.

"We put honey all over him and feathers." Tom said giggling.

"MASEN, MAX, TOM" Tiny yelled. I looked at Masen.

"We used dads shaver and shaved some hair off and put chocolate syrup on him and spaghetti hair." he said giggling.

"WHAT THE FUCK THOSE KIDS ARE DEAD." Jason yelled. I looked at Max and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We taped him down to his bed with the thick black tape and drew on his face." Max said. I was giggling with the boys I couldn't help it Edward was laughing videoing the boys telling me.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK." Mitch yelled. I looked at Tom and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We put black shoe polish over his face and hands and put that stuff Aunty Rose put in her hair to make it go white." Tom said.

"What you put peroxide in his hair?" I said looking at Edward laughing.

"BOYS" Jazz yelled. I looked at Masen and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We taped his head to the bed and his arms and legs to each end of the fold out bed." Masen said chuckling high fiving us all.

"CHARLOTTE IS GONNA KILL ME...BOYS." Chris yelled. I looked at Max.

"We" he giggled "We shaved all the hair of here" he said pointing to his chest "and here" he said pointing to his eyebrows "and drew new ones for him and a moustache. Dad drew boobs as well." he giggled high fiving his brothers, dad and me.

"I CANT MOVE!" Jason yelled sending us all into fits.

"ME EITHER!" Jazz yelled.

"IM GONNA GET THEM THREE!" Seth yelled. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow at Tom.

"We put Uncle Seth's hand in water and we drew on his body Seth loves Rose." they said giggling.

"EVIL SPAWN MAX TOM MASEN!" Rob yelled I looked at Masen.

"We drew on his face and put red lips on him." he said. OMG he means red lip stick "Oh and we put string outside the tent so he will fall over mommy." he said giggling.

"You mean all their tents." Max said giggling.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam yelled I looked at the boys.

"Chocolate syrup and sprinkles and we filled his shoes up with pudding." Max said giggling.

"MASEN, MAX AND TOM!" Ben yelled.

"We drew on his face and put chocolate syrup in his boots." Tom giggled.

"OMG WHAT HAS TINK TAUGHT THOSE BOYS!" Pete yelled.

"Aunt Rose's hair stuff and we made a Mohawk and drew on him." Masen said giggling.

"OMG RILEY WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!" Pete yelled.

"THE 3 OF THEM HAVE TAPED ME TO THE FUCKEN BED AND POURED CHOCLATE SYRUP IN MY PANTS!" he yelled. That was it we all were in fits of laughter.

"OMG I LOVE THOSE KIDS!" Tiny yelled.

I got up and walked outside and grabbed my chair and camera and waited for them to come out of their tents. Max, Edward, Masen and Tom walked out and ran and threw fart bombs in the tents then ran back over to me high fiving me and I couldn't believe what they got up to last night.

"OMG WHAT IS THAT!" Tiny yelled flying out the tent and fell over the string, then Em, Pete, James, Rob, Seth, Chris, Sam, Ben, Mitch and Pauley all falling over and laughing.

"FOR GOD SAKE HELP ME IT STINKS LIKE SHIT IN HERE!" Jason yelled sending everyone into fits of laughter.

"I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Jazz yelled.

"OMG DONT LAUGH HELP US!" Riley yelled.

I went into the tent and took video of what my boys had done and laughed my ass off and walked back out watching where the string line was.

"TINKS GET YOU ASS BACK HERE!" Bond yelled.

"SORRY YOU HAVE TO GET OUT YOURSELF. I'M NOT RUINING MY KIDS FUN REMEMBER I'M NOT HERE!" I said yelling and the boys high fived me.

"OK boys go blow your horns." Edward laughed. The three of them ran and grabbed them and blew the air horns in their tents.

"Holy shit" Jazz yelled.

"FUCK" Bond yelled.

"BOYS" Riley yelled.

Then they let one rip and sprayed the Ass in a Can in there and ran back. All the uncles were high fiving them.

"OH fuck man I'm gonna be sick." Jazz said and started dry wrenching.

"OMG" Jason said dry wrenching.

All as we could hear was Riley dry wrenching in the tent.

The guys were all on the ground laughing there ass off at the three that were stuck. The kids were getting high fives and giggling. I walked over grabbed a knife and went and cut them lose. I walked out and was dry wrenching myself.

They all ran out and went flying when they got up the boys were all hiding Tom was in Tiny's arms, Max was in Edward's and Masen was in Rob's they were scared there uncles were pissed at them. Jazz must have sensed it and went and high fived them, then Bond but Riley of course just sulked.

"I tell you what you boys are good." Tiny laughed making everyone laugh as well.

"You helped them Edward didn't you?" Sam said.

"Yeah everything they did they planned before they got here. I just helped them with a couple and filmed them." Edward said laughing.

"Doc glad you brought that shower." Tiny said walking over to it with a towel.

Masen, Max and Tom started giggling and then we heard Tiny scream. I looked at the boys and they said "Blue dye" making everyone laugh. Tiny came stomping out of the shower bright blue like a blues loo blue omg my kids are awesome.

"OMG Tiny" the guys all cracked up.

"Boys is that it, you have no more surprises?" I asked looking at them.

They all put their hand behind their backs and looked at me. I knew they had their fingers crossed.

"No" Mase said.

"No" Max said.

"No" Tom said giggling.

"OK go and get changed for breakfast." I said watching them run off.

"Edward what else have they done?" I asked he zipped his lips shut and walked off.

"I can't believe it look at me Tinks." Chris said laughing.

"Charlotte won't be to mad will she Chris?" I asked.

"No she was laughing when I called her before." he said looking at me.

I waited and went in and dressed brushed my teeth and got the boys to do these as well. Edward came in changed and brushed his teeth and started chuckling.

"What have you done?" I asked them.

"Wait for it love." he said high fiving the boys.

Grabbing the video camera and walking out with it and I saw him hide behind Pauley's vehicle with the camera the boys all went and stood with their dad and put ear muffs on. I looked at Edward and he motioned for me to cover my ears as well.

I saw Edward give the camera to Masen and ran and light something. I saw all the boys walking up from the creek and then I heard all the crackers going off Bond hit the deck and drew his weapon and the boys all screamed, I burst out laughing and they were all laughing. Masen, Max, Tom and Edward were all high fiving each other. Bond got up and looked over at me shaking his head and laughing.

"OMG I need clean undies." Tiny said.

"Me too man." Rob said to him laughing.

"Nah man I'm serious." Tiny said. Rob wrinkled his nose and walked away laughing at Tiny walking funny.

All the boys were laughing at James screaming like a girl and his face just thinking about it makes me crack up laughing again.

We all cooked breakfast and laughed about the morning so far I still had tears rolling down my face from Tiny shitting himself.

"It was just a little bit of poo Tink's." he said laughing making us all laugh.

"Right, boys is that really all?" I asked looking at them.

"Boy's come here." Edward yelled to them.

"OH FUCK" Tiny said looking at me.

"Do you know what they are up to Tink's" Tiny asked.

"No they won't tell me but I know they have been planning stuff for weeks. Edward took the boys to some store in Seattle and they bought everything." I said looking at the boys.

"Well we aren't going to the theme park because none of us are going looking like this. I just hope we survive today." Em said laughing.

"So Bond I see you still have a quick draw." I said laughing making all the boys laugh.

"Yeah Tink's" he said cuddling me. Then he walked back and sat in his seat all the boys were all sitting and laughing about the boys pranks.

"MOM" Masen yelled.

"Yeah buddy" I said walking over to him.

"Mom can you please go in the tent for awhile." he whispered.

"OK Masen I will go and lay down." I said looking at him and walking to the tent.

I wonder what they are up to.

"READY AIM FIRE" I heard Masen yell and then I heard all the uncles yelling and screaming at them I stuck my head out of the tent and the boys were throwing water bombs but they were filled with die omg. Their uncles were bright pink, yellow, green, blue, orange and green. But the guys couldn't run because they had stuck there arses to the seats with something. OMG my kids are evil I laughed as a water bomb splattered on Riley's face. I zipped the tent up and lay down then I heard the tent zip go and Masen, Max and Tom run in and hopped on the bed.

"Uncle Riley is going to get us Mommy he cussed and went to smack me" Masen said looking at me. I gasped no one touches my kids.

I could hear Riley going off at Edward and Edward telling him to shut up they are just having fun and not to call his kids that and if he ever raised a hand at his kids again. All the uncles were arguing now with Riley telling him not to be a girl and if he couldn't handle the pranks to fuck off. I heard Tiny going off telling Riley he would end him. The kids just looked at me and cuddled into me cringing on the bed.

"You know what Riley don't worry I will pack up and take Bella and the boys to the Mansion now." he yelled.

"Come on boys come help dad pack everything up." Edward yelled to them.

I got up and walked out and bite my bottom lip at the sight of all the uncles. I saw Edward taking down the shower and packing everything up. I told the boys to pack their bags we were going to the Mansion. They started packing and putting things in the car I cleaned and packed the whole inside of the tent and collected everything from outside. Edward put the tent down and stuffed it in the back of the BMW SUV.

"Hop in guys." Edward said.

I looked at all the guys and tears fell down my face I was mortified that Riley had carried on and spoke to my kids like that. I saw all of the uncles packing up as well.

"Riley you aren't welcome in my home or near my kids ever again." Edward said getting in the SUV and driving off.

We all sat there in silence not game enough to say anything I just looked out the window because I was crying I wiped my tears away. I looked in the back and seen my boy's faces I took my belt off and jumped in the back and comforted them.

"We're sorry mommy." Masen said crying.

"Mase don't cry buddy you did nothing wrong." I told him wiping his tears away.

The three of them eventually fell asleep and I climbed over and sat back in my seat.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked.

"No not really love." he said looking at me for a second before looking back at the road ahead.

"Can you pull over please?" I asked him.

He pulled over and I got out and went to the back of the SUV sat on the side of the road and bawled my eyes out. Edward got out and walked around to me and sat next to me putting his arm around me cuddling me.

I heard a car come and saw it was one of the work ones Jason and Rob got out and came over to us.

"Are you ok?" they asked.

"Yeah "I said crying.

"How are the boys?" Jason asked.

"They cried them self's to sleep." I said looking at Bond and Rob.

"That asshole" Bond said.

"What a prick" Rob said.

"Ah Tinks, Tiny gave Riley a black eye and busted his lip." Bond said looking at us

"Yeah well if my boys weren't there I would have too." Edward said looking at them.

I heard car doors and looked up to see Pete, Jazz, Em, Ben, James, Tiny, Seth, Pauley, Sam, Chris and Mitch.

"Are you guys alright?" Em asked.

"Yeah man, were ok. It's just my boys they think they have done something bad and cried themselves to sleep." Edward told them. "They have been planning all those pranks for a month they have a book with them all in that they did." Edward said opening the back and grabbing it and showing them

"Edward we found it funny we even planned a few to get the kids back and what Riley did I will never forgive him." Tiny said.

"Come on guys lets go before the boys wake up." I said looking at them.

They all gave me a kiss and a hug and told Edward they weren't angry. 2 hours later we pulled up at the Mansion and walked in. Marie grabbed me and walked me out side.

"I have had it with him I asked him for a divorce. We have been living in separate rooms for 8 months." she said crying.

"Oh Ree" I said hugging her. I knew they were having problems she had been staying on and off at our house for months.

"Bella am I still welcome?" she asked sobbing.

"Of course you are honey." I said hugging her. I led her inside and up to her room and lay with her until she sobbed herself to sleep.

I walked down stairs and everyone had showered and changed so I went and showered and changed as well. I went and found my kids and hugged and kissed them all and listened to the girls telling me what they had done. I looked over to see Masen in his Dad's arms sobbing. I looked at Edward and he was pissed off so it had to do with Riley.

"Come on buddy Uncle Riley didn't mean to call you that." Edward said trying to comfort him.

"Hey Masen show you auntie's what.." Bond stopped and looked at Masen in his dad's arms sobbing. Bond looked over at me and then back at Masen.

"Masen want to come with me for a minute buddy?" he asked.

Masen put his arms out to Bond and he grabbed him and took him over to all the uncles and they had a chat with him. Edward looked at me and went outside then I heard his car start and he peeled off. I looked at the boys and a few of them took off after Edward.

Masen was showing his Uncles' his book and Edward had already apologized to Charlotte and Mary for shaving Chris's eyebrows and Tiny's head. They just laughed him off and said they found it hilarious that the boys could come up with everything and that when they had called them to tell them this morning they haven't laughed so much at their husbands in ages.

The Uncles' eventually got Masen to put the video on. The girls were in fits and so where the boys at everything until it showed what Riley did and all the girls gasped when they seen it. I looked at Masen, Max and Tom and Masen jumped up and ran to his room. I went to go after him but Bond and Rob stopped me.

I grabbed my mobile and called Edward.

"_Hello" he said. _

"_Babe, come back whatever you are going to do forget about it your boys need you."_

"_OK love I'm on my way back now." he said. _

"_I love you Edward."_

"_I love you too Bella."_

"_I will see you soon babe." _

"_Yeah love" he said hanging up. _

I walked back inside and Masen came running up and jumped in my arms and kissed me.

"Mommy"

"Yeah Masen"

"I'm sorry Uncle Riley and daddy had a fight." he said looking at me.

"Masen you don't have to be sorry buddy." I said looking at my son.

"But it was because of Max, Tom and me." he said playing with my hair.

"No it was because your uncle cussed in front of you 3 boys and he is lucky mommy never washed his mouth out with soap." I said looking at Masen wrinkle his nose and I laughed.

"Mommy I love you." he said kissing me.

"I love you to Mase, how about you go and find your brothers and go and play." I told him putting him down.

"OK" he said running off.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was and looked at them all.

"You ok Tink's?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah I am just, oh I don't know I'm pissed, angry and confused." I said hugging him crying into his chest.

"Bella" Edward said I turned to look at him as he walked over and hugged me and Tiny walked off.

"Love please don't cry." he said kissing my head.

"I am so angry at him Edward. I know the boys were full on all at once but they didn't deserve what Riley said and I have just got Masen to stop crying." I said sniffling.

"I will talk to Masen tonight before he goes to bed just let him play and try to forget about it for a bit ok." Edward said cuddling me.

"Marie told Riley she wants a divorce, she said that was the last straw." I said looking at Edward.

"We all knew that was coming love." Edward told me walking over to get a drink.

"Yeah I know." I said looking at him.

"Where is Ree?" Edward asked.

"She cried herself to sleep, she's in her room." I said looking at him.

"I'll talk to her later." Edward said walking over and wrapping his arms around me.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Bowling with the kids or in the game room." I said looking at him.

"I am going to unpack the car and leave all the camping stuff here." he said kissing my head and walking outside.

~~~%~~~


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

I walked outside and helped Edward unpack the car. I just needed to be close to him. I heard a car pull up just as we had finished and I looked to see Riley get out, he walked over to us and Edward hadn't noticed him yet.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward yelled.

"I come to get my wife." he said seething at Edward.

"Well Ree doesn't want to go with you so fuck off Riley before I do to you what I should have done my kids aren't around now to see." Edward yelled walking closer to him.

I stood frozen I heard the door and saw Ree come flying out jumping between Edward and Riley. Rose came out and saw what was going on and ran back inside.

"Riley I told you we are over I want a divorce. Now please leave." she asked.

"I'm not leaving you here with them." he said motioning to Edward and me.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Edward asked.

"You and that thing you are married to you." he didn't get to finish Edward had cocked his arm and smashed him in the face. They were fighting and I was yelling trying to get them to stop all the boys ran out and stood Bond grabbed me and held me back

"You have to let him Tink's." he said to me holding me and Rob had a hold of Marie.

"The kids" I said.

"It's ok Tink's the girls are keeping them all inside playing they won't see a thing." Bond said holding me.

"EDWARD STOP" I yelled crying. Edwards face was bleeding and they were now on the ground.

"TINY STOP THEM PLEASE!" I cried.

He looked at me and seen my distress and went in to break Riley and Edward up. Bond let go of me and I ran to Edward looking at his face OMG.

"Someone get me a towel with cold water." I asked holding my husband face carefully in my hands looking at him.

"Oh babe your face." I said sniffling.

"I'm fine love." he said.

Pete walked over to us and moved me away so he could look at him. I walked over to Riley and stood in front of him.

"Mr. Evans you employment has been terminated please hand over all you belongings from Twilight Inc and clean your desk out. I will have one of my member of security escort you to collect your belongings." I said looking at him.

"OH and Riley I never want to see you again." I said as I turned walking back to my husband.

"You're a fucking bitch." he said to me. Edward jumped up.

"NO ONE TALKS TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Mitch yelled punching him in the face knocking him out.

Marie and I quickly ran over and looked Riley over and Carlisle came running from Dad and Sue's to help him up and put him in the back seat of his car. Marie ran over to me and hugged and kissed me telling me she loved me and jumped in the car and drove off with her husband.

I sat down on the drive and brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself and cried. I felt arms wrap around me and I looked and seen Edward with his bloodied face.

"Come on Edward you need to go to the hospital and have your face looked at." I said getting up.

"Bond can you drive us please and Tiny can you watch my kids." I asked sniffling.

"Yeah Tinks just go and get Edward looked at." he said walking back inside with the rest of the guys. Pete jumped in the front and Edward and I hopped in the back.

We took off to the hospital and we finally got there and we walked in. Riley was there I could see Marie talking to Carlisle. We walked straight into a cubicle that was empty and Pete got to work cleaning Edward up. No one had talked since we left and I just stood there watching Pete clean my husband up.

"You have a broken nose and a few cuts that need to be stitched and you are going to have a lot of bruising and you will be sore." Pete told Edward.

"Bella are you ok love?" Edward asked looking at me standing in the corner.

"Yeah babe" I said looking at his bruised face now it was cleaned up he actually looked hot. Mmmm swoon.

"Bella stop smirking." Bond told me I looked at him.

"I know you are thinking you man looks hot all beat up." he said chuckling causing Pete and Edward to laugh.

"Fuck off Bond." I said laughing.

I walked out to find Marie and I walked into Riley's room and looked at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok?" I said looking at him.

"I think you have done enough Bella, please leave." he told me.

"Good Bye Riley" I said leaving his room.

I ran into Marie and we talked for a bit and she told me she would call me later. I walked back into Edwards's cubicle and walked over to my husband he was sitting on the bed 100 miles away.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah love I will be." he said grabbing me and pulling me in between his legs cuddling me.

~~~%~~~

By the time we got back to the Mansion all the kids were in bed I went and checked on them and gave them all a kiss. Edward didn't want to go in with me in case they woke he didn't want them to see his face and be scared or upset. I walked out of the girl's room and Edward was leaning against the wall he looked at me when I was closing the door and I went over and wrapped my arms around him and cuddled him.

"Babe, are you ok? I asked.

"Yeah love I just have had the worst day of my life and I really would like to forget about it and get lost in you for awhile." he said kissing me.

"You can't babe your face and that," I said looking at Edwards bruised and stitched face.

"Come on lets go and have a drink." I said pulling him with me.

"Bella I would really like to just be with you." he said as he stopped.

"OK lets go to bed then." I said turning and walking along the hall to our room. We entered and both walked into the bathroom I turned and started to run the bath and I saw Edward go and look in the mirror at his face.

"FUCK" he said turning his face from side to side.

"Edward it will all settle down over the next few days don't worry." I said walking up to him.

"Have you heard from Ree?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, Quill escorted Riley to get his stuff and took his car and stuff off him." I said looking at Edward.

"What about Ree what is she doing?" he asked.

"She is taking Riley to the airport he is going back to Alaska then she is packing his shit and sending it to him then coming here and he has agreed to divorce her." I said looking at Edwards's reaction.

"Yeah well he brought this on himself love, something has been brewing with us for years." Edward said stripping off.

"What has Pete said?" I asked as we stepped into our huge bath.

"Pete said that he would have done the same and he will never forgive Riley for almost striking Mase." I could hear the emotion in his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah well I would really like to forget about Riley and help Marie get thru this." I said looking at my husband.

"Rob asked her to move in with him." Edward said looking at me smirking.

"Yeah well maybe Rob and Marie might get there happily ever after together." I said smiling at Edward.

"You know something Bella." he said searching my face.

"Yep I sure do, they have been in love with each other for years and never acted on their feelings. Rob told Marie 8 months ago he loved her and to leave Riley and he would never hurt her like he has." I said looking at my husband as his jaw dropped.

"What, who told you this?"

"Rob and Marie" I said smirking.

"I hope he does and Marie does too, they are made for each other." Edward said chuckling.

"Didn't you see Rob grab Marie today? Oh no of course you didn't you were fighting." I said giggling.

"Love, don't make me laugh it hurts." he said pouting which almost looked like a grimace. I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Babe what are you going to tell the kids about your face and Riley leaving?" I asked him.

"I have no clue love what I am going to say because Mase will just blame himself." Edward said looking at me.

"We could tell them you fell over and hit your face?" I said looking at him.

"No love I won't lie to them." he said looking at me.

"Did you know James already did the divorce papers and Marie got Riley to sign them before he got on the plane?" I asked looking at Edward.

"No I didn't, when did she get him to do that?" Edward asked.

"Two months ago" I told him "She told me today at the hospital."

"Come on love it is getting cold let's get dried off and go to bed." he said standing. We both got dried and dressed and climbed into bed snuggling.

~~~%~~~

I woke the next morning and climbed out of bed and dressed I went and woke my husband and when he rolled over I gasped.

"Oh fuck Bella please tell me it isn't that bad." he said as tears fell from my face. He sprung out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"FUCKEN HELL" he shouted looking at his face.

"Love what am I going to tell our kids." he said walking out looking at me.

"I can see if I can cover it up." I said running and grabbing my makeup.

I walked out and Edward was changed into a pair of quicksilver black sweats and a black wife beater omg my husband is hot as fucking hell. I walked up and kissed him. He walked in and brushed his teeth and came back out and grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs.

"Edward" I said.

"Nah love they have to see it like this." he said kissing me.

We walked in the kitchen and our kids were all there eating there breakfast with their cousins and the cook

"Daddy" Katie said looking at Edward.

"DAD" Masen screamed and ran to Edward.

"Hey guys" Edward said picking up Mase.

"Dad what happened?" Masen asked stressing out.

"I got into a fight Mase." Edward said looking at his son and now all of them were near Edward he knelt down and looked at our kids.

"Does it hurt Daddy?" Libby asked.

"Yeah Libby it does." Edward told them.

"Who did you fight with dad?" Max asked.

"Um Uncle Riley" Edward said to them trying to gage their reaction.

"Did you hit him because he was going to hit Mase dad?" Tom asked.

"No buddy Uncle Riley said some things about mom and me and he told Aunty Marie she wasn't allowed to stay with us." Edward told them.

"He is mean." our goddaughter Isabella said.

"Yeah Izy he was being mean and I know I shouldn't have fought with him but I did and I am sorry kids." Edward said looking at them.

"Dad where is Uncle Riley now?" Libby asked.

"He caught a plane last night to go and live with his mom and dad." Edward told them.

"What about Aunty Ree?" Mase asked.

"She will be back soon she took Uncle Riley to the airport and stayed in Forks last night." Edward told them.

"Come on kids lets have some breakfast." Edward said standing and walking over to get something to eat.

We all had our breakfast and the kids finished theirs and Edward had them all laughing even Mase was laughing.

"Mom" Mase said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Mase" I said looking at my eldest son.

"Dad said we could go and jump on everyone's bed and wake them." he said giggling.

"Yeah ok go on" I said as all the kids ran off to wake there aunts and uncles up.

20 minutes later everyone was up and the house was busy again. People laughing and joking and making fun of Edwards face.

The kids were all outside playing in the cubby mansion and playing tag, one thing we never had to worry about was them fighting they all looked after each other. Masen was always the one who would sort out any bickering between them he was such a good kid much like his father.

"Love what are Em and Tiny up to?" he asked looking at the window.

"I think they are getting our sons back." I said watching out the window.

"Grab the camera love." Edward said running outside.

I quickly ran to the living room and grabbed the video camera and ran outside to find them. Oh fuck no I thought looking at the site in front of me. Em had taped Masen to a tree with black tape and purple dye covering him from head to toe and Max was taped to another tree covered in bright pink dye from head to toe and Tom was taped to another tree and was covered in bright green dye. They were all laughing at each other and I saw Edward and I looked at him and he was walking back with bright blue dye covering him chuckling.

"They got you too." I giggled.

"Yeah love they did." he chuckled.

Jason walked up to the kids and sprayed the Ass in a Can right next to them all and ran. My poor boys were dry wrenching and there uncles were all standing there laughing at them and then I saw Chris with the clippers walking towards the kids. Oh Fuck he isn't going to cut my boys hair is he. No he shaved an eyebrow off each of them. Masen was laughing so hard I thought he was going to pee himself.

"MOM" Masen yelled.

"Yeah buddy" I said laughing.

"They got us back." he laughed.

"Yeah Mase that's what happens when you prank people." I said laughing.

"Mom can you help us?" Tom asked.

"Sorry buddy I can't you have to get your uncles too." I said laughing at his little pissed off face.

Mitch walked up to them and covered their little mouths with tape and laughed at the kids trying to get it off rubbing their faces on anything they could reach. Next I saw Pauley with a hose and he hosed the boys off. Edward was standing beside me chuckling at the kids and their uncles getting them back.

"Aunty Bella and Uncle Edward why are you not helping them?" Isabella asked.

"Because Izy the boys played tricks on their uncles and now there uncles are playing tricks on them." Edward told her.

"Oh ok" she said walking over to Masen and trying to get the tape off. I seen Mitch go up to her and tell her not to do it and she turned to her dad and put her little hands on her hips "Daddy you can't do that to Masen he is my boyfriend." she told him.

"Oh shit" Edward said looking at me giggling.

"What did you say Isabella?" Mitch asked her.

"He is my boyfriend." she said trying to get the tape off again.

"SAMANTHA" Mitch yelled. "What" Sammy said running outside.

"I think you need to talk to our 7 year old daughter." he said looking at Sammy.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Only a few more chapters to go...I love writting this story please leave me a comment i love reading them...

Thanks Beth for being my beta reader love u lots

~~~~Twilight Magic~~~

* * *

BPOV

"Bella how many people will be here Friday?" Edward asked.

"All the construction workers and probably wives and kids." I said looking at Edward.

"So there will be over 1000 people here?" he said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yeah babe there will be don't worry mom has it covered." I told him walking up and wrapping my arms around him giggling.

"Fuck Bella is there going to be enough room?" he asked chuckling.

"Yeah babe the marquees and stuff will be here in a few hours and we have enough land." I said giggling into his chest.

"I don't think I can play football or baseball this year I'm still pretty sore."

"Yeah but you weren't sore this morning when we had sex 3 times Edward." I told him looking at him.

"That's different I could never be too sore for you." he said placing a kiss on my head.

"Do you know what the uncles and the boys are up to Edward?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Um please don't ask me that Bella."

"They are going to prank a few of the workers aren't they?" I asked him he just nodded.

"Fuck Edward don't you think that pranking has already done enough damage this week. You should have put a stop to it." I yelled storming off out side.

When Marie came back from packing Riley's stuff and sending it to Alaska she walked in the door, collapsed in my arms and cried for hours because her marriage of 11 years was no longer and she was scared to be alone. Rob and I had spoken that day and he decided to give her a month to work her stuff out before he made a move on her.

I went for a walk along the river trying to go over everything that had happened over the last few days. Riley is going to sue me for wrongful termination of his employment. I knew the bastard would do that but when I spoke to James he said he didn't have a leg to stand on because he was already on his last warning at the hospital for his bedside manner. He was just trying to hurt Edward and me for what happened between him and Marie. I started humming a tune in my head and walked back to the cabin and went into the music room, grabbed my guitar started to play what was going in my head.

"_Good Friends" _

_Good times are worth more than money any day  
That's what I always say  
Good friends are worth more than money in the bank  
That's what I always say  
That's what I always say  
_

_Got a letter, made me lose heart  
Gonna have to make a new start  
I know whatever happens now_

_Good times are worth more than money any day  
That's what I always say  
Good friends are worth more than money in the bank  
That's what I always say  
That's what I always say_

_Don't worry, friends'll chip in  
What's owed will be forgiven  
I know whatever happens now_

_Worry about tomorrow  
Ain't gonna change a thing Today_

_Good times are worth more than money any day  
That's what I always say  
Good friends are worth more than money in the bank  
That's what I always say  
That's what I always say  
_

_Good times are worth more than money any day  
That's what I always say  
Good friends are worth more than money in the bank  
That's what I always say  
Good friends That's what I always say_

_Good times are worth more than money any day  
are worth more than money in the bank  
That's what I always say  
That's what I always say_

I looked up and saw Rob standing there looking at me, he walked over and sat at the piano and we started singing and playing alot of the songs we had written before Edward and I were back together. We were laughing and eventually everyone was down stairs listening or joining in playing.

"_Turn Off the Lights"_

_It's getting so lonely inside this bed  
Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead  
And there's an aching inside my head  
It's telling me I'm better off alone  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you will get some_

_They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down  
till' you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems_

_I looked above the other day  
Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change  
I live my life by the moon  
If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you're gonna get some_

_They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down  
till' you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems_

_I'm searching for things that I just cannot see  
Why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me  
I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe  
That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve  
I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life  
Where is the love that I'm looking to find  
It's all in me, can't you see, w_hy can't you, why can't you see it's all in me

_They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down  
till' you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems_

_Where is your logic  
Who do you need  
Where can you turn in your delicate time of need  
Follow me down, follow me down down down,  
I do not need I do not need nobody  
Where is your logic  
Who do you need  
Where can you turn in your delicate time of need_

"_Your Winter_" Rob sang

_The grey ceiling on the earth  
Well it's lasted for a while  
Take my thoughts for what they're worth  
I've been acting like a child  
In your opinion, and what is that?  
It's just a different point of view_

_What else can I do?  
I said I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry.  
I said I'm sorry , but for?  
If I hurt you then I hate myself  
Don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you  
Why do you choose your pain?  
If you only know how much I love you, love you_

_I won't be your winter  
I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
We can be forgiven  
I will be here_

_The old picture on the shelf  
Well it's been there for a while  
A frozen image of ourselves  
We are acting like a child  
Innocent and in a trance  
A dance that lasted for a while_

_You read my eyes just like your diary,  
oh remember, please remember  
Well, I'm not a beggar, but what's more  
If I hurt you, then I hate myself, don't wanna hurt you  
Why do you choose your pain?  
If you only knew how much I love you_

_I won't be your winter  
I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
We can be forgiven  
I will be here_

_I won't be your winter  
I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
We can be forgiven  
I will be here_

I looked at Rob and we both had memories filling our heads of all the time we spent in the lost years.

"_I'm Like A Bird"_

_You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true_

_I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is_

_Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true_

_I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is_

_It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me  
Each and every single day I know  
I'm going to have to eventually give you away  
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through_

_I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is  
_

_I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is  
_

_I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is  
_

"How come we haven't heard these ones Tink's?" Tiny asked. I just looked at him and shrugged my shoulders laughing at Edward looking at me trying to decipher the meaning behind all the songs he is hearing now.

"_Promise to Try"_

_Little girl don't you forget her face  
Laughing away your tears  
When she was the one who felt all the pain_

_Little girl never forget her eyes  
Keep them alive inside  
I promise to try - it's not the same_

_Keep your head held high - ride like the wind  
Never look behind, life isn't fair  
That's what you said, so I try not to care_

_Little girl don't run away so fast  
I think you forgot to kiss - kiss her goodbye_

_Will she see me cry when I stumble and fall  
Does she hear my voice in the night when I call  
Wipe away all your tears, it's gonna be all right_

_I fought to be so strong, I guess you knew  
I was afraid you'd go away, too_

_Little girl you've got to forget the past  
And learn to forgive me  
I promise to try - but it feels like a lie_

_Don't let memory play games with your mind  
She's a faded smile frozen in time  
I'm still hanging on - but I'm doing it wrong  
Can't kiss her goodbye - but I promise to try_

I looked at everyone and the girls had a few tears in their eyes but did they really know why I wrote it. I looked at Rob and he smiled at me knowing the real reason behind the song it was written about me and my mother.

"_Could Have Been" _

_The flowers you gave me  
are just about to die  
when I think about  
what could've been  
it makes me want to cry_

_The sweet words you whispered  
didn't mean a thing  
I guess our song is over  
as we begin to sing_

_Could've been so beautiful  
could've been so right  
could've been my lover  
every day of my life  
could've been so beautiful  
could've been so right  
I'll never KNOW what could've been  
on a cold and lonely night_

_The memories of our lovin'  
still linger in the air  
like the faded scent of your roses  
stay with me everywhere_

_Every time I get my hopes up  
they always seem to fall  
still what could've been is better than  
what could never be at all.. at all_

_Could've been so beautiful  
could've been so right  
could've been my lover  
every day of my life  
could've been so beautiful  
could've been so right  
You can hold what could've been  
on a cold and lonely night_

_could've been so beautiful  
Could've been so right  
You can hold what could've been  
on a cold and lonely night_

_How can you hold what could've been  
on a cold and lonely night_

"Bella I know you don't like having your songs recorded but I think you really need to lay them down, they are amazing even if they are just for the kids to have later on." Edward said looking at me.

"Ok let's lay them down then we will do all our songs." I looked at Rob and smiled.

"Tinks you want to do them all?" he asked.

"Yep it is obvious Edward wants to hear them all." I said looking at Edward nodding.

"Ok Tinks" he said starting to get up and get the sheet music to all our songs that we had written. He looked at Edward and handed them to him and sat back down at the stool beside me. Ben jumped and went to get it all set up to start to record the songs and lay them down.

"Rose could you do some harmonies with me and I have a song I have written for you." I told her looking at her. She stood up and walked over and I gave her sheet music to it and she started looking at the lyrics and I seen her eyes filling with tears as she was going over them. She looked up at me and cuddled me and started crying. Then I sat at the piano and started to play Roses song as she began to sing.

"_Oh Father" _

_It's funny that way, you can get used  
To the tears and the pain  
What a child will believe  
You never loved me_

_You can't hurt me now  
I got away from you, I never thought I would  
You can't make me cry, you once had the power  
I never felt so good about myself_

_Seems like yesterday  
I lay down next to your boots and I prayed  
For your anger to end  
Oh Father I have sinned_

_You can't hurt me now  
I got away from you, I never thought I would  
You can't make me cry, you once had the power  
I never felt so good about myself_

_Oh Father you never wanted to live that way  
You never wanted to hurt me  
Why am I running away_

_Oh Father you never wanted to live that way  
You never wanted to hurt me  
Why am I running away_

_Maybe someday  
When I look back I'll be able to say  
You didn't mean to be cruel  
Somebody hurt you too_

_You can't hurt me now  
I got away from you, I never thought I would  
You can't make me cry, you once had the power  
I never felt so good _

_You can't hurt me now  
I got away from you, I never thought I would  
You can't make me cry, you once had the power  
I never felt so good about myself_

I looked at Rose knowing what she went through when we were younger, as soon as she was 18 her and Emmett moved in together to get away from her father's abuse. I still remember my father going around to Rose's house with Carlisle one night, we were 16 then and they gave him a beating for what he had done to her. We weren't meant to know but we all did and were grateful, he never laid a hand on her again. Rose walked over and sat at the piano bench and hugged me crying on my shoulder.

"Bella thank you" she said getting up and walking over to Emmett and cuddling him.

I got up and grabbed my banjo and everyone looked at me. I smiled at them and we started to play.

"_Love Story" _

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello_  
_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, please don't go_  
_And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story_  
_Baby, just say yes_

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

_Oh oh_  
_Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_  
_But you were my everything to me_  
_I was begging you, please don't go_  
_And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story_  
_Baby, just say yes_

_Romeo, save me_  
_They try to tell me how I feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story_  
_Baby, just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town_  
_And I said_

_Romeo, save me_  
_I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_  
_Is this in my head_  
_I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_  
_And said_

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad_  
_Go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story_  
_Baby, just say yes_

_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I got up and walked over to the piano and sat next to Edward and he scooted along for me so I could play the next song.

"_When I Look at You"_

_Everybody needs inspiration,_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody_  
_When the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_  
_That this life is easy..._

_Yea when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I..._  
_I look at you_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I..._  
_I look at you_

_When I look At You I see forgiveness_  
_I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am_  
_Like the stars Hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong_  
_And I Know I'm Not Alone._

_Yea when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I..._  
_I look at you_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I..._  
_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like Kaleidoscope colors that_  
_Cover Me, All I need every_  
_Breath that I breathe don't you know_  
_You're beautiful..._

_Yea Yea Yea_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I..._  
_I look at you_  
_I look at you_

_Yea Yea Oh OH OH_

_And you appear Just like a dream_  
_To me._

"_She Will Be Loved"_ Rob sang

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow_  
_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_  
_Alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_[in the background]_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_  
_[softly]_  
_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

"_Irreplaceable"_

_To the left  
To the left_

_To the left  
To the left_

_Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)_

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name that's on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you u got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
So won't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

_So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if she's home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)_

_So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't she'd a tear for you (I won't she'd a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy_

_To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left_

_To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

"Bella when did you write that one?" Rob asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"On the plane after I broke up with Jake." I said laughing. Everyone looked at Edward and started laughing.

"OMG Bella" Rose said in-between fits of laughter.

"I know right" I said laughing, shrugging my shoulders.

"Bella I can't believe you would write that song let alone sing it." Edward said pissed.

"Oh Edward it is a good song and it is so true." I laughed watching him stalk off flipping me off

"Bella you need to go and talk to him." Ali said looking at me.

"No Alice I don't have to." I said looking at her feeling pissed that I should have to explain myself. I got up and walked up to our room and showered, got into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. I heard the door 5 minutes later and it was Edward he sat on the bed. I sat up and looked at him

"What's your problem Edward you wanted me to sing them all?" I said looking at him.

"Why did you write that song Bella?" he asked looking at me.

"Fucking hell, Edward. Why did I write all of my songs because at that time they meant something that I couldn't express so I used music." I said looking at him.

"But why would you write a song about Jake and me?" he said looking at me.

"So that's the real reason you are pissed off with me because it is about the two of you?" I asked him.

"YES" he yelled scaring me.

I climbed out of bed and slammed the door on my way out and walked down to the music room and started to play another song which I wrote about Edward making me feel insignificant when I was in LA. Edward walk in and stood there slack jawed narrowing his eyes at me.

"_Love Don't Live Here Anymore"_

_You abandoned me  
Love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy  
Love don't live here anymore_

_When you lived inside of me  
There was nothing I could conceive  
That you wouldn't do for me  
Trouble seemed so far away  
You changed that right away, baby_

_You abandoned me  
Love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy  
Love don't live here anymore_

_Love don't live here anymore  
Just emptiness and memories  
Of what we had before  
You went away  
Found another place to stay, another home_

_You abandoned me  
Love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy  
Love don't live here anymore_

_In the windmills of my eyes  
Everyone can see the loneliness inside me  
Why'd ya have to go away  
Don't you know I miss you so and need your love_

_You abandoned me  
Love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy  
Love don't live here anymore_

_You abandoned me  
Love don't live here anymore_

_Live Here anymore anymore_

_You don't live here anymore  
Love don't live here anymore_

I got up and grabbed my guitar and sat back down and wiped a few stray tears that had fallen. I started to play the next song.

"_One More Chance"_

_I turned around too late to see the fallen star  
I fell asleep and never saw the sun go down  
I took your love for granted  
Thought luck was always on my side  
I turned around too late and you were gone_

_So give me one more chance  
Darlin' if you care for me  
Let me win your love  
'Cause you were always there for me  
If you care for me,  
Be there for me_

_I like to play the queen of hearts and never thought I'd lose  
I rolled the dice but never showed my hand  
I planned it out so perfectly,  
So you'd never leave a girl like me  
I was a fool, but now I understand_

_So give me one more chance  
Darlin' if you care for me  
Let me win your love  
'Cause you were always there for me  
If you care for me,  
Be there for me_

_Here is the law of the land  
You play with fire and you'll get burned  
Here is the lesson I've learned  
That you don't know what you've got til it's gone_

_So give me one more chance  
Darlin' if you care for me  
Let me win your love  
'Cause you were always there for me  
If you care for me,  
Be there for me_

_Gimme one more chance  
Tell me that it's not too late  
Let me win your love  
Darlin' please don't hesitate  
If you care for me,  
Be there for me_

_Give me one more chance_

I got up and grabbed the electric guitar and Rob, Ben and James looked at me they knew what was coming. Ben ran over to the booth James jumped on the drums and Rob got on the keyboard. I gave Bond the lyrics and got him up to sing it, he was the only one who could pull it off. Adam was the one who used to sing it for me.

"_I'll Never Let You Go"_

_Angel eyes  
You have angel eyes  
Such a smile that lights up my life oh  
You're a dream come true  
Now I'm holding you  
And I'll never, never let you go  
I will never let you go_

_First time I laid my eyes upon you  
All my dreams were answered  
First time I kissed your tender lips  
My love to you I surrendered_

_I'll never let you go  
You're always on my mind  
You're the only one for me  
You're all I need  
And I'll never, never let you go_

_Angel eyes  
My heart relies  
On the love you give to me  
You never let me down  
You're always by my side  
And I'll never, never let you go  
I will never let you go_

_When my heart starts to crumble  
And the tears start to fall  
You hold me close with tender lovin'  
And give me strength to carry on_

_I'll never let you go  
You're always on my mind  
You're the only one for me  
You're all I need  
And I'll never, never let you go_

_I'll never let you go  
You're always on my mind  
You're the only one for me  
You're all I need  
And I'll never, never let you go oh ooh  
And I'll never, never let you go_

I looked at Rob and gave the boys the sheet music and they began to play I went up and stood in front of the mic and started to sing.

"_Even Angels Fall"_

_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes._

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes_

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

"_Bleeding Love"_

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

"_You Wouldn't Like Me"_

_There's a war inside of me  
Do I cause new heartbreak to write a new broken song  
Do I push it down or let it run me right into the wind  
And I- I feel like I wouldn't like me if I met me  
Well I can't stop talking for fear of listening to unwelcome sound  
And you haven't called me in weeks and honestly it's bringing me down  
Oh I- I feel like I wouldn't like me if I met me  
I- I feel like you wouldn't like me if you met me  
And don't you worry there's still time  
And don't you worry there's still time  
There's nothing to live for when I'm sleeping alone  
And I wash the windows outside in hopes that the glare will bring you around  
I- I feel like I wouldn't like me if I met me  
I- I feel like you wouldn't like me if you met me  
So don't you worry there's still time  
Don't you worry there's still time  
Don't you worry there's still time  
Don't you worry there's still time  
Sunshine is days away I won't be saved I know all the words  
I can't say that I'll love you forever  
Sunshine is days away I won't be saved I know all the words  
I won't say that I'll love you forever_

Then I heard the boys start playing our duet I saw Edward walk forward and grab a mic and take a seat.

"Someday We'll Know"

_Bella:  
Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I Need an answer  
Two years later  
he's still on my mind  
Edward:  
Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
Both:  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_(Ohh)_

_(Chorus)  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Bella:  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Edward:  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
Bella:  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
Both:  
For the 97th time...Tonight_

_(Chorus)  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Both:  
Someday we'll know  
Edward:  
Why Samson loved Delilah...  
Both:  
One day I'll go  
Bella:  
Dancing on the moon...  
Both:  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...  
Bella:  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow,  
Edward:  
I watched the stars crash in the sea,  
Bella:  
If I could ask God just one question...  
Both:  
Why aren't you here with me?...Tonight_

_(Chorus)  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah...  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon...  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

Edward got up and walked over to me and went to wrap his arms around me. I got up and looked at him and narrowed my eyes at him and dropped the mic.

"Fuck off Edward" I said walking past him and out the studio on the 3rd floor and walking back to the bedroom locking the door and climbing into bed. I heard the door knob jiggle and Edward called my name and I just ignored him. I started to cry and then I heard a faint knock on the door and Masen's little voice calling out for me. I got up and opened the door to find my son standing there with his dad I watched Edward whisper to Masen and he turned and walked back to his room. I went to close the door and Edward pushed it open on me and walked in. I looked at him and went to walk out and he grabbed my arm I cried out in pain and looked down at his grip on my arm. He looked at me and then it must have registered that he had hurt me.

"Fuck Bella, I'm sorry love I didn't mean to hurt you." he said looking at my arm. I looked up at him and walked out the door I put on my flip flops and walked outside and went over to Sue and Dad's and climbed into bed in one of the guest rooms. I laid there for a couple of hours sleep not finding me so I got up and walked next door and went into Cullen Nightclub and put some music on, jumped behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila, a shot glass and went and sat at one of the booths and poured a shot. I sat there drinking by myself and heard the door to the club open and Bond walked in, he went over to the bar, grabbed a shot glass and sat across from me poured himself and me a shot and held it up and clinked our glasses together.

"To fuck ups" he said and drank his.

"What's up Bond?" I asked looking at him.

"Kristen, she wants to get married." he said looking at me.

"Don't you?" I asked looking at him.

"I can't Bella. I don't think I love her enough to marry her." he said looking at me.

"WTF Bond?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Look it's like this, I love her but I'm not in love with her." he said having another shot.

"So you are saying you love her but you aren't in love with her enough to marry her?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"You need to tell her and let her move on Jason." I said looking at him.

"I know but I don't want to hurt her." he said looking at me.

"You are hurting her now Jason by being with her, you need to let her go." I said holding his hand.

"I know I will tell her in the morning." he said pouring another drink for us both.

"Jason you know what ever happens I am here for you." I said getting up and sitting next to him cuddling him.

"I know Tink's." he said kissing me on the head.

"There is someone out there for you Jason you are a hell of a guy." I said looking at him.

"I know Tink's." he said squeezing me.

"Ow" I yelled grabbing the top of my arm.

"WTF" he said looking at me. He grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeve up and saw the finger marks on my arm. He grabbed me by the waist and spun me around and sat me on the table and looked at my other arm. I looked at him and he had a scowl on his face and he looked mega pissed.

"Isabella how the fuck did that happen?" he seethed through clenched teeth.

"It is nothing Edward grabbed me a little hard he didn't mean it." I said looking at him.

"It isn't the fucking point Bella he shouldn't have grabbed you that hard that it left a mark on you." he said getting up and walking out.

I sat there and burst into tears, I got off the table and sat back in the booth and poured a few more shots. I was on my 10th when I heard the door and Bond came over with an ice pack and put it on my arm. He sat beside me and cuddled into me and poured another drink, we sat there having shots, and we were both spastic drunk and laughing. I heard the door and saw Rob come in and sit down he looked at us both and cracked up laughing because Bond and I both had the giggles. After a few more shots and lot of drunken talk I was nearly asleep.

I got up and called a taxi and staggered outside. I climbed into the cab and gave him the address to my house in Forks he looked at me and I slapped two $100 bills at him and he took off. I waved to Rob and Jason out the back window and they were running after me probably wondering what the fuck was going on. The taxi driver speed up and in no time at all we were pulling up at the house I told him to keep the change and staggered up the drive and went and punched the code in and went inside the house. I walked up to my bedroom stripped off butt naked and passed out on the bed.

I woke up the next morning wondering what the fuck happened I was naked. I walked into the bathroom and showered and got dressed had a few Advil and went and laid on the couch. I heard a noise and looked up to see what it was, I was frozen in place not able to move.

* * *

So many songs to credit for this chapter i hope you do read the lyrics because they do go with the story every song i have chose there is a story with them...


	34. Half Chapter 34

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I thought u might like a short sneak peak into the next chapter... I will update in a week

Twilight Magic

* * *

EPOV

"Has anyone seen Bella?" Edward asked looking at everyone.

"NO" everyone said to me.

"Where are Rob and Bond?" I asked them.

"In bed still I heard Bond praying to the porcelain gods at 4.30am this morning." Em said looking at me chuckling.

I walked off and went and woke up Rob and asked if he had seen Bella and he went white as a ghost and looked away from me. I shock him again and asked.

"She left you, you bastard." he said seething at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I saw her arm Edward, your fucking hand and finger marks on her." he said through clenched teeth getting out of bed and putting on some clothes and walking out.

I watched him walk into Bonds room and them both walking out grabbing Bonds keys and taking off in his car. I walked back to the kitchen and asked Emmett to watch the kids for a couple of hours I had to go back to Forks. I ran out and jumped in the BMW SUV and took off back to the house in Fork's. I pulled up out front and saw an ambulance and Rob and Bond jumping in the back and it taking off. I followed it to the hospital and pulled up and saw them jump out and then the gurney with Bella on it bloodied and broken. I walked over and screamed her name and Bond grabbed me and pushed me away.

"You come near her and I will end you do you hear me!" he screamed.

"WTF Bond I didn't hurt Bella." I yelled as I watched them wheel my Bella off through the ER doors. I ran into the admission and through the glass doors and into her cubicle. I looked at Dr Banner assessing her and sending her up for scans.

"Dr Banner what happened to my wife?" I asked him.

"We took fingernail scrapings from her, we noticed she had skin under them. Whoever did this didn't want her to survive Edward they left her for dead." he said to me looking at me I felt my legs give way and I landed in a heap on the floor. Bond walked in and grabbed me and walked me out to the waiting room and sat me on the seat. I looked at him and Rob.

"You can't believe I would hurt Bella like this." I said looking at them both tears streaming down my face. I heard a noise and saw everyone walking through the waiting room over to me, I looked at them and then to Rob and Bond. I heard a noise and looked up and saw two officers walk over and stand in front of me.

"Dr Cullen we have just looked at the video footage from your house and we have the 3 suspects in custody." he said looking me.

"Who did this to my Bella?" I sobbed.

"Riley Evans, Tanya and Carla Denali" he said looking at me.

"How?" I asked.

"Mr Evans used his fists and his boots and the two women used baseball bats, your wife put up a good fight but was over powered." he said to me and I fell in a heap and sobbed and every one gasped at what I was just told. Emmett came and grabbed me and put me on the seat. I looked over to Marie and she ran out of the hospital. Tiny came and sat next to me and so did Pete and wrapped their arms around me sobbing as well. I looked at Rob and Bond and walked over to them

"You two get the fuck out of here you aren't welcome." I seethed. Everyone just looked at me wondering what the hell was going on.

"Go on tell them that you accused me of doing this to my wife." I screamed at them.

"Edward" Dr Banner said to me I walked over to him and looked at him.

"How is Bella?" I asked him.

"It doesn't look good Edward." he said not meeting my eyes.

"Tell me what they have done to my wife." I yelled.

"She has a fractured skull, both her arms, legs, collar bone and pelvis is broken. She has lost a lot of blood and it is still touch and go, we won't know anymore for awhile but you can go and see her, she is in room 5 in ICU." he told me placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I walked along the hall to the elevator. As the elevator doors opened to the ICU floor I heard a code blue being called and everyone running into a room as I approached I noticed that it was Bella's room before I knew what was happening I was in her room and they were working on her trying to revive her. I saw one of the nurse's approach me and she asked me to wait out side I looked at her and told her to fuck off. They had been working on reviving Bella for almost 3 minutes and then they all stopped. I heard Dr Banners voice "time of death" and then I don't know what happened, everything went black.


	35. End of Chapter 34

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

POV

"Time of Death" Dr Banner said looking up towards the clock on the wall

"No" Edward screamed

"Michelle get Edward out of here" Dr Banner told the nurse.

They looked over when they heard a commotion to see that Edward had passed out and was now on the floor. I looked at Jane and called the time of death and watched as the staff was helping Edward to his feet.

"Edward go next door to Isabella's room I will come and look you over in a minute I need to finish up here" Dr Banner told Edward looking at him with concern

"Wait what that's not Bella?" Edward asked looking at Dr Banner

"Oh son no Bella's in room 5 next door" Dr Banner told him now registering that Edward had thought that our car victim Jane Dow was his wife and had passed away. Dr Banner walked over to Edward and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, Isabella needs you" he told him looking at Edward and leading him towards the door so he could go and be with his wife. Edward started to sob and slowly walked out of the room.

EPOV

How could have I mixed the rooms up and thought that it was my Bella who just died. I looked at the number on the door as I walked out shaking my head and kicking myself in the ass for being an idiot.

I approached the door and placed my hand on the handle and took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and walked in with my eyes on the ground I wasn't ready to see what those bustards had done to my Bella. I walked over to the bed and slowly lifted my head and looked at the person in the bed there was no way this could be my angel. He face was swollen 5 times to big her eyes were purple fuck every part of her was purple swollen or in a cast.

I heard a noise and wondered where it was coming from and then I realised it was me sobbing but it was being held in my chest and couldn't escape. I placed my hand on Bella's and she felt so cold lifeless and wrong. I looked over at the monitors and looked at all the readings I felt so hopeless I couldn't do anything and the more my eyes looked over at Bella's form the more I noticed her broken, bruised and swollen body. I climbed onto the bed and lay beside my wife and sobbed into her neck. I don't know how much time had passed until I felt a rough hand on me shacking me awake.

"Doc wake up" Tiny said to me shaking me. I looked up at him and meet his gaze and seen him eyes rimmed with tears. I sat slowly up and looked over to see Pete, Emmett and Jasper standing on the other side. They all had tears falling down there face and their heads were bowed down looking at Bella.

"How's she doing?" Tiny asked me through his sniffles

"I don't know" I said looking at him

"FUCK" Emmett shouted

"Em, she is going to be fine" Pete said placing his hand on his shoulder offering him some sort of comfort

"Edward, Dr Banner said that they are going to take Bella and run some brain function tests on her they will be here any minute to get her" he said with a sad smile looking at me. I couldn't say anything I tried to speak but nothing came out so I could only nod my head at him. I heard the door and we all looked over to see who it was and it was the rest of our family walking in. Everyone stood around looking at Bella and crying and trying to comfort each other. The nurses walked in and started to get Bella ready to go and run the tests I leant down and placed a kiss on her head as they wheeled her out of the room.

"Where are the kids?" I asked looking at Tiny

"Seth and Sue have them at the Mansion. We haven't told them anything it wasn't our place to" Tiny told me. I looked over to see Charlie standing against the wall his head bowed and I could see his chest shaking I walked over to him and looked at my father-in-law.

"Charlie" I said waiting for him to look at me as he slowly raised his head a seen his face he was sobbing silently. I reached over and embraced my father in law into a hug and we both sobbed into each other's arms. I felt a small hand on my back and looked to see who it was and it was Bree I grabbed her and pulled her into us and we all stood in the middle of the room embracing each other and crying. Charlie cleared his throat and let go of us and walked away from me but before he was totally out of my reach he squeezed my hand silently telling me he would be alright. Bree still cuddled into my side and she stayed with her head buried into my chest sobbing. I looked around the room at my family and they were all crying and cuddling each other supporting each other through god only knows what outcome we might face in the next hour as we find out the results of the tests they are running on Bella. I heard the door open and looked up and seen Bond standing there I didn't have the energy to fight with him he is my best friend and he was only looking out for Bella maybe if I was in his shoes I may have thought the same. He looked at me and I gave him a small smile he walked over and embraced me.

"I'm sorry Edward I know u would never hurt Bella that way" he said sniffling

"I know Bond and if I was in your place I would have done the same" I told him looking at my friend with his red rimmed eyes and 5 o'clock shadow. He walked over to Kristen and went to hug her she pushed him away and walked out. I seen him sigh and walk over to Tiny and Emmett and stand with them. The nurse walked in and looked around the room and then her eyes fell onto me and she walked over and stood infront of me.

"I'm sorry Dr Cullen but it is only family allowed in here u should know better than have all these people in her" she snapped. I looked at her and I felt my anger build up I opened my mouth and let the bitch have it.

"Who the fuck do u think you are coming in here and saying that to me this is my family all of them brothers or sisters to Bella and me. Dr Banner was just in here he knows all these people are family. I don't give a flying fuck what you say get the fuck out of here and don't come back in here or I will have your job you uncompassionate bitch" I yelled I heard a few of the girls gasp and the nurse burst into tears and hurried out the room. I looked over at my family and Emmett was smiling at me and nodded Bree just looked at me and gave a small weak smile at me I know I am going to pay for that but that bitch has it coming to her.


End file.
